Snowfall
by FireScorpion54
Summary: What happens when two canines from world apart found each other and they follow their hearts to be together forever. OC is Shaggydog but is very clear that he belongs to HBO Game of Thrones. WARNING: IT CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This new story is a collaboration story between me and LPP (lovepawpatrol) and is has a slight crossover with Games of Thrones. This story is based on LPP's random one shots chapter 9 Everest x Shaggydog or the other way around but you got the idea. So we hope you enjoy. Everest's lines are made by LPP.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: First meeting.**

It was a dark, cold night in Winterfell. Everyone was usually asleep except for the guards roaming in the small village. This was a good time to take a walk for a certain Direwolf.

Shaggydog: Stupid rules. I hate to be tied in a leash. I hate all of this. There's no one to play with, no fun. I sometimes wish I was in a place where they don't keep me in a room all day.

He looked at the bright moon.

Shaggydog: I wish I was in a different place. A place I could be free and have fun.

Shaggydog yawned and suddenly fell asleep in the forest. It was a cold snowy night on Jake's mountain as Everest lied outstand in the snow looking up at the stars.

Everest: Damn the stars are so nice tonight even with this snow falling. (Sighs.)

Jake: Everest where are you? Is late!

Everest: (Sighs.) I'm out here Jake.

She lied on her back looking up.

Jake: Don't stay out too late. The Paw Patrol is coming tomorrow and we have to open earlier!

As soon as he told her he headed back inside his cabin.

Everest: (Sighs) Yer all right.

Everest looked back at the stars as she felt sad inside but she didn't know why.

Everest: Why do I feel this way?

A howl filled the night sky as the wind blew gently. Everest's ears went up.

Everest: What was that? I have never heard a howl besides mine that sounds like that.

The moon shined like magic was taking over it. Its light was illuminating the forest ever so brightly. The mysterious howl came back but stronger. Everest kept listening to the howl.

Everest: Wow, I wonder who is doing that howl. Well I better…

Everest fell asleep in the snow outside. The morning rouse in Adventure Bay and in the forest, a big black figure ran across the trees. It scanned around for food, and as luck came, a deer appeared. The black figure pounced towards the deer and killed its prey. It ate it and as its stomach was full it ran away. The sun hits Jake's Mountain as Jake woke up and went to the kitchen to make coffee.

Jake: Where is Everest? I think she fell asleep outside. I better go get her.

He poured his coffee and went outside with his cup to search for Everest. Everest was sound asleep outside lying in the snow. Hidden in the bushes a pair of green eyes looked at the sleeping pup carefully. Everest slowly woke up.

Everest: Oh that was a good sleep, it was amazing.

Everest suddenly smelt something she had never smelt before and looked around smelling more.

Everest: What is that? Could that be another wolf? Maybe not.

The creature backed away a little.

Jake: Everest! Everest!?

The creature ran away rustling the bushes after hearing the voice. Everest heard Jake's voice and turned to him.

Everest: Yes Jake?

Jake: There you are. Come on, we have to get ready to open the slopes.

Jake waved her to come. Everest started walking towards Jake but suddenly felt very hot and unwell as she fell into the snow.

Jake: Hey are you okay? You seemed off.

He touched her head.

Jake: Whoa! You are burning. We better get inside quick.

Jake grabbed her with his free hand and walked fast to the cabin.

Everest: (Sighs) I'm fine Jake. Just need a drink is all.

Everest did her best to smile.

Jake: Well I'm not taking chances. I will let Ryder know. Probably Marshall knows. Meanwhile you are going to the bed. Sorry but no snowboarding for you today.

He entered the cabin.

Everest: (Sighs) Ok then.

She sadly lowered her head.

Jake: I'm sorry girl but your health is more important. That's why I don't like for you to stay outside in the middle on the night.

He lowered her to the bed and called Ryder.

Everest: (Sighs) I'm sorry Jake. I know I shouldn't have, I just fell asleep outside without knowing it.

A tear fell from Everest's eyes.

Jake: Is okay girl. I'm not mad. I'm just looking out for you.

He pet her in the head.

Ryder: Hello, Ryder here.

Jake: Hey Ryder. I have a little situation. Everest feels hot and weak and I need for Marshall to check her up.

Ryder: Don't worry Jake we are just entering the mountain. We will arrive shortly.

Jake: Thanks man, see ya.

He hanged up.

Jake: Don't worry girl, they will arrive in a couple of seconds.

Everest: _(Sighs mentally.) Oh my. Well I know Marshall has feelings for me. From talking to Skye nearlly every night. This should be interesting._

Everest was finding it hard to stay awake. Another howl was heard outside in the forest.

Jake: Man thanks goodness I found you. I can't believe there's a wolf in here. It was in the news. A big black wolf was roaming around in Adventure Bay. Dog catchers tried to get it but it bit the arm off of one catcher. The guy is fine but he lost his arm. Good thing I found you in time.

He brought a bowl of hot milk to Everest. She looked at Jake.

Everest: Damn that's not good, even though I'm half wolf, I don't attack people like that gives…

Everest suddenly passed out.

Jake: EVEREST!

Just at that time the Paw Patrol arrived. Jake exited in a hurry.

Jake: I'm so glad you are here. She passed out suddenly!1

Ryder: Marshall, get your medical gear fast.

Marshall: On it!

Marshall was ready and ran inside the cabin, he saw Everest unconscious and put his ear on her chest.

Marshall: Nothing wrong with heart. She is breathing fine. No problem with lungs.

He took out a thermometer and used it the way is usually used. He inserted the thermometer in her anus and took the temperature. He checked it after extracting it.

Marshall: Is way too high. Ryder wash this for me.

Ryder: Sure.

Ryder took the thermometer and washed it with soap and anti-bacterial. Marshall Put an ice pack on her head and injected a shot.

Jake: What is wrong with her?

Marshall: I very high fever. We caught it on time. She just needs liquids, cold wind in the face but not so cold and lots of rest. But she will be fine.

Jake: Oh thanks goodness. Thank you.

Marshall: No problem.

Everest slowly woke up and felt a little bit better then what she did before.

Everest: (Weakly) Oh what happen?

Marshall: You had a big fever. Your body gave in because it couldn't handle it. But I gave you a medicine, now is gone but you still need to rest and drink a lot.

Marshall put away his medical gear.

Jake: Thanks Marshall.

Marshall: You are welcome.

Marshall walked out of the cabin. Everest sighed and lied her head down on a pillow.

Everest: Dam I hate this. I want to get out and do things.

Jake: I'm sorry but you heard Marshall.

Jake knelt down and picked up the bowl.

Jake: I have to be outside, why don't you sleep for a while?

Jake walked out and closed the door. Everest sighed heavily as tears ran down her face.

Everest: This sucks so much. Oh well.

Everest then without knowing it peed herself.

Everest: Oh great now I'm going to smell like pee, just great.

The pups outside were having fun snowboarding. Meanwhile Shaggydog was watching from a far distance the cabin. He stalked around and a smell hit his nose. The smell of pee was strong. He took his paw and covered his snout.

Shaggydog: Eww who peed itself?

Shaggy didn't noticed he was next to a window that had a pup in the other side. Everest just kept lying down in her pee.

Everest: Why did this have to happen to me for?

Everest got up on her weak legs and slowly walked over to the window. Then looked out over the others having fun. Shaggydog started to walk away and didn't noticed the pup in the window. Everest sighed more as she saw everyone having fun. Everest slowly walked over to the fireplace to be in front of the fire and lied down as she slowly cried. Shaggydog sighted in the forest. He was in a new place, he was free but he still didn't have a friend yet. He made another howl but this time filled with sadness. Everest then got up.

Everest: Oh fuck this. I'm not staying here and rest. I'm going for a walk.

Everest jumped out of the back window and started slowly to walk towards the forest but stopped and looked back.

Everest: I'm sorry Jake.

Everest then kept walking again. Shaggydog made a final howl and the he curled himself into a ball.

Shaggydog: This isn't fun.

Everest kept slowly walking through the forest when she started to feel weak again.

Everest: Oh not good.

Shaggydog smelt that pee smell again.

Shaggydog: You have to be kidding me.

He stood up and followed the scent. Everest kept walking slowly then tripped over a bit of a tree and hurt her paws.

Everest: Ow! Dammit!

Everest then picked up the wolf's smell again.

Everest: Wait what?

The bushes rustled again but this time Shaggydog popped his head out. He saw the pup he saw before in the morning. He started to walk closely to her. Everest closed her eyes and knew the wolf was behind her.

Everest: I know you're behind me.

Shaggydog heard her and just grabbed her by the scruff but his sharp teeth bit her in the neck. Everest yelped loudly in pain. Shaggy carried her away to an unknown location. He was tasting her blood but ignored that. Everest was in a lot of pain.

Everest: Please let me go. Please.

Everest yelped again. Shaggydog made more pressure to her neck to make her stop moving. Everest yelped once more before passing out from blood loss and weakness. Shaggydog walked faster and entered the cave he used to sleep in the night. He put her down and started to treat her with strange medicines. This healed her wound and her fever completely. He then did with hard work gave her a bath using a mixture of berries as shampoo. After that he returned to the cave and put her in the ground. He took of her beanie and collar off and put them aside. He made a fire and waited. Everest slowly came wake up after ten minutes later and was still in pain a bit. But as she opened her eyes she saw the wolf in front of her.

Everest: What do you want?

Shaggydog: Just waiting for my prey to wake up.

He licked his lips.

Everest: So then you are going to kill me and eat me? A half wolf? Then why haven't you killed me already?

Shaggydog: Chill I was messing with you. I just brought you here and treated your wounds, fever and gave you a bath because you smelled like pee.

Everest: (Blushes) Ok then. Thank you. So who are you anyway?

Shaggydog: I'm Shaggydog. I'm a Direwolf.

Everest: Right. Well I'm Everest. Nice to meet you, so why did you bite me?

Shaggydog: Oh yeah. Sorry about that. My teeth are big so some of them may have bite you. But when you started to squirm I made pressure just to avoid you from falling. I didn't meant to bite you in the neck anyway. I would never hurt a female.

Everest: (Blushes.) Thank you. Also next time just ask, you don't need to bite me or pick me up.

Shaggydog: I know but is hard for me to stop and talk when someone needs help. I hope you don't feel naked. I took off your collar and this thing off your head.

Everest: (Giggles) It's ok don't worry about that. I'm use to wearing nothing and being like this just with my fur. So what now?

Shaggydog: I was hoping to take you out for a small walk you know. That way you can exercise enough to regain that strength you need. Doing nothing just because you are weak only makes it worst and makes the process slower.

Everest slowly got up and started walking towards the wolf but as she got close to him she triped over and fell into the wolf.

Shaggydog: Whoa careful. Puppy steps. Puppy steps.

He looked at her directly in her eyes. Everest blushed deeply again as she looked back into the wolf's eyes.

Everest: Sorry about that.

Everest lowered her head.

Shaggydog: Is okay. You are beautiful. Those eyes caught me in a small trance right now.

Everest: Wait what? Thanks. I better be getting back home.

Shaggydog: Wait don't you want to take that walk? It helps you.

Everest: Well I got to walk back home, so that could be our walk.

Shaggydog: Oh okay. Well don't forget your stuff.

Everest: Oh right.

Everest walked over and picked up her stuff and put her stuff back on, then suddenly she fell over again.

Everest: Dammit.

Shaggydog: Grab my paw.

He offered his paw. Everest blushed as she grabbed the paw and got back up.

Everest: Well let's get going, there will be a big storm tonight so I don't want to be out her when that hits.

Everest started walking towards the outside. Shaggydog followed her and was clos just in case she needs help. Everest kept walking slowly and got close to home, she saw the house and turned to Shaggy.

Everest: If you stay in that cave, I would like to be your friend and stuff.

Everest blush as she looked at the ground.

Shaggydog: Sure I can do that. Besides you are the only one I trust around here. Everyone always tries to hurt me. Don't tell anyone about me. That cave is my only safe zone.

Everest: Can I ask? Was it you that hurt that person in town biting his arm off?

Shaggydog: I don't want to talk about it. I'm not proud about it. I was scared and alone. They had some nets. I just don't want to be encaged or tied to a leash. I…I…can't…I can't talk about this.

Everest: Is okay don't worry about it. So thanks about helping me before. So I guess I will see you tomorrow Shaggy.

Everest smiled before running back to the house.

Shaggydog: See ya.

Shaggy walked back to the cave and hid it with some leaves. Everest walked back into the house and saw Jake looking at her with a mad look on his face.

Jake: What were you doing outside? I told you, you had to rest. Do you know how worried I was?

Everest lowered her head and walked over to the bed.

Everest: I went for a walk and I'm sorry I disobeyed you Jake.

Everest lied on her bed.

Jake: You can't go for a walk. Marshall told you to stay put. I can't believe you disobeyed me. Once you are better, you won't snowboard for two weeks.

Everest sighted and just kept her head down and quietly cried as she pulled a blanket over her face so Jake wouldn't see her cry.

Jake: What is wrong with you? You are never like this. This isn't you. I don't know what I should do with you.

Jake walked away and went to his room. Everest was shocked by what Jake had just said and thought to herself.

Everest: _Maybe it would be better off if I just left and never came back._

Everest cried more and more. In the cave Shaggydog woke up and felt something strange was happening. He sensed sadness nearby.

Shaggydog: Everest!

 **To be continued…**

 **Tell us what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter is here. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Spark of love.**

Shaggydog stood up and he dashed quickly towards the cabin. He felt something was happening so he just ran to check up on Everest.

Shaggydog: I'm coming Everest. Hang on.

Everest was still crying on her bed as she quietly said to herself.

Everest: Am I really turning into a bad pup? Not listening to Jake? It was only once and now he's really mad at me.

Shaggydog reached the cabin and found her smell. He used his size to look on the window finding her crying. He tapped the window with his paw to get her attention. Everest heard someone tapping on the window and looked to see Shaggy. She then got up and went over to the window and opened it/

Everest: Hey Shaggy.

Shaggydog: Everest are you all right? I sensed your sadness. Why are you sad?

He stared at her and wiped away one tear on her face with his paw. She then looked at Shaggy.

Everest: Nothing, is all right. My owner is really mad at me and I don't know what to do. He has never been mad at me.

Shaggydog: But he shouldn't make you cry.

He suddenly jumped over the window and entered inside.

Shaggydog: If he's your owner then he should make you happy not sad.

He didn't noticed he entered into a dangerous zone.

Everest: Indeed I have never been bad before. Let's get out of here and get back to your place. I can't be here tonight.

Shaggydog: Okay but don't make any noise.

He then jumped out of the window to the outside without making a noise.

Shaggydog: And leave your stuff on the bed, it won't be comfortable having that collar and that…hat in a cave.

Everest looked at her collar after taking her beanie off, she then took it off and put it on the bed. Everest then left a note for Jake before jumping out the window and following Shaggy.

Everest: Okay let's go.

Shaggydog walked towards the forest.

Shaggydog: Stay close, the cave is well hidden now. We don't want to get lost.

He looked back waiting for Everest. Everest nodded and followed Shaggy staying close to him as she looked back at the cabin once more before keeping on moving.

Shaggydog: I'm sorry for whatever happened back there. I hope I didn't have something to do with it. It makes me feel bad thinking about it.

He looked at the ground trying his best to not look like he was guilty. Everest sighted then giggled.

Everest: It had nothing to do with you Shaggy, nothing at all. Let's get to your place, I need some rest.

More tears fell from Everest's eyes.

Shaggydog: Of course. Let's drop the subject. I don't want to keep reminding you of it.

They kept walking until they reached a place with trees and snow. Shaggydog moved a boulder in the way revealing a cave.

Shaggydog: Get in quick, I need to close it before someone sees it. I heard some hunters are scouting around to find me.

Everest quickly got inside.

Everest: Wow you have hid the place very well, nice job.

Shaggydog: Thanks.

As they both entered Shaggy moved the boulder in the entrance closing it.

Shaggydog: That should do it. Well you can rest in that big pillow. I will stay awake for a while searching through my stuff. Is cool in here so you should feel cold but if you do just say it, I have a blanket.

Everest was already sleeping soundly on the ground. Shaggy gently picked her up, this time without biting by accident, and placed her in the pillow and threw the blanket on top of her. He then placed a silver bowl with cold water.

Shaggydog: (Whispers.) I'll leave this bowl in case you get thirsty.

He whispered to avoid waking her up. Shaggydog was taken by slumber and fell asleep while he was in a soft carpet. Everest slept soundly and woke up at 6 am the next morning.

Everest: Oh that was a good sleep, oh my god that was great.

Shaggydog was still asleep in the carpet. He then made a light kick in the air and turned around a little. Everest was still in a bit of pain, so she stayed lying down.

Everest: I hope Jake isn't too mad because of my letter.

In the cabin Jake woke up and exited his room. He looked at Everest's bed and saw she wasn't there, he walked over it and only saw her beanie, collar and a letter. He picked up the letter and read it. The letter said…

 **To Jake:**

 **I'm very sorry for making you mad at me. I really am sorry, the things you**

 **said also made me very sad and I cried for a while but now you won't have**

 **to deal with a bad pup. As you can see I'm gone, maybe we will see each**

 **other again soon Jake, maybe not, I really am sorry. Goodbye Jake.**

 **Love Everest.**

Jake: Oh no. Everest is gone. And at that state, she could be in trouble, I better call Ryder.

Jake grabbed his phone and made a call to the Paw Patrol.

Ryder: Hello Ryder here.

Jake: Ryder is Jake. Sorry to call early but Everest is gone. I think she ran away, she left me this note. She is still weak, she could get in a lot of trouble and you know the wolf thing. I need you to help me find her.

Ryder: This is serious. Don't worry Jake we will get there as soon as possible and find her.

Jake hanged up and went to the closet to change his clothe. He also grabbed a leash that had a collar to take Everest and avoid her from keep escaping.

Jake: Dammit Everest, why would you do something this stupid?

He then made some changes in the house.

Jake: Guess I have to make you stay, even if I have to put you on a cage until you get strong enough to get out. You left me no choice.

He prepared a cage and then he exited the cabin. Ryder and the pups arrived and they started to search for Everest. Chase was sniffing around and he got so close to find them, he eventually caught her scent in a place with a big boulder. He grew suspicious of the place because her scent was there along with a new one. He did called the others and told them to search around the area. But an hour has passed and they eventually had to stop and leave since they were called up by the Mayor, however they did find that this specific place was the only close enough to find Everest. Shaggydog woke up and stretched himself. He then gave a yawn and saw Everest still lying down.

Shaggydog: You still in pain huh?

Everest: Yer, a little bit.

Tears still rolled down Everest's face.

Everest: I heard them Shaggy. I heard my friends close by looking for me.

Shaggydog: What? They are here? Please tell me they don't have a good tracker around. If they do, they might find my cave.

Everest: Oh they do but they left a while ago, about an hour ago. All good now.

Shaggydog: (Sighs in relief.) Thank goodness. So who are these friends of yours? Tell me a little about your life.

Everest: (Sighs) They are the Paw Patrol, I'm a part of the great team, all good friends, even my girlfriend Skye. We talk a lot as far as my life. Not much to tell I don't live a massive life sorry.

Shaggydog: Oh okay. But what about your life? You know outside this Paw Patrol thing.

Everest: Not much to tell really. I use to live very far away from people, that's about it. I don't really want to talk about it Shaggy.

Shaggydog: Is okay, a hard past is not easy to speak about. I would say the same thing if I was in your paws.

Everest started to feel something inside her, something she hadn't felt before. A warm fuzzy feeling as she started thinking.

Everest: _Is this what love feels like?_

Shaggydog: So are you still in pain? I was thinking to go out and search for food. Do you want something?

Everest: Yer, still a little bit but not that much and I'm not really hungry thanks.

She lied her head down and thought.

Everest: _Well he is cute and handsome._

Shaggydog: Okay then stay here. I'll be back.

He moved the boulder and exited and closed the cave again. Shaggydog went to find some food. Everest stayed lying down waiting for Shaggy to return as she started talking to herself.

Everest: Maybe I should tell him I have feelings for him.

After a while, Shaggydog returned with some treats. He moved the boulder and entered closing the entrance behind him.

Shaggydog: Well I though you wouldn't eat carcasses, so I gathered some fruits. Luckily I like fruits too.

Everest looked at Shaggy and what he brought back for her.

Everest: Wow thanks Shaggy, very much.

Everest's face had turned red as she looked at Shaggy's face.

Shaggydog: I know you said you weren't hungry but everyone has to eat. Besides these fruits can give you energy.

He sliced a watermelon in tiny pieces with his claw and divided some to him and Everest. The watermelon was blue inside instead of red.

Shaggydog: If you haven't eaten a blue watermelon then you have missed a lot.

Everest: (Smiles) Ok then, I will eat some.

Everest ate some of the blue watermelon.

Everest: Oh my god, it's amazing.

Shaggydog: They say it's a myth but they are hard to find in reality. Unlike normal watermelons, these ones tend to grow on cold places while they receive direct moonlight. They are very special and rare.

Everest: Wow that's amazing, it does taste great. So mmmmmmm Shaggy I…

Shaggy stopped eating and looked at her.

Everest: Shaggy I think I like you, a lot.

Shaggy blushed but his dark fur hid the red.

Shaggydog: Oh…well…um…wow…y…you do?

Everest: (Nods.) Yer, you are very cute Shaggy.

Shaggydog: You know. When I first saw you, I felt something in my heart. I felt it was telling me something, I may have looked like a serious wolf but I can't deny that deep down I felt a powerful feeling. Maybe I found you attractive. Now I know, it's true. I like you in that way.

Everest: What? Do you really find me attractive?

Shaggydog: Well yeah. In fact you are the first non-direwolf who ever made me feel this crazy. I'm crazy about you. When you left to the cabin, I felt a little sad because…because I want it for you to be with me. With you I feel happy and safe.

Everest: (Blushes) Wow Shaggy, I have never had anyone love me and want to be with me before.

Shaggydog: Well in my old home my siblings were my only love. And I still love them. Once I arrived here, I just received hate and stuff, but you made me feel complete again.

Shaggy walked closer to her and he put his paw on top of hers.

Shaggydog: Everest? Would you let me be your soul mate?

Everest: I…I…I will become your soul mate, but one thing.

Shaggydog: Anything.

Everest: I'm not ready to mate yet.

Everest lied down and put her head down.

Shaggydog: Is okay. I don't want to rush things. I won't force you if you don't feel ready.

He lowered to be at eye level. Everest smiled then without thinking she licked Shaggy's muzzle as her face turned deep red. Shaggy licked her cheek.

Shaggydog: I love you. I just want us to be together. Mating can wait until you feel ready.

Everest: I love you too Shaggy.

Suddenly there was a voice outside.

Shaggydog: What's that?

Everest: I don't know, sounds like someone is outside or very close.

Shaggydog: Stay here. I will take a peek through my secret passage.

Shaggy went through a passage hidden under the brown carpet. Everest looked at Shaggy.

Everest: What do you see Shaggy?

Shaggydog: (Whispers) Some kid and some dogs.

Everest: Oh no, it's Ryder and the Paw Patrol.

Shaggydog put the small rock on the small peep hole of the passage.

Shaggydog: Step back. (Sprays around) This spray hides the smell, from the fruits and ours. There's a dog dressed in blue sniffing around. And I don't like that one bit.

Everest: (Sighs) It's Chase, the spray won't do any good Shaggy. Let me go out there, I will come back for you.

Everest kissed Shaggy on the muzzle.

Shaggydog: Be careful. Please don't let them know about me. Use the passage, it ends in a tree filled with snow a little far away. But at least they aren't around that exit.

Everest: There's no way I will tell them about you, ever. I love you Shaggy.

Everest followed the passage and when she came out she was shocked to see one pup standing right at the end of it. She thought to herself.

Everest: _What is Skye doing here?_

Skye: Everest! Ryder, I found her!

Ryder: Great. We are coming to your position Skye.

Everest sighted and looked back into the cave and thought.

Everest: _I'm sorry Shaggy, I love you, I will be back for you._

She then turned to Skye.

Everest: I'm sorry Skye but I'm not going back to Jake.

Skye: Wait? Where were you?

Everest: I will not say Skye but I know you and the others are here to take me back to Jake because he thinks he misses me and all that.

Skye: He does, He is worried. He thinks something bad happened to you. Especially since there's a big dangerous wolf roaming around.

Everest: (cries) That's a LIE! He doesn't miss me. If I go back, all he will do is yell at me and get mad at me again and I don't want that and the dangerous wolf is gone Skye.

Skye: Hey chill out. I'm just talking here. Why do you get so mad?

Everest: Sorry Skye but the way Jake talked to me and the things he said, they hurt a lot I know people say words never hurt you, but that is such a lie and all Jake thinks of me is that I'm a bad pup.

She cried as more tears appeared.

Skye: I didn't know that. Everest I love you like a sister and I will always support you in any way. (Sighs) Ryder, scratch that. It was just a fox. False alarm.

Ryder: Don't worry Skye, thanks letting us know. Keep searching.

Everest hugged Skye.

Everest: Thank you so much Skye, if you ever want to talk to me come here and throw a rock into the hole. I will hear it please don't let the others know.

Skye: I won't. And don't worry I won't tell them about the wolf either. I can smell the scent on you, besides you were being a little defensive there. But you better go, Chase is getting your scent very quick.

Everest: (Giggles) You want to know something Skye?

Skye: What?

Everest: I love the wolf and we are together now, he loves me and I love him. Please don't tell Marshall this, I know he loves me. And now I better be off.

Everest smiled and nuzzled Skye's face before disappearing back into the cave. Skye was a little shocked after hearing that but then she smiled.

Skye: As long as you are happy, I will support you all the way, sister.

She said to herself, then she walked away. Everest walked back and saw Shaggy.

Everest: I'm back my love.

Shaggydog: Thanks goodness, so what happened?

He asked hugging and kissing her.

Everest: (Giggled) Nothing much my love, now I have always wanted to do this.

Everest kissed Shaggy deeply on his muzzle and closed her eyes. Shaggy didn't held back and kissed her back the same way.

Shaggydog: I was worried they were going to take you away from me. But I trust you and I know you can handle stuff as well.

Everest smiled and kissed Shaggy more as she put her paws around him and hugged him even if it made her be in a bit of pain it was worth it.

Everest: Shaggy if we mated, not right now, you know I would become pregnant right?

Shaggydog: Yeah. When that time comes I know I will be happy knowing I will become a father. And I can assure you, that when you have the puppies inside you, I will stick close to you either inside or outside.

Everest smiled more and then kissed Shaggy again deeply pushing her tongue inside his mouth. He have her access and started to play with her tongue using his. Everest happily let Shaggy play with her tongue.

Everest: I love you so much Shaggy.

Shaggydog: I love you as well Eve. I love you as well.

 **To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Before I start, I want to thank all of you who reviewed and liked this story so far. Now on to the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The heat cycle.**

It was morning and the pups at the Lookout were all awake. With all the worries about Everest being missing it was hard for them to stay asleep. Of course for Skye it was nothing to worry about since she knew about Everest already. She was the least worried, but still she had to worry about anyone finding out. Right now it was an easy task. She had to play along with the rest of the pups showing false concern and showing false fear of Everest. She just spent her time around doing mostly nothing to avoid any sort of suspicions. At one moment she felt extremely bored so she got up and entered the Lookout, she then went up to the top floor in which she was met by Ryder.

Skye: Hey Ryder.

Ryder: Hey Skye.

Skye: Ryder, is it okay for me to go around flying just to take some air?

Ryder: Sure but don't stay out too long.

Skye: Okay Ryder, thanks.

Skye went down the slide and activated her wings and flew off.

Skye: I want to see Everest.

It was sunny in the forest of Jake's Mountain. Everest was laying with Shaggy in front of her as she slowly woke up from her nap and saw him lying there all cute.

Everest: Oh Shaggy, you're so cute when your sleeping I wonder.

Everest didn't know she was saying this out loud.

Shaggydog: I look cute huh?

Everest blushed thinking Shaggy was asleep.

Everest: Of course you look cute my love.

Everest licked Shaggy on the muzzle.

Shaggydog: Well, now that I'm up, I'm taking a shower. Don't ask how we have a shower. I don't know that myself. The doors and walls of the shower are glass, I thought they could break but they are so tough. So if you ever use it don't worry about the glass.

Everest: Wait you have a shower in here? How?

Shaggydog: Exactly, I don't know myself, but it works. But yeah, we have one. If you need to use the bathroom you can enter. It won't bother me.

He went to the bathroom and started the shower. Everest was still confused.

Everest: If I need to go I will just go on a rock or something, so yer, guess I will just wait for him to get out, then maybe talk to him more.

Shaggydog: Uhh Eve! I…I forgot the dog shampoo, can you see if I left it somewhere?

Everest looked around and saw the dog shampoo.

Everest: Yer, it's out here. I will bring it in.

Everest got the shampoo and took it. She walked into the shower and saw him.

Everest: Here you go Shaggy.

Shaggydog: Thanks, just need to pour this in the water.

Everest smiled as she turned and started walking away, she didn't know she had her tail right up showing her vagina and bum to Shaggy. Shaggy luckily didn't noticed. He closed the glass door and bathe himself in the bubble bath. Everest left the bathroom and walked over to a wall as she lied with her back against the wall, she then gently started rubbing her belly area with her two front paws.

Everest: One day I will get pregnant and my belly will get a lot bigger.

Everest kept rubbing her belly and tits gently.

Shaggy: One day I will make her pregnant. Not today, just take a shower and spend the normal day time with her.

Everest then said softly.

Everest: Okay then I will talk to him when he gets out, for now this feels nice.

Everest just kept lying against the wall and rubbing her tits and belly gently. Shaggy finished his shower and turned off the shower. He shook himself and used a towel and rolled on the towel to dry himself.

Shaggydog: Now I'm clean.

He closed the glass door and exited the bathroom. Everest heard the shower turn off and stayed the way she was as she rubbed her belly and tits more.

Everest: I wonder what I'm going to say to him or what he's going to say when he sees me like this.

Shaggydog: Eve I'm do…ahhh. Yowzah!

His face turned red.

Shaggydog: I…guess…you…erm…are busy?

Everest: Mmmmmm, what's wrong with me rubbing my belly and tits Shaggy. It's normal and it feels nice. Come here Shaggy.

Shaggydog: Oohh, feeling a little needy for me?

He walked closer to her. Everest blushed.

Everest: Now.

Everest gently took one of Shaggy's paws and put it on her belly and slowly started to move it around rubbing her tits as well.

Everest: One day, maybe soon Shaggy, my belly may have our pups in it and then these tits will feed them when they are born and while I'm pregnant I will want you to rub my belly lots.

Shaggydog: Who said you can't? After all you are with me.

Everest: Well how about? (Takes deep breath) How about we mate tonight then my love?

Everest held Shaggy's paw on her belly.

Shaggydog: Are you sure you are ready? I mean it feels soon. But you feel ready?

Everest looked at Shaggy in the eyes.

Everest: Yes Shaggy and if my time is right, around 7 pm I should be on heat so yer, you know what that means don't you?

Shaggydog: You got it then. Tonight we will do magic.

He kissed one of her tits. Everest smiled and moaned a little.

Everest: That felt nice, so Shaggy, can we go for a walk in the snow together please?

Shaggydog: Everything for you my love.

Everest: Sweet and who knows maybe before mating we may play a little bit.

Everest giggled as she walked towards the outside while swinging her rear at Shaggy as she walked.

Shaggydog: Oh yeah. You are so turning me on babe.

He followed her like he was in a trance. Everest didn't even know what she was doing as she turned to Shaggy.

Everest: I was thinking Shaggy, oh, on second thought never mind let's go for our walk.

Shaggydog: You can speak, go on tell me.

Everest: I think I should go see what Jake is doing.

Shaggydog: Hmm. Okay but be careful.

Everest: I will but let's have our walk first my love.

Everest nuzzled Shaggy's face.

Shaggydog: Okay dear.

He slapped her ass. Everest giggled and moaned a bit.

Everest: Oh Shaggy I love you so much, go on slap my ass again.

He slapped her ass but rubbed his paw on her vagina as well.

Shaggydog: Hello. You Ms. Pussy will meet Mr. Penis tonight.

Everest moaned as she felt his paw rub her vagina.

Everest: Oh Shaggy we will see. You may get more than my pussy tonight big boy, now let's get going.

Everest walked out of the cave and into the snow. Shaggy closed the cave with the boulder.

Shaggydog: Let's go walking my love.

Everest: I love the snow this time of year. It is so soft and white.

Shaggydog: It does look pretty, not as you of course.

In their way, they saw a pup walking up near them.

Shagyydog: No!

Shaggy bared his teeth and charged at the pup, pinning her and growling fiercely. Everest saw what Shaggy did and ran over to him.

Everest: SHAGGY STOP, THAT'S ONE OF MY FRIENDS!

Everest saw it was Skye.

Everest: Skye what are you doing up here?

Skye: I want it to walk. You know, I was getting bored and I told Ryder I want it to take a fly around.

She smiled shyly while seeing Shaggy.

Skye: I'm sorry if I scared you.

Everest: Okay then, and Shaggy get off her.

Shaggy got off her

Everest walked over to Skye.

Everest: So what did you want to talk about?

Skye: I just want tit to meet your boyfriend.

Everest: Okay then, well then Shaggy, do you mind going back to the cave and letting me and Skye talk for a bit please.?

He eyed Skye a little unsure but he trusted Everest.

Shaggydog: Sure my love.

He walked back to the cave.

Everest: Thanks love. So what's up?

Skye: Nothing, I just want it to get to know your boyfriend better. But he almost killed me.

Everest: (Sigh) Yer, he's like that, very protective of me and stuff. Sorry. Well now you got to meet my boyfriend and soon to be mate.

Skye: You guys are mating?

Everest: Yer we will be mating tonight, if everything is all right. So after that I may become pregnant.

Skye: Aww, I really want to see newborn puppies. I can be an aunt.

Everest: Yer I will become a mom and he will become a dad. It will be good. So what's happening with everyone?

Skye: Not so good. Marshall is kind of worried and Chase is kind of on the case with this. He is so close to find out about your boyfriend, he found his scent. Is only a matter of time.

Everest: (Sighs) Right okay. Has there been any news or anything about Jake at all?

Skye: No, sorry.

Everest: (Sighs) I was thinking of going to see him and see what he's doing but I'm worried of what he may do to me since I ran away.

Skye: Well I'm not sure if you should, trust me.

Everest: Why? What do you know? Skye tell me please.

Skye: I looked in his cabin. And I saw a cage and leashes. I don't think he will just let you be in a bed anymore.

Everest: What has he become? Then well Skye, can I come home with you, I think I should have a talk with Ryder.

Skye: Are you sure?

Everest: On second thought, can you bring him to meet me tomorrow up here? Please don't tell him his meeting me, just see if he will come for a walk with you.

Skye: I can do that. Is easy.

Everest: Cool, I will meet you here tomorrow morning and please don't bring any of the others.

Skye: I won't. For you sister.

Everest hugged and muzzled Skye.

Everest: Thank you Skye so much. I better get going sis. I will see you tomorrow.

Skye: Bye Eve, have fun tonight.

Skye winked and flew away. Everest giggled and slowly walked back to the now having a lot on her mind.

Shaggydog: So what happened?

Everest saw Shaggy sitting in the cave waiting for her.

Everest: We talked a lot and I found out a lot of things, so no. I have a lot to think about.

Shaggydog: Well I will be out to look for food, you can stay and think about it, maybe you need time for yourself.

Everest hugged and kissed Shaggy.

Everest: Thanks my love.

She then went and lied down as she started thinking about things. Shaggy left and closed the entrance, ready to gather some food. Everest lied down on the floor thinking about what Skye had told her about Jake now having a cage and stuff for her. As she thought about it tears ran down her face as she slowly started to cry. Shaggydog was walking with some stuff he gathered and then saw a person in the distance holding a strong leash with him. Shaggy stood low to avoid being seen.

Jake: EVEREST!

Shaggydog: So you are the bastard, Everest's owner.

Shaggy started to pace back without a noise and made his run with the food. But to his bad luck, Jake felt his presence. Shaggy just ran far from his cave to make him get away from his home. Everest lifted her head as she heard Jake yelling her name.

Everest: Oh no, he's looking for me again. Maybe I should just go.

Everest got up and slowly walked out of the cave and towards Jake's voice.

Jake: Everest!

Everest hid in a bush as she saw Jake and saw what he had in his hand as she thought.

Everest: Oh my, Skye was right.

He kept looking around and felt he was being watched. Everest without thinking yelled out.

Everest: WHAT DO YOU WANT JAKE!

Jake: Everest get back here. You are coming home.

Everest: HOME! IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK A CAGE IS?! A HOME?!

Jake: You left me no choice. You disobeyed me and now you disappeared. I can't let that happen, maybe a cage is the best way to keep you from doing something stupid.

Everest: STUPIS?! YOU ARE THE REASON I LEFT IN THE FIRST PLACE JAKE! I WILL NEVER COME WITH YOU, I WOULD RATHER DIE THAN BE LOCKED IN A CAGE!

Jake suddenly grabbed her by force and put struggled to put the leash on. Everest yelped when Jake picked her up and struggled as much as she could before doing the one thing she never thought she would do.

Everest: Fine, if you want to be this way.

Everest bit Jake's hand making him drop her as she ran towards the cliff.

Jake: That bitch.

He started to run behind her. Everest made it to the cliff and stood right on the edge as she turned and looked at Jake.

Everest: I told you, I would rather die than be put into a cage, and you Jake have become a monster.

Everest got closer and closer to the edge.

Jake: You won't jump.

He grabbed a dart gun and aimed, as soon as he was going to press the trigger he was pinned down by an angry Shaggydog. His teeth bared and biting his armed hand. Suddenly the cliff gave away and took Everest with it.

Everest: AAAHHHH!

Everest fell hitting edge after edge after edge after edge. When she hit the bottom she had cuts all over her, bleeding and was knocked out. Jake stabbed Shaggy in the side of the body but with his strength and rage he made a massive blow that managed to get Jake unconscious. Shaggy saw what happened to Everest and went down to get her. Thankfully he knew this forest from his walks. So he went to Everest's side and nuzzled her. He put his ear on her chest and could hear faint breathing.

Shaggydog: Oh God!

He picked her up and carried her all the way back to his cave. As soon as he arrived, he started to treat her with his natural herbs. After all was done he just waited until she wakes up.

Shaggydog: Please be okay Eve.

He licked her face as he was tearing. Everest slowly started to open her eyes and saw Shaggy crying as she softly said.

Everest: I'm not dead yet my love.

Shaggy looked at her and attacked her with kisses and licks hugging her tight.

Shaggydog: Everest, you are okay!

Everest yelped loudly as Shaggy hugged her, she was hit with a massive amount of pain.

Everest: Shaggy stop, it hurts so much!

Shaggy stopped hugging her and backed away scared.

Shaggydog: I'm sorry…I didn't…I didn't meant…to.

He dropped down crying.

Everest: Shaggy stop crying. My body hurts so much. What happened to me?

Shaggydog: You fell off the cliff. It wasn't big so I figured you could have survived. I tried to get there fast but, that man he…he stabbed me with a knife. I knocked him out but I couldn't save you. I treated you in time. But if I was there faster, this wouldn't had happened. I failed protecting you.

Everest: Oh Shaggy you didn't fail at all. I'm still alive thanks to you, but I need to go somewhere and sadly you can't come, I know you help me as much as you can but I think I have a broken hip or two, I need to go see Katie.

Shaggydog: Okay.

Everest slowly got up but the massive amount of pain forced her back down.

Everest: Damn it, well looks like you have to take me to her. I'm in so much pain I can't walk.

Shaggydog: How can I get to her without being detected? I don't know where to go.

Everest: Oh right, what time is it right now? Should be around 8pm shouldn't it be?

Shaggydog: Kind off. You were out for hours. I did my best by putting your ribs back on place and healing you, but all I did was put the ribs back inside and heal the bleeding. You still need a lot of treatment.

Everest: Fine then since it is night time let's go for a walk into town. I need to go see some friends.

Everest slowly got up and started walking out of the cave.

Shaggydog: Sure but be careful. Please. I got you.

Everest slowly walked with Shaggy beside her.

Everest: I need to see my friends, sorry Shaggy but I don't feel like mating tonight.

Everest kept slowly walking.

Shaggydog: I know. Just go easy, I may have placed your ribs back in place but you still need someone to check those for you. Don't overdo yourself.

Everest: Indeed, I…

Suddenly Everest's front right paw gave out which made her fall into Shaggy

Everest: Ow damn it, guess I better go slower.

Everest looked in front of her

Everest: Hey look there is Adventure Bay!

Shaggydog: Why don't I take you to where ever you need? As soon as I get there I'll be out to avoid contact.

Everest: That would be great thanks my love.

Everest slowly got on Shaggy's back.

Everest: Please take me to that big tower looking building.

Shaggydog sprint in such way, that everything around was a blur, he reached the tower and hid in the nearby woods.

Shaggydog: Here?

Everest: Wow you run very fast my love i will be back wait here for me please.

Everest licked Shaggy's muzzle as she started walking towards the lookout and went to Skye's puphouse she then softly knocked

Everest: Skye you in there?

Skye opened up and yawned.

Skye: Everest? What's…(gasps) What happened to you?

Everest: I will tell you later, where is Ryder?

Skye: Inside, why?

Everest: Jake isn't here, is he?

Skye: No. He's not. Did...he...did he do this to you?

Everest: Skye please take me to Ryder. I will tell you and him what happen.

Skye: Okay. But be careful.

Skye stood next to Everest to help her out.

Everest: Thank you Skye so much. Is everyone else asleep?

Skye: Not all, Zuma is in the beach for a while.

Everest: Sounds about right for Zuma to go to the beach at night time. Ok let's go find Ryder.

Everest slowly started walking towards to front of the lookout.

Skye: Okay. Wait a sec. He's in this floor. I'll look for him.

Everest: Ok then.

Everest slowly walked over and lied on a pup mat as she waited for Skye to bring Ryder. Skye returned with Ryder and Ryder saw the cuts and injuries on her.

Ryder: Everest! Thanks goodness you are here. Look at you. Does Jake knows this, I can let him know if you want?

Skye then erupted.

Skye: Ryder! Don't you dare to do that! Everest has something to say.

Everest looked at Ryder

Everest: Please whatever you do, don't let that monster know I'm here or that you have seen me earlier. Today he tried to catch me and throw me into a cage for the rest of my life then because of him I fell off a cliff and this happened. Jake is no longer the person I knew and I'm no longer his pup, he is no longer my owner.

Ryder: I don't get it? You guys used to have so much bond. Are you sure?

Skye: Yes Ryder, you don't want to know what I have seen.

Everest: Ryder he has a cage in his house for me he told me that he wouldn't let me out of it ever. That's not a life I want. I bit his hand, I don't know him anymore Ryder and now I'm sure if he finds me and my boyfriend he will kill us both.

Skye then gulped.

Ryder: Wait you and your boyfriend?

Everest: Yer the wolf that you guys have been looking for is my boyfriend now, he's a very kind and great wolf and I'm sure Jake will try to kill me and him now.

Ryder: Everest, that wolf is no joking matter.

Everest: Yes I know, you do know I'm half wolf Ryder and he has been amazing to me, protecting me, caring for me, and helping me a lot.

Skye: Ryder, I saw him. He was protecting her so well. If Everest didn't tell him about me he could have killed me. But he didn't because he loves and trusts her.

Everest: Yer he is very protective of me So Ryder and Skye please don't tell Jake anything about me, and Ryder if you want to talk to me Skye knows how to get in touch with me. I better be off now I need to go see Katie.

Everest Slowly started walking towards the door. Ryder tried to stop her but Skye held him back.

Skye: Please, let her be Ryder, she is happy this way. Everest walked out the door and back over to Shaggy

Everest: I'm back my love, now one more stop before we go home.

Shaggydog: Katie's right?

Everest: Yer the building just over the bridge please.

Everest got on Shaggy's back. Shaggy rushed the same way towards the shop, he passed Zuma.

Zuma: What was that?

He looked back but saw nothing so he shrugged and kept his way. Shaggy reached Katie's shop.

Everest: Thanks my love, you may want to hide around the side while I'm inside, ok love?

Shaggydog: Sure thing my love.

He lowered himself to make her get off without jumping. Everest slowly got off Shaggy's back.

Everest: Thanks love I will see you soon.

Everest slowly walked into Katie's shop the lights were off

Everest: Katie you here? Hello?

Katie: In the back. I'll be out in a second.

Everest: Oh no if she is in the back does that means she has someone with her in here.

Everest thought to herself as she hid. Katie came out with a box of supplies.

Katie: Everest?

Everest saw Katie had no one with her and slowly came of hiding

Everest: Hey Katie.

Katie: Hey. Oh dear, you look bad, do you need a treatment?

Everest: I wouldn't mind a checkup if you don't mind Katie, no one else is here are they?

Katie: Just me and Cali, no one else. Go to that room, I'll be with you until I drop this box.

Everest nodded and slowly started walking towards the room, she looked inside the room seeing there was no one in there. She walked inside and lied down on the pup bed as she started waiting for Katie

Everest: Oh I hope she doesn't call Jake.

Katie: Okay here, goes nothing. By the way Skye called me.

Everest: (Sighs in relief) Oh that's good.

Katie: You don't deserve this. You are such a good pup. How can Jake do this to you? It took me time to believe the wolf thing but her tears, showed me how hurt she was from your suffering. I know one thing, you can trust me.

Everest: Thank you Katie thank you so much.

Everest lied her head down.

Everest: I really should have just rested tonight instead of coming down here I feel so weak and I'm in so much pain.

Katie: You did okay coming here, but how you get here?

As she was talking she was cleaning and treating the wounds.

Everest: Oh my boyfriend brought me here, you know the wolf that everyone has been talking about? He's my boyfriend and I love him and he loves me.

Katie: Skye told me. He does really care about you. You can see he cleaned these before. Things like these is what makes the saying real. Don't judge a book by its cover.

Everest: Yeah, he's amazing. We were going to mate tonight but then this happen so yeah.

Katie: Oh you poor thing. Mating is a magical thing, because is the beginning of a beautiful life.

She worked on the x-ray screen.

Everest: Yer one day, but we will mate and I will become pregnant with our pups, it will be great.

Katie: Well a strong bandage around your body should help the ribs. I do have to massage and push them back.

She pushed the ribs back in place and massaged the area. Everest was hit with a massive amount of pain but stopped herself from yelping loudly

Everest: Oh Katie that hurts so much.

Tears ran down Everest's face.

Katie: I know.

She kept massaging and add some cream to help with the pain. She put a bandage around tight but not too tight and added some cream to the cuts.

Katie: This should do.

Everest: Thank you Katie so much. When I become pregnant I will come down and see you again for another checkup. Well I better be off.

Everest slowly got up and started walking towards the door

Everest: Thank you Katie.

Katie: You are welcome. Poor things, they really want to mate. I feel bad for them.

She looked at the time and as Everest was out, she closed the shop. Everest walked around to Shaggy.

Everest: Ok my love lets go home I need some rest.

Shaggydog: Sure.

Shaggy was bleeding a bit, he lowered himself.

Everest: Oh my Shaggy your bleeding are you alright?

Shaggydog: Oh, that. I'm fine. That's when your owner stabbed me, but is nothing.

Everest: His not my owner.

Everest slowly got on Shaggy's back.

Everest: Let's go home my love.

Shaggydog: Yeah.

He dashed away back to the snowing forest at Jake's mountain, he reached his cave and entered closing the entrance behind.

Shaggydog: Here we are.

Everest was asleep on his back. He lowered her in the bed and threw a blanket on top of her. He then went to take a shower to also clean his own wound with water. Everest suddenly woke up and she could feel the change inside her, she was now on heat as she ran into the bathroom and shower and hugged Shaggy whispering in his ear

Everest: Hey my hot sexy wolf want to make pups?

Shaggydog: What?

Everest: I want you inside me Shaggy, I want us to mate right now right here come on my love I know you're always hard when you're this close to me. I want that inside me, inside my vagina.

Shaggy was smiling and decided to go for it, but he want it to make sure to not hurt her in the process. He closed the glass door and he put his back against the glass wall showing his hard wet penis now.

Shaggydog: I though you want it to play first?

Everest looked at it and as soon as she moved to touch and play with it all her cuts started to bleed

Everest: I don't.

Everest passed out on the shower floor. As she was bleeding heavily. Shaggy rushed to her and hugged her. He thought it was fortunate to be inside the shower, he used this chance to clean her cuts a little more just to make the bleeding stop for good. He changed the temperature to a cold one to help her be cool.

Shaggydog: Is okay, I got you.

Everest remained passed out for the rest of the night. Shaggy didn't leave the shower, he fell asleep trying to be with her all the night.

Shaggydog: Please be okay.

 **To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, welcome to the next chapter. Warning this chapter will contain mating scene so, description is advised.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The magic of love.**

Shaggydog was completely worried. It wasn't lie, he want to mate, to get that joy of a father. But he was more concerned for Everest, all he really wants is for her to be okay.

Shaggydog: I love you Everest, I won't leave you alone. I won't stand from this shower until you wake up, you tried to make me happy but you can't risk yourself. I rather wait for you to be better than to mate with you in this condition. Don't worry about me being a father now, just rest and heal.

He said even though she was unconscious. As the sun came up in the morning Everest slowly started to open her eyes as she moaned

Everest: (weakly) Ow what happened this time?

Shaggydog: Everest. You fainted. You tried to mate with me.

Everest: Wait what? I don't remember that at all.

Shaggydog: I know you won't. You had that urge because you are in heat cycle. It just came out of nowhere.

Everest: (Blushes) Damn I don't like being in heat, it sucks so much.

Shaggydog: It happens, you'll feel better when we mate, but fight it until you feel better first, or this can happen.

Everest: I can't fight it last thing I remember was falling asleep on your back and what do you mean I will feel better when we mate?

Shaggydog: Well this heat cycles takes time to pass, mating can break this cycle easily and earlier but if we are mating, is better we wait at least two weeks, at least until you fully recover. Then we can mate, so I think you have to do your best to fight this.

Everest: (sighs) How can I fight something that I don't know when it happens or even remember? This sucks but yer being in heat just makes me want to mate and stuff, it can get really bad sometimes.

Tears fell from Everest's eyes. Shaggy licked her cheek.

Shaggydog: Don't worry, you will come out of this. Heat cycles takes as long as probably four weeks. And your breed takes four weeks so just hang in there. I'll be here for you.

Everest: Wait so I'm only in heat because i haven't mated before right?

Shaggydog: Yeah.

Everest looked at Shaggy.

Everest: Then I would like to ask, Shaggy can we please mate right now please? I don't like being in heat.

Shaggydog: You sure?

Everest: Yes even if you just push your penis in and break my skin then pull it out it will make my body think I have mated.

Shaggydog: You do know that the brain only detects that you mated until we both cum. When you mate, you do the full process. That's why I asked you, are you sure? We can fool the body but the brain controls your body therefore we can't fool the brain.

Everest: (Sighs) But if we don't do it I may do something really bad during one time and I don't want that. So yes I'm sure about this but first I want you on your back for me big boy.

Shaggydog: I have a better idea. Stay inside the shower.

He exited the shower and closed the glass door.

Shaggydog: Before we start, I will make you want me.

He stood up in his hind legs as he was very big. He put his paws on the glass wall and then his hard penis was now showing. He then pressed his penis in the glass wall and started to rub it on the glass. Everest was shocked at the size

Everest: Oh my god that's so big and hard.

Everest could feel herself getting wet. He kept rubbing against the glass moaning a little.

Shaggydog: Come on my love, get closer to the glass. You know you want to.

Everest's eyes were fixed on Shaggy's hard penis

Everest: Oh god.

Everest put her face against the glass were Shaggy was rubbing his penis.

Everest: Oh Shaggy, oh my love you have such a big massive cock.

He pressed harder until a squeaking noise was being heard from his penis being rubbed.

Everest: Oh Shaggy that's enough get in here and let me play with it before you push it inside me. I want to taste it.

Everest licked her lips. He stopped rubbing it.

Shaggydog: Okay you have earned it.

He enters back inside and closed the glass door again. He put his back against the glass and showed his penis.

Shaggydog: Your reward awaits.

Everest was still shocked at the size of it as she put her face close to it and then started to lick Shaggy's hard penis from bottom to top over and over again. He moaned.

Shaggydog: Don't be shy my love, do whatever you want with it. What's mine is yours.

Everest then started to suck Shaggy's penis putting nearly the whole penis in her mouth and sucking it as she kept licking it. He moaned again.

Shaggydog: Oh yes, oh yes.

Everest kept sucking and sucking as she also kept licking it with her tongue as her paws started rubbing and playing with Shaggy's big balls. Shaggy couldn't hold it. He used his paws and rubbed Everest's wet vagina. Everest moaned as she felt Shaggy's paws start rubbing her vagina she then stopped sucking.

Everest: Oh Shaggy your penis tastes so good how does my vagina feel my love?

Shaggydog: So wet and warm, so good.

He kept moaning. But the rubbing against the glass picked up the pace.

Shaggydog: Fuck!

He cummed inside Everest's mouth. Everest took all of Shaggy's cum in

Everest: Oh wow that taste was interesting, but now my love, would you like to push your penis inside of me?

Shaggydog: Let's start the magic my love.

Everest smiled

Everest: Well then let me get ready.

Everest got in a position where Shaggy could mount her and moved her tail to show her vagina.

Everest: Ready when you are my love.

Shaggy licked the vagina first and then he mounted her. He started to push slowly inside her. Everest moaned loudly as she felt Shaggy lick her vagina then moaned again as she felt Shaggy's big penis get slowly pushed inside her making her vagina open up more. Shaggy started to trust slowly, he then started to kiss her neck passionately while he thrusted. Everest moaned more loudly as she felt Shaggy's big penis go deeper inside her

Everest: OH GOD SHAGGY YOU'RE SO BIG, BUT YOU FEEL SO AMAZING INSIDE ME!

Everest was also in a lot of pain from her cuts and stuff, also mating for the first time was hurting her a lot but she didn't let it show. Shaggy stepped up his game as he started to go faster and faster. Everest moaned more loudly

Everest: OH FUCK SHAGGY! YES FUCK ME MORE! YES SHAGGY MY LOVE! OH GOD I'M CUMMING!

Shaggy went faster and eventually he ended up pushing Everest against the glass without noticing. He bared his teeth and marked Everest as her mate in the neck.

Shaggydog: You are mine!

He then licked her all around. Everest yelped when shaggy marked her.

Everest: Ow Shaggy that hurt.

She felt pain as her paws and the rest of her body was up against the glass with a massive penis inside her vagina. He kept thrusting harder and he then let out all his cum inside her as he growled with pleasure. He started to slower down as he catches his breath. Everest held a paw to the area he had marked her then moaned as she felt Shaggy cum inside her

Everest: Oh fuck that's a lot.

Everest was starting to not feel very well.

Everest: Sh...Shaggy I...

Shaggydog: Don't...talk...you...made...it...you...can...rest...now.

He still tried to catch his breath. Everest suddenly passed out. Shaggy then pulled out of her and opened the glass door. He carried her to her bed and cleaned the wounds and mark. He then passed out next to her all tired from the mating. Everest started to wake up about 4 hours later but was so weak she saw Shaggy lying next to her she was still in a lot of pain and the mark which Shaggy gave her was hurting a lot

Everest: Oh damn, why am I still in so much pain?

Shaggydog: When you are this weak a bite can send more pain than originally. Just rest my love, we can go to Katie's if you want.

Everest: I have had worse pain but it does hurt a lot I think it's going to be a big rest day for me. I can feel my vagina still wide open from having your penis inside it. Thank you so much Shaggy.

Shaggydog: You're welcome. Now rest. If you need anything, I will be here.

He licked her in the cheek gently. Everest smiled and looked at Shaggy.

Everest: I hope I become pregnant now my love.

Everest licked Shaggy back.

Shaggydog: Let's have our hopes up.

Everest: Yeah.

Everest rolled over.

Everest: Shaggy can you rub my belly and tits gently please?

Shaggydog: Sure.

He rubbed her belly and tits and all he could think was that he might going to become a father. He smiled just imagining his pups inside of her. Everest smiled more.

Everest: You can see it can't you Shaggy? Us having pups and becoming mum and dad to pups and raising them.

A single tear fell from Everest's eye as she smiled more.

Shaggydog: Yes. If Grey Wind was here. He would have been happy to know I'm starting a family. I can't say I don't miss my brothers and sisters. Summer would have been a great uncle for them.

He let some tears down.

Everest: I can't wait to become a mum, it's going to be so amazing. I wonder how many we will have and what gender they will be, oh boy I can't wait.

Shaggydog: I can't either. Who knows, maybe the can be here too. Life is full of surprises. Is just a matter of a couple of weeks until you give birth.

Everest: Yer I believe it's five weeks until I give birth. If I do become pregnant so yer. Mmmmmm you rubbing my belly and tits feels so good Shaggy.

Shaggydog: Really?

He tickled her a little to avoid making her get hurt.

Everest: (giggles) Oh Shaggy that tickles.

Everest laughed

Shaggydog: Oh Shaggy you're the best and now I won't ever go into heat ever again because I have had you inside me.

Everest nuzzled Shaggy.

Shaggydog: That's all I want. You have made me so happy. Now I won't leave your side.

Everest: Yer unless I want some personal time with my sister, I mean Skye that's all right isn't it?

Shaggydog: I don't mind. I think I can let her meet me. You seem to trust her enough. I can trust her then. She can visit us and all. Anytime you wish.

Everest: Sweet well maybe that can…oh shit what time is it?

Shaggydog: Close to 11:00 of the morning.

Everest: Oh no I wonder if Skye and Ryder came up here like I asked. Oh Shaggy, can you please take me outside? I asked them to meet me just outside the cave.

Shaggydog: Sure.

He gently picked Everest up and he ran to the secret passage until they were close to the exit.

Shaggydog: Here we are.

Everest looked around trying to see if she could spot either Skye or Ryder. They were arriving just at the same time Everest looked around.

Everest: Hey there they are Shaggy.

Shaggy was still hiding just because of the boy.

Everest: It's ok Shaggy, they already know about you and they are fine with it just be kind like always.

Shaggydog walked out of the hiding spot slowly. Ryder felt very uneasy seeing the large size of Shaggy.

Everest: Hey Ryder! Hey Skye!

Everest said from the back of Shaggy.

Skye: Hey Everest, see Ryder. Isn't he amazing?

Everest looked at Ryder.

Everest: Is something wrong Ryder?

Ryder: I don't feel too comfortable with him here.

He easily was shaking a bit.

Everest: Well I will be with him forever now and maybe there will be little paws running around in 5 weeks.

Skye: You guys did it?

Everest: Yes we did and it was amazing and…

A massive shot of pain suddenly hit Everest

Everest: Ow damn pain.

Ryder: Whoa are you okay?

Ryder had his hand in his pocket suddenly.

Everest: Yer I'm alright Ryder. Just pain from the fall yesterday and all my cuts, I'm good.

Ryder: Fall?

Everest: Oh yeah right I didn't tell you Ryder, when the shit happened with Jake yesterday I fell off a cliff. That's how I got all these cuts on me.

Ryder: Oh okay.

Skye was keeping an eye on Ryder, she didn't liked how Ryder had his hand in the pocket. Everest had noticed this as well as she looked at Shaggy.

Everest: Love would you mind waiting inside for me please?

Everest slowly got off Shaggy's back. Shaggy walked back inside unaware of the situation. Everest then looked at Ryder.

Everest: Now Ryder what do you have in your pocket?

Ryder: I have nothing.

Skye pulled Ryder's hand and it was a small dart gun.

Skye: How could you Ryder?

Everest: (sighs) Oh Ryder why? Do you really think Shaggy would attack you?

Ryder: I'm sorry, I just feel scared. I'm afraid of him, I didn't know what to do. I want to be brave but he scares me.

He threw the dart gun away and sits down.

Everest: That's understandable but…

Suddenly Everest felt something hit her in the side as she turned her head she saw Jake holding some sort of gun.

Everest: Skye.

Everest fell to the ground and passed out.

Skye: Everest! Ryder!

Skye ran to Everest.

Ryder: I will handle it.

Ryder whistled and out of the bushes Chase jumped out.

Ryder: Jake lower your gun and stand down!

Jake: She is coming with me.

Ryder: Jake you can't do this.

Jake: Watch me.

Jake brought a rope with a rock on both end. He started to swing it. Sky mad her best to move Everest but her small size was against her. Just as she was starting to drag her slowly Jake threw the rope to capture Everest but Skye's constant movement made the swinging trap to hit Everest right on the side close to her eye with one of the rocks in the end. Skye's face was filled with horror as she saw this happening. She relentlessly picked Everest up and ran off as much as her small legs could let her. Everest's size was making it hard for her to run fast, but she loved Everest and she couldn't just leave her like that. Shaggy came out hearing everything and saw Skye with Everest lying unconscious. And he was not happy.

Shaggydog: What happened?

Skye: Jake. He…he…he did this and…and…

Skye was crying a lot eventually Shaggy put his paw on her mouth.

Shaggydog: Take her to Katie's. I will handle this.

He ran off with his target on mind. Skye kept moving along. Once Shaggy arrived he crashed with Chase. They both fell to the ground and as they stood up they looked at each other and they both started to growl at each other. Chase never liked wolves and this one was no exception especially after the incident in the news, for him this wolf was just as bad as Jake was now and he just didn't know how Everest could live next to this wolf.

Chase: I don't know what you did to make Everest live like this but you are still my top priority.

Shaggydog: I have done nothing, we fell in love.

Chase: Speak for yourself, she doesn't love you. I bet you forced her to love you. She and Marshall are supposed to be together.

Shaggydog: I forced no one, she and I understood each other and we became mates.

Chase: What?!

Shaggydog: We mated!

Chase: That's it.

Chase lunged forward and pinned Shaggy to the ground, they both started to roll around each other. They tried to bite each other but Chase was being cautious with him. He moved around to make it hard for Shaggy to bite him, he wasn't taking any chances with a wolf this big. Chase always found a good time to bite Shaggy in the neck but he then made a strong scratch on Shaggy's belly. Shaggy yelped but shook it off quickly. Chase then proceed to bite on the neck but as much as he did, Shaggy's neck was too strong to bite through. They separated each other and just looked at each other with their teeth bared.

Chase: You are pathetic.

Shaggydog: If you weren't her friend, I swear I would rip that head of yours off and throw your headless body in a river. And then just throw the head in the trash where it belongs!

As both of them were going to attack each other again Jake shoot a bullet from his rifle but missed the shot. Both canines looked at Jake and they took on their target. They both lunge forward to him but Jake managed to hit Shaggy in the face with the butt of the rifle. Meanwhile Chase tried to bite Jake in the arm to make him drop the weapon. He failed but Shaggy was there and was lunging forward. Jake hit Shaggydog in the head again knocking him in the ground. Jake aimed his gun to Shaggy but was stopped by Chase.

Chase: Jake, you better lower your gun. You are under arrest for resisting and almost killing Everest!

Jake: It's her own fault for running away. She disobeyed me so I have to take this measures. I'm sorry dude, but this thing has to go. And if you stay in my way then I have to do this.

Jake aimed to Chase.

Chase: Jake, don't you dare! STAND DOWN!

Jake: Sorry Chase.

He then pulled the trigger. Chase closed his eyes. Then a loud bang was heard followed by a loud yelp. Chase opened his eyes and saw Shaggydog taking the bullet on his chest. Shaggydog fell to the ground in pain. Chase was shocked to see that this wolf took the bullet for him, after having a fight. Chase looked at Jake and then he ran to him and used his Taser on Jake. Jake fell to the ground and Chase handcuffed him.

Chase: You have the right to remain silent.

Ryder arrived and saw Jake in the ground handcuffed.

Ryder: Good work Chase.

Ryder looked at Chase who was near Shaggydog.

Chase: You saved me. Why did you took the bullet?

Shaggydog: (weakly) Because…because you…are one of…Everest's friend. I don't want her…to lose her friends either. Even if you guys…hate me.

Chase was in the edge of crying. He then did his best to lift Shaggy up.

Chase: Come on. Get up. I'm sorry, I was wrong about you. You really love her don't you?

Shaggydog: Yes.

Chase: Ryder, I need help with him.

Ryder: I help him, you take care of Jake. Let's see if Katie can check him up.

Chase: Thanks Ryder. Do you think he'll be okay?

Ryder: I don't know. We just have to hope that Katie can help him.

They both took off for Katie's as Jake was taken by Chase to the station. A couple of hours later Everest slowly started to open her eyes as she moaned.

Everest: Oh god what happened?

Katie: Everest. You are awake! You were lucky Skye brought you here.

Katie was cleaning some tools.

Everest: Oh Katie what happened? I feel like I'm out of this world, I can't even see right.

Katie: I put you some anesthetic on your head. You were hit near the eye, so yeah, you won't be able to see for a while.

Everest: Wait near my eye but then what hit me in my side was I hit twice?

Katie: Kind off, Jake got in jail for what he did. Luckily Chase and your mate showed him whose boss.

Everest: (Sighs and cries) All this just because I ran away, once I thought he was a good person.

Katie: Don't cry, he was put on community service for the time being so he won't spend much time in jail. But they are keeping restrictions against you, if he violated them he will be in jail for real. Besides he went too far, we just hope that he open his eyes and sees reality.

Everest then thought of something and looked at Katie.

Everest: I know this may not be the best idea but I want to talk to him.

Katie: I understand, he can't do anything about it because he is on parole. But before you do I got great news for you.

Everest: What is it?

Katie: Yeah, Chase really softened to your mate and they are getting along well. Since they both worked together, he just accepted him.

Everest: That's great to hear by the way we mated this morning

Everest fell asleep suddenly.

Katie: I know Skye told me. Just come to me whenever you want that ultra sound.

She pet Everest softly. Everest slept for a while not hearing what Katie had said when Everest finally started to open her eyes again the room was so dark she couldn't see anything

Everest: What hello?

There was no answer. Everest was still feeling weak as she looked around in the dark.

Everest: Hello? Katie? Anyone?

Katie: Everest?

Everest looked around.

Everest: Who's there?

Katie: Me Katie. I'm sorry the power got out. Are you okay?

Everest: Oh Katie yeah. I'm still in a lot of pain but besides that I feel fine. Why is the power out? Did something happened?

Katie: A small blackout but it should be fixed soon enough.

Suddenly the shop lit up with lightning. Then there was a loud bang outside as it started to rain heavily as well.

Everest: I didn't know we were due to get a storm today.

Katie: Me neither. That's odd.

Everest: Oh well Adventure Bay is a town of random weather.

Katie: It sure is.

Another flash of lightning lit up the shop as more thunder banged.

Everest: Well guess…oh damn mmmmmmm Katie.

Katie: What is it?

Everest: I just peed myself sorry.

Katie: That's okay. We just change the bed and then I'll wash it.

Everest: (sighs) I thought I grew out of peeing myself dammit.

Katie: Don't worry. It happens. Even adults do it. But when was the last time you peed?

Everest: Besides 2 seconds ago I would say about 4 days ago. Why?

Katie: You need to pee more often or this happens.

Everest: But I haven't felt the need to pee that's the thing I use to feel it a lot and now I hardly ever do and I don't know why.

Katie: Hmm maybe your body is too dormant to even detect that need. I'm sure it will stop.

Everest: My body is too what?

Katie: Dormant, it means it may be less active in some areas. I mean you just broke out of your heat cycle and yet you still need to recover.

Everest: Oh ok well i guess we will have to see then. Hey Katie can I ask you a favor since you're a girl and stuff?

Katie: Sure, what is it?

Everest: (blushes) Well since me and Shaggy mated would you mind having a look at the mark he gave me and see if my vagina is ok after mating please?

Katie: Sure, that's nothing to be ashamed.

Katie examined the mark in her neck and gave the news.

Katie: Well he bit strong but he managed to make it gently. It should be fine.

She then looked at her vagina.

Katie: Oh dear. Is way too opened.

Everest: How open is it Katie? Is that bad?

Katie: A lot but it should go down in a day or two. Is nothing to worry. Except for other dogs, you know the heat cycle attracts males and they know is mating season. So, how did he do it?

Everest: What you mean how did he mate with me?

Katie: Yeah, what approach he used? Did he played hard to get or just went with it?

Everest: Oh well we were in the shower and well he left me in the shower went to the other side of the glass and started rubbing his massive penis on the glass as I watched it. I like what I saw and after 2 minutes I could feel myself getting wet just watching it so he then came in and I got up close with his big penis and did some things to it then he rubbed my vagina with one of his paws before I got into position and then he mounted me for behind and slowly pushed it in deeply, he broke my skin which was a little painful but in the end it felt amazing.

Katie: Oh so he used the hard to get approach. You know for some reason pressing your privates in the glass, for some really odd reason is very effective, no one knows why that can turn on others but it works. Strange isn't it. So he activated your lust by doing that. Smart move.

Everest: Yer he did and it was so magical so Katie since I have mated does this mean that I won't ever go into heat ever again right?

Katie: Well yeah, remember that when you are in heat, you are just asking for some, once you mate it stops, but if you hold it then it will make you desire mating so much, that you start humping on stuff. But you mated so you are off the table on that one. However is still mating season so don't be surprise that only one, just one you just play around with him. It doesn't have to end in a mating process so you can enjoy your body and him his. Is as magical as mating but that play time as soon as you cum you will break the desire from the season.

Everest: Oh ok then well since my vagina is wide open is everything inside it ok like the sides and stuff he didn't brake anything did he?

Katie: No everything is fine. Don't worry. Oh and one last thing. The reason I'm telling you this stuff about mating season, is because you have higher risks at getting wet dreams. Those things are unpredictable.

Everest: So wet dreams are like mating dreams, they sound interesting, anyway Katie when do you think would be the best time to come see you for an ultra sound?

Katie: Give it four or five days. To be sure.

Everest: I hope i become pregnant so much I want to be a mum.

Everest then rolled over and started rubbing her belly and tits.

Katie: I have no doubt you will be. Don't touch your tits too much. That can make you a little edgy for tonight.

Everest: But I have always done this, it feels good, and what's happening tonight?

Katie: Nothing it just might get you feel edgy.

Everest: Ok then and thanks Katie its interesting living in a cave now.

Katie: I'm happy you found someone who cares about you. You deserve him and he will make a wonderful mate to you.

Everest: Thanks Katie so much so, when do you think I will be strong enough to walk?

Katie: You are good to walk a little, not much but something at least. I put you something to give you a little strength, at least enough to keep you standing, but you still need to take it easy.

Everest: Ok then.

Katie: Just rest. Maybe at day you will feel strong enough to go home, unless you want to keep staying here.

Everest tried to stand but right away fell over onto her side making her yelp loudly.

Shaggydog: Don't overdo yourself.

Shaggy said entering as soon as he heard her. Everest smiled when she saw Shaggy.

Everest: Ok then my love.

Everest lied down. Katie was amazed.

Katie: Wow. You came inside to check on her.

Shaggydog: I said I will be right at her side all the time. And I intend to keep that promise.

Everest: Oh Shaggy you really are an amazing mate.

Everest licked Shaggy's muzzle.

Katie: I'll leave you two alone.

Katie exited the room.

Shaggydog: How are you love?

Everest: I feel very weak but besides that I'm ok.

Shaggydog: I'm sorry this has happen. But I promise you it will never happen again. I'm just glad you are awake.

Everest: (sighs) It's not your fault Shaggy don't blame yourself.

Shaggydog: I still have you. That's all I need. You know, I never knew I would end up making friends with Skye, Ryder, and now Chase. And all is thanks to you. You encouraged me to show my face and slowly I'm getting good stuff. You have done something no one has ever successfully done back home.

He suddenly fell to the floor.

Everest: SHAGGY, SHAGGY ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!

Shaggydog: Yeah I'm...fine. Dammit!

Everest: Are you really fine?

Shaggy breathed heavily.

Shaggydog: No.

He tried his best to stay awake.

Everest: KATIE!

Katie rushed to the room.

Katie: What? Is something wrong?

Everest: Can you please help Shaggy? Something is wrong with him.

Katie lifted Shaggy into a bed next to hers.

Katie: Boy I forgot his big and heavy.

Katie looked up in the body and found a big wound on the belly area. And a hole near the heart.

Katie: God you have been shot and scratched. I need to remove that bullet. Everest make him stay while I search my tools of surgery.

Everest: Ok Katie I will.

Shaggy tried to move and stand up. Everest looked at him.

Everest: Don't you move Shaggy please stay where you are.

Everest licked his face. Shaggy stopped moving. Katie arrived with her surgery tools and put a mask on Shaggy.

Katie: I will put you to sleep, you'll be fine.

Shaggy slowly fell to slumber.

Katie: You might want to turn around sweetie.

Everest: I'm good Katie don't worry about me.

Katie put on a medical mask and some surgery gloves and started to open Shaggy's chest with a scalpel.

Everest: Will he be alright Katie?

Katie: Let's just hope the bullet hasn't damage something close to his heart or even got close to it.

She then was watching inside the chest and found the bullet stuck on a tissue next to the heart.

Katie: Thank goodness.

Katie used the tweezers and removed the bullet carefully. She then looked around to be sure.

Katie: He's going to be fine.

Everest: Thank goodness for that.

Everest was overjoyed. Katie closed the chest and stitched it up. She cleaned the wound on his belly and stitched that as well. She bandaged him up and covered him with a blanket. She then took the mask off him.

Katie: Now he needs to sleep, try to not wake him up, okay girl?

Everest didn't answer as she was also fast asleep.

Katie: Goodnight you two.

The power got back and she turned off the lights and left the room closing the door.

 **To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry for the extra-long wait. But especially sorry for updating this way. Long story short is that we or I got way too delayed on the updating of this story so I will update them the following way, so try to read carefully to understand and hope you enjoy this chapter. This is a double update.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Tying up loose ends.**

Everest woke up during the night and just looked at Shaggy still resting "Oh my, he is so cute still but what am I thinking wanting to talk to Jake" Everest said softly.

Shaggy was too unconscious to hear Everest.

Everest then fell back asleep with happy thoughts and an interesting dream which was making her vagina wet.

Morning started to hit Adventure Bay.

Everest was still asleep having a nice wet dream.

Katie entered the room and saw Everest's bed containing her vaginal fluid all over. "Looks like someone had a wet dream."

Everest stayed asleep with a big smile on her face as more vaginal fluid came out of her vagina and onto the bed.

"Everest wake up."

Everest suddenly opened her eyes and looked at Katie "What's up"?

"You had a wet dream."

Everest then felt the wetness outside her vagina "Oh so that was what it was and all that stuff coming out of my vagina is OH ok then well then" Everest smiled "It felt so real".

"You are not the only one." Katie pointed Shaggydog who had his penis showing and it was fully erected.

Everest giggled "well maybe we were dreaming about the same thing it was great but I do still feel very tired".

"Don't worry, I will make breakfast and bring it to you guys. You stay and rest." Katie exited the room.

Everest smiled before right away falling again.

Shaggy started to wake up and he stretched until he felt his member out. "What the hell?" He took his paws and covered his penis.

Everest was still sleeping

"What happened?" He looked at his bed wet with his own cum. "Okay, okay. Nothing happened. Just I have cum on me, and I don't even know why. But I did have an interesting dream about Eve. It was...it was...good and hot." He fell asleep dreaming again about Everest.

Everest woke up 3 minute later and just looked at Shaggy's hard penis "Oh boy I can't believe that was inside me inside my vagina which was so small" Everest rested her head and looked at the door.

Shaggy started to talk in his dreams. "Oh yeah Everest, make me feel good. I'm your good boy."

Everest giggled "Oh Shaggy that's interesting well i got to go talk to Katie" Everest slowly got up and walked out of the room over to Katie "hey Katie".

"Hey, I was about to bring your pancakes to bed. Where's Shaggydog?"

Everest "Oh his still sleeping having another wet dream about me mmmmm Katie can I talk to you about something".

"Sure. What is it?"

Everest looked at Katie "Do you think it's a good idea to go talk to Jake like I really think we need to talk I know that nice kind person is still in their".

"Well, is up to you girl. I can't force to go if you don't want, or to don't go if you want. Do what I usually do in situations like those. First give yourself time to think why you should and why you shouldn't and then you just go with the one you think is best. You have to make choices but to do them you must be relaxed and think calmly until you know the answer. I know you don't know now because I bet he lost your trust so try and take the time.

Everest nodded "Yer he has lost my trust but I know that that kind lovely owner I use to love is still in their somewhere and everyone deserves a second chance".

"Like I said take your small time to think of why you should or shouldn't, remember that one quick choice can bring bad consequences.

Everest sighed "Yer tell me about it"

"Just relax and forget about that for a moment. Here eat up." She put the bowl of pancakes in the floor.

Everest smiled and nodded as she started to eat her pancakes "Oh my Katie these are so god dam good".

"Thanks, I have been taking some small cooking classes."

Everest kept eating and eating and eating.

"Whoa, easy. You were really hungry huh girl?"

Everest "Yer I feel so hungry it's amazing I'm still hungry right now".

"I knew, I made enough. Besides you mated, is a possible sign of pregnancy."

Everest looked at Katie "really being hungry a lot is a sign of pregnancy?"

"Sure. You have to eat a lot to keep the puppies healthy and growing.

Everest was a bit surprised at that as she had always eaten a lot "Oh wow I didn't know that"

Don't worry I know is four days.

"Want to take an ultrasound to check it out?"

Everest looked at the floor then at her belly then back at Katie "Sure why not can't hurt".

"Right this way please."

Everest slowly followed Katie in her mind she was a bit worried.

Katie prepared the equipment.

Everest sat and waited for Katie to be ready.

"Okay, show me the belly girl."

Everest rolled over and showed Katie her belly and tits "Oh Katie please be gentle".

"Is just passing this. It might feel ticklish but no harm can be done from this." Katie was moving the instrument while it was touching the belly.

Everest giggled as she felt the thing moving over her belly.

"Unbelievable."

Everest was now very worried "What is it Katie"?

"Is very rare for this to happen but is not new this situation.

Everest was getting more worried by the minute now.

"Vets says this happens rarely but, you have already developed four puppies inside. It takes four days to know if you are pregnant but looks like they grew faster. Congratulations Everest, you are going to be a mother!" She had tears of joy.

Everest was shocked "Wait I'm already pregnant and i have four pups inside me how far are they along"?

"Well if they do grow fast, it should take at least 3 weeks for them to be fully developed to be born.

Everest "Wow that's cool thanks Katie for telling me I will be a mum".

"Now Everest, this will get you hungry more often, will make you feel a little morning sick and bathroom times more constantly. The contractions will be stronger. Listen to me, whatever you do, please obey Shaggy. His father instincts will know best, if he ever tells you to stay and rest, do it.

Everest sighed "Ok then and you mean the contractions will be strong when I give birth to them right"?

"Contractions happens randomly at any moment. Is painful but is natural, it won't kill you. So don't ever be scared just tell Shaggy to be there for you and if you need to squeeze his paw, do it but you don't have to be scared."

Everest "Oh ok" Suddenly Everest felt very light headed and fell off the table she was on hitting the floor hard knocking herself out.

Katie got her up quickly and placed her in the bed of the room.

While she was knocked out blood was slowly coming out of her mouth and a cut on her head.

Katie was there so she was not letting anything bad to happen Everest. "I should have mentioned about strong dizziness."

Everest slowly started to open her eyes "Ow that hurt".

"Yeah it also happens, you were bleeding a little so I took care of that."

Everest looked at Katie "Thanks I don't feel well Katie at all".

"Morning sickness."

Everest then felt a lot of pain "Katie what do contractions feel like"?

"A big pain in the belly."

Everest "But don't they mean I have to push or something"?

"No. Contractions are like cramps they come and go but more often and more painful than cramps."

Everest was in even more pain right now "Then I maybe having one right now Katie I'm in a lot of pain in my belly and head".

"Okay grab my hand and breathe, let it out. It only lasts like ten seconds.

Everest "I can't so weak and in pain this sucks so much" tears ran down Everest's face.

"Everest just breathe and look at me." Shaggy said grabbing her paw. "I'm here for you. Just breathe and look at me."

Everest tried her best to look at Shaggy but a massive amount of pain hit her was made her black out.

"Everest!" Shaggy jumped worried. "Whoa, don't worry calm down." Katie held him. "But she's in pain!" He snapped. "I know but is over, is over. They only last like ten seconds besides she won't have another until tomorrow or in two or three days. It happens once in a day. Is fine."

Everest then started breathing heavily while passed out

"Is okay girl, is gone, rest and sleep for a while, you need to stay strong." Katie pet her even though Everest was still passed out.

Everest breathing slowed down as Katie patted her right back to normal.

"Shaggy, how did you know?" Katie asked. "A father always knows."

Everest slowly opened her eyes again "Ow is being pregnant always this painful"?

"At times but contractions only happens once a day or two or three. Is not something daily."

Everest sighed "Dam it I'm not going to like this".

"It sounds hard but trust me, is a beautiful process."

Everest nodded "Yer it is can't wait to become a mum when i give birth".

Shaggy was crying with joy.

Everest "Yes Shaggy I'm pregnant." Everest smiled.

"It's happening." He nuzzled his mate with the tears still rolling.

Everest smiled and nuzzled Shaggy back "Yer it is my love" Everest then looked at Katie "I know what I want to do".

"What?"

Everest "I want to go talk to Jake but I want you and Shaggy to come with me".

"Oh, well sure."

Everest "Good and Shaggy I ask you as my mate please don't kill him when we are talking".

"I promised to protect you and I committed to accept your decisions. As much as I hate it, I won't stop you from doing this. But if he raises his hand to you, I will bite his ass."

Everest nodded "Katie any idea where Jake would be right about now"?

"Cleaning City hall I guess."

Everest stood up "Ok then let's go for a walk" Everest slowly started walking towards the door.

Shaggy and Katie followed suit.

Everest walked slowly down to city hall and as soon as she showed up she saw Jake and so other guys doing cleaning as well as Chase along with Ryder.

"Here we are girl."

Everest took a deep breath "Ok first I'm guessing Ryder or Chase is in charge so let's talk to Ryder first" Everest made her way over to Ryder "Hey Ryder".

"Hey Everest."

Everest "Ryder I would like to talk to Jake please if possible".

"Sure but you need Chase with you. We have to take precautions."

Everest nodded and then walked over to Chase "Hey Chase".

"Hey Everest. What can I help you?"

Everest "I would like to talk to Jake would you please come with me while I talk to him".

"Sure. HEY STOP THAT! He yelled at a convict throwing paper balls to the bushes.

Everest "Ok then thanks Chase ok were is Jake"?

"Follow me." Chase guided Everest to Jake. "Hey you. You have a visitor." Jake looked at Everest but said nothing.

Everest looked at Jake "Hello Jake I know you may not want to talk to me because of everything I have done to you and the rest but you asked me why I did disobey you the first time the answer is because I felt lonely and needed more friends around to play with more instead I find love and now I have a mate and pups on the way so I came here today to tell you that and to say I'm sorry for everything I shouldn't have run off we should have talked about what happened and we could have made things right I wish we did I really do regret not talking to you about everything that I was feeling before then but I know that great guy that was my owner is still inside that body" Everest waited

"Everest I was just worried, you running off made me take this measures. If you want it something else you could have told me, but running off like that is not the answer. You practically became wild, building a life in the wild, you have I mate I don't even know. And you know about the wolf thing, all I could think is that wolf possibly killing you."

Everest sighed "Yes I understand you were worried of me, and running off in the first place was not the right thing to do at all and I'm sorry for that, you did scare me a lot when I came back and the voice you used made me feel like you didn't want me anymore also yes I should have told you everything we normally never keep anything from each other I really wish this never happened".

"You know, I have never thought of using that cage after a long time, but after I saw this picture of our first day together, I realized all the things I did. I threw out the leashes and that cage is well a pile of ashes. I got rid of those stuff. I just turned the cabin the way it was. I'm not a hunter, I'm the owner of the slopes. No more leashes and cages. I won't ask you to return right away but to at least let me be at least your friend and slowly.

Everest smiled at Jake "Being friends to start sounds nice and I really loved that first day we meant it was great and I got invited into the Paw Patrol living up on the slopes with you was one of the best things in my life so starting as friends again will be good thanks Jake oh and I have four pups inside me right now" Everest smile more.

"Okay visit time is up. You have to go back to work Jake."

Everest "Ok Jake talk later I got to go" Everest turned and started to slowly walk away as more pain hit her but she didn't let anyone see that she was in pain.

"Better now girl?" Asked Katie.

Everest smiled "much" she then fell to the ground and passed out

"Don't worry, is very normal. This rarely happens but is still part of being pregnant." Assured Katie to Shaggydog.

Everest opened her eyes slowly 20 minutes later "ow"

"Hey love, are you okay?"

Everest "no so much pain" tears fell form Everest's eyes

"Hey, I'm here for you. If you ever need something, just tell me, anything at all."

Everest cried "I would love something to stop this pain in my head"

"Medicine, for headaches, a small treatment in the head?"

Everest "then please give it to me because this is crazy it hurts more than that thing did before, God" Everest yelped loudly

"KATIE!" Screamed Shaggy. Katie burst through the doors. "Got it, got it, got it, go it, go it."

Everest kept crying loudly as the pain got worse

Katie got some pills. "Take these and drink water."

Everest quickly took the pills and had them with water "oh god that feels better already thank you so much"

"Now lay down your head and call out for anything."

Everest lied her head down and rested while thinking about stuff

"How long will she be with all this sickness?" Asked Shaggy. "As long as the hormones want her to."

Everest sighed heavily

"Is there anything I can do for her?" He asked Katie. "Time is the only remedy."

Everest "Katie is this going to happen daily or is that just the pain"?

"No is not daily. The only thing that comes once in a random day is contractions but anything else happens once.

Everest "oh thank god for that I hate this pain and stuff but it will be well worth it when I give birth" Everest smiled.

"Well the only things that are daily are the food and bathroom. You will get hungry more often, and for meat. And you will feel need to go pee a lot. The last thing is change in attitude, you will become very bossy and stubborn and irritated by many things, but the hormones do that. So Shaggy, prepare to be insulted constantly.

Everest sighed "great so I'm going to become a total pain in the ass I don't want that and be" just as Everest was about to talk more she peed herself again "not again"

"Is fine, it will keep happening during pregnancy. Just switch beds." Katie put her in a clean one.

Everest looked down and sighed "this sucks so much" tears ran down Everest face

"Hey you will be fine, don't cry. After all this will result into something beautiful, all this pain only means they are fine.

Everest stopped crying then suddenly she ran outside onto the grass.

"Where is she going?" Asked Shaggy.

Everest was outside on the grass area as she started peeing a lot.

"Oh. Is that very constant?" Asked Shaggy. "Kind off, sometimes she goes frequently or just goes every 10 or 15 minutes."

Everest kept peeing for a while "Oh god I have never peed this much in my live".

Shaggy got next to her and waited patiently for her to finish.

Everest finely finished after 5 minutes of peeing "Oh god that was so much pee i maybe able to just fill a pool" Everest laughed as she walked to a clean part of grass and lied down on her back showing her belly and smiling.

Shaggy rubbed her belly gently and laid beside her with his paw still on her belly.

Everest smiled and moaned as Shaggy rubbed her belly "Oh Shaggy that feels so nice".

"If only this was bigger, I could feel them then."

Everest giggled "It will be soon enough Shaggy so don't worry" Everest started the feel weird.

"Are you okay Eve?"

Everest looked at Shaggy "I don't know love i feel somewhat weird inside".

"Want me to get Katie?"

Everest "maybe" Everest suddenly chucked up a lot of blood "What the"?

Shaggy quickly ran inside the shop.

Everest was confused and shocked "Why would i chuck up blood what's happening inside me".

Katie walked outside, and brought Everest back inside.

Everest looked at Katie "Katie what's happening to me why am I chucking up blood what's going on?" Tears fell again from her eyes.

"Maybe the pills are taking side effects."

Everest "Is that what this coughing up blood is i don't like it please make it s" Everest chucked up more blood all over Katie.

"Is nothing to worry about, is treatable easily, stay here I'll be back in a split second. Shaggy try to hold her blood up." She ran out like hell.

Everest sighed "Ok now I feel so tired i need to rest" Everest suddenly fell asleep were she was standing.

"Don't worry, you are not alone." Said Shaggy assuring her.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Double update go to previous chapter if you skipped.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: First date.**

As Shaggy was watching over his mate Katie arrived and use the chance now that Everest was sleeping to treat her from the blood situation. "This will only take like a minute."

Everest moaned in her sleep as she slowly started to wake up and felt something happening to her she said weakly "Oh what's happening"?

"Not much. Katie is finishing up treating you."

Everest moaned again "Oh ok i feel so weird right now my love" Everest coughed twice.

"Is okay. Katie said you should feel fine in some minutes.

Everest "Ok then Katie maybe we can go for a walk today my love"?

"Sure. Where to?"

Everest "I don't know how about the beach or somewhere you can surprise me".

"A beach? What is that?

Everest was a bit shocked "What you never heard of a beach its where the water comes onto the sand and we can swim and lie on the great soft sand together" Everest smiled.

"I never heard of them. My home was just a place in the middle of the forest. I don't know much about the outside life of the forest."

Everest "Well you will love it for sure" Everest turned to Katie "How long til your finished with me Katie and would you mind seeing if my vagina is back to normal please"?

"I saw it and is back to normal. You can stay one more day here. That way tomorrow you can go back home."

Everest smiled "well then we can go back to our epic cave then my mate and maybe have some more fun later on".

Shaggy was cool but as he heard the word fun, a little chibi version of him on his head was squealing like crazy.

Everest smiled again "today hopefully will be a great day".

"Yeah."

Everest suddenly again peed herself but this time there was a bit of blood in her pee

"Uh oh. Don't worry I can work it but it might delay your walk.

Everest "mmmm what oh I peed myself again god dam body" Everest sighed.

"Is fine. But it will take a while."

Everest sighed again "I wish I could feel when I'm going to pee this is nuts not knowing when I need to pee" a tear fell from Everest's eyes

"Is okay that will pass over in sometime, probably two days.

Everest sighed "I hope it does I hate it".

"It will."

Everest smiled "Yer it will my love hey Katie how long till" Everest suddenly felt something very cold and wet touch her vagina.

"Eve you have a cloth on your, private place.

Everest was confused "What? Why it's so cold and wet?" Everest blushed a little

"Beats me, is a cloth."

Everest blushed more "well then" suddenly Everest's tummy made a noise "oh god I'm so hungry right now what time is it and when can I eat something"?

"If you are hungry, then we can go for dinner, you know you and me. Like a date."

Everest smiled "that would be epic shaggy I would very much love that"

"Then why don't you get ready, first a small walk around the beach then our date.

Everest smiled "alright then Katie can you help me get ready please"?

"Sure, be right back Shaggy."

Everest "thanks Katie I'm

Still somewhat weak right now".

"Don't worry."

Everest licked Katie's face "so what does one normally do on a date Katie"?

"Well us girls we take the time to look beautiful, clean. Is about quality to look formal for a date.

Everest "ok sweet well I hope everything goes well and I don't pass out or anything like that" Everest lowered her head.

"Don't worry here take this pill."

Everest took the pill "that tasted interesting what was that for"?

"Is a pill that keeps you out of any ills for 24 hours. You won't to worry for passing out or sickness of any sort. Is also safe to take during pregnancy.

Everest "sweet that's good news then"

"Okay let's get you ready."

Everest nodded at Katie "ok I'm in your hands now Katie".

"First a bath"

Everest "ok then"

Katie prepared the bath and put Everest inside. "Luckily you don't have the beanie and collar. What shampoo you would like?

Everest sighed then looked at Katie "mmmmmm I don't know you pick one you think I will like".

"This is a new one I bought "Sparkling Icicles"

Everest giggled "I like the sound of that one sounds just like me".

"Yeah, how about it?"

Everest nodded "yes please Katie"

Katie opened the bottle and the aroma flew in the room.

Everest smelled the aroma "wow that smells amazing Katie so amazing"

"It does." Katie then bathe Everest with the new shampoo.

Everest was enjoying being bathed that much she started to fall asleep.

Katie splashed cold water on Everest.

Everest looked at Katie then splashed water back at her "two can play at that game Katie"

"Okay, okay. Let's dry you up."

Everest smiled "ok then"

Katie used a special tower to dry her off then used small power of the hairblower. "Okay now how do you want to look?"

Everest "I want to look sexy as I can and very very cute"

"Okay so, you have long fur on your head, we can make it look like a comb on your eye and other hair like details. That should add the sexy on you.

Everest giggled "ok then Katie"

"Now for cute, I think I have some accessories."

Everest "ok then well surprise me Katie"

Katie then put a all ribbon on the "hair and some bracelets on her legs and finished with a small doggie dress that was beautiful.

Everest smiled "oh my, this is epic I love it Katie thank you so much" Everest hugged and nuzzled Katie.

"Now all we need is to put your comb over your eye and, done."

Everest looked at Katie "My comb over my eye? What's my comb"?

"A comb is this brush thing that helps you make a bang. I brush it and I cover your eye with a bang. The bang is the long piece of hair that is in front of someone's face like the one that is covering your left eye now.

Everest "Oh ok then well let's do then then i can go on my date" Everest smiled.

"Wait. Hello? Oh hey Ryder. Is ready? Okay she'll be there in a few minutes."

Everest "Oh boy this will be so cool i can't wait my first date with my mate".

"Ryder said to meet up at the Lookout. The pups are out in a concert so it will be empty for a few hours.

Everest "Oh ok then well better get going then" Everest slowly started to walk and was a bit uneasy on her paws.

"Are the bracelets making it hard to walk?"

Everest smiled "No I'm good Katie thanks just got to get to the lookout" Everest could feel she wasn't 100% and knew something was most likely wrong as she slowly walked out of Katie's shop.

"Are you sure, you know you can't hide me stuff or else they get worse. If something is up tell me now."

Everest turned to Katie and tried to smile but right away fell onto her side and started breathing heavily "Katie" Everest said weakly doing her best to stay awake.

"What is it?"

Everest "I don't feel well and feel hot".

"It's okay, a small fever. The weather stuff is doing this. Don't worry we can work it."

Everest sighed and started crying.

"Why are you crying?"

Everest "Because it means i have ruined mine and Shaggy's first date today".

"No you haven't you can still go. Drink this, is a small medicine that can control fever for a few hours so try and enjoy this thing. Today you are going to that date, and you are going to have fun. Just go and enjoy then when this effect wears off you just stay resting. Tonight is about you."

Everest took the drink and had it then smiled as she felt better she then got up and licked Katie's face "Thanks Katie you're the best" she then ran off towards the lookout.

"Now that's a good girl. She deserves this date."

Everest slowly walked to the lookout as she got there she walked inside and couldn't see anything as there was no lights on "Hello Shaggy"?

Then the lights turned on and were set to make the Lookout look romantic. There was a note on the table with candles.

Everest saw the note and walked over to it "Oh boy I wonder what he has planned" Everest started reading the note.

Step one: Turn on the radio.

Everest "Turn on the radio ok then" Everest looked around and saw the radio she walked over and turned it on.

A nice soft and romantic music started to play.

Everest "Oh my sweet music ok what the next step" Everest went back to the letter.

Step two: Sit on the chair.

Everest sat on the chair

Step three: Get naked.

Everest was confused at step three "What get naked but why what does he want to mate or something I don't get it".

Just kidding, just messing with you.

Real Step three: Close your eyes and count to five slowly and when done turn around and open your eyes.

Everest "Oh well that's not funny, and ok I guess" Everest closed her eyes "one two three four five".

Behind her was Shaggy leaning in the wall with a rose on his mouth. He was well groomed and had a diamond collar around his neck.

Everest then turned around and opened her eyes to see Shaggy with a rose in his mouth "Wow Shaggy you look amazing just wow" Everest moved her eyes up and down Shaggy checking him out.

Shaggy walked up to her and gave her the rose. "For you my lady."

Everest blushed "thanks Shaggy I love it so my love what is the next step on our date together"?

"Just have a nice dinner and then with a small walk on the beach." He sited on the other side. "WAITER!" Robodog appeared next to the table. "I'm at your service. May I take your orders?"

Everest was a bit shocked when she heard Robodog talk "nice so Ryder got you to talk now that's great and I would love to know what is on the menu please".

"You just say what you want and I will go make it."

Everest "Ok then could I please have a liver pizza please" Everest smiled.

"Are you sure love? You can have anything in the world."

Everest giggled "Yes I'm sure Shaggy Liver pizza is my most fav food ever".

"Then she will have a Liver pizza and I will have your best Lasagna recipe.

Everest smiled "Sweet this will be epic" her tail was wagging very fast.

"Liver pizza and Lasagna. Okay it will be ready in 15 minutes. Anything to drink?

Everest "Just some cold water please"

"Same for me." Robodog memorized the orders. "All right I will return with your food when ready. The drinks will come out shortly." Robodog went to the kitchen.

Everest smiled "this will be great".

"You look beautiful. And very hot."

Everest smiled "Thanks you look very hot as well my mate".

"I look like a fluffy monstrosity.

Everest giggled "Yes you do but you're my fluffy monstrosity".

"Thanks, Ryder and Chase helped set up the place, Skye groomed me."

Everest heard Skye groomed Shaggy and started laughing so much that she fell off her chair and onto the floor "Ow" then kept laughing.

"I know. It's funny."

Everest stopped laughing and got back onto her chair with her side hurting a little bit "Oh it really is but you do look really amazing".

"So who is this Marshall I kept hearing from, they always sound worry mentioning him."

Everest sighed "He loves me has for a long time but I never felt the same way for him and ever since he heard about you and me he just hasn't been the same pup I guess but yer" Everest felt dizzy for about a minute suddenly before feeling normal again.

"So he is in love with you? Chase told me that he is just worried about you being out in the wild. He said that no one except himself, Skye and Ryder knows."

Everest "Yer he worries about everyone anyway can we talk about something else please".

"Sorry, I got carried away." Robodog came in. "Your drinks."

Everest smiled "Sweet thanks Robodog and don't worry about it Shaggy" Everest started drinking her water.

"Your foods will be ready shortly. Is there anything you need before the food comes out? Appetizers or any sort of food to control your hunger?

Everest smiled "No thanks Robodog".

"Very good." He returned to the kitchen.

Everest smiled "So Shaggy how many pups do you want me to have inside me"?

"I don't know, maybe three or four. I don't know."

Everest smiled "Four sounds like a great number to have in total but i think two to start with".

"Well it doesn't matter. I will love them all, even if it's just one."

Everest giggled "indeed we will love them no matter how many I have"

A couple of minutes later, Robodog came out with the food. "A liver pizza for the lady and a breathtaking Lasagna for the gentle wolf."

Everest licked her muzzle as she started eating "OH GOD THIS TASTES AMAZING"

"I'll be around if you need anything."

Everest "ok then thanks" Everest kept eating

"This is good."

Everest finished her pizza quickly "oh that was great I'm still hungry"

Robodog came back with anther pizza. "Round two?"

Everest "sweet" Everest started eating the next pizza

"Is normal to eat a lot more while pregnant. So I told Robodog to be sure to make a few more food."

Everest kept eating and eating "oh my, these pizzas are so good and I'm still so hungry"

Robodog kept bringing food.

Everest after 20 pizzas "oh that filled me up now so what now my love"?

"Well now is a walk. Are you sure you can handle the dishes?" Robodog nodded. "You guys continue. I can handle things around, there's nothing I like more than to give anyone perfect service." He made a dramatic pose.

Everest smiled "ok then let's go for that walk then".

"Thanks for the service." As they exited Robodog change the music to something more orchestrated and very dramatically as he started to clean around like a bullet. "FORTISSIMO!" The commission could be heard outside.

Everest "this will be sweet I can't wait for this walk"

"Well since I talked to Chase, he gave me some pointers of this place so, I should know where to go now."

Everest smiled happily and nuzzled Shaggy

Shaggy started to make a small detour to a cave near the beach.

Everest "oh Shaggy are you thinking what I think you're thinking of"?

"Probably not."

Everest "ok then well then let's keep walking"

Shaggy kept leading Everest through the cave until it was very dark.

Everest was a bit confused "Shaggy what are we doing here"?

"Watch." Shaggy put his paw on the water and move it around making that area he touched to glow.

Everest was amazed "wow that's so cool"

"Dinoflagellates. This microscopic beings glow in the water whenever there's movement. Is to blind their preys. Try it."

Everest "wow that's really cool I love them already"

He kept moving his paw around making different types of color glowing like a rainbow.

Everest kept watching as she lied down

"Come on this is not all."

Everest "I know I just need to lie down for a bit Shaggy that's all"

"Well then, I wait."

Everest smiled "thanks Shaggy ok I'm good to go" Everest slowly got up.

"Follow me carefully."

Everest nodded and slowly followed him

They kept walking as they reached a whole place where the entire cave was glowing in a greenish color.

Brb

Everest looked around "wow so much green Color wow just wow"

"Those are worms. They don't do much. If we keep walking there's a place with gems and stuff."

Everest "honestly Shaggy I'm feeling tried sorry" Everest lowered her head.

"Is fine. This cave is connected to an exit close to Katie's. I can carry you."

Everest nodded "if you don't mind that would be great thanks".

"Hop in." He lowered himself.

Everest got on top of Shaggy "thanks my love".

Shaggy dashed away making their trail a beautiful colorful path as he kept running top speed.

Everest fell asleep on top on Shaggy as he ran.

Shaggy kept running but his eye caught something unusual. A man with a strange black Egyptian like hood and an outfit with Egyptian details on black and gold bandages around and a black helmet with gold bandages on the mouth area of the helmet. Shaggy's eye was staring at the man and he spoke in an eerie deep voice. "He will return." Shaggy kept on running but his words were fresh in his mind.

Everest was still asleep on Shaggy's back

Shaggy exited the cave and made it to Katie's. He entered and put Everest on a bed. He then kissed her and slept on her side.

Everest while sleeping had so much on her mind it was nearly always on and thinking about something or someone but right now Everest couldn't stop thinking about the pups inside her and names and things.

The same mysterious man was looking at them from the window. He cracked his fingers and pointed to Everest. "Decoy." He then pointed to Shaggy. "Prey."

Suddenly Everest woke in a dark room and she couldn't see Shaggy or anyone also she felt her belly it was 10 times as big as it was before nearly bigger then herself "what the hell is going on"?

The same guy appeared in front of Everest. His faceless helmet was staring at her.

Everest couldn't move her body she could only move her head as she saw the person she was sacred as could be right now "wh...who are you"?

He cracked his middle finger. He just walked closer to her.

Everest was getting more and more sacred.

He grabbed her neck and lifted her.

Everest just looked at the person "if this is a dream please let me wake up soon" meanwhile her real body was kicking around and was very hot.

The guy smelled her. "Your pups." He started to rub her belly. "My next meal is in my hands."

Everest froze hearing this

He laughed. He took of his helmet and he had black eyes with red irises looking at her. He was smirking. And drooling.

Everest "you will never get my pups" Suddenly she was in massive amount of pain as a pup came out of her vagina.

The guy put his helmet back on. "You will be hunted and hurt. The lives of your pups are in peril."

Everest yelled as she suddenly woke up and kicked Shaggy in the face hard.

Shaggy woke up screaming. "AAAHHHHH!

Everest was frozen looking at her belly and shacking

"What was that for?"

Everest didn't say anything

"What happened? You look scared."

Everest still didn't say anything

"You had that dream too?"

She looked at Shaggy "was it really only a dream"?

"Yeah. I saw him grabbing my neck and told me I was his meal then said someone will hunt you and hurt you."

Everest "he told me our pups were his next meal and that the lives of our pups is in pail Shaggy what was that was it real"?

"No, but I saw that guy in the cave and he told me. He will return."

Everest "oh Shaggy I'm so scared".

"Don't be, I think he is warning us about something. Go back to sleep. I'm here with you. Don't be scared."

Everest lied back down but was too scared to go back to sleep.

Shaggy curled around her making his body a shield for her.

Everest slowly fell asleep with Shaggy around her.

Shaggy was staying awake to keep her calm. He could sleep but it was good thing he was used to guard around his home at night so he just stayed awake.

Everest was sleeping but was uneasy

Outside the guy was still watching them, then he turned around. "I can't eat them. I'm not like the rest of them. I don't commit cannibalism, even if it in my system." He then walked away.

Everest stayed asleep

Katie closed the entire shop and put on security systems around. Shaggy at hearing the security system activating he gave in and slowly fell asleep.

Everest woke up half way through the night and just couldn't fall back asleep

Shaggy was crying softly while he was still sleeping.

Everest got up and slowly went to the bathroom and sat under a cold shower

Suddenly outside there was a knock on the door.

Everest was still under the cold shower and didn't hear the knock "oh my this cold water is the best ever I feel so hot"

Then the knock came back but louder.

Everest heard the knock this time but didn't dear go answer it she just stayed in the shower

"Katie? Hello?"

Everest walked out of the shower and went to the door after hearing the voice she went and opened it.

It was Skye and she had a sleeping bag and pillow with her.

Everest smiled as she saw Skye she hugged her tightly "oh Skye I'm so happy to see you".

"Yeah. I came to sleep in here. Ryder is letting me to stay with you guys for a week."

Everest smiled "thank you so much Skye" Everest was dripping wet

"Everest, you are crushing me." She was getting blue.

Everest stopped hugging Skye tightly "sorry Skye I have just been under a nice cold shower to cool off"

"What happened?"

Everest "I had a bad nightmare"

"Oh, well don't worry I'm here with you. We can have a slumber party, but skipping the other stuff since we are tired so."

Everest sighed "I can't say I'm tired at all I don't really want to sleep at all"

"You know, whenever I had nightmares my mom used to tell me. Nightmares are just dreams that come whenever you feel afraid of something, but is also a dream. Dreams have no limitations, you are the master of your dreams therefore you can control everything in that world, even nightmares, you are your own goddess in the dream realm or nightmare realm. That means you can send fear to your very nightmares if you want. You can choose to win all the time or just let the nightmare continue its story.

Everest "my mum and dad never told me anything like that sadly"

"Well as long as you understand that, there's actually nothing to be afraid of."

Everest "oh im not sure about that but ok anyway let's lay down and try get some sleep"

"Sure."

Everest walked with Skye over to a bed and lied down with her

"Goodnight."

Everest nuzzled Skye "goodnight Skye"

Shaggydog was looking at them and he smiled before he could go to sleep.

Everest closed her eyes still wet and fell asleep.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I'm back with a multi update. This update contains chapters 7-12 so be sure to read this one and forth.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: The white wolf.**

Everest woke suddenly around 4am as she felt herself pee again but this time it was a lot of pee so she got up still peeing and went to the bathroom and just lied in the bath and let all the pee go down the hole "God why is there so much this time i have never peed this much ever before" Everest sighed loudly.

Strangely a mental picture of the mysterious guy flashed in Everest's head.

Everest suddenly forgot about the pee and just froze as tears started running down her face "No not him again no please no".

Then the guy repeated this words in a whisper in her head a lot of times.

"Something's Happening

Mind destructive

Agony Inside of Me

My Pulse is Racing

Mental Torture

Self Destroyer

Can't Ignore the Paranoia."

Everest tired her best to block out the voice the best she could but it was no hope "Stop no please get out of my head please get out get out get out get out" Everest fell down when she got up and landed in a pool of her own pee as she cried "Please stop".

The voices ran along with his ominous laughs and he then was carrying something in his hand. When he revealed it he was carrying Shaggy's head as he took off his helmet and started to eat and then he screamed. "FIGHT OR DIE!" The images of him were gone.

Everest was shocked now and past out.

As morning came Katie when to the bathroom and saw Everest in the bath. "Oh god!" She took her and cleaned her first with a clean bath and put her on a bed. She noticed that Everest's heart was very low so she guessed a panic attack. She put a mask on Everest to regulate her oxygen and circulatory system.

Everest was also shaking uncontrollably as while past out she kept saying "Only a dream only a dream only a dream only a dream" over and over again.

Then out of nowhere an image of her and Shaggy with puppies around them engulfed her mind. A dream of a happy family.

Everest's breathing became normal again as she slowly opened her eyes to see Katie "What happen"?

"Oh thank goodness. You had a panic attack or something. Are you okay?

Everest "I don't know i feel weird and sore very sore i don't know what happen the last thing i remember was seeing Skye at the door and letting her in".

"Oh yes, they are both on the other room worried. I told Shaggy and I had a rough decision for him.

Everest "So you told him you had a rough decision for him and that got him to stay outside" Everest suddenly felt dizzy "Katie why are there like 20 of you"?

"Calm down, just rest, you are still in treatment.

Everest sighed "why are these things happening to me now Katie why is it because I'm pregnant"?

"Mostly.

Everest sighed as tears ran down her face "So all the bad dreams or whatever they are and stuff is happening because i'm pregnant just great next thing you know i'm going to be pup napped and then hurt like hell or something" Everest then cried as she rolled onto her side and looked at her belly.

"Nightmares have nothing to do with pregnancy. They just happen. I even get nightmares. You just have to calm down. This is what worries me. I told Shaggy that he might have to consider leaving the cave and you two might be safe living in the Lookout."

Everest sighed again "I don't want to be a pain to him" cough, cough "Oh god now i'm coughing what a pain" Everest suddenly felt a massive shape pain near her belly and yelped "OW GOD DAM IT"!

"Contractions.

Everest "i hate these god dam things so much and I'm so fat now aaaaarrrrrrr this is shit".

"Grab my hand and if you want to squeeze it hard do it but grab it and take deep breaths sweetie."

Everest grabbed Katie's hand with both front paws and squeezed hard as the pain got more and more painful "i can't wait till this stops it hurts so god dam much Katie" Suddenly a lot of pee with a bit of blood came out of her vagina.

"Just...take...deep...breaths. It will go away, this stuff are nothing." She tried to speak forcefully.

Everest "What you mean giving birth will be more painful this this oh god i think i'm going to pass out i" Everest pasted out as her breathing suddenly started to get very heavy.

"Everest, you have to control yourself, this happens to everyone and is true, and it is hell but is part of a beautiful process. Understand that this is just natural. You have to be strong on this, every female goes through this. Be strong!

Everest could just make out what Katie said as she weakly said "But i feel so weak not strong at all and i keep peeing myself now i don't" Everest's eyes close as she all of a suddenly stopped breathing.

"WAKE UP!" Katie tried to call out.

No respond

An image of a white she-wolf appeared in Everest's head. "Wake up, my child."

Everest "But i'm so weak i don't know if i can" Everest tried and tried to wake up after 5 minute she started breathing again but her eyes stayed close.

"You have to be strong my child. Being strong is not a choice it has to be done. If you stay weak, you can risk your pups to lose their lives inside of you."

Everest "I will try my best" Everest slowly opened her eyes and saw no one in the room.

The room was empty.

Everest "Where is Katie hello"?

"There were only some balloons around the bed and some flowers."

Everest looked around the best she could still feeling weak "Where am I? HELLO ANYONE"?

The door opened and the one who entered was Katie. "Everest, you finally awoken."

Everest saw Katie and sighed relief "Oh thank god i thought i had been pup napped for a minute then how long was i out for Katie"?

"You were out for one week. Your body shut down completely, making you fall in a small coma."

Everest was a bit shocked "One week but that would mean oh no are they still alright inside me Katie"?

"Yes, you were lucky that your digestive system was active, so we managed to make you eat and we made sure they were okay. You have a big belly with healthy pups."

Everest looked at her belly and was amazed to see it was massive now a lot bigger than before "Wow they have grown inside me a lot can't be that long now until the day we welcome them into this world is it"?

"You are close to be a mother. Shaggy was so happy whenever he saw this belly. He is excited. He is out looking for food for you.

Everest smiled "so any day now is it then Katie"?

"Yes, I'm still amazed how fast they are growing. You will be out of this in no time."

Everest smiled again "yer and i will be able to see them soon how many do i have inside me again two wasn't it i hope one boy one girl and i feel strong enough to stand" Everest got up and stood on her four paws.

"Actually they are four."

Everest "Four wow then i hope for two of each then and i will be happy to meet them mmmmmm Katie can you take me outside and sit with me for a while please i can feel it i will need to pee soon".

"Sure. And one thing two of them are twins." She helped Everest to walk.

Everest smiled again "Sweet that's good to know please tell me two girls two boys" Everest slowly walked with her massive tummy outside with Katie's help "God it's hard to walk right with this big tummy of mine".

"Hopefully there's two of each. But Shaggy still unaware. So shh."

Everest was happy as she sat on the grass.

"You know, Marshall recently find out. But he didn't take it good. He is mad at Shaggy, he thinks he stole you from him."

Everest just sighed

"I know. Also Jake has paid his debt to society, while you were in coma he was helping out and visiting you constantly."

Everest was a bit surprised "really wow well that's good" Everest suddenly peed "that feels better".

"Let it all out."

More and more pee came out "Oh god how much do i have inside me"?

"Well you were in coma so just take the time you need."

Everest just kept on peeing and peeing more "Wow"

"Yeah also we have to keep you hydrated for a long time. So that is also a reason."

Everest "Well i was out cold for a week so that's ok just amazed at how much pee i have inside me so anything else happen in the week i was out Katie"?

"Well Ryder managed to make everyone understand that Shaggy is no thread to anyone. Shaggy eventually got out of his comfort zone."

Everest finely stopped peeing "Wow that was a lot and that's great news but right now i can say i'm hungry as all could be could i have something to eat please Katie out here on the grass"?

"Sure, Shaggy is coming with good food just in time."

Everest saw Shaggy coming and smiled "Oh boy i can't wait to eat" Everest suddenly fell over onto her side feeling light headed "Oh not again with the light headness".

"It's okay, remember you just woke up from a coma. Take it easy."

Everest smiled and lied down on a clean area of grass "Sure i did think i will just lie here for a while on my side can you pat me please Katie"?

"Sure." Katie pet Everest gently. Then Shaggy dropped a large stock of food next to Everest. "Meatballs from Porter's."

Everest moaned as Katie patted her "Oh that feels nice Katie i love your pats so much and oh my god meatballs" Everest started eating slowly while lying on her side with a big smile on her face "Thanks my love".

"You are welcomed. Now you behave with mommy, don't make her life miserable." He used a cooing voice while he talked to the belly.

Everest giggled then she felt a kick in her belly "Ow that was good".

"First kick! First kick!" Shaggy ran around screaming the same thing. "First kick!(X12)"

Then there was 2 more kicks "Oh there are two more".

Shaggy was jumped in excitement as he felt the kicks when he touched her belly.

Everest smiled as there were 5 more kicks after that then they stopped "Oh god after that many they hurt but that was great".

"Oh my god. The little pups are kicking. So much joy."

Everest smiled "yer first time they have kicked that was painful as hell but it was good".

"That' just great, at least we know they are fine."

Everest giggles "from them kicks I would say they are more than fine my love" Everest smiled.

"I can't wait to know how much puppies we are going to have."

Everest giggled again "yer same so Shaggy what should we do now that I'm awake"?

"Continue eating. I brought you lots of meatballs.

Everest are more and more meatballs "these are so god dam good"

"How good are they?"

Everest looked at Shaggy and smiled "they are very amazingly good" she kept eating and eating

"Nice. I never had that type of food before."

Everest put a meatball in front of Shaggy "go on try one you will love it"

"Really?"

Everest nodded "yer go on try it" she then went back and started eating more and more of hers.

Shaggy ate it carefully.

Everest finished and rolled on to her back and rubbed her big tummy "aaarrr that was so good".

"That tasted great."

Everest giggled "see told you that you would love them".

"Aww, now I want more.

Everest giggled "oh well I ate the rest and they were good now I have a big full tummy of pups and food" Everest laughed.

"Yeah."

Everest "feel it Shaggy feel my big full belly and then rub it" Everest giggled.

Shaggy rubbed her belly and decided to play a little with the now growing tits.

Everest moaned as Shaggy played with her growing tits "oh Shaggy leave them for later maybe my love when we are alone". Everest then looked up and saw Marshall walking towards them over the bridge.

"What's wrong love?"

Everest "oh nothing my love just Marshall is walking this way but don't worry about him" Everest nuzzled and licked Shaggy.

"Okay." Marshall saw them and had a really angry expression he slowly walked to their direction.

Everest was a bit worried "oh boy this should be good".

"Great, now what?"

Everest "oh don't worry about him Shaggy everything will be fine" Everest slowly got up and stood on her four paws.

Shaggy stood a little concerned but kept his cool.

Everest "hey Marshall".

"Everest. You." He gave Shaggy an unfriendly look.

Everest stood in front of Shaggy and looked at Marshall "yes Marshall. What?"

"Just want it to have a word with you, without this creep here."

Everest looked at Marshall not happy "really Marshall you're going to call my mate a creep oh Marshall whatever you have to say you can say it to me with him here or not at all".

"Okay, why don't I said that you chose wrong, staying with this monster and made a dumb decision. This fucker is nothing but a killer."

Everest got mad as she slapped Marshall across the face hard with her right paw "how dare you? Go away Marshall I don't need a friend like you".

"WHY SHOULD I? WHO CAN EVER LOVE THIS GUY, I BET HIS OWN MOTHER DIDN'T WANT HIM!" Shaggy got so angry that he was pinning Marshall with his teeth on Marshall's neck.

Everest pushed Shaggy away "I will deal with him" she then pushed Marshall in the face "Marshall you have become a very poor bad pup and I never loved you anyway so leave before this get bad" Everest was showing her teeth at Marshall.

"The moment he becomes the monster he is, don't come crying to me. I warn you." Shaggy then again pinned him again and actually bite hard enough in the body breaking some of Marshall's bones.

Everest got Shaggy off Marshall "let's go inside my Love before I do something I will regret forever" Everest slowly started walking towards Katie's shop "Marshall after our pups are born Shaggy and I are leaving Adventure Bay for good so you will never see me ever again" with that Everest walked into Katie's shop with Shaggy.

"She won't go anywhere." Marshall walked away rubbing his face. He kept walking and he made it in to a dark alley. He was cursing some words and talking repeatedly their names.

"So you hate Shaggydog?" Someone said.

"Who are you? Show yourself."

A wolf stepped out.

"Easy boy. I can help on your dilemma."

"How?" Said Marshall.

The wolf explained a plan to Marshall but in that plan he came with a price. Marshall was unsure but the plan seemed fair enough.

"Deal, I will bring the money as soon as it's done."

They both shook paws.

Everest walked over to a pup bed Katie had made for here "oh Shaggy when our pups are strong enough I really do want to leave this place for good".

"Why don't you restrain him?"

Everest "because I'm pregnant if I did that I could hurt our pups that are inside me and we both don't want that do we".

"But what other place I have. This place makes me feel safe at the moment, I know some of you guys and stuff. What other place is there?

Everest sighed as she knew Shaggy was right "I don't know honestly Shaggy one day I would love to go back and live on the mountain again because I love it up their" a tear fell from Everest's eyes.

"Then we can go back. I saw how Jake has changed. It was hard for me to trust hum but, he did his best to get in my good side, and he really has proven himself to me.

Everest smiled "that's good my love sadly today was good until that thing happened just then but I feel a little tired but first I think I want to have a bath care to join me you sexy wolf" Everest slowly walked towards the bathroom swinging her rear from side to side.

"Sure thing, you might need some help." He smiled slyly.

Everest giggled "maybe I will in more ways than one" Everest said in her head she walked in and turned on the bath and waited for it to fill up.

Shaggy closed the door and locked it.

Everest smiled "so this time things have to be a lot different Shaggy since I'm heavily pregnant with this big belly" Everest rolled onto her back showing her back belly and tits and started rubbing her tits and belly in front of Shaggy as her tail dropped and showed her asshole and vagina.

"I can go gently but I can show some game."

Everest smiled and giggled "well Shaggy my tits could use a licking and a nice playing with if you want"

"Sure they want." Shaggy started to lick them passionately.

Everest smiled and moaned as she felt Shaggy's tongue run over her tits "oh my that feels so dam good oh Shaggy maybe you could suck one gently and see if you get any milk out of me" she giggled.

Shaggy started to suck one. He tasted some milk.

Everest felt weird as Shaggy sucked on her tits and she felt milk leave them "oh god Shaggy that's so, so, so amazing how does my puppy milk taste my love"?

"It taste good."

Everest moaned as Shaggy kept sucking and licking her tits "that's good because that's what our pups will be drinking from me all that milk is fully made inside me for our pups so don't drink all of it don't forget I have a nice wet hole that needs looking after Shaggy".

"Okay." He went back and licked her vagina.

Everest moaned loudly as Shaggy licked her vagina "OH GOD YES SHAGGY"!

He put his entire snout inside her.

Everest yelped "ow no Shaggy no that hurts"

Shaggy backed away scared.

Everest sighed "sorry Shaggy you just put your snout in a little too far a bit more gentle please".

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop I didn't noticed."

Everest "it's ok Shaggy at least you stopped when I asked which is good and maybe no mating today just some fun today yer now I wouldn't mind it if you kept licking and maybe rub my vagina and maybe I could play with your nice big penis at the same time if you being it around here".

"Why don't you play with mine?"

Everest giggled "Well, bring it around here I will".

Shaggy laid on his side as he showed his penis to her.

Everest used her paws and started rubbing and playing with Shaggy's penis "oh so big".

"Oh so good."

Everest sighed "I bet it feels amazing but sadly I can't suck or lick it Shaggy due to me being pregnant so all I can do is rub and play with it now where is that tongue of yours"?

"In here." He kissed her in the mouth.

Everest giggled before kissing back and pushing her tongue into Shaggy's mouth "I love you Shaggy so much" she kept kissing him deeply.

He made his tongue to dance with hers.

Everest made her tongue dance with Shaggy's until she broke away "I think the bath is ready my love could you help me into it please"?

"Sure." He helped Everest to the bath.

Everest moaned as she got into the nice warm water "oh my, that's so good and feels so amazing on my belly and tits and my whole body" Everest slowly lied down in the nice warm water with her head above water.

"Okay what you need for this?"

Everest looked at Shaggy as she rolled over and showed her belly "well soon to be dad I want you to wash this big tummy of mine that has our pups inside it wash it nice and gently Shaggy your pups are inside their and you can wash it with that soft cloth over their".

"Sure" He grabbed a cloth and started to clean it gently and softly.

Everest moaned and smiled as she enjoyed having her belly gently cleaned "oh that's good Shaggy just like that".

"Any other part?"

Everest rolled over again "my back please and if you don't mind my ass and vagina to please"

"I'm your mate, there's no shame in that. I just have to help you wash it, is not that big a deal."

Everest giggled "yer and it's not like you haven't seen it before or anything like that thanks for this Shaggy after this you can help me out and dry me".

"Sure." He then cleaned her all over the body.

Everest smiled as Shaggy cleaned her all over "Thank you so much Shaggy ok help me out and dry me please".

Shaggy helped her out gently and placed her down softly. He then started to look for a nice clean towel and started to dry her off but avoiding being harsh on her belly area.

Everest smiled "I think i should have a lie down Shaggy i'm feeling really tried" Everest nuzzled Shaggy's face and licked him.

"Sure. I guess I don't have to worry at living in the Lookout like Katie suggested even if it for our safety. I can't live next to that Marshall guy.

Everest sighed "Yer i don't know why his acting this way he use to be such a nice kind friendly pup oh well let's stay here until after the pups are born then we will talk about where to go ok love"?

Shaggy sighted. He liked being here, he has friends and all but he also has to protect his family, he didn't want to be selfish. "Okay."

Everest saw Shaggy sigh "Oh Shaggy i mean if we will stay here or going live on the mountain we will still be around here don't worry".

"I know but still, you and the pups come first, it may hurt to be far from friends and stuff, but it will hurt me more to see you hurt or even to lose you. I want the pups to have their mother around. Someone who can love them. Someone who can watch them grow. I don't them to suffer what I did.

Everest smiled "Up on Jake's Mountain Shaggy we aren't far from friends at all so don't worry ok" Everest slowly started walking out of the bathroom.

"Okay."

Everest "Yer well i should really get some sleep" Everest lied on the pup bed on her side and rested her head as she smiled once more before falling asleep.

Shaggy was going to rest beside her but then saw the mysterious guy again standing in a dark corner. "Sweet dreams."

Everest was fast asleep within seconds.

Shaggy looked at Everest and then at the corner to see the guy gone. He felt scared but felt more determined to be closer to his mate.

 **To be continued…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Delivering the puppies.**

"Wow that's a big belly." Shaggy said with wide eyes.

Everest smiled looking at her now massive belly "Yer it is isn't it i love it so much but it makes it so hard for me to walk alone".

"After days with some contractions you have managed to stay strong. You are so amazing." Skye complimented her sister.

Everest smiled as she was hit by another contraction "Ow they are getting a lot more painful every day and the pups are kicking harder as well".

"Just breathe like you did last time."

Everest breathed just like the last times she had them "Ow this one is so painful" Everest suddenly fell to the ground and put her paws on her belly "Oh god come on i can make it through this" Everest closed her eyes as she was hit with a massive shape pain "OWOWOWOWOWOW"!

"Just breath is okay, nothing will happen just breath."

Everest "EASY FOR YOU TO SAY ISN'T IT YOUR NOT THE ONE IN PAIN AND HAVING YOUR BELLY KICKED OVER AND OVER AGAIN ARE YOU"!

Shaggy shut his mouth immediately "See, I told you her hormones will make her a little scary." Katie said.

Everest "OH FUCKING GOD IT HURTS SO FUCKING MUCH"! The pain finely stopped as Everest looked around "Ow that was the worst one yet and i'm sorry Shaggy".

"Is okay. I didn't expected that."

Everest sighed then smiled as she felt a soft kick "Oh my, this is going to be an interesting last days how long do i have left Katie"?

"Probably five or six days.

Everest "Oh god then we will meet our pups Shaggy and i have been thinking Skye would you be our pups godmother and aunt please "?

"Really, you want me to be the godmother?"

Everest nodded "Yes please Skye".

"I accept, I accept." She jumped around squealing.

Everest smiled "that's good thank you very much Skye well Skye you want to come with me and sit outside with me for a bit so we can have a girl talk"?

"Sure."

Everest slowly got up and started walking outside with Skye next to her over to the grass area.

"So what to talk about?"

Everest lowered her head then looked at Skye "Skye i want you to promise to me that if anything happens to me during birth or anything that you will help Shaggy look after our four pups please".

"What do you mean? You'll be fine."

Everest "I'm just making sure i have all bases covered in case something does happen you never know".

"But nothing will because everything will be all right."

Everest "Please Skye just promise me if anything does happen please" Everest hugged Skye "Please sister" tears ran down her face.

"I will but don't say that. It makes me worried."

Suddenly Skye and Everest were both hit over the head and knocked out.

"Sweet dreams." The mysterious figure pushed Skye away and put Everest in a sack and took her away.

Shaggy exited to see where his mate was but find only Skye in the ground unconscious and Everest was gone.

"Oh no. KATIE! I NEED HELP EVEREST IS MISSING!" Shaggy screamed.

That single outburst made Katie to call Ryder and the Paw Patrol. This situation was critical so they had to rush and start searching for her as fast as possible.

Everest started to slowly wake up with a massive headache as she looked around she was in a dark room and could see nothing "What where am i"?

"You are in my cave."

Everest was still a bit dizzy "What who are you"? She said weakly.

"My name is not important bit you however are."

Everest "Please don't hurt me I'm pregnant with pups please just let me go".

"I know you are pregnant, I won't hurt you in the belly. But that means that I can hurt you here." He hit her in the face hardly.

Everest yelped as she was hit in the face "Ow really that's all you got my contractions hurt more than that".

"I can't hurt you more. It was part of the deal to not touch you, so I will be your pup sitter until Marshall picks you up. In exchange I will kill Shaggydog.

Everest was shocked to hear Marshall "Wait so Marshall haired you to pup napped me oh god wait kill Shaggy why what did he do to you"?

"He did and I made a deal. I will get you for him and he will tell Shaggydog that you are in trouble and he will bring him to me. Is a win-win. Shaggy dies, I get my revenge same to Marshall and he will have you."

Everest got mad "Marshall will never have me if anything he will pay for this if i don't kill him first so beat me all you all i don't give a fuck about this fucking deal you and him have".

"Well I don't care for Marshall, I only want Shaggy, but I won't hurt you. You see I'm not like Shaggy. I don't leave a good friend for dead behind like he did to me.

Everest giggled "So what you won't hurt me because of some fucked up deal you made with a pup will is a fucking asshole oh come on i don't care if you hurt me so come on or your weak".

"I'm not weak, is just that I'm not a criminal like others, besides I need the money."

Everest laughed "Money hahahahaha Marshall doesn't have any money his poor as hell you won't get your money off him".

"Oh he will, I also said if he doesn't he will only receive your head. Then I will be a criminal."

Everest looked at the wolf "then you will kill me because i know Marshall has no money the only one with money is, oh no fine do what you want Marshall will pay for this i swear he will".

"Then how about…" He put his paw and has his claw ready on her belly.

Everest looked at the wolf "Are you really one to kill unborn pups whoever you are"?

"I have done it before so yeah."

Everest "then your already weak and a criminal".

"Perhaps."

Everest "there is no perhaps about it if you have done it before then you are a killer and i" Everest started not feeling well.

"Is okay. I can have fun with you. I like to torture you know. That is why I have this table with instruments."

Everest "I don't care what you do to me as long as you don't hurt my unborn pups" Everest suddenly threw up onto the ground.

Outside the cave was the mysterious guy looking at the entrance. "My next meal. Is in there." He smiled under his helmet.

Everest "So what are you waiting for"? She said weakly.

"Just for you to plead. I will cut open your belly and see your pups with my eyes."

Everest sighed then started to cry "Please not my belly please anything where but my belly"!

"You should thanks Shaggydog for my insanity. I was a normal wolf with a good family and he was my best friend but then his old mate came and he forgot me, then he framed me for the death of his mate and I paid the price. But he killed her because she didn't give him the amount of pups he want it, so he abandoned them while I was left to rot in HELL!"

Everest was confused and shocked "Wait Shaggy left his own pups because he didn't get the amount of pups he wanted"?

"Yes and he killed his mate. My poor sister."

Everest "oh god how many did she give him"?

"Two."

Everest "Oh i have four inside me, oh god".

"But he want it six. Now she is dead and the pups are alone."

Everest "Six oh god" tears ran down Everest's face.

"Yes, so how many you have?"

Everest "Like i said four inside me but how do i know you're telling the truth"?

"Because I have known him since pups."

Everest was shocked and didn't respond.

"So sad. Oh well your funeral."

Everest "oh god then after this litter i will give him more pups or you can kill me".

"I won't I just will..." The mysterious guy entered and bit the wolf on the neck and ate part of it. He was screaming in pain.

Everest screamed loudly before throwing up again and passing out.

 **(After hours)**

The wolf tried to close the mortal wounds but he was no medic so he was bleeding out to death now breathing hard.

Everest slowly opened her eyes and saw the wolf "HELP ANYONE SOMEONE HELP PLEASE HELP"! Everest yelled loudly.

"I...will...die...here.

Everest "I will not let that happen" Everest tried and tried to get free but couldn't no matter how hard she tried "God dam it come on".

"Use...your...claws. Rope...is...weak."

Everest tried using her claws but suddenly her water broke "Oh shit not good not good at all".

"What?"

Everest "My water just broke means I'm in labor right now I'm giving birth".

The wolf stood up and broke the ropes of her. He then put her on the back and he ran out with her on the back, ignoring the blood and pain.

Everest was in a lot of pain as the contractions hit more and more "Oh god i hope i don't have the push until we reach help".

The wolf exited the forest and reached to Katie's but he dropped in the ground from weakness before he could reach the doors.

Everest "thank you" She used all her strength to walk the rest of the way into Katie's "KATIE HELP ME PLEASE"!

Katie heard her and saw Everest. "Everest you are okay! What is it?!"

Everest "My water broke I'm in labor right now Katie help me i feel so weak right now and it hurts"!

Katie picked her up and put her in a doggy bed."Okay just breathe a little just breath. I will let Ryder know so he can tell Shaggy. I'll be back with some water and towels to clean the pups."

Everest was worried "Please hurry Katie i" Everest suddenly yelled loudly as her body made her push "Oh i got to push" Everest pushed.

"Okay, then push, start pushing." Katie grabbed Everest's paw. "Hello, Katie?" Ryder spoke on the phone. "Ryder come quick with Shaggy, Everest came to me and she is labor, no time to explain just hurry!" She ended the call to focus on Everest.

Everest yelped and yelled as she pushed again "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH IT HURTS SO MUCH"! She then gave a massive push and felt one coming.

"Keep pushing, I see one. Come on you can do it girl."

Everest yelled loudly as she pushed again feeling her vagina opening wide and ripping a little.

"You are close come on. PUSH!"

Everest felt so weak but she wasn't going to stop and gave another big push "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" ash she pushed she felt it come out of her vagina.

"Oh god, you did it, you have a little male puppy."

Everest was weak and breathing heavily "Oh good a little boy Katie i don't think i can push the rest right now so weak" Everest was trying her best to keep her eyes open as more contractions started "Oh god".

"Everest, you have to push. The others are coming now we can't hold them off."

Everest nodded "I will do my best Katie" Everest needed to push again and she did she pushed more and more as she kept yelling.

"Okay is coming come on."

Everest pushed again giving it her all "OH GOD"! Everest could feel this pup right at her vagina as she pushed again and got it half way out.

"She's there, she's there."

Everest gave one more big push "i can't stay awake Katie so tired help me please".

"Just one more and is out. Trust me."

Everest pushed one more time "Katie i can't breathe".

"Everest you just pulled out the twins, take a breather before you push the last one I can see her head there. Take a minute to breathe."

Everest was feeling so wake "Katie i don't think i got the strength to push again i need help Katie".

"Everest, listen, if you give me a push that is not compare to the others you can finally rest an sleep and say goodbye to this pregnancy stuff and you will be the mother of four pups, just give me a final and powerful push for her, she is like to push away, do one big push and you can rest peacefully and happy to wake up and see them. Please one big push."

Everest nodded "I will try my best Katie" Everest yelled loudly as she gave the biggest push yet the pup came out of her and she looked at Katie 'Did i do it"?

"Yes! She's out!"

Everest smiled "I guess you will be putting them on my tits for milk while i sleep now" Everest fell asleep right away.

Katie smiled and put them close to Everest as the started to suck milk from her tits.

Everest slept soundly after giving birth to 4 healthy pups, two boys and two girls.

Katie was cleaning them carefully and left them in the room with their mother. She closed the door and waited for her to wake up.

Everest had a massive smile on her face as she slept.

In her dreams the same white she wolf appeared again.

Everest saw the same white wolf "Why are you here this time"?

"I'm here to say, you have done well fighting this process my child, your strength has brought four beautiful puppies into this world and that is your reward. Now you can rest and not worry about your pregnancy process. Now is up to you to raise them into good adults like you are. I'll always be here in case you need me. Until we meet again my child." She started to walk away fading.

Everest "Wait who are you please tell me are you my mother"?

"Mark my words. I may be gone, but I'll always be in your heart my child. I'm proud of you my princess." Her mother faded away.

Everest felt a tear run down her face "Thanks mum" Everest didn't know it but tears had been running down her face in real life as she slept.

Before she completely vanished she kissed Everest on the head. Her presence was still around.

Everest smiled "I miss you mum talk to you soon and i will do you proud".

Her dream world was turning from a whit void into an image of Shaggy rejecting her for having four pups. The words the wolf told her, still ran in her head.

Everest "i really hope it wasn't true maybe oh who am i kidding do i really know the real Shaggy" She sighed.

"Tik-tok, tik-tok, tik-tok, tik-tok. Maybe yes or maybe not." The mysterious guy was in her dream again.

Everest saw him "What are you doing here get out of my dream you monster".

"What if I don't want to?"

Everest "Then i will wake up and you won't be their" Everest closed her eyes and then opened then she was in a room at Katie where she had given birth and she could feel her four pups suckling form her tits "Oh that feels weird but good Katie you around" Everest said looking round only seeing a bit of light coming under a door.

Katie entered and checked on Everest. "Oh you are awake. Shaggy wants to come inside. He said he is expecting some good litter."

Everest smiled "ok yer he can come in i don't mind" Everest held back her worries.

Katie exited and went to get Shaggy.

Everest thought to herself "Mum please keep me safe and my pups if something happens" Everest waited for Shaggy to enter

Shaggy entered and looked at Everest and the pups. His face was of pure disbelief.

Everest "What's wrong Shaggy? Sad that i didn't have six pups"?

"You gave birth to four puppies." He walked closer to her.

Everest "Yes i only had four inside me two girls and two boys Shaggy".

He raised his paw and he was lowering it to her face.

Everest closed her eyes "Why Shaggy? Why?"

He touched her and nudged her. He was smiling and had tears of joy on his face.

Everest was now very confused was the other wolf really telling the truth or lying to her "They are our pups Shaggy how about you name the two boys and i will name the girls"?

"This one, I want to call him Shade because of his black fur. And this male twin Eclipse."

Everest smiled "Well i think i will call this girl Lilly because she had a black part on her back that looks like a lily flower and this one will be named sue" Everest licked Shaggy then licked each of the pups.

"Why did you said I want it six pups? You sounded worried."

Everest sighed "Because it's what the wolf that pup napped me said about you".

He sighted. "Fang. I saw him outside. He's insane. A criminal. He was mad at me for being in love with his sister so he turned into a criminal, I turned him in and them he just lost it. To say more his sister mated with another wolf so I was late to confess my love. We stayed friends, and she is a good one. But when she gave birth to two pups her mate tried to kill her but he got killed before that by my big brother Grey Wind. She is happily with her young's so we stayed like that just friends. But Fang thought otherwise so now he tried to put me the blame ever since."

Everest was shocked "wow well when I'm up for it i have something important to do I'm going to have a pup sent to puppy jail or he will die".

"Marshall. Yeah Chase got the confession out of Fang. Fang said sorry to me, and he said that he brought you her for labor, after that I forgave him. He smiled at me and...and then...he just died. From blood loss.

Everest sighed "it's sad to know he was that mad at me for being with you that he did something like that" Everest looked down at the four pups still suckling milk from her tits and smiled.

"Well Eve, we are parents. I know I'm glad to see our pups. What about you.

Everest smiled and nuzzled Shaggy "oh Shaggy I'm the happiest pup alive right now you have no idea how happy i am but that labor was so hard and painful but so worth it seeing our 4 great pups so worth it all".

 **To be continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Midnight attack.**

Everest woke up a few hours later still a bit weak from giving birth as she opened her eyes she saw Shaggy sleeping in front of her and their pups sleeping in between them "oh they are so cute can't believe it was so hard to push them all out of me".

One of the little puppies started to whine.

Everest looked at the pup "what's wrong my son"?

Shade was squirming around. Sue was on top of him and that made him uncomfortable.

Everest smiled and gently moved Sue off Shade "there you go dear is that better"?

Shade stopped whining and stood sleeping calmly.

Everest smiled "what good pups they are and will be when they grow up" Everest then had a sharpe pain in her vagina area "ow what was that"? She looked down and saw she still had a little bit of a pregnant belly "oh it hasn't fully gone down yet but what was that pain I felt"? Everest rested her head back down on the pillow and looked at Shaggy.

Shaggy was asleep visibly happy about the birth of his pups.

Everest smiled but then tried to moved and couldn't at all "what why can't I move what's wrong with me Shaggy wake up".

"Huh? What?"

Everest "Shaggy I can't move my paws or legs somethings wrong"

"What? Can't move?'

Everest "please hurry go get Katie please"

Shaggy jumped down and exited out of the room.

Everest was very worried now "have I lost the use of my paws and legs"?

Katie entered right away. And checked on Everest.

Everest had tears in her eyes "Katie please help I can't move my legs or paws"

"Yeah I see. I checked you up and you have nothing going on. You are just weak. Your brain shut down your movements. Is like it was telling you to stay put and rest. It makes sense because you have been through a lot, your body must be tired as well. You just have to stay in bed for a long time until your body have rested.

Everest smiled "oh ok then well could you please take me outside I would like to get some sun and air please".

"Sure but don't move. You have to rest a lot. Shaggy will look after the pups." Katie picked her up and was going outside.

Everest "that won't be a problem I just want some air after everything that has happened some fresh air would be great I will just lay down outside on the grass".

"Sure." She took her outside and lowered her in the grass.

Everest looked up and saw dark clouds "oh just great are we supposed to get rain or a storm today Katie"?

"That's not right. They said it would be clear today. The news sure can mess up big time."

Everest sighed "maybe they are just passing over" just as Everest was about to say more it started to lightly rain "oh I just had to say it didn't I". Then it started to rain heavily "oh better go back inside Katie".

"Yeah big time." Katie grabbed Everest and jolted inside. "Well we aren't that wet."

Everest looked at Katie "speak for yourself I'm wet as hell".

"I know, who am I kidding?" In the room where Shaggy was, there was red liquid coming out of it.

Everest saw the red liquid coming out of the room "oh no my pups KATIE"!

"What?!"

Everest "look at the bottom of the door that looks like blood what is going on it their"?

"I don't know." She opened the door and saw Shaggy that had that red stuff on his snout.

Everest "what is that Shaggy are you bleeding"?

"No. Is okay. I just accidentally knocked down some red tint or something. Some of it splashed in my face. I don't know how to clean it up."

Everest sighed relief "oh god you nearly have me a heart a attack shaggy"

"I'm sorry, one of tje pups sneezed and I jumped a little."

Everest "it's ok Shaggy I'm just happy no one is hurt" Everest smiled at Shaggy as she was still dripping wet.

"I can wash that off. But I have dry her first."

Everest "yer I'm getting cold".

Katie looked for a towel and started to dry her off gently.

Everest smiled "thanks Katie now I guess more rest for me the one who just gave birth today I wish Skye was here".

"Everyone was planning on visiting you today."

Everest "Everyone but Marshall I hope if he ever comes near me he will regret it".

"Yeah Chase managed to get him kicked out of the team. They called his parents and they were so mad and upset. His mom was so heartbroken. Ryder called them to pick him up in a week so he can't leave the Lookout. But the others will come to visit you in some minutes or so.

Everest somewhat felt sorry for Marshall but knew he got what was coming to him "so when are they coming do you know Katie"?

"Maybe ten minutes or five minutes."

Everest smiled "ok cool"

"Okay you are dry now."

Everest "much better thanks Katie"

"Now we have to be careful. There's news of a weird person going around eating dead bodies of people."

Everest was shocked "what that's just" Everest chucked up "that's just wrong".

"I know but he dressed weird too. Black and golden they say."

Everest "oh god I have seen him he came to the cave and attacked that other wolf the one that pup napped me oh god".

"What? You have seen him?"

Everest nodded "yer I have what if I'm his next target"?

"Don't worry. I'm sure someone out there is doing something about it."

Everest was now very worried "yer I'm sure they are" Everest put on a brave smile.

"Besides you have Shaggy."

Everest looked at Shaggy "I oh" Everest suddenly fell asleep in Katie's arms.

"Well at least she is resting now."

Everest was sound asleep in Katie's arms.

Katie put her on the bed and helped Shaggy clean out the paint in his mouth.

Everest was still asleep as in her dream she was in a area full of snow "oh how nice so much snow".

"Snow, so white. So cold. Just like a dead body." Under the snow emerged The Exiled with a table set in front of him.

Everest turned to see the thing "what are you doing here in my dream who are you"?

"I'm known as The Exiled. As to what I am, well I won't tell."

Everest "so what you're going to kill me and my family are you"?

"Well I can do that. And very easy. Only do this." Four long red tentacles appeared in his back.

Everest "well then what do u want why are you here"?

His tentacles disappeared "Because I can. I'm just a living memory of your head, you are so scared of me that this allows me to be here. In real life I can be far more terrifying than this. Right now you are just making me behave this way. Nothing can control me in real life. As long as you keep fearing me, I will be in your dreams always. Is not like the real me will know all I do in your dreams."

Everest "so I'm the one making you appear in my dreams oh dam so why are you eating dead bodies"?

'That's real me problem. And because I have to in order to live."

Everest "ok then" Everest then slowly woke up the room was dark and warm "oh how long have I been out"?

"A few hours but everyone is here waiting for you to wake up love."

Everest tried to get up again but failed "what really Shaggy a few hours oh god I only remember Katie drying me off then nothing would you please go tell them they can come in please my love" Everest nuzzled Shaggy.

"Sure." He exited the room inviting everyone in.

Everest made sure all four pups were close to her to keep them warm and safe as she did she smiled "being pregnant was so worth it" she then looked at the door.

Shaggy entered and everyone followed. As they saw the pups they all gasped and started to awe them lowly to avoid waking them up.

Everest smiled "hey everyone" Everest said somewhat weakly.

"They are so cute." Rubble said getting closer to look at them better.

Everest nodded "yer they are but they were so painful to push out of me I was in so much pain".

"Can I nuzzled one?" Asked Rocky.

"Sorry but they are newborns so we can't touch them, only the parents will until they can see and walk and grow a little bigger." Assured Katie.

Everest "yer sorry Rocky maybe later on you can but not right now sorry"

"Is okay I get it."

Everest "thanks Rocky. So Skye how does it feel being a godmother now to four very cute pups"?

"It feels so cool. I can't wait for them to grow so I can hug them and stuff."

Everest "well it's nearly time for their next feed from me will have to wake them soon"

The front bell ranged. "Oh no he's here." Chase got worried.

Everest was not as worried as before "oh well I can't do anything as my body is still telling me to rest and won't move so I'm hopeless right now".

"Is Robodog, ever since Ryder give him the voice and changed him completely, he is now an anthropomorphic robotic dog. As he is helpful, he is dramatic." Skye warned her.

Everest "what I'm confused".

"Yeah I changed him but I guess he is more different."

Everest "so what happens now everyone"?

Then Robodog entered.

Everest looked at robo dog "wow Ryder you did mod him a lot didn't you" the pups suddenly woke up and started feeding from Everest's tits.

Robodog smelled the air around and put his hand on his face.

Everest smiled as she rested her head and let her pups feed from her "it feels so wired them suckling from me but it's nice".

"This aroma around here, so filled with new stuff. The excitement and joy of the beginning of a new life. All this feeling feels very...EL DORADO!" He said extending his hands in glee.

"That's the reason." Said Skye.

Everest nodded as she kept her head rested.

"They look so cute Evewest. Do they have names?

Everest nodded "yer they do Shaggy would you mind telling them which ones are which please".

"Sure. The little black one is Shade, these two twins are Eclipse and Sue, and this little girl is Lilly.

Everest "thanks love"

Everest then looked at Ryder "Ryder can I ask something this will sound crazy and even nuts but I would like you to give Marshall a second chance".

"Really, you sure?"

Everest nodded "yes even though he did something really bad yo me deserves a second chance look at Jake he tried to kill me and he did time and now look at him I'm not saying Marshall should get off Scott free but you should give him a second chance".

"Well I can do that, but he won't be working with us for the time being."

Everest nodded "that's ok but I do think he should do something like what Jake did".

"Okay I see what to do."

Everest "thanks Ryder"

"Sure."

Everest sighed "then maybe I will talk to him later on and Shaggy would you mind seeing if Katie has anything I can have to eat please I'm so hungry I could eat a house or something" she giggled.

"Sure." He went to get Katie.

Everest waited for some food

"So, who is oldest and youngest?" Chase asked.

Everest "mmmmmm that's a good question Chase well Shade came first and Eclipse came last and Lilly came second and Sue third I think even I'm not 100% on that".

"Maybe Katie knows. She helped you on birth." Said Ryder.

Everest smiled still resting her head on her pillow "yer she would know she was the one who helped give birth and was there the whole time so yap she would know".

Shaggy and Katie entered with food.

Everest's face lit up "oh yes FOOD".

"Yep and lots of it."

Everest "oh yes please give me it now" as they put the food down in front of Everest she right away started eating like crazy with 2 minutes all the food was gone. "Oh that was good thanks Katie".

"You are welcome, you sure were hungry."

Everest smiled "yer my body is making a lot of milk for these hungry pups so I need food so that can happen and my pups and feed from me".

"You sure need."

Everest then looked at Katie "hey Katie since you were the one who helped me give birth can you tell which pups came in which order"?

"Sure. Shade was first. The twins were second and last was Sue."

Everest smiled "ok then thanks Katie there you go Chase".

"Chase." Called Skye making Chase to snap out of his own world.

Everest "yer, that answers your question doesn't it Chase"?

"Oh sorry their cuteness got me distracted. Yes it does."

Everest giggled then coughed "oh my, that rain is getting very heavy outside isn't it" the rain was still going and thunder could be heard way off "looks like another storm coming".

The thunder make the pups to whine scared

Everest hugged the pups closer and nuzzled them all "there, there, everything will be alright mummy is here for you all".

"And daddy too."

Everest giggled "yes and daddy too, you're all safe with us all four of you".

One of the pups was learning to stand quickly.

Everest smiled as she watched Shade try to stand "That's so cute but maybe not the best thing to try while there is a thunder storm around" a very loud crack of thunder happened making everyone jump and shaking the building.

"That is one big storm. I better get Marshall, I don't want him alone at a moment like this. Chase make sure no one leaves." Ryder quickly used a raincoat and got on his ATV.

Everest "Be careful out their Ryder it's raining so heavy" all four pups started getting closer to Everest "Oh look at that they all don't like storms" Everest smiled and started to gently pat all of the pups to calm them down and let them know they were safe.

"I better prepare some supplies, in case something happens and we get trapped in the shop from a blackout or something."

Everest "Yer that's a great idea Katie pups first storm oh i remember my first storm it was nuts i ran around chasing my tail for like 5 minutes before someone hugged me i can't remember who".

"My first storm was a snow storm but I was just an almost newborn, but our mom got killed during or birth so no one was there when we got scared. But hey I grew up fine."

Everest "Well your here for your pups first storm" Suddenly the room started to get very cold and Everest started to sake "So cold Katie can you please get some blankets please I'm so cold".

"I get them Katie must be a little busy with supplies. I think I'll bring one for everyone." Shaggy offered as he exited to look for blankets.

Everest "So i got a felling this will be a very interesting day oh and Chase please when Marshall gets here i don't want him anywhere near me or my pups".

"Don't worry. I got him under my eyes."

Everest "Thanks Chase i don't even want him in this room with us".

"Yeah is understandable. He is like a brother for me but what he did was...ugh I don't even have a word for it. It felt like a stab in the back to all of us."

Everest "Yer tell me about it i thought he was my friend guess not anymore" Everest sighed.

"I can't see him the same way. Dude just lost my twust."

Everest "yer mine as well" more thunder and lightning happened "God that is a bad storm".

"Let's forget about Marshall. Let's do something else." Rocky suggested to change subject. Shaggy returned with a bunch of towels.

Everest "Oh yer please put some over me quickly I'm freezing my love" Everest and the pups were very cold.

Shaggy put one on them without thinking about it he then gave one to the others.

Everest smiled "Much better thanks love".

"Sure." Ryder came back to the shop with Marshall and they entered. "Thanks Ryder."

Everest looked at Marshall as he and Ryder entered.

"But remember, you have some restrictions and that means don't go anywhere near Everest and the pups. In fact don't go near the room."

Everest looked at Marshall then looked away and nuzzled her pups as they settled in for the afternoon and started falling asleep even with the storm outside "sleep well pups" Everest smiled.

"Don't worry, he won't be near us." Said Shaggy.

Everest "I know that I'm not worried at all my love but please don't hurt him anyway we got four cute young pups to look after now our pups" Everest nuzzled Shaggy.

"For you anything."

Everest giggled "I will remember you said that".

"I bet they will have your eyes."

Everest smiled "yer they most likely will it will be great to see them when they finely open their eyes and start to walk around".

"We will, eventually."

Everest just looked at their pups "it really was worth it all the pain and stuff I went through while I had them inside".

"Yes it was and we have a good babysitter in case."

Everest "yer also a great godmother in Skye so Shaggy who are you picking to be the godfather of our pups"?

"Chase."

Everest smiled "ok then so Skye and Chase you two are our pup's god parents".

"Really? Me the Godfather?"

Everest nodded "yep Chase you're a Godfather now".

"Wow. I don't know what to say. Thanks you guys."

Everest smiled and rested her head back on her soft pillow "oh my body is still in pain from birth wow".

"Well I will eat to so I will ask Katie what she has for food, okay?"

Everest nodded as she slowly drifted off to sleep again.

As she was asleep Marshall sneaked inside silently.

Everest Suddenly woke up and saw Marshall standing in front of her and her pups "GET OUT MARSHALL GET OUT"!

"I'm just here to go to the bathroom. Is the only one around."

Everest watched Marshall like a hawk.

He sprinted to the bathroom and closed the door.

The pups were now awake and having a feed from Everest's tits as that fed Everest felt them feeding and kept an eye on the bathroom.

Shaggy entered with some food for him. "I'm back."

Everest didn't even look at Shaggy as she kept her eyes on the bathroom door.

"Are you okay?"

Everest "Marshall walked by into the bathroom didn't you hear me yelling"?

"No. That sneak."

Everest "it's ok there is only one bathroom so i just keep my eyes open until his gone so don't worry my love".

"Then I'll keep them too."

Everest put her head back on her pillow "Oh I'm so tired still".

Marshall exited from the bathroom and Shaggy growled in instinct.

Everest gave Shaggy the look to stop.

Marshall was walking against the wall to try and keep distance.

Everest kept a close eye on Marshall until he left then Everest fell back asleep while the pups kept feeding from her.

Someone suddenly entered the shop.

Everest remained asleep.

"Hello anyone here?"

Everest slowly woke up "What who's their"? Everest said from another room.

"Umm hi my..." All the pups woke up and Chase was already on defensive.

Everest "Who are you? Chase please go get Katie right away please".

"Yes." Chase affirmed

Everest "thank you Chase".

Chase went to get Katie and Ryder.

Everest "So who are you and please don't come any closer".

"Oh sorry to intrude. My name is Gen Hidetoshi." It was a boy in his 26's and was wearing a black and green turtleneck jacket with jeans strange new model sneakers and an urban hat, he had long black hair.

Everest "the shop owner will be out here soon to help you Gen" Everest started nuzzling and licking her pups.

"Are those yours?" He kept his distance but looked at the pups.

Everest "Maybe they are".

"Is okay. I'm a stranger to you. I get it. They are cute."

Everest "Thanks".

"Yes can we help you?" Katie asked. "Oh yeah hi I'm Gen Hidetoshi. I'm here because I believed you could help me with some directions."

Everest just kept licking and taking care of her pups.

"Can we talk in a room or place to leave everyone you know alone." He signaled to Everest.

Everest looked at the person confused.

"Sure." Said Katie confused as well.

Everest finished licking the pups and rested her head again.

"That guy, his scent is very familiar." Spoke Shaggy.

Everest "What do you mean"?

"The scent in that guy. Is like I met him before."

Everest "Well that's interesting anyway i really need to sleep i keep getting woken up" Everest fell asleep quickly.

"Sorry love go ahead."

Everest was already fast asleep.

He was keeping an eye on the pups.

One of the pups started to whine loudly.

Everest moaned as she slowly opened her eyes to the loud whining of Shade "Oh what's wrong"?

He squirmed around to get closer to her.

Everest used her paw and bought Shade closer to her "There, there Shade you're ok".

He stopped whining and snuggled close to her fur.

Everest smiled as she bought the others closer to her as well "No you're all close and safe".

Shaggy woke up and went to the bathroom for a while.

Everest licked all her pups once then fell back asleep.

Shaggy suddenly was being attacked in the bathroom.

Everest woke up but still couldn't move "Shaggy what's wrong what's happening SHAGGY SOMEONE"!

There was instant growling and yelping in the bathroom. Then out of the bathroom dashing away was a yelping pup that ran away exiting the shop. Shaggy came out but he was just tainted by the other pup's blood. He was fine. The others rushed to the room immediately. "What happened?" Asked Ryder.

Everest looked at Shaggy "What was that Shaggy?

"Just one pup attacked me but I overpowered him. I'm fine, don't worry."

Everest "What really what did they look like or who was it"?

"It was a pup. He was wore a hood so I couldn't see him right."

Everest "Chase go see if Marshall is where he is supposed to be".

"On it." He went to look.

Everest waited "Oh please don't be him".

"Yeah he is not here." Chase returned obviously upset.

Everest sighed "Dam it why? Marshall why?"

"Okay, okay calm down. There could be an explanation. I mean wherever he is let's hear what he has to say." Ryder said still having a small spark of hope.

Everest "Yer I'm sure there is well we have to find him and ask him" Suddenly Marshall walked out of a wardrobe Everest looked right at him, no blood at anything on him.

"What is all the bickering?"

Everest "Well we all thought you attacked Shaggy but here you are with no blood or anything on you so yer".

"Oh, how that happened? I though this place was locked."

Everest "Yer so did i".

Marshall was feeling something heavy on his chest. He started to shake from all this. All eyes were set on him and it didn't felt the same like all times some faces were of complete distrust and this made him nervous.

Everest then was so tired she passed out.

"Okay enough of this now, Everest needs her sleep everyone out come on. We will deal with this later." Shaggy said avoiding being rude but still serious.

Everest slept soundly with all four pups close to her and warm she slept with a massive smile on her face.

Shaggy closed the door and outside Katie put a "Do not disturb" sign on the door handle.

Everest could be heard softly snoring.

 **To be continued...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Beginning of a journey.**

Shaggy started to feel discomfort. He darted up still feeling uneasy of one thing. But yet he didn't know what it was.

Everest slowly woke up feeling unwell and pain in her belly "Ow".

"You can't sleep either huh?"

Everest looked at Shaggy "No i slept well until now i don't feel well and i have pain in my tummy ow".

"Do you need Katie?"

Everest "no Shaggy would you mind carrying me outside please i need to go".

"Sure." He picked her up and carried her outside.

Everest "just on the grass please Shaggy before i pee on you".

He lowered her quickly but gently.

Everest was placed onto the grass and right away was peeing a lot out of her vagina suddenly she started feeling dizzy as blood suddenly started coming out of her vagina very quickly "Shaggy help" Everest passed out while more blood came out of her vagina.

Shaggy tried to help but he felt dizzy himself and passed out next to Everest. Suddenly one mysterious figure carried them both away to an unknown location.

Everest kept losing more and more blood from her vagina.

The figure just kept moving them away.

The blood was making a trail behind them as Everest's body was becoming very weak.

The stranger has to force itself to stop moving to stop the infernal bleeding by himself. He was really annoyed to know she was bleeding for no reason on her vagina.

No matter what the stranger did he couldn't stop the bleeding as Everest was slowly dying.

"You won't die on his side. He didn't become a father for you to die now." The stranger carried them both on a cave and he calmly started to stop and treat Everest properly to at least keep her from dying.

No respond from Everest as the blood kept coming and coming.

He ignored the blood and kept working to save her. "She can't die, please don't leave my brother alone."

Everest "Katie help me" she said while passed out.

"Katie? But who is she?" Said the figure.

Everest suddenly woke up in a white snow area she looked around "Hello anyone here"?

There was a gigantic wolf who stood taller than Shaggy walking around them, he had dark grey fur. Suddenly a white one with red eyes popped out with the four pups on his back. Strangely this one was slightly bigger than the grey one.

"We meet again Eve." The Exiled popped in her dreams again.

Everest "Oh it's you again great i thought i was dead for a minute".

"No applause? Really? Tough crowd."

Everest sighed "Why are you here this time i can feel myself slipping away at this point".

"You are boring you know. The readers don't want boring. Listen you are showing too much weakness. You have to toughen up."

Everest looked at the thing "your one to talk aren't you, god your nothing in here in my dream" Everest could feel herself getting stronger. Everest suddenly opened her eyes and saw she was in a cave still feeling weak she used all she had to keep her eyes open "Hello"?

No one answered but her pups and Shaggy were next to her.

Everest "what is going on"?

Suddenly a light brownish with some light grey furred wolf emerged from the entrance.

Everest "Who are you"? Everest was doing her best to stay awake.

The wolf didn't heard her and got close to Shaggy and was looking at the pups.

Everest found the power inside of her to stand up and tackle the wolf the ground "Who are you what do you want"! Everest looked into the wolf's eyes.

The wolf just yelped and got Everest off him and quickly ran behind a rock.

Everest got up and stood in front of Shaggy and her pups "answer me who are you"?

The wolf just kept peeking without answering.

Everest suddenly lost her paws and fell onto her belly "Oh come on im not going to hurt you im not that type of pup".

"How...can I know?" His voice only tell he sounded young.

Everest "Because I'm too weak right now to do anything bad to you but why did you being us here we were safe where we were".

"Nowhere is safe."

Everest "It is somewhat safe their Katie helps me when i need help and my friends are there as well".

"You seem fine, I don't want to go any closer. It could be a trap."

Everest sighed "If i was fine i won't be right right now i would be running back to Katie's but thanks for not hurting or killing our pups".

"I..." Suddenly the white wolf entered making the other one to stop talking. He stared at Everest with his red eyes.

Everest "And who the hell are you"?

The wolf didn't answer and walked closer to them.

Everest again stood up in front of Shaggy and her pups "Who are you answer me"?

He just ignored her and stood in front of her. His size made him look like a mountain for Everest.

Everest looked up at the wolf "I'm not afraid of you i will protect my mate and pups with my life" Everest eyed the big wolf.

Shaggy by instinct woke up and tackled the white wolf down.

Everest sighed "oh this is going to be interesting" Everest suddenly chucked up and then fell to the ground.

"Eve! Are you okay?"

Everest "I don't know my tummy is in a lot of pain" blood slowly started coming out of her vagina again "somethings wrong inside me".

"I don't know what to do."

Everest "Shaggy I need Katie right away".

"But the pups."

Everest "dam it we shouldn't be here in the first place this was a bad idea who ever came up with" Everest passed out and stopped breathing.

"You get her there we will get your pups there." Said the big grey wolf. Shaggy was shocked to see who it was but nodded quickly. And they together with four other wolves ran to Katie's.

Everest's body was completely shutting down the longer she wasn't breathing. In Everest's head "is this how it ends is this how I die please no I want to watch my pups grow up".

"Ypu will watch them grow." Her mothee's voice ran in her head.

Everest turned and saw her mother "but how right now it looks like I'm going to die I tried my best to be strong and live the best I could" Everest started crying.

"I know because I have been through the same, you just need professional help. That's all."

Everest "wait what do you mean you have been though the same"?

"I gave birth like you, pushing hard and not taking breaks after one came out. I just rushed myself to do it. Difference with me is that being a wolf no one cared to help me with the bleeding. Eventually your father's owner helped me as much as I could, and with that I turn out okay. But help is easier for you tp get.

Everest "wait so do I have a brother or sister then"?

"Of course you do. Is not like you were the only one.

Everest "oh I never knew this I really want to meet them now do you know where they are mum"?

"Sadly I don't but your father might. He is still with his owner. Luckily they don't leave far from your home."

Everest "wait my dad is still alive"?

"Yes, before my death his owner took us to that cold hell. My sickness to it made us leave but we left so fast that we accidentally left you. I was crying when I noticed I lost you, I tried my best to make him turn around but he didn't listened to me with that loud music. We were in the back trying to tell him but he never heard us. I tried to return for you but, my sickness got me and you can guess what happened then." Even though she was an image she still had visible tears.

Everest was shocked she had always wondered what happened and now she knew "oh my so where does he live if you know I would love to meet my dad finely mum".

"He lives on the other side of Jake's mountain. Back then that mountain was a reserve."

Everest "thank you mum does he also know where you're buried"?

"Yes."

Everest "thank you Mum for telling me that" Everest had tears running down her face.

"I wish I could see you in the real world."

Everest "I wish I could see you as well Mum and thank you for telling me what happened to me" Everest smiled before hugging her mum "since it's my dream I can hug you".

"If life could give a second chance. I only want to run and hug you." She was still crying.

Everest "well you never know maybe one day it will somehow" Everest could suddenly feel herself being pulled out of her dream "looks like it's time for me to go mum".

"Until next time. My child."

Everest "I love you mum" Everest suddenly opened her eyes and saw Shaggy and Katie in front of her as she moaned.

"Eve, are you okay?"

Everest "I'm ok what happened"?

"Not much. I could deal with your problem but I required some blood donations to help you out to refill your blood. But you should be fine by now. Looks like you damaged some areas inside you while giving birth."

Everest sighed "oh ok then but I'm all good now am I"?

"Yes. But you should stay for a while here. Not much but until you have enough blood."

Everest sighed "wait where are our pups Shaggy where are they"?!

"Is okay. They are in the bed next to you."

Everest "after I am well there is something massive I have to do".

"What thing?"

Everest "I know where my father is".

"You do?"

Everest nodded "it's hard to tell but I see my mother in my dreams and she told me where he lives and stuff and now I really want to go meet him I want to meet my dad".

"Man. This is quite a wonderful day."

Everest "indeed it is so Katie how long do you think it will be before I can go for a long walk I would need you to take care of the pups for about a week while I'm gone with Shaggy".

"At least give it ten minutes until you have the right amount of blood in your system."

Everest nodded "will it be alright for you to take care of the pups while we are gone Katie"?

"Sure. Can you hang in there? I need to look after...well your blood donator."

Everest wondered "Katie who did give me Blood"?

"Well, he not only did it because he was the right blood type but he offered himself without questioning. It was Marshall."

Everest sighed "I should have guessed that oh my Marshall" Everest then turned to Shaggy "Shaggy when we get to the place where my dad lives would you mind handing for a while just because I don't know what type of dog he is".

"Sure."

Everest kissed Shaggy deeply "thank you".

"No problem."

Everest waited 30 minutes just to be safe after that she felt very strong and was able to stand without any problem at all as she slowly started walking to get used to it again "ok well thanks for this Katie please take good care of them while we are gone and I'm sure Skye will do anything she can to help as well".

"Sure. Be careful out there."

Everest nodded "it's ok I have this big guy to take care and watch over me we will see you in a week or so" Everest licked, nuzzled and kissed each of the pups before slowly walking out the door and towards Jake's Mountain.

"Man your dad is alive, now is to know what kind of father he turned out to be."

Everest "from what mum told me he is a great dog and I will like him he and his owner live on the other side of Jake's Mountain so it will take us a while to get their around a day or so."

 **To be continued...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Father and daughter.**

Everest and Shaggy made it to Jake's Mountain after 2 hours of slow walking because Everest had to take it easy "oh god this will take us forever at this rate all because I'm slow".

"But you said that is on the other side, right?

Everest nodded "yer and this mountain is huge maybe we should stop over at our cave for the night and keep going in the morning".

"Good idea."

Everest "yer I'm not allowed to push myself like Katie said so I need to rest".

"Yeah, you should. Besides I'm quite tired myself."

Everest "yer it's around 1am so yer we are close to our cave I'm so tired as well".

"Man I never thought of seeing that entrance again."

Everest was doing her best to stay awake "oh I'm so tired Shaggy I could fall asleep right now with no problem".

"It's okay." He pushed the rock away and dragged Everest and placed her in the bed and closed the rock.

Everest fell asleep quickly and soundly.

Shaggy looked around and fell asleep with her.

The sun came up early as it did Everest slowly opened her eyes "oh that was the best sleep I have had in a while".

Shaggy was asleep.

Everest watched shaggy until he was awake

"Good morning." He said still sleepy.

Everest smiled and nuzzled Shaggy "morning love".

"You woke up early."

Everest "yer I want to get to my dad's house today so let's get started" Everest slowly walked out of the cave.

"But we need to eat breakfast."

Everest sighed "I'm not really that hungry to be honest Shaggy but ok" Everest stopped walking and looked at Shaggy.

"I just want you to eat so you can continue walking strong."

Everest smiled "ok then my love what you going to get"?

"I don't know. I can find food. But it will take me some minutes."

Everest smiled "ok then we'll I will lie down and wait for you to get back then ok love" Everest lied down and smiled at Shaggy.

"Sure. I'll be back."

Everest nodded

Shaggydog exited the cave and got away to hunt down for food.

Everest just stayed lying down and waited for Shaggy to return as she waited she fell asleep.

In her dreams The Exiled appeared again.

Everest sighed again "God why are you here this time? Besides why should I care? This is my dream so I don't care if your here".

"I noticed but heads up. The real me is stalking your mate right now. He doesn't know.

Everest "why should I believe you"?

"You can or cannot. Just telling you. Is your choice to do so."

Everest suddenly woke up and saw Shaggy already back in the cave "oh thank god your back love".

"Yeah. It didn't took me long."

Everest "ok well let's eat I want to get going and meet my dad".

"Yeah I got fruits."

Everest smiled "sweet let's eat" Everest slowly started eating.

Shaggy ate his portion of the food.

Everest finished eating "oh that was good eats".

"So are we good to continue?"

Everest smiled "yes let's go".

Shaggy exited the cave and waited Everest to close it.

Everest closed it and started walking "let's go"

"Wow, you moved that boulder so easily. You are quite the strong type are you?"

Everest "yer I am thanks I still have the strength from being pregnant inside me".

"Well there's never shame for being weaker than a girl. Especially if you love that girl."

Everest "I won't be like this for long".

"But is natural, you are half wolf. You just need to use it more often."

Everest "maybe I don't know"

"Well let's keep moving."

Everest nodded and kept moving "should take us about 4 more hours of walking and we should close".

"Then we better hurry up at the moment a snow storm is coming. And this one has a strong wind."

Everest "yer I can feel it coming we should make it before it gets here so let's get going now" Everest walked faster.

Shaggy kept moving right behind her moving fast.

Everest couldn't wait to meet her dad and started running.

"Everest wait up."

Everest was running fast and looked behind her for one sec before she ran head first into a tree "OW"

"Eve!" He dashed faster and got to her side. "Are you okay?"

Everest rubbed her head "that hurt dam it well that well teach me to run fast without looking" there was a small cut on her head with a little bit of blood coming out.

"You are bleeding."

Everest "yer I can feel it I will be fine let's keep moving".

"If you say so."

After walking for around 3 and a half hours Everest could see a house "that's it the only other house on this mountain besides Jakes let's hind in the brush and watch for a while" Everest went and hid behind some and watched the house.

There was almost no activity, but there was an old dog house in the side. The house looked abandoned but it was due to time.

Everest "I wonder if he still lives here".

"Well he could, maybe if you get closer to the dog house."

Everest started slowly walking towards the house "hello anyone"?

A low deep growl filled the dog house.

Everest sat in front of the house "hello"?

Then a Husky came out growling.

Everest "hello their".

The Husky suddenly coughed up from growling and lowered his stance. "Ugh I'm too old for this. I can't even growl like before."

Everest "are you ok"?

"I can't say. Dam my vision sure is bad these days." His blue eyes were very clear. He clearly was a little blind.

Everest "mum said you lived here".

"Mom? Your mom? Who is your mom?"

Everest "she didn't tell me her name but she was a white wolf and I guess she was your mate she told me my dad lived here when you two moved with your owner I was left behind and when mum tried to come get me she passed away".

The Husky took time to gather that information. "Everest? Is that you?" He asked a little shocked.

Everest smiled "hello Dad".

Her dad limped to her fast and hugged her. "Everest, I thought you were dead. Oh is so nice to see you alive."

Everest hugged her dad back "I thought both you and mum were dead and that I was never going to get to meet you or mum and yet I have seen you both now" tears of joy ran down Everest face.

As he hugged her he let go suddenly falling off to the snow. "Ow, my damn leg."

Everest "so what is wrong with you dad"?

"My leg. Is a permanent injury. I can't move well. Is just what you get for being shot on it and not taking out the bullet in time. Is like I lost some senses in it."

Everest "oh my I'm so sorry dad where is your owner mum was talking about"?

"Not too well. He suffered almost the same as me. He is inside sleeping hopefully."

Everest "oh my question do I have brothers or sisters dad and do you know where they are"?

"Oh yes, they are basically all around Adventure Bay. I don't know where though."

Everest was shocked to hear this "what really"?

"Yeah three sisters and three brothers."

Everest "wow I never knew any of them" Everest sighed.

"Yeah to be honest, they basically always ended up doing stuff just to give you a hard time. They kind off never liked you for being the youngest and getting all attention. I don't know how much they changed but I don't get any visit except for Lilith. She usually always visit me, but she always behaves like a punk."

Everest "oh" she sighed

"But she is kind and doesn't give me a hard time. She is kind of the only one who wants to patch things up with you. Since she has been visiting me."

Everest "do you know where she lives dad"?

"I think she lives in Skyville Avenue of Adventure Bay."

Everest was shocked "really I know where that is that's right near my vets place oh my I will have to go see her sometime".

"Well then maybe she knows where the others are too."

Everest "well maybe you would like to know you're a granddad now".

"A granddad. You...you mean...you?"

Everest nodded "yer I have pups I only just gave birth about 2 days or so ago I can't really remember but I have four cute pups and a great mate".

"A mate. So is he a good mate to you."

Everest "he is a great mate to me Dad Shaggy come on out and meet my dad".

Shaggy came out and got close. Everest's dad was just shocked at the size of Shaggy. "Oh my, you are a big wolf."

Everest "yer he is big but he is so kind and friend and gentle with me he is just the best I love him so much".

"Well as long as he is caring to you. I don't mind."

Everest "yer he does and I knew you wouldn't mind since you know you and mum were together".

"That's true"

Everest hugged her dad again "oh by the way mum also said you would know where she is buried"?

"Oh yes, she is behind the house. There are flowers on the place she got buried."

Everest "can you show me please dad".

"This way." He didn't look happy but limped towards the place his mate was buried.

Everest lowered her head as she walked next to her dad "thanks for this dad I have only ever talked to her in my dreams".

He showed her the tombstone on the snow. There was a picture of her with the pups around her and Everest was surrounded by those motherly paws embracing a hug on her.

Everest sat down looking at the picture and started to cry "oh why can't I remember this hug or anything about her in real life" Everest cried.

"You were young, you still didn't have the capability to understand or remember. You were slower to develop the memories of your puppyhood."

Everest kept crying "dam it I wish I could just remember one great time with her but I can't dam it" tears ran down Everest's face.

"I'm sorry girl. I wish I could have stopped her, she would have been alive if I had run faster and tell her that everything would be fine."

Everest turned to her dad "why was I left behind and the others weren't"?

"We didn't noticed, because the storm was almost blinding. Just until we were a few miles away, we all noticed. I lost track of you."

Everest "I remember that storm I was so cold the last thing I remember from then was passing out and being covered by snow and nearly dying I was so cold".

"I'm sorry dear, I was in charge of you pups and I guess I miscounted you."

Everest "I forgive you dad if that didn't happen I would never have meant Jake and Ryder and became a member of the Paw Patrol".

"But still, your mother jumped out of the car already sick and all because I forgot to count you."

Everest looked up to the sky "thank you mum" she then looked at her dad again "well thank you for telling me Dad maybe you can come visit your grand pups someday" Everest looked at the house when she heard a door open and two gun shots one at Shaggy and the other at her she yelped in pain as she passed out bleeding heavily.

Shaggy resisted the shot and he lunged forward to the attacker managing to pin him down. "Help! Avalanche help!" Shaggy was still growling.

Everest was passed out still heavily bleeding

The bullet had hit her right in the side and was stuck in her ribs.

After a few hours Everest was taken to a hospital.

Everest moaned as she slowly tried to open her eyes but couldn't open them fully but enough that she could see she was in a white room on a bed with something in her leg "what where am I"? She said weakly.

"You are in a hospital."

Everest vision was still blurred and she couldn't make out who was talking "who's their"?

"Me your father."

Everest "Your owner shot me dad why"?

"I don't know, he saw your mate and got scared."

Everest "is Shaggy ok"?

"Yeah he is fine, the bullet got extracted but it was in the leg but he resisted the pain finely."

Everest "Where did i get shot dad"?

"You got shot close to the ribs."

Everest "oh that why my side hurts like hell i wish bad things would stop happening to me i wait how long was i out for dad"?

"Only a couple of minutes."

Everest "Ok good".

"I'm sorry this happened."

Everest "Well at least I'm not dead so that's good how long till i can leave here"?

"Well a few hours. But you have to take it easy when you get out."

Everest giggled "I gave birth no too long ago dad i was already taking it easy I'm still not fully recovered from that yet".

"Well still take it easy."

Everest nodded "So where is Shaggy right now dad and which hospital is this"?

"Adventure Bay General hospital."

Everest "Oh ok and is Shaggy here as well"?

"Yeah he is outside the room."

Everest "Ok could you ask him to come in please".

"Sure." He exited the room.

Everest waited lying down for Shaggy.

Shaggy entered the room. "You call for me."

Everest smiled "Yes i did i would like a hug and a kiss from my mate please".

"Sure." He got close to her.

Everest hugged Shaggy even with the pain then she kissed him on the muzzle deeply.

"I wuv you."

Everest "I love you to my mate" Everest kissed more deeply pushing her tongue into Shaggy's mouth and moving it around.

He moaned a little.

Everest kept kissing then broke away "Shaggy when we get back would you like to have some fun with me"?

"You know I do."

Everest smiled "well then you know if we mate again I will get pregnant again Shaggy".

"You don't know that. Maybe some protection."

Everest "indeed protection over your massive penis and then we can have some good fun love" Everest nuzzled Shaggy.

"You know that girl."

Everest "Shaggy I want you to do something important I need you to go back to Katie's and tell her what happened please".

"Sure."

Everest "thank you Shaggy and check to make sure our pups are OK as well please".

"No problem." Shaggy exited the room and ran to exit the hospital.

Everest lied back down and rested some more.

"Are you okay sweetheart?"

Everest sighed "yer I'm ok dad thanks could use a hug".

Her dad came slowly and hugged her.

Everest smiled "thanks dad".

"No problem baby girl."

Everest then lied back down and closed her eyes as she fell back asleep.

"Sleeping well princess?"

Everest was sleeping with a smile on her face.

"Maybe I should let you sleep my child."

Everest slept soundly.

 **To be continued...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Remember this is a multi-update so go back to Chapter 7 if you skipped.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Marshall's choice.**

Everest slowly woke up a few hours later as the sun was going down "oh my I must have slept for a while and I still feel weak and tired".

"Had a good sleep?" Out of nowhere The Exiled was inside her room while the lights were out.

Everest was so tired still she couldn't lift her head "who's their"?

"Just a guy with rare needs. I'm just visiting."

Everest moaned "oh it's you".

"I guess we haven't met."

Everest moaned again "indeed we haven't have we"?

"No. But your blood do smell, interesting."

Everest was a bit creeped out by what was said "ok then whatever".

"So how are the pups?"

Everest "I don't know I haven't seen them for a few days and why would I tell you"?

"Because I said so."

Everest didn't respond

"Well I do have a reason in here." He took out his helmet and put it aside.

Everest looked at the thing "what"?

He then punched her in the belly hard enough to pierce through and make her bleed.

Everest gasped as she tried to get her breath back and yelped as pain shot though her body "w...why"? She said weakly.

He started to lick the blood loving it taste.

Everest could feel the thing licking her blood off her belly it felt weird "please stop".

He then bit her arm and rip a small piece of her skin as he chewed and swallowed

Everest yelped loudly as she felt more blood leave her body "so you're going to kill me"?

"No just having a small bite. Thanks by the way."

Everest felt herself get so weak she passed out

The Exiled cleaned his mouth with water and put his helmet back leaving the room. After minutes the doctor saw her and treated her with urge.

Everest had lost a lot of blood and was near close to death.

"The doctor did his best bringing more blood bags and closing the wounds.

Everest's stats became normal after a while and she slowly started to open her eyes she was still very weak and couldn't even lift her head.

"Are you okay dear?"

Everest "hurts so much" she said weakly.

"But you are okay."

Everest "I don't feel ok dad my body hurts so much from what that thing did to me".

"What thing?"

Everest "the thing that bit me and pushed me in the belly and nearly killed me I don't know what it's called" Everest was about to pass out but made herself stay awake.

"I don't know about a thing. But you are fine now."

Everest "yer for now but for how long that thing could come back whenever it wants and kill me or have a bite of me again" Everest started to cry.

"Well whatever it is, it won't hurt you again."

Everest wasn't too sure on that but then remembered something "has Shaggy returned at all Dad"?

"Yeah. He is angry for what this guy did. But in a scary way. I don't even dare to get close just to give him space."

Everest "would you please ask him to come in here please dad"

"Sure."

Everest smiled "thanks dad".

He exited the room. There was angry talking at the moment from Shaggy. Then there was a calming talking which made Shaggy to calm down.

Everest waited for Shaggy to enter as she stayed lying down.

Shaggy entered room.

Everest smiled as she saw Shaggy enter the room and the door close behind him so it was just they two in the room "hey my mate come over her you big lover".

Shaggy was somewhat angry but being inside changed his anger to sadness. He walked closer to her.

Everest was feeling a bit stronger now and put one of her paws on Shaggy's face "hey baby will you do something really special to me"?

"What?"

Everest "would you lick my vagina once please Shaggy just to make me feel good" she said softly so no one outside heard what she was asking.

"Sure." He licked her vagina softly once.

Everest smiled and moaned softly "thanks Shaggy that felt so good my love now bring that muzzle here I want to kiss my mate".

He got closer to her mouth and kissed her.

Everest kissed back deeply pushing her tongue into Shaggy's mouth and playing with his tongue "I love you Shaggy".

"Me too."

Everest "Shaggy what would you say if I told you I want more pups"?

"I don't know. Aren't you happy with ours? Katie showed them to me, they opened their eyes."

Everest smiled "really that's great and I didn't mean right now maybe when our pups right now are older we can have more and give them little brothers or sisters to look after".

"Are you sure. I mean, yeah we are young, I'm two years old and I don't know about you but you are too. But still, you really want to mate?

Everest "when we are older and our pups are about a year or so old yes I would like to mate again and get pregnant again".

"Well, we will still be young by then."

Everest sighed "I hope so but I don't know Shaggy but we can mate when I get out of hospital just need to get Katie to give me something so I don't get pregnant right now".

"That still stands."

Everest "what still stands Shaggy"?

"Fool around as soon as you are out of this place."

Everest giggled "of cause it still stands I can't wait for it".

"Well, we will have our time but now is to wait."

Everest sighed "yer while I'm in here all I can do is rest and get better hopefully and Shaggy please don't ever leave my side now".

"Trust me, I won't."

Everest smiled "thank you" Everest then close her eyes and fell asleep and in her dream she was sitting in a big pile of snow "oh my mum are you around"?

"Always."

Everest turned to see her mum standing there as she saw her a tear fell from Everest's eyes "oh mum I'm in so much pain from what that thing did to me and dad seems like a nice pup but his so old".

"I know, he has done a lot to keep your siblings healthy and educated since my death. Even after his owner grown old, he was also doing stuff for his owner."

Everest "yer and why didn't you tell me that my brothers and sister all hated me and picked on me because I was your fav pup"?

"Because it wasn't important, that was a long time ago, I don't even know how they are now. Besides I never had a favorite. I loved you all in equal, you just need it the most attention since your development was slower."

Everest was a little confused "what my development was slower what do you mean by that"?

"You couldn't walk right, your eyes didn't open yet. You were the slowest to grow."

Everest started thinking "so is that why I can't remember anything from my puppyhood"?

"Sadly."

Everest sighed "well I know where one of my sisters live now so I'm going to go find her and talk to her".

"You mentioned a thing attacked you, what was it?"

Everest "oh I don't know some sort of black thing and liked the taste of my blood and stuff".

"Do you know a name?"

Everest tried to think "no I can't remember one".

"Try to remember. You must have a name."

Everest kept trying to remember "dam it why can't I remember".

Everest lowered her head "the only thing I remember is it started with E".

Her mother put a shocked face. "Is it...The Exiled?"

Everest "yer that was it that was the name".

Her mother was shaking her legs. "I guess you should know."

Everest "know what mum"?

'Is true that I was sick but, I still had 12 hours left to live with the sickness. Your father could have saved me. But I guess he didn't tell you how he found me. I died...because...he feed on me by eating my neck up and tearing my chest and eating my heart."

Everest was confused "wait you mean dad killed you or the Exiled killed you"?

"The Exiled killed me."

Everest sighed then started to get mad "oh I'm going to murder that fucking thing for taking you away".

"But Eve, he is not someone you can take. He has abilities that no one knows he is not human, he is..." Before she could finish Everest woke up.

Everest woke up with a massive headache as she opened her eyes she saw it was morning already "what how long did I sleep for and what was my mum trying to say"?

"Eve are you okay?" Asked Shaggy now concerned.

Everest looked at Shaggy "yer just have a massive headache is all love has the doctor said I can go home today"?

"Yeah, he said you recovered good enough to be checked out of here."

Everest smiled "that's good I really want to get back to our pups and be with them".

"Yeah. I'm glad."

Everest slowly got up and jumped off the bed before slowly walking to the door "you coming love"?

"Yeah. But please wait in the lobby. Your dad needs help, I will help him out."

Everest nodded "ok then" Everest slowly walked to the lobby and sat on a chair as she waited for Shaggy and her dad.

Shaggy returned with her father on Shaggy's back.

Everest "Shaggy is he alright"?

"I'm fine dear, I just can't go down stairs with this permanent injury I told you about back in home."

Everest "oh ok well we better get back to Katie's Shaggy" Everest slowly walked towards the door.

Shaggy followed her still with Everest's father on his back.

After a while they came to Katie's shop and Everest slowly walked in "I'm back Katie"!

To her surprise she only received her pups running towards her making little barks.

Everest had a massive smile on her face as she saw them all running and barking towards her "oh my you all have grown so much and can now run wow come here you four" Everest lied down and hugged all four of them.

"Well you are back. Wow I guess your mate's DNA makes them grow a little faster now they can grow like normal pups and do puppy stuff. They just need to learn to talk." The puppies were attacking Everest with a lot of licks on her face.

Everest smiled and giggled as she licked them all back "oh how I have missed you four" Everest nuzzled each pup before lily suddenly "mummy" Everest smiled.

Everest "did you hear that Shaggy Lilly said mummy".

"Yeah. Her first word." He licked his daughter. "Another thing. I weight them and it turns out that Lilly is the oldest and Shade is the youngest."

Everest "so Lilly was born first then and Sade last oh well doesn't matter it was only a few minutes between them all".

"What do you know, our Lilly will behave like a real sister. Setting a good example to your brothers and sister."

Lilly looked at Shaggy with a look of confusion.

"What is it dear?" He smiled down to her.

Everest giggled "I'm sure she heard you but didn't understand what you stand dear".

"Oh what a goof I am, she is still too young to understand our words."

Everest giggled again as all the pups snuggled up to her she licked them all and kept them warm "oh I love them all".

The puppies then struggled to get her tits for some feeding. "I guess they are hungry." Shaggy guessed looking at them.

Everest giggled and rolled onto her side so they would have an easier time getting to her tits "oh I missed this them feeding from me and me seeing them grow so Katie they didn't cause you any problems at all did they"?

"No but the twins kept howling at night, I got a complain, from Cali but they are angels.

Everest smiled "that's ok howling is normal for them at a young age and it's really good that they were angels for you that's great" Everest lets the pups feed and stayed lying on her side "so Katie would there be anything you can give me for a massive headache please"?

"Oh yeah but you have to finish feeding them before I give you any pills."

Everest "yer I know I have a massive headache right now and it hurts but I can bear it until they are done".

"I will get the pill just to keep it close."

Everest "thanks Katie oh and this is my dad Katie" Everest looked to Shaggy.

Shaggy turned a little just to find a sleeping Husky.

Everest giggled "of cause his sleeping".

"Wow you found your dad, so is he a nice dad? Forgive my question.

Everest looked at Katie "it's ok and yer I would say he is a good dad".

"He looks so worn out. Is like time wasn't too kind for him."

Everest "yer his an old dog now".

"Well dogs keep looking good even at old age."

Everest "yer that's true" after a few minutes the pups all stopped feeding from Everest and snuggled up to her and fell asleep "aaawwwwww that's so cute Katie may I please have that pill now please".

"Sure." Katie gave her the pill with some water.

Everest took the pill and smiled "oh that already feels better also Katie would you be able to give me something so I don't get pregnant if we and Shaggy mate again for now"?

"Aahh you want to fool around tonight?"

Everest blushed "maybe yes would it be alright if we did in the bathroom Katie"?

"Not the bathroom. I have a better place. Is sound proof. And is big enough to have space all around."

Everest "oh where would that be Katie"?

"I have a room I never talked about in which it can be used for a lot of stuff, you see I use it to be with myself with some practicing of my violin. I'm too nervous to use it in public so I play it there. Maybe you can use that room for your little game tonight." She winked.

Everest smiled "that would be great if we could use that room Katie it may smell after we use it but so is that ok"?

"I can clean it up. I was going to tomorrow anyways."

Everest smiled "thanks Katie and is this place where you're going to have fun with Ryder when you're finally together with him"?

She blushed a little to that question. "Umm...I think I left something in the microwave, I'll be right back." Katie dashed away quickly.

Everest laughed "oh Katie what you thought no one knew everyone on the paw patrol knows that you love Ryder and Ryder loves you".

"Can't hear you!" She said from the kitchen.

Everest just giggled and rested her head on her paws

"I put your father on a bed."

"Thanks Shaggy so everything for tonight is ready but oh wait HEY Katie is there something you can give me so I won't get pregnant after our fun"?

She threw a bottle with pills that can avoid pregnancy. "Well I won't have to worry for condoms."

Everest giggled and red the bottle "ok so I have to have one before we mate and one after ok then sounds easy enough" later that evening it was just after dinner around 8pm "So my love I just put the pups to sleep you know what that means don't you"? Everest brushed her tail against Shaggy's face showing him her vagina.

"Ooh me knows."

Everest dragged Shaggy by his neck into the room closed the door then she kissed him deeply pushing her tongue into his mouth and putting her paws around him.

"So sound proof. It means we can be loud." He pushed his tongue to hers.

Everest moaned "indeed" with one of her paws she reached under Shaggy and stared rubbing his penis.

"Oh god." He moaned as he felt her paw on his penis.

Everest whispered in Shaggy's ear "you want to roll over for me big boy so I can make you feel really good"?

Just like he was in a trance he rolled over for her.

Everest "good boy my love" Everest got on top of him and showed him her vagina before slowly making her way down to his big penis "oh so big" she slowly started to rube it gently with one paw as the other paw played with Shaggy's balls.

He was lost from the world, lust took over and he entered in the dirty world. He started to moan loudly.

Everest giggled "oh this will be good" Everest then started to licked his balls and went all the way up to the tip of his cock and kept on redoing it "that feel good my love"?

"Yes." He kept breathing hard from lust. "Don't...stop."

Everest giggled "as you wish my love" Everest then put her mouth on his penis and slowly started to suck it hard.

He moaned very loudly. His claws were scratching the ground. The feeling of her tongue on hispenis was too good to be a normal feeling. This felt unreal for him.

Everest closed her eyes and kept sucking Shaggy's penis as she did her tongue also played with his penis "oh my Shaggy your penis tastes amazing" she sucked harder and faster.

He never felt such pleasure in life he put his paws on her head to thrust in her mouth.

Everest moaned loudly "oh fuck yes Shaggy that's good your penis tastes so fucking good" she kept sucking and sucking and sucking.

As he kept thrusting his cum came out. He screamed with the pleasure.

Everest took all of Shaggy's cum in then took her mouth off Shaggy's penis "oh that was great love now it's your turn to make me feel amazing" she got off Shaggy rolled onto her back showing her vagina and started rubbing her tits "I'm waiting big boy".

He still was lost in list so he answered her every command like some sort of magic. He started to play around her vagina very quickly.

Everest moaned loudly "oh fuck yes Shaggy more boy play with my body".

He was under her and stated to lick her vagina madly.

Everest just lost and moaning like nuts as she felt just so amazing "holy fuck Shaggy don't you dare stop keep going" she then put one of his paws on her tits.

He didn't put his snout inside her but he let his tongue get inside her. He helped her by playing with her tits using one of his paws.

Everest moaned very loudly as she felt Shaggy's tongue inside her vagina "oh god this is so fucking good".

He intentionally jiggled her tits around as he stood with his penis hard again.

Everest giggled "do it my love mate with me again I want that nice big cock inside me like it was when you got me pregnant".

"I'm the bitch tonight love." He inserted his penis inside her.

Everest giggled "Oh no you're not Shaggy. You're not the female pup your penis is inside this bitch and she is loving it every second of it so I'm the bitch Shaggy".

He had his face all over her tits as he started to thrust slowly and sexually.

Everest moaned "oh fuck yes Shaggy fuck me and have fun with my tits at the same time".

He keep thrusting slow but he licked her tits and even kissed them. Then lick each of them.

Everest moaned loudly "OH GOD SHAGGY"!

With his paws he made his and her bodies to sway around dancing as his penis was still thrusting inside her.

Everest smiled "oh this is a lot better than last time we mated Shaggy I love you so much this is the best" Everest suddenly felt her Vagina fell up with a lot of warm cum "OH FUCK THAT WAS EPIC"!

Shaggy kept thrusting faster.

Everest kept moan "oh Shaggy already cam and still trusting oh boy".

Suddenly he came to halt but was still inside Everest.

Everest was tired "oh my god Shaggy that was great"!

Shaggy was already too warn out. He fell asleep in the ground but bringing Everest down at the same time as his penis was still inside her.

Everest sighed as she moved and pulled Shaggy's penis out of her and she got out from under shaggy "oh my, that was nuts".

Marshall was aware of the act as he heard them talk earlier, but he couldn't do anything since he was too weak besides is not like he can do anything. "Come on kid, stop acting weak. We must go." Marshall looked at the stranger. "I know. Wait me up, I will come out a in a minute." The dark figure exited the shop as Marshall stopped pretending and took off the medical stuff and look for some clothe for himself.

Everest walked out of the room and towards the kitchen as she heard the front door she walked over to see who it was "hello anyone here"? She looked around then saw Marshall's medical stuff on the ground "oh my Marshall what are you doing"?

Marshall was dressed with some black leather outfit and some metal pieces on his neck and shoulders and had a mask on with a design of a grinning dog mouth and a sipper on the middle of the teeth.

Everest had gone into the kitchen the get a drink "oh god why does he always do these sort of things".

Marshall took off his collar and dropped it in the ground he got near the door and looked behind for a while, he put on a hood over his head and started to exit the room. "Goodbye Paw Patrol." He continued his way walking towards The Exiled, who was waiting along with a dog wearing a black fox mask.

Everest walked outside and over to the grass area and just looked up at the stars "oh these days just get nuts".

"Welcome to the family kid." The Exiled grabbed him and put on a collar with spikes on it. "From now on your name is Deadhound." Said the masked dog. The dog and Exiled walked out but Marshall saw Everest in the grass. He stood there but he decided to walk away.

Everest heard something behind her but decided not to turn around "why does everything shit happen to friends and family" she sighed.

Police sirens started to be heard in City Hall.

Everest sighed and took no notice of the noise as she kept looking up "mum please tell me what to do because I don't know anymore".

Her mother's voice screamed "Hide!"

Everest "but where should I hide mum I don't know where"? Tears fell from Everest's eyes.

"The Shop."

Everest ran back into Katie's shop and hide. "I'm afraid mum".

Suddenly there was explosions around Adventure Bay and a lot of gunfire from policemen around.

Everest "oh dear what's going on"?

"Is them attacking."

Everest "but why, why is all this happening I don't want my pups to grow up in a world like this".

 **(After hours)**

Everything stopped and it was just sirens.

Everest looked up from her hiding spot "is it over now"?

"It's over."

Everest sighed "why is this happening why here are they after me or someone"?

"I don't know their intentions but The Exiled is making a team. He has two man now."

Everest sighed "well this isn't good at all".

"You must find your siblings before he does or they might join him."

Everest "but what would we be able to do against them we are just pups"?

"My family bloodline carries a lot more than just wolf blood."

Everest "what do you mean mum"?

"You will see in time but we do carry a hint of will power that make it hard to defeat us."

Everest "Ok then well guess I'm going on an adventure then tomorrow but first mum what were you going to say before I woke up last time"?

"The Exiled, he is a..." Katie rushed to Everest. "Are you okay?"

Everest sighed and looked at Katie "yes I'm ok was just having a nice chat with my mum then we were cut off again".

"Oh sorry."

Everest "it's ok Katie are you ok and I think Katie I think Marshall is gone for good".

"What you mean?"

Everest "well after me and Shaggy had fun I came out here and heard the front door I walked over and found Marshall's medical gear at the door and later I found his collar just outside the door Katie I think his turned bad" tears fell from Everest's eyes

"Oh dear but why?"

Everest kept crying "I think it's because of me".

"Is not your fault. Is his dumb decision."

Everest "but I'm the one who made him start doing bad stuff Katie".

"You did nothing. His jealousy made him do bad stuff. You just found love. There's no fault in that."

Everest "yer true that oh my I better go check on the pups" Everest tan into the room where she put all the pups to sleep.

Shade was crying in the room.

Everest ran over and cuddled Shade "it's ok sweetie mummy is here".

Shade kept crying.

Everest nuzzled and licked Shade as well as patting his back "I'm here sweetie you're ok".

Shade started to calm down.

Everest kept Shade in the hug "everything will be ok dear".

He was whining a little.

Everest smiled and nuzzled Shade "it's ok the whine Shade".

Shade quickly fell asleep.

Everest smiled and put Shade with the other pups "I will keep you all safe I promise" Everest cuddled all the pups and fell asleep with them.

Marshall returned to the shop and entered the room he was put in.

Everest wasn't fully asleep and heard someone enter the shop "oh dear what's going on now I hope" Everest fell completely asleep.

Marshall took the bag of blood and he unzipped the mouth area of his mask and started to drink the blood.

Everest was sound asleep with her pups

You want to keep going or end it their?

Katie heard the door so she investigated. She was looking around and saw Marshall drinking the blood. She then screamed out loud waking up Shaggy.

Everest woke up from the loud scream and ran to Katie as she did she saw Marshall "oh no Marshall what are you doing"?

Marshall turned around and his eyes were black with the red irises. "I'm hungry."

Everest walked up to Marshall and knocked the bag of blood out of his paws "MARSHALL WAKE UP TO YOURSELF"!

"I need it!"He grabbed it and kept drinking.

Everest took the bag of blood and threw it away she then held Marshall to the ground "no you don't need it Marshall what has gotten into you Marshall what did he do to you"?

"I need flesh." He bit Everest in the neck trying to feed.

Everest felt a lot of pain she then hit Marshall very hard over the head knocking him out on the ground "god what did he make you into Marshall".

Marshall was still conscious he was licking the blood on his lips.

Everest "Katie do you have any tape if he wants blood then there is only one thing we can really do".

"What?"

Everest sighed "I'm going to tape his muzzle shut we have no choice".

Marshall heard that and suddenly he made some red wing like members to come out his shoulders.

Everest "what the hell"?

"Leave me now." He was somewhat worried but he then started to laugh.

Everest "Marshall, do you really want this do you know where this road will take you we will most likely end up having to kill you later".

"You can't kill me. You can't." Katie stabbed Marshall in the head but the knife broke without actually hurting him.

Everest "your right we can't right now we have to kill your boss first then you will die Marshall and your boss will die by my paws after it killed my mother".

"Is not easy to kill us. Your ways can't harm us."

Everest "we will see about that when the time comes and leave Marshall you no longer belong with us".

"You think I don't know that." His wing vanished and his eyes turned to normal. "You better stay away from us, you don't know what you are fighting against.

Everest giggled "I know more then what you think Marshall" Everest hen suddenly passed out from blood loss.

"That's your problem, you think you know." He left the shop and Shaggy tried to follow but he stopped because Marshall was incredibly fast.

Everest was losing more and more Blood from her neck.

Katie luckily helped quickly enough since it wasn't too deep.

Everest woke up soon after Katie helped her "what's this world coming to".

"I don't know girl."

Everest just sighed "I don't like this world anymore".

"Is not the world. Is them, everything that has happened is just happening because of that strange guy.

Everest "yer true and that strange guy is the one that killed my mother I want him dead he took my mum away".

"And you will get that revenge." Shaggy entered with a serious face.

Everest "also I must find my brothers and sisters I will start looking for them in the morning Shaggy I'm going to sleep with our pups tonight you want to come" Everest said as she slowly walked into the pups room and lied down cuddling them all.

"Sure."

Everest fell asleep with a little pain from her neck but she slept with a smile on her face as she cuddled her pups.

 **To be continued...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, heads up this next chapter is extra-long so enjoy. And before if you found grammar errors I apologize.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Meeting family.**

Everest woke up around 3am and just looked around slowly at her pups and Shaggy all sleeping together as she smiled and stayed awake.

Lilly just spoke in her sleep. "Mommy."

Everest smiled and looked at Lilly sleeping and thought to herself "oh that was so cute I'm so happy I get to see my pups grow up maybe I will even become a grand pup someday".

"Everest are you okay?" Asked Shaggy in a sleepiest tone.

Everest quickly looked at Shaggy nearly making her jump "oh dear you nearly made me jump yer I'm ok just can't sleep right now why are you awake"?

"Because I felt you waking up." He was still sleepy.

Everest giggled softly "sorry my love you go back to sleep now I will be ok" she nuzzled Shaggy and each of the pups.

Shaggy lied his head again and fell asleep.

Everest smiled and just lied her head down.

An unknown voice in her head came up.

"K-a-g-u-n-e"

Everest in her head "what was that"?

"U-k-a-k-u"

Everest didn't know what she was hearing but in her head "what who's their"?

"R-i-n-k-a-k-u"

Everest didn't respond.

Then out of nowhere an unpredictable image of the Exiled popped quickly with a horrific scream.

Everest wasn't afraid "ok then that was wired".

"Oh come on! I worked hard to find a good moment to do that." The Exiled was now bummed out.

Everest "well it didn't work you monster I'm not afraid of you anymore and I really want to kill you knowing that you killed my mother".

"Oh yeah. Aurora, the white wolf. She was delicious though."

Everest "don't talk about my mother you murderer and go away don't you have something better you should be doing"?

"No. Dream illusion? I'm free to stay." Suddenly a long metallic pole passed through his heart and he chucked up. "F...fuck." He then vanish from the dream world forever. "Leave my daughter alone."

Everest "wait dream world so I'm asleep oh wow and thanks mum I hate that thing so much".

"Since you managed to stop being afraid of The Exiled it made his dream version weak enough to kill in this world now you won't see him in your head ever."

Everest "I'm surprised that I'm asleep I thought I was awake and thanks so much so today is the big day I go find my first sister I can't wait to meet her".

"Yes, but remember try to watch your back."

Everest smiled "I will mum I will".

"Well you will wake up soon so, see you later dear."

Everest smiled and hugged her mother "ok mum see you next time" Everest suddenly woke up as the sun was just coming up "oh that was great sleep".

Lilly was awake and playing with her father's ear.

Everest giggled as she licked Lilly and pulled her away from Shaggy and close to her "oh my dear what are you doing" Everest nuzzled Lilly.

She tried to go back to play with Shaggy's ear but she couldn't lose her mother's grip.

Everest giggled "look dear. How would you like to play with my ears?" Everest lowered her head down to Lilly.

She then got stuck playing with Everest's ear.

Everest smiled as she didn't mind Lilly playing with her ear "good girl dear good girl".

Lilly started to pull the ear with the little strength she has.

Everest giggled "good girl you will be strong when you grow up dear".

Then the other pups started to play with Shaggy's ear.

Everest sighed and pulled them all away from him as they all then started to play with Everest's ears and tail.

Shaggy woke up slowly and yawned.

Everest smiled "morning love".

"Morning. Huh, my ear feels funny."

Everest giggled "well that would be because of our four little pups they were playing with your ear until I got them to play with mine".

"Well that explains it."

Everest "yer it's dose ok you four feeding time" Everest slowly rolled onto her side showing her tits for the pups.

The four puppies stopped playing and went to drink their mother's milk.

Everest smiled as she felt each of the pups start suckling from her tits "got to see if Katie will mind them again while I go look for my sister".

"Hey give them to Skye. She is anxious to have them in the Lookout."

Everest smiled "that's a great idea Shaggy hold on I will call her" Everest called Skye on her pup tag "hello Skye you awake"?

"Hey where did you get the tag? I though you left it when you ran away from Jake."

Everest "well that's a long story so yer don't worry about it".

"Now I will miss that naked neck of yours."

Everest giggled "oh it won't be on always my love so you will get to still see the naked neck a lot" she smiled at Shaggy now "Skye hello please be up"? On the other end of the tag Everest could hear soft moaning and in her head "oh god did I call in the middle of oh I hope not".

"Hello" Skye answered a little hoarse.

Everest "mmmmmm Skye did I call at a bad time like you being busy with something sis"?

"No just...enjoying this long and nice sleep. Chase is gone to visit family so I have time to wake up late. What's up?"

Everest "right well you must have been having a nice dream to be moaning like I heard when I first called anyway would you like to puppy sit today for me"?

"Would I ever?" She suddenly woke up excitedly and banged her head on the roof of her pup house. "Ow. Of course I would like to puppy sit your puppies."

Everest smiled and giggled "ok then I will bring them up to the lookout soon after they have had their breakfast and gotten their new little collars from Katie".

"Yay! I was waiting for this moment. I'll get ready myself."

Everest giggled "ok see you soon sis" Everest ended the call and looked at Shaggy "she really was so not over joyed that I asked her love would you mind going and seeing if Katie has some colored collars for our pups please"?

"Sure." He got down but almost fell due to his legs not being fully awake. But he regained his strength on the legs. He then exited to see Katie.

Everest giggled as she watched the four pups keep feeding from her tits "oh they are so gentle with their suckling its amazing".

Suddenly Eclipse and Sue started to fight over one free tit.

Everest looked at them then braked which makes them both stop right away "now there are enough tits for you all so one of you go to another tit please".

Eclipse was little defiant to his mother and pushed Sue away.

Everest looked at Eclipse "Oh so that's how it's going to be fine" Everest pulled Eclipse to the front of her held him away from the tits "now you will stay and miss out on feeding time Eclipse".

He started to whine.

Everest looked at Eclipse "if you're mean again I will take you away for the rest of the feed" Everest let Eclipse go but kept a close eye on him.

He went straight to his sister and gave her a soft lick and they both found a way to share the same tit.

Everest smiled "that's good I wonder why they don't use the other two free tits they could have one each".

Shade suddenly burped.

Everest giggled "that's a good pup means you're getting a lot of milk out of me all of you are when your all done come over here for a cuddle and some licks".

Once they finished they went in front of Everest.

Everest hugged them all at once and while she hugged them she started to lick them all and give them their morning cleaning "your all very good puppies and I love you all".

Shaggy entered the room. "She has them but she is finishing writing the address and stuff."

Everest nodded "ok then well I need something to eat these little pups had a massive drink from me today and I need to finish lick cleaning them all" Everest kept licking each pup.

"Did the give you any trouble."

Everest "Eclipse gave me a little but all good now so don't worry about it would you get me some food please Shaggy"?

"Okay. He exited again to get food.

Everest finished lick cleaning all the pups "their you all go nice and clean now" she nuzzled each one of them "ok go have a little play only in front of me".

They started to play around with each other.

Everest smiled as she watched them all play around with each other "it's great they all get along so well I couldn't have asked for any better pups".

Shaggy came back with some breakfast food.

Everest saw Shaggy with the food and her face lit up "oh my god yes finely FOOD give me I'm so hungry".

"Hey this are my pancakes. I always take five." He then brought another filled with like ten pancakes. "This is yours.

Everest's smiled grew bigger "oh yes please give it now".

He put the plate next to her.

Everest started eating very quickly.

"You were really hungry."

After eating Everest looked at Shaggy "yer I was and they are so good pancakes I love them ok well time to take the pups to see if their new collars are ready" Everest slowly got up "ok you four come on time to see if your gifts are ready".

The four puppies followed their mother.

Everest led the four pups into another room where Katie was "hey Katie are they all ready yet got to get these little ones up to the lookout so Skye can puppy sit them for a while".

"Yeah they are."

Everest smiled "sweet well here they are ready for them Katie".

"Okay this blue one is for Shade. This white one is for Eclipse. The black one for Sue. And the Purple one for Lilly." She put them on each pup.

Everest smiled as she saw the pups with their collars oh they are so great I love them ok them you four follow me I have to take you to see Skye" Everest slowly started walking towards the front door.

The pups ran right behind her.

After 20 minutes of slow walking Everest and the four pups got to the front door of the lookout "ok finely we are here Skye you around"?

"Coming!"

Everest turned to her pups "ok you four now mummy has to go somewhere so Skye till be taking care of you for a while today please be good for her and do as she says please".

Skye opened the door and they entered quickly.

Everest walked in behind them and over to Skye "wow they entered fast thanks so much for this Skye and please do call me if you need to at anytime or if something happens I should only be gone for around half the day so you alright to look after them til I come back"?

"Sure. I got a lot of things they can love. Of course age appropriate for them.

Everest "ok then I trust you well take care you four see you soon" Everest smiled as she walked out the door and back down to Katie's.

"Ready to leave?"

Everest nodded "yep let's go I can't wait to meet one of my sisters" Everest smiled and started walking towards town.

"Have fun love!"

Everest stopped and turned to Shaggy "what aren't you coming my love"?

"I though you want it to do this alone, besides I think I will visit my brothers and sisters.

Everest nodded "ok then well I will see you later then my love" Everest ran into town and came to the sheet soon enough "ok then now I need to find which house she lives in" Everest slowly started walking up to sheet.

There was a lot of houses around.

Everest wasn't sure which house her sister lived so she slowly made her way up the street just looking.

There was a house with heavy metal playing loudly.

Everest "what is that oh wait with what dad said about my sister oh I bet she lives their" Everest slowly walked up to the house looking for any sign of another pup.

There was a visible husky with punk like hair rocking along with the music.

Everest looked into the window more and got a better look of the pup "mmmmm with all that dad told me about her that could be her I don't know maybe I should just leave and not worry about it".

The pup kept rocking out.

Everest "oh stuff it what's the worst that can happen" Everest walked up and knocked on the door of the house.

The music was stopped. "Coming!"

Everest sat and waited for the door to open.

The husky opened the door. "Hello. How can I help you?" She spoke in a friendly way.

Everest looked at the pup "hi I do believe you can help me I'm looking for my sister".

"Sister? What is her name? I know everyone in here."

Everest "well her name is Lilith would that be you by any chance"?

"Wait, wait. Are you Everest by any chance?"

Everest "maybe".

"Evee!" She embraced her in a hug.

Everest hugged back "hey Lilith" Everest smiled.

"Oh I thought I will never see you again."

Everest smiled "well I never knew I had any brothers or sisters until mum told me about dad and then dad told me about all my brothers and sisters and what happened so yer here I am".

"Mom told you? How?"

Everest "long story short I can talk to her in my dreams we have nice chats".

"Cool. Man I miss her."

Everest "yer so do I she is epic from the talks we have had".

"Nice. So how's your life."

Everest smiled "well my life is great as a mum and great friends".

"You are a mother? Congratulations!"

Everest "thanks I have a great mate who's helping me and four lovely cute pups of my own they are great what about you what have you been up to"?

"Not much. I have nothing important to offer at this time.

Everest "oh that's not true you have something important to offer someone close to you".

"But really, my life is rather slow. I always wish to go out and do stuff but I stay more in home than usual.

Everest "well now you know me you can come visit me and my mate and pups if you want to".

"But where do you live?"

Everest "I live just up the road at Katie's pet shop".

"You live there?"

Everest nodded "yer for now anyway I normal live with my owner Jake up on Jakes mountain but I'm down here while I take care of my pups and stuff".

"Oh but still. Is nice to at least know you are alive."

Everest "well I'm overjoyed to know that I have brothers and sisters I thought I had no family".

"We though we lost you."

Everest "well you guys did leave me behind all alone".

"Yeah, we felt bad after that for the way we treated you. Well mostly me."

Everest "yer why did you all treat me bad mum and dad both told me you all picked on me".

"It was stupid really, we all just were jealous of you getting all the attention but then dad told us your condition. You don't know how ashamed I was after that and what dad told us. I thought I would never see you and say, I'm sorry."

Everest "yer about me developing slower then you guys I forgive you sis".

"Thank you. Instead of being a good big sister, I was, mean. But seeing you here only makes me want to make it up to you. For that, I want to invite you to a new coffee shop, is super good, you won't regret it."

Everest smiled and hugged Lilith "sure ok".

"Great, let's go.

Everest "ok then let's go let me just called my puppy sitter" Everest called Skye from her collar "hello Skye you their"?

"Yeah. Eclipse stop climbing that latter!"

Everest "mmmmm is everything alright Skye"?

"Yes but...ECLIPSE!"

Everest sighed "oh dear tell Eclipse that if he keeps being bad he will be in trouble from me from I get back and please don't yell at them Skye".

"But I'm worried he is too high. Eclipse please get down!" Her tone was filled with worry.

Everest was quickly filled with worry as Skye said that "oh dear mmmmm oh I don't know what to do please make sure he is alright I will be their soon" Everest looked at her sister "sorry sis it looks like we will have to hold off that coffee it seems one of my pups is being trouble you want to come for a walk"?

"Don't worry Domino have him. He is okay." Skye said sighing in relief.

Everest "what who's Domino"?

"Oh yeah, he is the new Fire pup and EMT pup in the group."

Everest "oh cool will have to meet him when I come pick up the pups well I'm off to have a drink with my sister talk soon Skye" Everest ended the call "well ok then let's go you led the way Lilith".

"Great. Is not that far anyway." She started to walk out of her house.

Everest smiled "ok then" Everest followed Lilith.

After a short three minutes they arrived to a nice looking coffee shop building.

Everest "wow this place looks very nice Lilith very nice".

"There's a reason why you also need to be here."

Everest "oh what's that"?

"You'll see when we get our orders." They both entered the shop. It was packed but also had dogs working in it.

Everest "wow cool so where should we sit sis"?

"I like that spot over there."

Everest "ok cool" she walked over and sat at the table.

Then a nice lady attended them. "Alright what will you girls have?"

Everest "could I please have banana milkshake small please?"

"And I will have your best coffee yet." The lady wrote that down. "Okay got it." She then bumped with another worker making some plates to break. "Uh oh." Then a black male wolf/husky dog appeared out of nowhere. "REEEEMOOOOO!" She was laughing sheepishly. "Sorry Blizzard sir." She apologized. "This is the fifth one today. You better get watchful by next week." He said in a normal tone. "You got it sir." She then when to get the orders.

Everest looked at her sister "who's that Lilith"?

"That's our oldest brother, Blizzard."

Everest "wait what his my oldest brother"?

"Our oldest brother." He then saw Lillith. "Oh hey you are back. Who's your friend?"

Everest looked at Blizzard "you really don't know who I am well I'm the one pup that was lost big bro".

"Everest?! Oh wow, look at you! I always had hope to see you alive."

Everest smiled and hugged Blizzard "good to see you bro".

"Yeah. Well sorry you had to see that but Remo is kind of new in the job, still in training."

Everest "yer its ok so is anymore of our brothers or sisters here"?

"No just me." Then Remo brought the orders.

Everest looked at Remo "thank you very much" she then looked at her older brother "so bro I'm a mum now and have a mate with four pups".

"That's great, you have a family now. I wish I was there but...you know."

Everest "well maybe you two could come meet them one day or I could being them down here for lunch sometime".

"That would work. We have family specials."

Everest "oh cool that's epic well they will have to be a little older first but I'm sure when they are I will be more than happy to being them down here".

"Sorry I'm late, I overslept." Said a black lab that arrived to work late. "Well you made it Dusty, just go behind the counter."

Everest "who's that bro"?

"Dusty. He is very clumsy and as you saw, he can be fashionably late." Dusty tripped over knocking down an empty chair. "I'm okay. Well I guess this sit is taken down."

Everest smiled he reminder red her if Marshall "ok then and this shake is amazing bro".

"Yeah Gen Hidetoshi knows how to make good coffee and milkshake."

Everest nodded "indeed he does how much do I owe you for it"?

"Don't worry is on me. Put it on my tab bro." Lilith winked. "Sure thing."

Everest "thanks Lilith"

"Don't forget this. Is a coupon." Dusty put a coupon book in the table. He looked at them kindly with his bright blue eyes.

Everest smiled "thanks Dusty well bro I got to get going my pups will be needing a feed soon".

"Sure."

Everest "you want to come meet my pups Lilith"?

"Yeah if you have no problem"

Everest "well let's get going see you later bro".

"See ya." As soon as they walked out. "Do you think it worked?" Asked Dusty. "I doubt she will recognize you Marshall. Just keep your cool and act like the black lab you supposed to be." They both got back to work.

Everest "that pup I think I feel like I have seen him before those eyes that couldn't have been Marshall could it"?

"Who?"

Everest "oh nothing was talking to myself don't worry let's keep going" Everest and Lilith kept walking towards the Lookout.

"Whoa that is one cool looking tower."

Everest "yer it is isn't it".

"Yep."

Everest walked into the lookout and saw all the pups asleep "wow all asleep that's amazing".

"Hey." Said a messy Skye.

Everest giggled as she saw Skye "well someone looks like they had a fun time".

"Try busy. They can be cute but those puppies are don't give a break. I can't wait for another day of puppy sitting.

Everest laughed "well Skye I would like you to meet my sister Lilith".

"Hi Lilith, I'm Skye." She said still on the beanbag. "Hi."

Everest walked over and looked at each of her pups she then noticed Lilly had a bit of a bleeding nose "hey Skye what happen to Lilly to give her a bleeding nose"?

"What bleeding nose?"

Everest started licking Lilly's nose as it slowly stopped bleeding "that bleeding nose".

"Oh my. I...I didn't..." Skye started to water her eyes.

Everest "Its ok Skye don't worry it's nothing don't cry".

"I mean she tripped but I didn't noticed it."

Everest "it's ok Skye she will be fine" Everest nuzzled and licked each pup "hey you guys mummies here and time for your feed".

The puppies woke up and wag their tails.

Everest lied on her side and showed her tits that were full of milk for her hungry pups "there you go you four".

They started to feed from her.

Everest smiled "so Lilith these are my four little cute pups".

"Oh dear, they are so adorable."

Everest smiled as the pups kept feeding from her "yer they are aren't they and they drink a lot from me".

"They sure do.

Everest "so Lilith what's your owner like"?

"They are kind and rich people."

Everest "that's cool".

"Yeah that's why my house is so big."

Everest smiled "that's cool so do you know where our other brothers and sister are"?

"Yeah, well I don't remember now but let me grab my notepad."

Everest "ok then and after they are done feeding we will go back down to Katie's".

"Okay two of them live in Ocean View Street, one in my Avenue. And one in the streets around Adventure Bay."

Everest "cool where is ocean View Street"?

"Two streets away from mine."

Everest smiled "cool I may go visit them next then".

"Yeah." Then a Dalmatian came in. His ears were black and longer than a normal Dalmatian and the tip of his tail was black. His eyes were in teal color.

Everest looked at the pup "hello their".

"Hi, welcome to the Lookout."

Everest giggled as the pup said that "hehehe thanks you must be the new fire pup".

"Yep. Are you new too? I'm Domino. What's your name? What is your job? Are you in trouble?"

Everest laughed "oh you really don't know who I am my name is Everest I'm the snow and mountain rescue pup also mother but yes I'm a member of the paw patrol but I'm not new I have been here for a while now".

"Oh so you are the Everest I have been hearing off. I guess it was your pup the one I saved earlier."

Everest "yes it was thank you for that and I guess Skye and Ryder have told you about me"?

"Yeah, only thing left was to meet you."

Everest smiled "well now you have so nice to meet you as well".

"So I better leave sis. I have to be home before my owners return from shopping. They get very worried if I'm not there by their arrival."

Everest "oh right it's been amazing meeting you Lilith got to hang out more so I will see you later then".

"Yeah oh and if I'm not home, you can search the coffee shop. I might be there, just in case."

Everest smiled "ok then be safe walking home sis talk to you soon and you also know where to find me if you want to talk to me".

"Sure thing." Lilith left the Lookout.

Everest looked down at the pups still feeding from her "wow you four are drinking a lot more than normal this feed".

"Well they played around a lot."

Everest "that's good it's good they are getting along well".

"Well yeah but the twins are a little mischievous."

Everest "oh in what way"?

"Yeah, they are all but they can use their size against you."

Everest giggled "yer they can but they are alright".

"Just pups. They are still young, they don't know what they are doing. That is what makes them cute."

Everest "indeed they are and they are mine and Shaggy's pups and we love" Everest suddenly fell asleep as she was more tried then she knew.

"Guess I'm not the only one tired."

Everest then woke up "oh guess im more tired then what I knew".

The puppies were sleeping next to her.

Everest smiled at her pups before falling back to sleep

In her dreams. "Tell me, what is it that you see?

Everest "what who's their"?

"Is me, your mother."

Everest "oh yer sorry mum what did u ask me"?

"What do you see? Picture something for me"

Everest "ok" Everest pictured Lilith.

"In here you can see what your family is doing. You can picture their lives. As long as you know them of course. You can see what she is doing." Lilith was just eating with her family.

Everest "ok then" she then pictured her brother.

Blizzard was cleaning the shop with Dusty. Meanwhile his owner Gen Hidetoshi was making two cup of coffee.

Everest "mmmmmmmmm that Dusty pup looks so familiar".

"How come?"

Everest "those eyes are just like Marshalls I leave saw another pup with eyes like that".

Then Blizzard spoke. "Marshall can you close the shop today?" He asked. "Sure."

Everest was shocked when she heard it was Marshall "what but how"?

"Marshall, so that's Marshall?"

Everest "yes it is wow I was close to him and I didn't even know it was him".

"He looks friendly."

Everest sighed "he used to be one of my best friends mum and really kind".

"What happened?"

Everest sighed "I don't want to talk about it mum".

"Act of betrayal. Right?"

Everest Sighed "yer you could say that".

"Sometimes a smile can hide a hurtful truth."

Everest "he got me pup napped and was going to have Shaggy killed mum".

"Well I guess is something you should just say. What is he hiding?"

Everest "mmmmmm maybe I should just go and ask him since I know it's him now".

"Then be watchful."

Everest sighed "I don't know what to do really mum I must protect my pups but so what should I do"?

"Maybe just talk to him with zero suspicion. And then make him tell you without taking aggressive manners."

Everest sighed "oh I could just not talk to him at all".

"Is your choice really."

Everest "yer true anyway what do you think of your grand pups"?

"They are amazing. I wish I could feel them."

Everest "yer I wish you could have gotten to meet them they would have loved to meet you".

"I guess you are waking up." She started to vanish.

Everest "I guess so wonder how long I have been" Everest slowly started to wake up.

"Hey you woke up." Sky greeted.

Everest smiled "yer I'm awake how long was I asleep Skye"?

'You slept good hours, so I guess you should have a lot of energy."

Everest felt a bit sick as she stood up "oh boy me and the pups better get back to Katie's".

"Need help?"

Everest "that would be great Skye since they are still asleep".

"Sure. I will put them carefully in this comfy basket. See I put a pillow and some sheets to make it bed like."

Everest "that is cool Skye good job".

"Thanks, well I'm an important role model to them so I have to do care for them as much. I would never leave them hanging."

Everest "indeed well I may need you to puppy sit again tomorrow or the next day".

"No problem."

Everest "cool well let's put them in" Everest slowly and gently started putting the pups into the basket.

Skye helped as much as she could.

Everest "thanks Skye you're the best girlfriend ever" after all the pups were in the basket Everest hugged Skye.

"Watch yourself sis."

Everest "what why watch myself"?

"Just be safe in the streets and you know, you never know."

Everest "I will sis" Everest picked up the basket and walked out of the lookout and towards Katie's.

As she was walking Shaggy was returning as well.

Everest walked into Katie put the basket down and rushed to the bathroom closing the door behind her.

"I guess she was in a hurry." Said Shaggy after she ran passed him.

Everest was in the bathroom chucking up in the blood.

"Are you okay?" Shaggy asked on the outside.

Everest was still chucking up.

"I'll get Katie just in case."

Everest "yes get her" Everest then felt hot and passed out knocking her head on the bowl making her head bleed.

Katie entered and treated her properly.

Everest slowly woke up "I don't feel well Katie".

"Don't worry. I checked on you and you just had food poisoning. Luckily it wasn't lethal."

Everest "but I didn't" she chucked up again "I didn't eat anything".

"Normally it can just come by just eating or digesting any form of food. Even drinks do that."

Everest sighed "oh so that milkshake I had must of given it to me".

"Maybe it just didn't go well with your stomach at the time being. I suffered something like that and I was sad when I believed I would have to give up on pies but then it was just because I ate it at a wrong moment and time."

Everest "maybe I still don't feel well".

"Is okay your stomach just didn't go well with the milkshake at the time. It will pass, I put this bucket for you to...you know, when you need to return the food."

Everest sighed as she chucked up again.

"Don't worry. Just stay there and let time make you feel better."

Everest sighed and rested her head.

Shaggy was outside the room just to try to not disturb her.

Everest "Shaggy can you look after the pups for bit please".

"Yeah. Don't worry."

Everest "thanks love".

Shaggy walked away to watch over his pups.

Everest rested her head on a pillow "mmmmm this sucks".

"You got sick my child?"

Everest "yer mum I don't feel well at all right now".

"Food poisoning is much unexpected."

Everest "yer it is isn't it".

"Well at least is not lethal."

Everest "yer but I got it from brother's cafe".

"Really? Which one?"

Everest "oh what was his name Blizzard I think".

"Ugh, he used to disobey me a lot, he never respected us. Is like he doesn't care about one but himself. Of course I don't know if he changed."

Everest "I don't know only meant him once so yer".

"Well just be careful around him, just in case."

Everest nodded "ok mum hey mum question what were my grandpups like"?

"Grandparents you mean?"

Everest face pawed herself "yes grandparents".

"Well they are still alive, that's for sure. They are very wise wolves and my mom is kind of a being you don't want to anger. Maybe she is old in age but still has the body of a young wolf so yeah. Dad is well, suffered an accident that left him almost unable to walk right but he's okay."

Everest "oh would happen to know where they are"?

"The live in the mountains with mom's pack."

Everest "oh cool I may go visit them one day maybe I hope I'm not sick for long this sucks being sick".

"Well this won't take long anyway because is just food poisoning."

Everest "I hope it doesn't last long I have pups to care for and feed".

"You'll be fine."

Everest smiled "yer I will be thanks mum".

"Well you can see what your sister is up to now."

Everest giggled and pictured Lilith.

Lilith was in the coffee shop with a friend of hers.

Everest sighed "oh she's at the coffee shop with some pup I wonder who that is"?

"How about it? I can pay for the tickets, it will be awesome." Lilith was offering. "I don't know, what about your family?" Her friend asked. "Really? Do you think I'm selfish? I will never do that to them and since I found my long lost sister, I'm sure won't forget about her. I'm just offering you a chance to come with us."

Everest heard them talking about her "I wonder what she means and is talking about hey mum what were you like as a pup"?

"Well how could I say? I was very energetic and adventurous. I always liked to do new stuff. But I mostly liked to be around with my friends."

Everest smiled "that's cool to know I have so many questions still".

In the vision Dusty was attending Lilith. "So you guys ready to order?" Asked Dusty. "Yes, I want to know this new thing in the menu?"

Everest looked "what new thing on the menu"?

"Oh that is a thing I made. Is some sort of pie, I made with special ingredients." He said. "Then we can try that." Lilith confirmed. "Excellent, I'll have them shortly." Dusty nodded and walked on the back to make the pie.

Everest kept watching "Marshall making a pie that pup could never cook to save his life".

After a few minutes Dusty came out with the pies. "Hope you enjoy." He then left attending other customers. "This red stuff. It somehow reminds me of blood. Look how fast it drips." She took a bite.

Everest watched closely

"Oh god, this is literally the best pie I have ever eaten in my life. This red stuff must be some sort of strawberry sauce or jam. I can taste that flavor." They both ate the pie with a smile.

Everest was surprised "mmmmmm that's interesting".

Once they finished Dusty came back. "How was it?" He asked with hope. "It was amazing. I would definitely come back for this." Said Lilith. "That's great, I'm glad you liked it." He smiled widely. "What did you put on this?" She asked. "Sorry, is a secret recipe." He said formally. "Well whatever it was, it was good."

Everest sighed and just turned away from the picture.

"Check on your brother. I want to see more about him."

Everest sighed and pictured blizzard.

It only showed an image of him wearing a leather suit with a black fox mask while he was dragging a dead corpse.

Everest "what the hell is he doing"?

The corpse was practically eaten and he threw it off the bridge. He had blood around his suit. "There's nothing left now."

Everest made the picture disappear "oh god that was just no. He's a murder".

"That idiot. I don't want my family's name to fall because of him. As much as it hurts, he must be brought down."

Everest started to cry "my brother is a murder oh god I don't want to kill him or anything"

"I don't want to either, but something has to be done."

Everest started to wish she never met blizzard.

"We will deal with him later but now, you must find the others."

Everest "yer I will be meeting more tomorrow near where Lilith lives".

"Perfect."

Everest "yer it is I hope they are good".

"Hopefully they are."

Everest "yer I hope they are kind and friendly".

"Well, you will wake up soon."

Everest "yer I know see how I feel".

"Take care."

Everest woke up and saw Katie and Shaggy looking at her "mmmmmmm is something wrong you two"?

"Just checking on you. You seemed sad in your sleep. Like something bad came to your mind." Asked Shaggy.

Everest "oh I'm good it was nothing".

"You sure?"

Everest "yer I'm good" Everest smiled.

Shaggy could tell she was hiding something but decided not to keep asking further. "Okay then. I'll be back with the kids." He exited the room.

Everest waited for her pups to come in.

Shaggy returned with the pups but they were tired.

Everest smiled as she saw her pups "they are so tried and cute".

"Yeah, well they played all day so."

Everest "that's good I'm so happy they get along so well".

"Well almost, Shade is always keeping close to me without interacting much with his brother and sisters."

Everest "mmmmmm interesting I wonder why"?

"Well is safe to say he is the parent hugger. You know the "I want to be with mommy/daddy" type?"

Everest smiled "yer I know what you mean and it's ok anyway you four I believe it's time for a feed" Everest rolled onto her side and showed her tits for the pups.

The pups came to get their feed.

Everest smiled as the pups fed from her "oh I love being a mum".

"Well Katie is gone. Would you mind telling me what is bothering you?"

Everest sighed "I really don't want to talk about it love".

"You know, I only want to protect you. If you hide stuff, I can't do much."

Everest looked at Shaggy "it really is nothing love now please drop it".

He sighed. "Whatever you say."

Everest "thank you Shaggy I love you".

"I love you too."

Everest smiled "I will time you when I feel like it love I'm sorry".

"I know. It just worries me. That's all."

Everest "I may go get some air when they are done feeding love".

"Sure."

Everest "yer it will be good to get some air on the grass".

"But please be careful when you do."

Everest nodded.

"I'll be out to visit Skye for...something."

Everest "oh ok then I guess something for me but ok have fun".

"Yeeeaaahh...see you later."

Everest smiled "ok then see you when you get back".

Shaggy ran to the Lookout.

Everest wondered what it was as the pups finished they all fell asleep as Everest got up and nuzzled them then walked outside onto the grass for some air and alone time.

"EVEREST!"

Everest heard her name and looked around "what who's yelling my name"?

"EVEREST! HI!"

Everest looked around to see who was calling her name to see Lilith running towards her "oh hi Lilith".

"Hi."

Everest "hey Lilith what you doing up here"?

I was worried you might think it was Zuma, I didn't noticed I mistakenly put "w" in the name.

"Hey I was just walking around and I saw you and I remembered I was going to tell you something."

Everest "oh what's up"?

"I was recently inviting our siblings to a dog only activity and I was going to invite you."

Everest "oh cool ok what's the activity"?

"Is super cool, you can do a lot of fun stuff, shopping, partying and loads of amazing stuff."

Everest sighed "I'm not really the party or shopping type Lilith".

"But that's an example, there's more than that."

Everest "mmmmmm how long for"?

"That depends of your own time.

Everest "mmmmmmm I don't know sis".

"There's also spas and relaxing stuff there."

Everest "ok then I will come".

"Okay then, don't worry is actually relaxing you will love it."

Everest nodded "ok then sis if you say so".

"But, if you don't want to, I guess I can understand."

Everest "no I will come if I can get Katie or Skye to puppy sit my pups".

"Great, I know you will love it."

Everest "sweet ok then" Everest lied back on the grass.

"Oh and Blizzard is anxious for your next visit to the shop." She then walked away.

Everest sighed as she heard Blizzards name "oh what am I going to do".

"Auuuuuuuuummmmmm. Auuuuuuuuuummmmmm. Auuuuuuuuuummmmmm."

Everest "what"? She looked around.

There was a white wolf/husky meditating in a nearby area.

Everest "ok then" she went back and rested her head on the grass taking no notice of the wolf/Husky.

"Auuuuuuummmmmmm."

Everest still didn't take any notice.

The wolf/husky mixed dog stopped meditating and started to walk, she had a blindfold on.

Everest looked over at the pup "wonder who that is and why are they wearing that blind fold"?

"Confidence test. By taking over my sight, I try to build up confidence blind."

Everest was shocked that the pup heard her "sorry I didn't mean to talk about you".

"I can hear you clearly. Nice to see you again little sister. I'm Zen."

Everest was even more shocked "wait what your one of my sisters"?

"Yes."

Everest "oh cool well nice to meet you again I can't remember my puppyhood or any of you I only know of you, Lilith and Blizzard"

"Yes I have recognition of your past condition. However I felt relax I sensed your presence. But I couldn't find you over the time."

Everest "ooooooook then so where around Adventure Bay do you live"?

"Ocean View."

Everest "oh cool so your one of two that live in that street do you know the other pup"?

"Yes. Is another sister. She is famous, have you heard of a pup actress called Amy Lockheart?"

Everest "nope never heard of her your telling me I have a sister that is famous"?

"Yeah, around the world."

Everest "wow that's epic".

"Yeah. And to think she was in Paris a few weeks ago."

Everest "cool I'm in the Paw Patrol so yer I hope I get to meet her".

"Well just follow me to my home if you wish to meet her."

Everest "oh ok cool well I will follow you then Zen".

Zen took of her blind folds and started to walk to her home.

Everest followed Zen "so what do you do Zen I'm a mum with four pups and a mate".

"I'm a being with the desire of having inner peace, with the ideal of patience and discipline."

Everest nodded "ok that sounds cool".

They kept walking four a few long minutes until they reached Ocean View Street.

Everest looked around "wow this area is so cool".

"You can have a clear view of the ocean in here. Also all these houses have great safety against floods. That big mansion up ahead, that's our sister's house. Amelia."

Everest looked at the big mansion "WOW that amazing! So her name is Amelia can we can visit her"?

"Yes."

Everest smiled "cool".

Zen walked to reach the mansion until they reached the gates.

Everest followed Zen walking behind her the whole way.

She rang the bell. "Yes?" A voice asked. "Amelia is Zen, open up." After a few seconds the gates started to open.

Everest was happy she was about to meet another one of her sisters.

As they walked in, they were meted by a young butler. "Good evening ladies. Welcome to Amelia's palace."

Everest looked around as they walked in "wow this is so amazing it's a lot bigger when you're inside wow".

"Outside this place is big but inside, is like a whale's stomach." The butler called them in. "Please follow me ladies, Amelia will meet you shortly but for the time being follow me to the living room."

Everest was looking around as she followed Zen and the butler.

Zen sited in a nice soft and very classy couch.

Everest sat next to her and kept looking around.

"You look like a meteor was about to crash on the planet. It is quite amazing in here."

Everest looked at Zen "yer I have never been in a home like this before".

The butler cleared his throat. "Miss Amelia has arrived." Then a beautiful well-groomed husky arrived in the living room.

Everest was shocked as the husky walked into the room "wow"

"Hello Zen. So nice of you to drop by."

Everest "mmmmmmmmm hi Amelia".

"Hello. Who might you be?"

Everest "you may not remember me I'm one of your younger sisters my name is Everest".

"Oh, yeah little pipsqueak. I never imagined I would see you after all this time."

Everest "yer I never even remember any of you or any of my puppyhood so but after I was lost I was found and taken care of".

"Well is good to see you in good conditions."

Everest "yer it's good to see you as well".

"Well welcome to my home, I would love to show you around but I guess you don't have much time for a full tour."

Everest "ah what makes you think that"?

"Well, well I can show you around. This house is so big it has ten bathrooms."

Everest "wow really ten bathrooms wow that's a lot why you need so many"?

"Well, so many rooms and places. I need at least one bathroom close. Of course there are eight inside the house. The other two are by the pool."

Everest "wow you even have a pool that's amazing well I got four little ones and a mate also member of the Paw patrol".

"Oh the Paw Patrol, yeah I heard of them I never knew you were one. Heck I didn't even imagined you would be one. You say you have pups. Well if you ever had any problems, you can call me for anything. I would love to help."

Everest smiled "yer I love all four of my little pups they are so cute I love being a mum and yer im the snow and mountain rescue pup for the Paw Patrol".

"Hey but I mean it. If you ever need anything you can tell me or Zen there."

Everest ran and hugged both her sisters "thank you both so much.

"Josh, can you bring us some treats please?" Her butler bowed politely. "As you wish my lady."

Everest "so I heard you're a world famous super star"?

"Yeah but I don't take much pride of it. Fame and money is not important, is the fun I have of what I do."

Everest "I understand that it is very important to have fun in whatever you do oh my, what's the time"?

"3:00 of noon."

Everest "oh boy I got to get back and feed my pups".

"Josh make the treats to go, prepare the Limo!"

Everest "wow you have a limo that's epic Amelia".

"Thanks." Amelia led her sisters outside. There was the large Navy blue limo waiting and Josh holding the door open. "The treats are waiting inside." He said smiling. "Thanks Josh, you are so kind."

Everest smiled "thanks Josh never been in one of these before" Everest got in the limo.

It was big inside. It had TV screens and long couch like sits with a food table and a small fridge. In the table was a plate full of delicious treats.

Everest smiled "wow Amelia this is amazing".

"I know. Is not that big a deal. Where are we heading?"

Everest "to Katie's pet shop please that's where I'm staying with my four pups and my mate".

"Okay, Josh, we are heading to Katie's shop." Josh heard that and started the limo. "Help yourselves with the treats."

Everest "thanks Amelia".

Zen was helping herself with the treats."

Everest smiled and started eating the treats as well".

Short minutes later, they arrived in front of Katie's shop. Josh got down and opened the door for Everest.

Everest giggled and smiled as she got out "thanks Josh and thanks Amelia and Zen love you both girls".

"Hey before you get inside here. Call me if you ever need someone to pick you up." She gave her a card with a phone number.

Everest "ok then thanks Amelia".

"Bye." She lifted the windshield and then they drove off.

Everest smiled as she walked inside and saw Katie playing with the four pups "hey Katie you five having fun"?

"Yeah. I was worried for a second, I didn't saw you outside."

Everest "oh yer I meant one of my other sisters and they took me to see another one of my sisters it was epic Katie".

"Really?"

Everest "yer it was amazing you will never believe it but one of my sisters is world famous".

"World famous. Who is she?"

Everest "mmmmmmm oh what is her name Amelia Lockhart I believe".

"Wait, you don't mean Amy Lockheart, one of the most famous actress pup in the whole world. The Amy Lockheart?"

Everest "yer that's her Katie she is one of my sisters".

Katie fainted with that information.

Everest "oh no Katie are you alright"?

She was smiling as she was slightly unconscious.

Everest giggled "yer you're alright anyway you four come here your mum wants a hug".

The four puppies ran towards her.

Everest was hugged by all four of the pups as she smiled and hugged them all back she also nuzzled and licked each of them "I love you all".

Suddenly someone entered the shop.

Everest was too busy hugging and nuzzling her pups to notice the person who entered the shop.

"Surprise bitch." He kicked Everest away.

Everest yapped as she was kicked away from her pups she got back and stood in front of her pups and looked at the person "who are you what do you want"?

The person lifted his head revealing those black eyes with red irises. "Just my lunch."

Everest was worried now "your lunch isn't here now go away".

"Really?" He moved quick enough to grab Shade and had him in a way that can kill him with a single move. Shade started to whine loudly.

Everest "NO PLEASE NOT MY PUPS IF YOU WANT SOMEONE TAKE ME JUST PLEASE JUST LEAVE MY PUPS ALONE"!

"Nah the kid is more delicious. The younger the better." He opened his mouth and was ready to take his feast.

Everest tackled the person making him drop Shade "YOU WILL NEVER HURT ANY OF MY PUPS"!

"Persistent bitch!" As he charged to her he was halted by the massive size of Shaggydog and he in anger dragged the man by the neck outside.

Everest looked at her pups and hugged shade "are you alright Shade dear mummies got you now" tears fell from Everest's eyes.

Outside the shop the only thing that could be heard was the nasty growls and angry barks of Shaggy and the screams of agony of the man.

Everest kept hugging Shade "it will be ok dear I will protect you as well as the others".

Shade was crying but he could hear the things outside and he was getting scared.

Everest picked up all four pups and moved them to the back room where no sound could be heard and Everest started making sure all her pups were safe and ok she took extra time with Shade to make sure he was ok.

After a few minutes Shaggy entered once again in the shop.

Everest was in the back room cuddling all the pups she held Shade the closest.

Shaggy went to the bathroom to clean off the blood on his mouth.

Everest nuzzled Shade more "oh Shade I'm so sorry that happened to you".

As soon as he was done he knocked on the door softly.

Everest "come in Shaggy" tears kept falling from her eyes.

He entered the room obviously sad for something.

Everest didn't look at Shaggy as she kept her eyes in her pups.

"How...how are they?"

Everest "Shade is scared a lot but I got him his ok now".

"I'm sorry this happened. I had...I had to...I had to finish him off." He was letting tears to fall from his eyes.

Everest just nuzzled her pups.

Shaggy was feeling a weird feeling inside. He just left the room silently.

Everest just kept nuzzling each of the pups as more tears fell from her face

Shaggy on his own was just crying thinking that Everest might hate him for killing a guy. He instantly started to bash his own head on the wall.

Suddenly there was a loud bang in the room Everest and the pups were in someone came in though a hole in the wall and put Everest and Shade into a bag and ran out in the dust.

Shaggy kept bashing his head until he started bleeding on the head.

Everest and Shade had both been knocked out as they were being taken somewhere.

Outside The Exiled was witnessing everything. He smirked under his helmet. "Kitsune, Deadhound. Follow him." Both masked dogs followed a guy with a bag.

Everest opened her eyes a little she had a massive headache and felt Shade holding onto her tightly as she thought to herself "no not again".

"Ah you are awake. Good. Now we can start."

Everest saw a man in front of her "who are you what do you want"?

"Oh don't worry. We won't hurt you or your pup. We just need you to be here."

Everest "what do you need me here for and who are you"?

"My name is not important, I'm just the boss around her. If you cooperate we won't hurt you much. You see, you have something special. That DNA of yours is special but before we can be sure I have to put you on some tests. Boys separate that puppy from her." Some men forcefully took away Shade from her.

Everest got really mad and started pulling on the chains she was tried up with "YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE"! Everest pulled so hard she ripped the chains out of the wall and ran after the man who had Shade.

A man stepped up and hit her in the hard with a bat. "Oh man us starting so soon. Put the reinforced chains type 2" The men complied and chained Everest up with a stronger set of chains.

Everest again woke up a few minutes later and could see she was chained up again as she looked after the other side of the room she saw Shade knocked out and chained up as well but there was no one else around.

Then there was a small machine next to Shade and by automatic response it started to electrocute Shade. Shade started to yelp.

Everest got mad again "NOOOOOOOO SHADE"! She pulled hard again and once again broke the chain ran over and smashed the box she stood over Shade and in stand of Shade she was now can electrocuted "I promised I would protect you and I will".

More man came and this time with some protective armor, they hit Everest with pipes instead on the head.

Everest was standing strong as she felt her head start to bleed "I will protect my pup" she got all the strength she could find turned around grabbed one of their pipes in her mouth and quickly knocked all the guys out while protecting Shade.

The boss was laughing behind a sound proof window. "Yes, yes. Look at her go. This is amazing!" More men with armor came with a maze on their hand.

Everest could feel herself getting weaker from all the shocking she took before she went down she destroy the machine that was electrocuting Shade and herself she then dropped to the ground unable to move and in a lot of pain the last thing she saw was Shade before she passed out.

"Damn. Play with the pup." He commanded.

Everest heard what the man said and tried to move but her body just wouldn't let her she was in a lot of pain as she slowly opened her eyes and saw men walking towards Shade.

Something powerful and dormant awoke inside of Everest. The men were kicking Shade around.

Everest suddenly felt powerful and got up and ran she jumped and punched each of the man into walls knocking them out "OH DON"T YOU DARE HURT MY PUP NONE OF YOU WILL EVER GET NEAR HIM AGAIN COME AT ME I WILL TAKE TOU ALL ON"! She stood in front of Shade and turned around to see if he was alright she then nuzzled and licked him "you will be alright my dear".

"I can't believe what I'm seeing. Release the big guns. Is time to the last test." After that a heavily armored guy appeared from a door.

Everest was that mad and powerful she punched the guy once and sent him flying though five walls she then picked up Shade and ran though the walls trying to find a way out.

"YES! CHASE HER SHE MUST NOT ESCAPE!"

Everest kept running and running until she found a door "yes" she smashed the door open and was happy to see it led to the outside as she ran into a forest she had no idea where she was going she just knew she had to keep running and protect Shade "I will protect you Shade even if it means dying".

Suddenly The Exiled passed next to her running the direction she just came from followed by the two dogs.

Everest took no notice of them knowing most likely what they were going to do "must get to Katie before I pass out again" Everest kept running and running for as long as she could".

After a while Katie's shop was near sight.

Everest smiled "yes I can make it" she could feel her body was about to give out and she was in so much pain as she ran and ran and ran she Finley made it to Katie in the middle of the night the doors wouldn't open "dam she's gone to sleep I wonder if" Everest then bolted towards the lookout making it to Skyes pup house she knocked heavily then passed out on the ground Shade rolled off her back and lied next to her both bleeding.

Skye awoke and she exited seeing both unconscious. "RYDER!"

No respond from Everest

Ryder took notice of this and since Katie was asleep je just took them to the hospital.

Everest started to slowly wake up and saw she was in a white room with something in her paw "oh where am I and where is Shade"? She said softly.

"He is in a different room." Said a nurse.

Everest "no please I want him in my room always close to me please and I take it I'm in hospital then".

"Sorry but he is in a bubble for protection."

Everest "what do you mean"? She asked weakly.

"His wounds must be protected from the environment."

Everest "how bad is he please tell me I'm his mum I must know".

"Don't worry. He will be fine but for now he must stay in the bubble for now."

Everest "thank you" she fell asleep.

"Everest." Said a voice next to her weakly.

Everest was fast asleep.

"Everest." Repeated.

Everest slowly opened her eyes "what who's their"?

"Everest." Said Shaggy weakly.

Everest rolled over and saw Shaggy next to her bed "hey my love" she smiled weakly.

He was with his head bandaged up.

Everest "what happen to you"? She asked very weakly.

"I...bashed my head on the wall."

Everest "why my love"?

"Because I thought you hated me for killing that man. You didn't spoke to me nor looked at me. And I got sad so I just tried to knock myself out."

Everest sighed "oh Shaggy I wasn't mad at you if anything I was mad at myself for not protecting Shade more and I was crying at the same time I was never mad at you my love".

Shaggy was still crying thinking on the thought that he just killed. Of all things he want it to avoid was to kill anyone.

Everest "Shaggy you did what you had to do to protect me and the pups don't hate yourself for it and right now I need you to protect Shade please" Everest suddenly passed out and her stats started to drop.

The doctor came to check on them and as soon as he saw Everest's stats he prepared himself to work on her.

Everest's stats kept dropping.

The doctor got ready and tried to work.

Everest found herself sitting in snow again "mum are you here"?

"Yes." She spoke muffled.

Everest "mum what's happening I'm so weak and can hardly see you"?

"That's because I'm under you. My face is in the snow." She answered.

Everest looked down "what the wow your under me this time".

"Yeah because you fell on top of me."

Everest moved off her mother "sorry about that".

Aurora stood up and shook the snow off her.

Everest "mum what's going on I feel so weak and who were those men that took me and Shade"?

"Those men are dangerous they have tried to hunt our family for years. Because of our bloodline. As for your weakness is because that said reason.

Everest "you mean the power I used to get away made me weak like this"?

"Is not a power per say. But is something that runs in our blood. Our will increases and it makes our blood to rush in such way that we gain a lot of speed and strength. Using that you have a 50 percent chance to grow weak after using it and a 50 percent that you might not.

Everest "oh wow ok then and since that person wasn't clear can you tell me how Shade is doing please mum"?

"Weak. He was beaten badly. Luckily he has no broken bones. At that age a kick can kill him. Must be your mate's strong DNA in his bones and body."

Everest started crying "I failed as a mum to protect him" she broke down in tears.

"No you didn't. This men are always dping this, you and your pup were lucky to come out alive. Everyone who has been captured are killed if they are useless."

Everest sighed "yer but I let them hurt him and now his in hospital because of me I'm a bad mother".

"No! You have nothing to do with him being in the hospital. Did you let him die? NO! YOU FOUGHT FOR HIM EVEN IF IT KILL YOU! DID YOU SAID, "WELL IS A LOST CAUSE I'LL DO NOTHING!" NO! YOU GOT UP AND SHIELDED HIM WITH YOUR BODY! YOUARE NOT A FAILURE IF YOU SAVED HIM! A FAILURE WPULD JUST RUN AWAY AND LEAVE IT BEHIND OR JUST SITS THERE AND DOES NOTHING! THAT'S A FAILURE! YOU FOUGHT FOR HIM BECAUSE YOU ARE HIS MOTHER AND YOU CARE ABOUT HIM! STOP CRYING, BECAUSE YOU SAVED HIM, HE GOT HURT! BUT YOU NEVER LET HIM GO! You should be proud for saving him!"

Sorry but good speech.

Everest was shocked at what her mother said but she was rig "yer your right I'm not a failure I saved him and I didn't let him die I will protect all of my pups with my own life thanks mum" she stopped crying and smiled "you're the best".

"Remember. A real mother does everything in her power to save her pup. I died trying to save you, but you are stronger than me. Prove the world that you will stand until you die from old age watching your pups grow. You will always know what is best for them. Always." She held some tears as she said those last words.

Everest smiled "thanks mum I" she suddenly woke up in the hospital room all alone "oh I woke up ow my head dam".

Shaggy was fast asleep next to her.

Everest slowly got up "must see Shade" she said to herself as she slowly got out of bed she walked out of her room and to the one right next door which had Shade inside as she opened the door and went in she saw Shade in the bubble "oh my poor pup I'm sorry this happen to you but at least your all right now".

He was breathing quietly asleep with a mask on his snout to keep him breathing.

Everest closed the door sat down and just watch Shade.

Shade spoke his first word on his sleep weakly. "Mommy."

Everest heard this and smiled "mommy is here Shade and will always protect you" she said softly so she didn't wake him.

Shade started to open his eyes slowly.

Everest was still sitting watching Shade to make sure he was ok.

"Mommy." He repeated weakly.

Everest smiled "mommy is here dear it's ok".

He looked at his mother slowly and smiled a little. His tail started to wag.

Everest smiled "that's a good pup you're alright now just lie there and rest mommy will watch over you".

Shade fell asleep again with a small smile on his little face.

Everest kept watching Shade not taking her eyes off him for a second.

Suddenly a doctor want it to come in. He was just checking the computer to see Shade's status.

Everest just sat there as the doctor did his stuff.

"He's coming along fine. Let's just keep him in her for ten minutes, then you can lay next to him. Unless you want to get inside and be next to him now."

Everest smiled "really I can get inside and lay next to him"?

"Sure. It is safe enough now."

Everest smiled "yes I would love to lay with him please".

The doctor opened the bubble to let her in.

Everest went in for on the bed and lied with Shade still watching him "love you my son".

The doctor closed the bubble and left the room. Shade cuddled automatically with Everest.

Everest smiled and cuddled back "good pup" she nuzzled Shade gently.

"I love you mommy." He said in his sleep.

A tear fell from Everest's eyes "I love you to Shade now rest my dear".

Shade started to snore quietly.

Everest smiled and nuzzled Shade gently again.

Ryder came to the room silently seeing them both on the oxygen bubble.

Everest didn't hear Ryder come in and just kept her eyes on Shade until she fell asleep cuddling him.

Ryder just left to leave them both alone.

I few hours later Everest slowly woke up and saw Shade still asleep "oh his so cute when his sleeping".

Then the doctor came inside to check on the status of Shade.

Everest looked at the doctor "how's he doing doc"?

"Actually he is better already. He might need help to walk but until that everything is fine."

Everest "that's ok I will give him all the help he needs whenever he needs it".

"Then I will return shortly to remove everything off him."

Everest "ok then thank you doc".

The doctor left to put Shade's name on the checkout list.

Everest "soon Shade we will go home and I will take extra care of you".

The doctor returned quickly and he opened the bubble he got close to Shade carefully to respect Everest's pup with lots of care. He managed to remove everything with total care avoiding for Shade to wake up. "Okay I have a basket to put him on and let him sleep. Give him this two times a day to keep his breathing okay. I have this home bubble here. I give this to patients who are still weak with the environment, as soon as he is better completely you can throw the bubble away. It will take like 4 or 5 days for him to be okay with the air around. You know because the contamination around."

Everest nodded "ok then I will take great care of him until he is fully well" she nuzzled Shade gently.

The doctor put the inhaler and the deflated bubble on a side of the basket and he gently picked Shade up and placed him on the basket.

Everest "thank you doc would you know if I have been checked out"?

"Yes I personally took care of that. Let me check you out for a moment." The doctor used his stethoscope to check on her heart and lungs. "Breath for me."

Everest breathed in then out for the doctor.

"Okay. Nice, breath again."

Everest breathed again but coughed after she did.

"Hm that cough was unexpected but it didn't sound out of normal. You are good."

Everest "so does that mean I'm good to go"?

"Yes but take this medicine for you. Since you coughed, is better to avoid anything."

Everest nodded "ok then thanks doc".

"Your mate is in the lobby."

Everest picked up the basket gently "thanks doc" she then walked out of the room and into the lobby.

Shaggy was sitting on a couch.

Everest walked up to Shaggy "hey Shaggy" Everest said with the basket in her mouth.

"Hey love, are you both okay?"

Everest smiled "yer we both are ok let's go home love".

"Sure."

Everest "thanks" Everest walked slowly so not to wake up Shade.

"Do you need help?"

Everest "no thank you Shaggy I will be alright carrying him".

"Okay just let me now." He walked close to her slowly to keep her pace.

Everest smiled as she held the basket and kept walking "I will look after you Shade no matter what happens".

Shade still had thebracelet of the hospital.

Everest looked at the bracelet of the hospital still on Shades leg "mmmmm maybe I should take that off him and keep it as a keepsake for him".

"No. Don't that can help identify he is still recovering."

Everest "well yer I meant after his recovered of course Shaggy".

Shaggy was keeping close to her.

Everest smiled as after a few hours of walking they came to Katie's shop "oh thank god home finely".

Before they could get inside the three remaining pups were putting their paws on the glass door jumping around in excitement.

Everest giggled "oh they look very happy to see all of us don't they".

"Yeah." He opened the door and they jumped on him. Shaggy started to laugh. "Stop...stop."

Everest giggled as she carried the basket with Shade in it inside.

"Careful now kids your mother has your brother and he is in no shape to play."

Everest "yer sadly you three your brother won't be able to play for a while as he needs lots of rest and care".

"Aww." They all responded.

Everest look at them all and giggled "he will be alright you three and no playing with me for today as I need to look after Shade but if you do want you can come lie down with me and Shade".

"But we want to play." Said Sue sadly.

Everest "you three can still play with each other Sue that's no problem and good girl for saying a whole sentence".

"I was preparing a prank for him" Said Eclipse with an evil face on him.

Brb

Everest right away gave Eclipse the look "if you do that before his fully healed young pup you will be in deep trouble from me and your dad".

"Hehe, uh, I mean I love you too mom." He nervously puts an innocent face and smiled.

Everest "really Eclipse I mean it he's not great right now after what happen how would you feel if you were the one that these things happened to and someone did that to you while you were healing"?

"Uuuhhh, I would say, nice one?" He said not understanding the question and actually getting himself in a tighter spot with his mother.

Everest sighed "please just don't do it Eclipse".

"I'll try not to." He whispered thinking they might not hear him.

Everest "good thank you and good job to you as well for talking so well".

The three pups started to walk away. "See you made it out of trouble." Said Lilly. "That's what they think. I'll just sneak into them during the night and then get Shade by surprise." He said whispering. "But you heard mom, he needs to recover." Said Sue. "Ah she doesn't know what she is saying. Is not like it will kill him." They just kept walking away. Hopefully the parents didn't heard them.

Everest sighed and lowered her head "oh Shaggy I think we know our little trouble maker will do something so I will sleep with Shade tonight and keep him close ok".

"Sure thing." Shaggy said then he walked away as he started to help Katie close the shop for the night.

Everest looked at Shade and noticed his eyes were open "well looks who's awake evening sleeping head" Everest gently nuzzled Shade.

"Mommy." It all he said.

Everest smiled "yes Shade I'm here".

"Mommy." Shade suddenly felt tired again and fell asleep again.

Everest smiled and lied down next to him keeping one ear open.

Shaggy entered the same room but laid next to the other three. As the night go on Eclipse was executing his plan. He put on some cotton under his paws to silence his paw steps. He carried a bucket with iced water and put it down silently next to Shade. He prepared himself to knock it down but then he stood staring at his small brother he had an evil face ready to knock down the bucket but he kept staring Shade and started to think. He felt something running in his heart, but surprisingly he knocked the bucket and all the water fell on Shade. Shade woke up breathing hard and whining and eventually he started crying while shaking from the cold water.

Everest woke up quickly and saw what Eclipse had done "WHAT DID YOU DO ECLIPSE"! Everest quickly got a warm towel and the inhaler from the hospital and started helping Shade "it's ok you're going to be ok Shade try to breath slowly" Everest held him close in the warm towel and used the inhaler when she had to.

Shade tried to inhale but was too scared and stressed to breathe right. Eclipse started to walk away but was stopped by his father.

Everest hugged Shade "it's ok Shade it's ok your safe come on you can make it your strong come on" tears ran down Everest's face she turned to Eclipse "YOUR IN SO MUCH TROUBLE ECLIPSE SHAGGY WATCH HIM" Everest took Shade into another room.

"Uh-oh busted." Sue said obviously scared.

Everest walked out of the room without Shade "ALL OF YOU IN HERE NOW"!

The three of them walked in front of her mother but Eclipse was fighting to stay put but his dad forced him. Lilly and Sue were scared because they were confused of why the two of them got called up.

Everest "now yes I'm very mad at Eclipse and I guess you two knew what he was going to do and Eclipse just to let you know Shade really did nearly die from what you did I don't know why you did that and didn't listen to me now I have to stay with Shade and make sure he makes it through the night I hope your happy Eclipse" Everest then returned into the room with Shade.

"Nice going Eclipse. You got us into trouble." Lilly and Sue turned around and went to sleep. "Daddy." Eclipse started. "I don't...want to hear it, I'm too tired for this now." Shaggy went to sleep. Eclipse just stood there in the dark starting to cry. "I'm sorry." He said very weakly.

The morning came and Everest had stayed up all night taking care of Shade she walked out of the room and saw Eclipse on the ground in a pool of tears Everest walked over to him and nuzzled him "Wake up Eclipse".

Eclipse awoke slowly but his face was still filled with shame and sorrow.

Everest "walk with me Eclipse".

Eclipse was scared he walked slowly to her.

Everest "now Eclipse yes what you did last night was wrong very wrong you didn't listen to me at all my question to you do you think I tell you these things for no reason"? She said looking at Eclipse with a worried face.

"I...I didn't mean to."

Everest looked at Eclipse "would you say sorry to your brother for what you did"?

"Yes." He was crying and shaking.

Everest hugged Eclipse and nuzzled him "and please don't do it again and Eclipse there will be a punishment and I'm sorry for this" Everest put Eclipse on the ground and smacked his bum a little hard once.

"Aaahhh!" He started to cry louder. "It was an accident!"

Everest "that was your punishment Eclipse one smack to the bum and it wasn't hard I'm sorry I had to do that but I can't let bad things go unpunished Eclipse" she hugged him more as tears fell from her eyes.

"I was about to not to...but I pushed it by accident." He kept crying.

Everest sighed and nuzzled Eclipse "as long as you will say sorry to your brother it's ok and I'm not that mad at you now".

"You all were mad at me. I though you all would stop loving me. I though you hated me." He didn't stop crying.

Everest was shocked at what she heard "oh Eclipse no matter what you did I would never ever stop loving you at all".

He hugged her while still crying.

Everest smiled and hugged Eclipse more "oh my dear boy I will never stop loving you or your brother or sisters because I am your mum and I will always be there for you pups" she licked and nuzzled Eclipse.

Shaggy was there and joined the hug. "I'm sorry for ignoring you son. Don't doubt our love, we also can make mistakes."

Everest "yes we can so Eclipse when Shade is OK to come out you will say sorry to him now go get your sisters and tell them it's time for a feed please".

"Okay."

Everest "thank you".

"So what's with him?"

Everest smiled "we talked and I gave him his punishment and he will say sorry to Shade later" Everest lied on her side.

"What you did?"

Everest sighed "yer I did and I feel bad about it I smacked him on his bum".

"Well it is hard, but I believe he will not do it again."

Everest "yer same I hope he doesn't anyway I'm surprised they aren't in here yet for their feed".

"You are stupid Eclipse now mom is angry at us too!"

Everest was near the door and heard what was said to Eclipse she walked through the door "who thinks I'm mad at them as well"?

"They called me names because they think is my fault from last night."

Everest looked at Sue and Lilly and sighed "I'm not mad at you two at all and you shouldn't be calling Eclipse names I gave him his punishment and it hurt he can tell you that I was a bit disappointed but not mad at you two so I would like both of you to say sorry to Eclipse right now please" she said in a gentle tone.

"Sorry." They both said.

Everest smiled "now it's time for your feeds so come on I have already given Shade his now it's your turns" she lied on her side.

They went to feed except for Eclipse.

Everest looked at Eclipse "come on Eclipse its ok".

"But I'm not hungry."

Everest looked at Eclipse "you sure you're not you haven't had a feed for a while Eclipse are you feeling ok"?

"I'm not, feeling hungry." Shaggy knew what it was. "Come on son, I won't do anything to you. I would chop my paws off if I ever do anything to you. Don't be afraid of me or your mother. It's over okay, we won't do anything to you, not as long as we are standing here, we won't harm you. We are your parents and we would never harm you."

Everest looked at Eclipse "do you really think me or your dad would ever hurt you Eclipse ever I'm already sad that I smacked you I would never hurt any of you".

Eclipse started to walk up to her slowly.

Everest had tears rolling down her face "its ok Eclipse I promise".

Eclipse got closer to her faster and started to feed.

Everest smiled "good".

The front door opened. "Hello anyone here? I got a delivery."

Everest "who is it"?

"Is Dusty, I'm looking for a Katie who asked some coffee delivery!"

Everest knew who it really was and looked at him "oh Dusty is it how about you go by your real name hey Marshall".

"Uhh, I'm quite sure my name is Dusty. Look I just need someone called Katie for this coffee delivery. I need to go back to the shop because we have a busy schedule today."

Everest sighed "know it's you Marshall but whatever KATIE"!

Shaggy was still confused. "Is Dusty miss." Said Dusty. Katie appeared. "What?"

Everest "someone's here to give you something".

"Oh good it's here. Here I got the money Dusty." They both exchanged stuff. "Thanks for your order." He then turned around and exited.

Everest sighed as her pups kept feeding from her tits "oh this should be an interesting day".

"What was all this about?" Asked Shaggy obviously confused.

Everest "oh nothing you have to be worried about my love".

"Okay." He still was confused but he let it slide.

Everest "so Shaggy I was thinking of taking the pups down to the beach today of cause Shade will have to stay with me you want to come"?

"Sure."

Everest smiled

"How does someone behave in a beach?"

Everest "well me and Shade will stay on the sand and the pups can play on the sand with each other I don't think they are ready to swim yet".

"So no water for them."

Everest "mmmmmm yer with the waves and all that it would be very easy for them to be taken under and die so no going into the water for them yet".

"Let's try to not think of any accidents. I will watch them."

Everest nodded "yer anyway it looks like they have finished feeding now I will go see if Shade is awake" Everest got up and went into the other room "Shade dear are you awake"?

"Mommy?"

Everest walked over to Shade "morning love how are you feeling today"?

He just smiled standing up weakly, he limped a slowly to her.

Everest "don't push yourself dear" Everest walked closer to Shade so he wouldn't have to walk more she then nuzzled and kissed him "you need to rest more my dear".

He laid down again not moving.

Everest nuzzled him "Shade would you like to come out with me and the other to the beach and just stay with me dear"?

He smiled at her taking his little tongue out.

Everest giggled "I guess that's a yes I will put you in the basket and carry you down Shade" Everest picked Shade up and slowly put him in the basket then carried him out into the other room where the others were.

"Are we ready?" Shaggy asked. Eclipse felt uneasy seeing his brother in the basket.

Everest saw Eclipse "his ok Eclipse his just weak right now and needs to be carried around".

That made him feel guiltier at the moment.

Everest "Eclipse come here and say hi also you can say sorry as well".

"I'm sorry Shade. I really...didn't...didn't mean to hurt you. It was an accident. Please forgive me." His voice was breaking as he was on the edge of crying. Shade only licked his head, like he just forgot what happened last night.

Everest smiled "it is good that it's all over now who's ready to go have a day out"?

"I do. I want to collect sea shells." Jumped Lilly.

Everest looked at Lilly "ok cool just be careful ok"?

"What are the rules I discussed with you kids?" Asked Shaggy. "Never get close to the water and be near you. And don't talk to strangers on the beach." The three of them repeated.

Everest smiled "that's great to hear from all three of you".

"Well I guess we can go then."

Everest "as we walk down there I want you three to stay close to me ok" Everest picked up the basket with Shade in it and walked over to the door.

"Okay mommy." they responded.

Everest smiled then slowly walked out the door towards the beach with the pups following close by.

There were some cars passing by. "Man we have to be careful."

Everest noticed there were a lot more cars than normal "wow something must be going on more cars than normal ok pups stay close".

"I got them don't worry." He picked the three of them at the same time.

Everest smiled and nodded as she kept carrying the basket a few minutes later they all came to the beach as Everest found a nice spot and put the basket with Shade in it down and lied right next to it.

Shaggy lowered the other three making them play together instantly except for Lilly who wandered looking for sea shells.

Everest "be careful Lilly and don't go too far please".

"Don't worry, I'm watching over her."

Everest smiled "ok good" Everest put a blanket over her paws as she took Shade out of the basket and put him on the blanket.

The environment in the beach was surrounded by the smoke of the cars on the street. This made Shade to cough a little.

Everest looked at Shade "maybe I should put him in the bubble" Everest made the bubble up and put Shade inside the bubble "you will be ok dear".

He stopped coughing and just laid on the blanket.

Everest sighed as she lied with Shade who was in the bubble "you will be fine my dear".

"Mommy." He smiled looking through the bubble around.

Everest "yes dear I'm here"?

He was looking the scenery. It was beautiful for him. "Look mom a puppy in a bubble." Said a kid passing through. "Don't get close Billy. I guess the mother wants to keep distance, is rude to disturbed them."

Everest heard what was said and sighed as a tear fell from her eyes.

"Mommy?"

Everest looked at Shade "yes dear"?

He had a face that said "what's wrong?" on it.

Everest knew what the look on Shades face meant "oh dear it's nothing just got a bit of sand in my eyes that's all how are you doing in their"?

He just smiled.

Everest smiled back "that's good then I wish I could fit in there with you Shade".

He tried to convince her to get inside.

Everest looked at the bubble "mmmmmmmmmmm maybe I could fit" Everest got inside the bubble with Shade and lied down with him resting gently in the middle of her paws she then nuzzled and licked him gently "I love you Shade".

He laughed seeing his mother next to him.

Everest giggled as well as she rolled over and put Shade on her tummy area and hugged him gently.

He gave her a time full of kisses. "Mommy." He kept repeating while laughing.

Everest giggled more and gave him kisses back "yes dear I'm here always".

He buried his head on her chest.

Everest giggled "oh Shade you're alright mummies got you" she patted Shades back gentle.

He then fell asleep on top of her.

Everest smiled and kept gently patting Shade on the back as she looked upside down and saw Shaggy playing with Sue and Eclipse.

Lilly was walking around closer to Everest's location with a plastic bucket filled with sea shells.

Everest then looked to her side and saw Lilly walking towards her with a bucket full of sea shells "well someone has been busy did you have fun Lilly dear"?

She looked at her mother and saw the bubble. "That looks like fun. Can I be in there?"

Everest giggled "sorry Lilly only me and Shade are allowed in here it's what helps Shade recover more and there really isn't any room for you sorry dear" Everest gently put Shade down so not to wake him and then walked out of the bubble and lied down next to it "come over here sweetie and show me the shells you have gotten".

"Okay." She walked with her bucket and put it on front of Everest, it was filled with a lot of shells in different colors.

Everest "wow you found a lot of them Lilly great job where did you found them all"?

"I dogged and found lots of them in the sand."

Everest "wow good job that's a good girl" Everest licked, nuzzled and kissed Lilly.

"Is Shade asleep again? He does nothing but to sleep, why mommy?"

Everest smiled "yes dear he is asleep again you see when you are hurt and your body is trying to recover it makes you very tired a lot and your body wants you to sleep more so that it can try heal more also it takes a lot out of you what he went through".

"What happened to him? Did someone hurt him mommy?"

Everest sighed "let just say he was hurt very badly and now he needs to recover just like I do for a little bit but I'm good now I would do anything to protect or save any of you pups".

Ur line

"Is that why we can't speak with strangers? Because they can hurt us?"

Everest "yes dear that is why I want to do everything I can to protect you all".

"Does daddy protect us mommy? He is bigger than you mommy."

Everest giggled "yes dear he does protect you but even though he is bigger than me I'm stronger then him" she nuzzled Lilly.

"Mommy, why is there a man with a strange costume on top of that bridge?"

Everest "what do you mean sweetie" Everest got up and look at what Lilly was looking at "oh no not him again Lilly get behind me".

Shaggy took notice of him and took fast action. "Kids we have to go. Now! Let's go back to mommy and leave as fast as we can." Shaggy made them return to their mother. "Mommy I'm scared." Said Lilly from behind. "We have to leave from here Eve."

Everest nodded "yer lets go back to Katie's everyone Lilly being your shells and there is no need to be scared Lilly I will protect you" Everest got Shade as they all started walking back up to Katie's.

They returned to Katie's safely. Shade was whining inside the bubble.

Everest took Shade into the back room again and took him out of the bubble and hugged him gently "its ok Shade I'm here ssshhhhhhh".

Shade calmed down quickly as he was unaware of what happened. Shaggy brought the others to the back room as well. "Kids stay here and don't make any noise." Shaggy closed the door. "What are we going to do? That thing is out there, who knows what he is doing."

Everest put Shade down in the basket and walked over to Shaggy "watch over them Shaggy I will be back" Everest then walked out of the room and outside the shop she closed the doors behind her.

The Exiled was in the beach alone. Everyone ran away in his presence.

Everest walked down to the beach and saw him "Exiled why are you here"?

"Nothing much. Just enjoying the view of the ocean."

Everest "really what are you really doing here"?

"I just said it. What? You deaf or something?"

Everest "so you're not here this time to try to kill me or hurt my family"?

"Ehh. Waste of time, you are just blah. But you do remind me of someone. That behavior and that sense of courage. I have seen it before in someone. But who was it?"

Everest "who my mum or my brother who's under your control I'm guessing"?

"Control? He is just my pet. And yes I think it was your mother, but is she a white wolf by any chance?

Everest "of course she was, you killed her and took her heart from her".

"Oh yeah, I remember now. Well I can't blame me. I was going through a lot so I just did what I had to."

Everest "whatever so you not going to hunt me or my family at all"?

He took off his hood and then the helmet, he then grabbed a small cube thing and put it on a cup filled with coffee. He then drank it. "I can do it now if you're asking me a lot. After all is not like you can do anything to me. You are just a weak pup who got left behind."

Everest "I'm not weak anymore and I would prefer you not to hunt or hurt any of my family".

"Speak for yourself, do you know your brother is paying a visit to your little home. Looking for something, but I can't say what it is."

Everest quickly turned and ran back to Katie's getting their in a minute she ran inside and into the back room.

There was just Shaggy with the kids. But no one else. "Eve are you okay?"

Everest "yer I'm ok Shaggy".

The Exiled outside put his helmet and hood on again after he finished the coffee. "She is weak just like I said."

Everest sighed and lied down on her bed next to Shades basket.

"What happened?" Shaggy asked.

Everest "I talked to him and he said my brother was here so I ran back here to see".

"So he made you worry for nothing."

Everest sighed "yer".

"Why would he do that?"

Everest "I don't know Shaggy I really don't how has Shade been doing"?

"Fine. He just laid next to me, but you sure are a magnet to him. This guy loves you a lot." He said looking at Shade. "Mommy can we come out now?"

Everest "yes come on out you three".

The three pups came out but got inside again as they saw a dog with a black fox mask outside.

Everest looked outside and saw him as well she just watched him.

He then wrote on the glass with the fog "Weak". And then kept walking his way.

Everest sighed and went into the bathroom locked the door and cried.

"Don't cry my child."

Everest "but my brother still thinks I'm weak and his owner is that monster thing".

"But that's them, I want you to put your ear on the door."

Everest "ok" Everest put her ear to the door.

"Mommy said she was stronger than you even knowing you are big." Said Lilly. Shaggy laughed. "You really believe that?" He asked. The pups just stood there confused. "Well she is not lying. Is true I'm big but I have seen all she has done, ever since I met her. Of all the things she went through she never gave up. She could have just ignored everything but she always found a way out. She never let anything to stand in her way. Always staring fear in the very eyes and always say, "You don't scare me." She is...she is not just a dog, she is a great warrior, a hero, risking her all to protect you. She is stronger than what she looks and I have no doubt of that." The pups were amazed. "Wow mommy is a hero."

Everest smiled as tears fell from her eyes.

"Even your mate a Direwolf that is big and strong says you are stronger than him. His own words saying this. Even Skye thinks so."

Everest "that makes me happy hearing that".

"Don't believe those who are not friends because they don't know who you are."

Everest "yer thanks mum" Everest then walked out of the bathroom "come here you three ".

The pups all hugged their mother.

Everest hugged them and nuzzled them back "I love you all".

"Are you okay sweetie."

Everest looked at Shaggy and smiled "yer I'm good now and yes I'm stronger then you Shaggy my love" she giggled as she kept hugging the three pups.

"Of course you are, is not like I'm lying."

Everest smiled "so what should we do for the rest of the day everyone"?

"Have you met all your siblings?"

Everest "no but for the rest of today I just want to spend it with my family I will get back to meeting them tomorrow".

"Okay. As you wish."

Everest "and besides I have kind of forgotten where the other ones are so what would you all like to do for the rest of the afternoon"?

"How about we meet some of the ones you met."

Everest "mmmmmmm ok then let me see Lilith, Zen and Amelia should be free right now".

"Wasn't there a fourth one you met?"

Everest "mmmmmm yes there was ok let's all go out its around lunch time isn't it lets go to a cafe".

"Excellent." The puppies cheered.

Everest sighed "yer where my brother is I still need to meet my other brother but let's go I will go get Shade ready" Everest walked into the back room and up to Shade "dear are you awake"?

"Mommy."

Everest "I'm here dear how are you feeling"?

He was just smiling.

Everest "that's good we will be going out to a cafe all of us and you're coming".

He jumped weakly to the basket hurting himself a little making him yelp.

Everest "oh Shade there is nothing wrong with asking for help" Everest nuzzled and licked Shade as she picked up the basket with Shade in it and carried it into the other room.

"We are ready, but we don't know where to go."

Everest nodded "that's ok follow me and Shade" Everest slowly walked out the door and down the street being careful with the basket.

"Be careful love."

Everest smiled "I will dear now are you four coming"?

"Yeah but the kids can't run that fast dear."

Everest "I'm not walking fast as I can't while carrying Shade I'm walking very slow guys".

"Just wait a little for us dear. Please don't play now, we are in the streets."

Everest stopped and turned around to see Lilly trying to play with Shaggy "Lilly please not out here you could get badly hurt please you three walk with me and your dad".

Sue then ran at the street following a hot dog stand. "SUE!"

Everest quickly put the basket down next to Shaggy and ran after Sue grabbing her just before she ran into an oncoming car Everest then took her back to Shaggy and put her down "God Sue please don't do that".

"But that smells good." She said "But you could have gotten yourself killed, you have to stay put!" Shaggy said yelling in a worried tone. She started to cry thinking he was angry.

Everest looked at Shaggy "really Shaggy" Everest then picked up Sue and hugged her "it's alright sweetie he's not angry at you just worried no need to cry".

"I'm sorry. But I got worried. I didn't mean to sound angry. I'm not mad."

Everest "now will you all please stay by your dad and not run off or after anything please I don't want another hurt pup".

"Yes mommy." They all stood next to Shaggy.

Everest smiled as she went back and picked up Shade and the basket again.

They walked calmly about thirty minutes.

After thirty minutes of walking they came to the cafe "ok everyone here we are".

"It looks nice."

Everest "yer it does well let's go in" Everest slowly walked in and held the door open for the others.

"Hey! You are back and with company." Said Blizzard behind the counter.

Everest gave Blizzard a look before taking her family to one of the big tables "ok you pups have a look at this and tell your dad or I what you would like" Everest put Shade right next to her and looked at him "Shade dear you awake"?

He nodded. "What would you like? Family special?" Asked Dusty.

Everest "I will have a choc chip muffin with a glass of cold water please".

Everest then looked at Shade "would you like some water or anything Shade dear"?

He nodded. "Is this pie?" Shaggy asked. "Yeah I made it." Dusty confirmed. "Well I'll have that and some pancakes for them." Shaggy confirmed. "Kids eat free part of the family special so I will be back with your orders shortly." Dusty left.

Everest smiled "ok then".

"He is friendly."

Everest "mmmmmm he acts that way".

"What do you mean?"

Everest "never mind anyway this will be the first time you three have eaten pancakes I hope you enjoy them" she then looked at Shaggy then over at Blizzard "Hey Blizzard you free"?

"Yeah." He walked closer to her.

Everest "everyone this is Blizzard one of my brothers Blizzard this is my family".

"Nice to meet you all. I hope you enjoy your time here. Is a nice family you have here sis."

Everest "yes I love them all mmmm brother can we talk somewhere for a bit please"?

Loki

"Sure."

Everest "I will be back soon everyone" Everest got up and followed Blizzard out the back to talk.

"I guess I know what you want."

Everest "oh what do you think I want"?

"Us, The Exiled, Marshall. Isn't it?

Everest "well Marshall yes the others not so much I'm happy you gave him a job but why change his name"?

"Because he want it a new life."

Everest nodded "ok then well thanks for helping him Blizzard anyway that's all".

"You know, now that you are here, I think is better for you to know about us."

Everest "I know a lot Blizzard I know you murdered someone and your owner is the Exiled".

"No you don't. I'm not a killer. I would never kill a person."

Everest "oh really when I was with mum we saw you dragging a dead body around what was then"?

"It was a body but, I found it. I tried to know what happened, but we couldn't find the killer."

Everest "ok then oh and I'm not weak" Everest then walked back to her family and sat down with them".

"Here they are." Said Dusty with the orders

Everest "thanks Dusty" Everest looked at each of the pups then Shade then Shaggy "well I hope you all enjoy it" Everest slowly started to eat her choc chip muffin.

"Hope you enjoy." He left to attend some other customers.

Everest are her muffin then helped Shade have a drink of water then watched the other three eat their pancakes.

"This is good mommy."

Everest smiled "that's good dear".

"This pie is good."

Everest looked at Shaggy and smiled "that's good dear" she then looked at Shade "would you like something small to try eat Shade"?

He shook his head saying no.

Everest smiled and nuzzled him "so did everyone like the food"?

"I think they did. They clean the plate clean." Said Shaggy pointing them. "Can we have seconds?" Asked Eclipse.

Everest "seconds are you really that hungry still Eclipse you don't want to give yourself a tummy ache".

"I want more."

Everest "mmmm ok then hey dusty could we got some more pancakes please"?

"Sure. How many?" He asked smiling. "Five." Said Eclipse. "Five, aren't you a little eater? Five it is." He went to get five pancakes.

Everest giggled then she saw Lilith walk in with Zen "hey you two".

"Hi Eve!"

Everest "hey girls".

"Hi, is so nice to see you around and with your family."

Everest "yer we are here for lunch so yer the food is great my pups think so as well".

"I told you."

Everest giggled "yer you did".

"You met Zen, right?"

Everest "yes we have met before how have you two been"?

"Fine. We were thinking of eating here so."

Everest smiled "that's great well this is my great family our four pups and my mate Shaggy".

"Aww your pups look cute. Well my name is Lilith and this is Zen. And we are your mommy's sisters." They all greeted them.

Everest "yes they are all cute and great I love them all".

"Hey your mate is big, how did he...you know with you?" She whispered.

Everest giggled and whispered back "very gently and great".

"So...was he good doing it?" She asked.

Everest giggled again "yes very good doing it".

"Nice." Suddenly Dusty came with the pancakes. "Here we go, more pancakes for the little guy."

Everest "thanks dusty now eat slowly Eclipse don't eat fast".

"Okay mommy." He started to eat it slowly.

Everest "good boy".

"And who is this little darling in the basket?" Lilith said in a cooing voice.

Everest "oh this is Shade another one of my pups he was badly hurt along with me yesterday or something and still need to recover a bit so his in the basket and gets carried around by me".

"Aw poor thing. I could tickle you right now but you need to recover. He is so cute. Is he your youngest?"

Everest "yes I believe he is Lilly is the oldest she came first".

"Well that explains it. He has that I want mommy look."

Everest "yes he does and his so cute are you ok Shade dear"? Everest said as she nuzzled and licked him.

He just giggled.

Everest smiled "yer see his alright".

"He is so cute. I just wish he is better so I can grab him and tickle him a lot."

Everest "well you could grad and tickle Lilly I'm sure she would love it hehehehe".

"Yeah you are right." She grabbed Lilly and tickled her. "Coochi, coochi, coo." Lilly started to gigglea lot.

Everest smiled and giggled "I may have to tickle the others when we get home and have some play time with them".

"Say, where's the other sister you met Eve?"

Everest "oh mmmmmm what's her name I forgot".

"Amelia, she is in a record studio making a song album."

Everest "yer that's it she is epic".

"Song album?" Asked Shaggy.

Everest "yer she is a superstar".

"Superstar?" He kept asking.

Everest "yes she is known all over the world".

"Oh, can't you say like important or highly respected?" He said obviously lost.

Everest giggled "I could but then I wouldn't confuse you like I did".

"We better find a sit Lilith." Said Zen in her usual passive tone.

Everest "yer you better the place is filling up fast

"See you later Eve."

Everest "cya girls ok then" Everest looked at Eclipse "having a get time eating them pancakes are you Eclipse dear"?

He nodded finishing his eat having a big belly. "I'm full mommy."

Everest giggled "ok everyone good to go"?

"Okay, so how do you pay in here?"

Everest "that's a good question hey blizzard how do we pay"?

"Oh yeah. Well is your first time with family so this one is on me."

Everest "ok then thanks Blizzard lets go guys" Everest looked over and saw Shade was fast asleep in the basket.

"Well we better leave for the day kids. I think Shade is tired."

Everest "yer lets go thanks Blizzard" Everest picked up the basket and started walking towards the door.

They exited the shop. "Take care sis." Blizzard said still feeling she might not understand the truth of him and his owner.

After a while they all came back to Katie's shop and entered it as she did Everest took Shade into the puppy room and put him down she then lied next to the basket.

Shade snored softly in his small bed basket.

Everest smiled "that's a good pup Shade rest well".

"Daddy."

Everest rose her head "Shade did you say something"?

"Daddy."

Everest "smiled oh your Sleep talking Shade wake up wake up dear".

"Daddy?"

Everest nuzzled and licked Shade "dear wake up wake up Shade".

Shade woke up fast with widened eyes.

Everest "dear are you alright"? Everest said looking at Shade kind of worried.

He looked at his mother and looked around trying to find Shaggydog. He whined thinking Shaggy was gone.

Everest "what's wrong dear would you like your dad"?

He kept whining and was closely to cry, he looked around not finding Shaggydog.

Everest "Shaggy dear would you come in here please"

Shaggy rushed inside quickly. "What?"

Everest "he wants to see you".

"Yes champ, I'm here." Shade then smiled licking his father and getting back to sleep. "Hmm, I guess he wants me to stay."

Everest "yer how about we all sleep together tonight I will go get the others and being them in here" Everest left and got the other pups "ok guys come into the back room we are all sleeping together tonight".

"Okay mommy." The other pups followed their mother.

Everest walked back into the back room and lied down "ok everyone come lie with me and if you want you can have a bit of a feed before you go to sleep" she lied on her side.

"Yay milk." The three pups got close to her tits and drank a little.

Everest smiled as she felt them feed from her as they did she licked and nuzzled them all.

When they finished they fell asleep.

Everest smiled and fell asleep as well.

Morning hit Adventure Bay.

Everest slowly opened her eyes and saw three of her pups all snuggled up to her.

Shade was missing from the basket.

Everest looked in the basket and couldn't see Shade "oh dear where is he" she said worried she looked around and then saw he cuddled up to Shaggy asleep "aaawwww that's cute".

"Eve, are you okay?"

Everest smiled "yer Shaggy I was just worried about where Shade was until I saw him cuddled up to you asleep".

"Oh yeah, he went with me while I was asleep."

Everest smiled "that's good means he is getting stronger which is great news".

"I guess he wants to be strong like you."

Everest smiled "yer or stronger I will be more happy once he is recovered".

Shade woke up and rubbed his eyes with his leg.

Everest nuzzled Shade "morning sleepy head did you sleep well with your dad"?

He nodded.

Everest "that's good you should be nearly recovered only 2 to 3 more days of rest then you should be good".

He tried to stand but he did slowly.

Everest smiled "that's a good pup Shade just don't push yourself you're not fully recovered just yet".

He fell on his attempt.

Everest watched Shade "its ok son you could try again or just rest more anyway my love I'm going for a morning walk I will be back in time for their first feed of the day ok".

"Sure. I watch over them.

Everest smiled "thanks dear see you later Shade" Everest nuzzled and licked Shade before walking out of the shop and down to the beach for a walk.

There was a lot of people in the beach today.

Everest looked around "wow so many people and it's not even summer yet".

Zuma was surfing with some pups around the waves.

Everest watched Zuma surf "his so good at that" Everest walked up to the rocks and sat on one of them.

He wiped put next to his pup friends and the laughed together.

Everest giggled

They washed upon shore still laughing.

Everest walked up to Zuma "that was funny Zuma".

"Thanks."

Everest "so how you been"?

"Good." He said. "Zuma you coming?" Said one of the pups. "Coming."

Everest "guess I will talk to you later Zuma say hi to Skye for me".

"But don't you want to stay?"

Everest "oh I'm going to walk more up the beach".

"Okay."

Everest smiled and kept walking up the beach more until she reached a nice spot where she sat and watched the water.

One pup was playing with another one with a disc nearby.

Everest saw him and watched him for a while "wow been a while since I saw someone playing with a disc".

"Over here bro!" One of them called.

Everest kept watching the now two pups playing with the disc.

Oddly they were huskies.

Everest kept watching them more.

"Catch this one bro." The other said throwing the disc.

Everest kept watching "mmmmmm maybe they are" Everest walked up to the pups "hey you two".

The other tripped and fall as Everest called them. Them the disc hit the one who fell in the head.

Everest "oh sorry".

'I'm okay."

Everest "I didn't mean to get you hurt I'm Everest by the way you're the firsts pups I have seen play with disc for a long time".

"Everest?" They both said surprised.

Everest was surprised they both said her name together "mmmmmm yes I will take a random guess and say you two are my brothers"?

"Yeah." They both answered.

Everest "wow so you two are the last I have to meet then wow".

 **To be continued…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Triple update heads up and enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Grandparents.**

"Last to meet. So you met the others?

Everest nodded "yer I have they are all real nice now and they are not mean to me anymore".

"Oh yeah. I remember we used to treat you badly."

Everest sighed "yer so I have been told very badly because mum took more care of me and stuff because I was slower to develop then you all".

"Yeah we didn't know that before. We actually cried thinking you died."

Everest sighed "I didn't know that but after you guys left I was saved about a week or so later by a nice person and he took care of me so yer I'm alive".

"Hold on. I see those tits. Are you a mother?"

Everest blushed as her brother said that "maybe I am".

"Come on I know when a dog gives birth recently. Having that size of tits give it away."

Everest sighed "yer ok yes I'm a mum and what are you doing looking at my tits anyway"?

"Hey is easy to notice them, that doesn't mean I'm a pervert or anything. I love females and their nice bodies but I don't get that carried away."

Everest giggled "you saying I have a nice body bro"?

"Well you do but you are my sister, I'm not going to hit on you. That is weird and wrong. I have a clean conscience."

Everest giggled "well thanks bro but I have a mate and four cute pups so yer best not to hit on me at all".

"Trust me, I won't." Then a beautiful female Saluki walked by. "But I can't say the same for her. Hello." He then went behind her.

Everest giggled "oh so is she your mate then bro"?

"Nope but she might." He then started to flirt with her. "He is crazy for girls."

Everest giggled "oh brother so what have you two been up to then"?

"Not much we were planning to visit our grandparents afterwards. Well that was fast." The other brother then entered in a cave with the Saluki.

Everest giggled "no guessing what they are about to do anyway you say you were going to visit our grandparents right"?

"Yeah."

Everest "I have never been to visit them before I would love to meet them".

"Well you can come if you want."

Everest "what really I can when would we be leaving"? Moaning and sexual noises could be heard from the cave.

"Okay. Maybe in 15 minutes, if Dash finishes his fun time that is."

Everest "ok then well let me go tell my mate and pups that I'm going away".

"Sure."

Everest "ok well I will meet you back down here when I'm done ok" Everest started to walk back to Katie's as she kept hearing sexual noises from the cave.

"HARDER, HARDER!"

Everest "oh well she will be pregnant soon as well anyway I better get going" Everest got back to Katie soon after as she walked in and saw Shaggy playing with the pups all but Shade as he lied down on his bed Everest walked over and nuzzled him "hey Shade you ok"?

He gave a soft bark and coughed a little.

Everest smiled and licked Shades face "rest dear you will be ok" she then looked over at Shaggy "hey love can we talk for a minute"?

"Yes."

Everest "so I meant two of my brothers on my walk and they are going to visit my grandparents and asked if I would like to come so I'm going to visit so I don't know how long it will be until I come home so please take care of the pups Shaggy while I'm gone".

"Sure thing. You don't have to worry about it."

Everest smiled and kissed Shaggy "thanks love pups come here for a hug your mum is going away for a trip for a bit".

"Aww. They all said.

Everest smiled and hugged on her pups including Shade "I will be back soon everyone I will miss you all" she nuzzled then all.

They all got close to the door watching their mom walking away.

Everest walked back to the beach as tears fell from her eye as she walked away from her pups. Everest got back to the beach and saw her brother already waiting for her "thanks for waiting you two".

"Sure." Dash kissed the Saluki. "See you later dear." She kissed him back. "Hurry back home baby."

Everest giggled "I can't even remember your names my brothers and I can't remember names oh dear".

"Is okay we didn't told you. I'm Magnus, he is Dash.

Everest giggled "oh right so Dash does that means you maybe become a dad"?

"Yeah it does. My sexy girl." He said looking at her.

Everest giggled "well that good have a good time being pregnant Saluki it can be a pain and hard but it's great".

"Is Darya."

Everest "what"?

"Name's Darya."

Everest "oh I'm sorry Darya have fun being pregnant take it from someone who has been and given birth it can be very fun and hard at times".

"Thanks. See you later baby. Wait for you at home." She kissed him and left.

Everest smiled and giggled "well Dash I would say you have a very nice friendly mate I'm happy for you".

"For a short time she seems like my match."

Everest "what do you mean a short time"?

"We just met but maybe our desires were the same."

Everest "what you mean like she just wanted you to mate with her then she will leave I'm confused"?

"No. Is that we want it someone that's all."

Everest "ok now I'm even more confused anyway should we get going"?

"We just want it a family but is okay."

Everest "well you will have that in about 4 to 5 weeks since you two just mated just be on your paws while she is pregnant bro us girls when we get pregnant and be so bad and stuff oh and no mating after 3 weeks".

"Don't worry sis."

Everest "just saying anyway we should get going you two shouldn't we"?

"Yeah we better move."

Everest "so what are our grandparents like"?

"Well Grandpa is senile and kind but Grandma is like a young she wolf. Wise but clearly scary."

Everest "cool can't wait to meet them I wonder if they will know who I am"?

"I don't think so. They were protective against us until we told them but grandma was sad and later furious after knowing mom died."

Everest "well we will see".

"Yeah. You ready?"

Everest "yer I'm ready lets get going".

"Then let's get walking."

Everest smiled "ok then let's go" she walked behind her brothers "so do you two have owners"?

"Yeah. The same to be exact."

Everest "oh nice so you two live in the same house that great I love with Katie the pet shop owner right now along with my mate and four pups".

"Well first we need to walk a lot in the forest."

Everest "well me better get a move on then from what mum told me they love far away".

"Yeah it is exiting Adventure Bay. The forest is big."

Everest "yer I believe it I have heard it's massive".

"Let's keep walking."

Everest kept walking with her brothers

"So what's the story of your family?" Asked Dash.

Everest looked at dash "what do you mean oh you mean my mate and pups"?

"Yeah how are they like?"

Everest "well my mate is a big wolf kind friendly very gentle with me even when we mated he was so very gentle and then I fell pregnant with four pups and gave birth to them and they are so great my mates name is Shaggy and the four pups two boys and two girls are Shad and Eclipse are boys and Lilly and Sue are the girls I love them all".

"Oh nice so, what are the pups like?"

Everest smiled "they are very cute and play friendly with each other they are just great pups".

"Well that's great. I wonder how mine will be."

Everest giggled "I'm sure you will be a great dad Dash".

"Yeah but I hope I'm ready. We have this neighbor who has a dog. This dog is a father but he just abandoned his pups and mate."

Everest sighed "I don't understand how some pups could get a female pup pregnant then have pups then just run away and abandon them that's just not right".

"Well I have contact with the mother and she is quite fine but you should have seen how she handled her mate when he returned. She was fully angry. Beat the hell out of him."

Everest laughed "yer I would have done the same thing".

"But she did had some pain in her heart while she beat him up. Her crying and her broken heart. It was too sad to see her that way."

Everest sighed "yer I believe it would have been so sad".

"We visit her all the time. Some company never hurt."

Everest smiled "that's good who knows maybe she will get to love one of you hehehehe".

"Not me." Said Dash.

Everest "yer not you because you will be a dad soon now with your lovely mate".

"Exactly."

Everest "so how long will it take us to reach our grandparents"?

"Closely two days. Is too far."

Everest "what two days wow".

"Yeah. It is a long way. But if the weather is bad. It could take three or four days."

Everest sighed "wow that is a long way".

"Yeah but we can make it don't worry."

Everest smiled "yer we can I can't wait to meet them".

"Okay this next part is an old bridge but we don't take it so don't worry."

Everest "ok then great".

"Okay let's go this way."

Everest nodded and followed her brothers

"Look out this trees have thorns."

Everest "ok thanks for the warning" Everest carefully followed her brothers though.

"Bit don't worry, they aren't dangerous."

Everest nodded "it's ok".

"Crouch down."

Everest "ok then well dash you get in front of me I don't want you looking at my rear while I'm crouched hahahaha".

"Again I'm not perverted like others."

Everest "I didn't mean it in that way it's just if we need to stop suddenly then you know where your head and muzzle will end up".

"It won't but I guess is too late. There are thorns on our sides."

Everest "oh ok well just be careful not to run into me" Everest got down and started to move".

"Careful. They are too close this time."

Everest got some in her fur but they didn't hurt a lot so she kept moving.

"Oh mama. Just by looking it makes me feel like they are actually poking me." Said Dash looking at the thorns.

Everest "I don't know what your talking about they don't hurt that bad".

"But just thinking about it I can almost feel them."

Everest looked around and saw she had about 20 of them in her fur "well they don't hurt as much as giving birth did so I can handle it".

"Yeah you can shake it off after we get out of here."

Everest "yer I will but this pain is nothing and we better get moving looks like we got some dark rain and storm clouds coming in".

"Almost there, let's go." Said Magnus in the front.

Everest "Almost there? I thought you said it would take about two days".

"No I meant we are almost out of this thorn filled area of the forest."

Everest "oh right well we better hurry".

Magnus finally reached the exit and started to look around.

Everest made it out then felt pain right near her vagina "ow dam" she suddenly felt a rain drop on her nose "oh no here comes the rain" it started to rain heavily very quickly.

"Over there, there's a small cave. It would be enough to keep us from this rain. Hurry!" Said Magnus to both.

Everest "mmmmmm ow ok let's go".

Dash ran like lightning towards the cave.

Everest walked slowly as she was in a bit of pain from the torn just next to her vagina "oh dam I will be their soon" she kept walking slowly.

Magnus carried her and he dashed away to the cave.

Everest sighed as Magnus put her down "thanks Magnus mmmmmm oh god this is crazy but Magnus I have a torn right next to my vagina would you mind pulling it out please"?

"Sure." Magnus looked in her rear and found the torn. He then pull it out. "See no biggie."

Everest felt him pull it out "ow that did hurt a lot because of where it was dam torn thanks ".

"Anytime. I'm mature enough to do stuff like this. I'm your brother and well there's no shame on helping you like this."

Everest blushed "well thanks bro".

"No problem. Just what we need. A storm."

Everest sighed "yer just what we need I hope my pups are alright" Everest was worried about her pups.

"I'm sure they are. They are with your mate and as far as I remember you said he was a good father and mate." Dash suggested.

Everest "yer but still I can be worried about my pups one of them is still recovering from being hurt badly".

"Oh, I didn't know that. I'm sorry."

Everest "yer I haven't really told anyone he was hurt because of me" tears ran down Everest's face.

"But he is alive. Doesn't that tell you that, you should be happy?"

Everest "yer but he got hurt because of me and only me".

"Let's change the subject. The past, passed. Today is now. Is pointless to talk about this right now."

Everest giggled "you sound like mum".

'Well she always told me to always move forward and never look back."

Everest "yer she is like that we talk a lot in my dreams she is great and has helped me out a lot" there was a loud crack of thunder and big flash of lightning.

"The only bad thing of this forest is this rain. So freaking common."

Everest "yer it looks that way and besides that it's the rainy season so more rain".

"I hope Darya made it home safely."

Everest "I'm sure she did Dash so how long have you two been going out for before you mated"?

"Never. Love at first sight."

Everest "wait so you just meet her on the beach and right away go mate in a cave"?

"Yeah. That is what I told you back there in the beach."

Everest "wow well good on you I hope you two stay together and make each other happy".

"Oh we will." Dashed said still thinking of her.

Everest giggled "oh I can see you two having a lot of fun anyway looks like the rain has stopped".

"For now. We better keep moving." Said Magnus standing up.

Everest nodded "yer we better let's go".

"Oh the road is wet again." Said Dash complaining.

Everest giggled "oh come on it's only water now come on we so have a long way to go".

They spent six hours walking in the forest.

Everest "oh god this forest just goes on and on its like never ending".

"We can go to that other cave. Let's just rest in there."

Everest "we should keep going so we get their sooner".

"You sure?"

Everest "well what do you two want to do if we rest it will take we longer to get their".

"Well we can continue but I'm just worried." Magnus had a face of determination.

Everest "well whatever you two want to do I will do".

"Well you do look strong. We can continue."

Everest "well I really want to meet them so yer lets go".

After two days of long travel they reached a part of the forest that it was under territory.

Everest "oh god that really was a long walk you two weren't kidding so where are we now"?

"In their territory. We have to go carefully these days they recruit new members for the pack.

Everest "ok then and what happens if they find us"?

"They might think we are intruding. New members are put to scout around the territory."

Everest "well we better hurry then".

"Yeah but not too much."

Everest nodded "ok then I will follow you two then".

"This way. I know a faster way." Said Dash.

Everest "mmmmmmm ok then".

"Dash no. That way is more protected. The fastest road to get to them is always the most protected. Follow me, hopefully we might get a better chance to not be spotted."

Everest nodded "ok then I'm with you bro".

Magnus lead them through a passage and they managed to sneak through some roaming wolves.

Everest "so what will happen when we get their Magnus"?

"When we get there we are going to ask Fergus to take us to them. He is the Beta of the pack."

Everest nodded "ok then I can't wait to meet them".

Then some growls came and six wolves surrounded them.

Everest "I'm guessing isn't good is it"?

"We come at peace, we meant no harm. We can just offer to yake us as prisoners." Said Magnus surrendering.

Everest wasn't sure about this but surrendered as well

The wolves used some ropes to have them by a "leash" and started to take them to the main den.

Everest sighed and thought to herself "I hope you know what your doing Magnus".

"Trust me. I know." They were taken to a big round place and then a big brown and black wolf with a scar on his left eye emerged from an old tent.

Everest just stood next to Magnus and did nothing

"We found intruders sir." Said a wolf. Then the big one looked at the three young Huskies. "My order, is to release them." He simply ordered. "But sir." The wolf started. "Is nothing to worry about, this are not intruders, these are the Alpha's grandchildren." He just said. The wolves quickly broke the rope. "Oh we apologize for the misunderstanding." The wolf said nervously. "Is okay." Magnus forgave the wolves as they continued their shift. "Everest this is Fergus." He pointed to the big wolf.

Everest "nice to meet you I guess".

"Fergus this is Everest our baby sister." He pointed to her. "The lost one. Not everyone survives alone. You carry this packs blood proudly kid."

Everest smiled "thanks it was hard but I'm still here".

"Fergus I want to see our grandparents." Magnus requested. "Well your grandfather is inside but your grandmother is still out. She should arrive soon. Follow me."

Everest smiled "cool can we go see him"?

"That's what he said silly to follow him." Said Dash following them.

Everest "oh right" she followed him.

They entered a neat looking cave and in the end was a bed with a grey wolf that was around 8 years old.

Everest looked at the grey wolf as she stood beside Magnus.

"Alpha Apollo, your grandchildren are here." Fergus announced. "Thank you Fergus." Apollo said with a deep tone.

Everest didn't say anything

"Hey grandfather." Said Magnus. "Magnus, Dash, I was already wondering where you were." They got close to him and hugged him.

Everest stayed where she was "hello".

"Who was that?" Asked Apollo. "Our baby sister Everest. The one who got lost." Said Magnus. "Step forward in front of me." Demanded Apollo.

Everest slowly walked to in front of the wolf.

He used his paw to try and find her until he touched her head. "My, it is you. You are so big." He didn't even faced her.

Everest "hello grandfather".

"Last time I saw you, you were so tiny." He said finding her and licking her head softly. "Sir, Alpha Belona is here and she is as one would expect from her walks." Suddenly a strong presence made the entire territory to fall silent. All the wolves inside quickly lowered themselves with the tails between their legs. Then they cowered as a black she wolf entered the cave. She walked towards the long path as all the wolves tried to avoid eye contact to her.

Everest "who's that"?

"Grandma." Dash said whispering behind their grandfather.

Everest "oh my cool".

"Hi love. How was your walk?" Apollo asked. "Oh great. How would you call a good for nothing HUMAN TO TRY AND TAKE YOU AWAY! Luckily he didn't lose both legs so he stood limping with one only." Belona said throwing away the severed leg out in a pile of old bones.

Everest didn't say anything as she watched the wolf.

"We have visit from our grandchildren. You might want to greet them." Apollo said. "Oh they are here? Oh great. All of you get back to your posts!" All the wolves exited and scattered.

Everest looked at the big female wolf "hi grandmother".

"Oh who is this?" She asked. "Our baby sister Everest." Dash answered. "Everest, now I remember. You were the small one."

Everest smiled "yer and the one who was left behind but I'm all good now it's great to meet you both".

"Oh she looks sweet. So tell me about you."

Everest "well I have had a good life I'm a mum now to four cute pups and I have a great mate I'm a member of an all pup rescue team which is cool I love it and that's about it".

"My. You look off shape dear. You need some muscles. No grandchildren of mine will go out of shape anywhere."

Everest "off shape I'm in shape as far as I know".

"Not really. You need more buff and more muscles."

Everest "well for giving birth only 6 days ago I would say I'm going every well".

"Well you need more. Bite me. Go ahead."

Everest was a bit shocked at what she was asked to do "what why"?

"Just do it."

Everest "mmmmmm no" she said softly.

"DO IT YOU WIMP!"

Everest "NO I DON'T LIKE BITING"!

"Oh. You have a strong mind. I like it."

Everest "if I need to fight I will use my paws if anything because I'm strong and I have pups and a mate that I need to live for"! Her paws glowed white.

"But can you fight with me for sparring."

Everest sighed "I didn't come here to fight".

"Is to practice sweetie. Not a real fight."

Everest "mmmmmmm ok then if you say so" she sighed.

"No one wil get hurt."

Everest "ok then".

"Let's head outside dear."

Everest sighed and followed

They walked outside.

Everest was worried she didn't want to fight or anything.

"Okay. I want you to fight this wooden dummy here."

Everest "what ok then" Everest pushed the wooden dummy and smashed it with one punch "sorry".

"Is okay. Now hit that tree over there."

Everest then punched the tree and broke it in half "ok then now what"?

"Try to take this flag from me."

Everest "what mmmmm ok then" Everest tried to take the flag from her grandmother.

She moved away making Everest to miss.

Everest tried again

She kept moving away.

Everest thought for a minute then tried again but this time moved with her grandmother.

Belona rolled away this time.

Everest "ok then so I'm guessing what your doing is making me try and see what your going to do next".

"Perhaps."

Everest "well ok then" Everest tried more and more.

Eventually Belone began to run around.

Everest "ok, ok I don't want to keep doing this".

"Don't give up, tired already. You said you were strong."

Everest "all I said was I don't want to keep doing this didn't say I was giving up" she ran at her grandmother and this got the flag from her.

"Smart move kid. But you need more than words. Watch me closely. Keep your eyes on me and see if you notice something."

Everest "ok then".

"Watch closely. Can you tell what move I will do?"

Everest watched closely.

Belona was tensing her legs to the left.

Everest kept watching

"Can you tell?"

Everest "you could be going to the right and just having your legs like that so you go quickly".

"Nice,n ow look at my eye. What do you see?"

Everest looked at her eyes closely "I can't see anything".

"Keep staring."

Everest kept staring "it looks like you looking right at me".

"Not at you, through you."

Everest "so it's like your reading me just by looking at me".

"One of the many family abilities. I know what you are thinking. Your next move and stuff like that."

Everest "oh wow that's cool".

"You just have to concentrate on your opponents eyes and try to get on his head."

Everest nodded "ok then so grandmother what was my mum like"?

"Well she was a little disrespectful at young age but she matured as she grew up. But before we talk focus. I'm training you to understand our abilities."

Everest giggles "ok".

After long hours of training they return to the den.

Everest "oh my, that was awhile grandmother".

"But look at you now. You learned our secret abilities and look stronger than before."

Everest "yer I also feel tired as hell".

"Well you can rest now. You are just as strong as me."

Everest "thanks grandmother I love you" Everest lied down and fell asleep quickly.

"Belona. Why did you trained her?" Asked Fergus. "She is family and she needs it. Is in our blood."

Everest was fast asleep on the ground.

"My child. Are you okay?"

Everest saw her mum "mmmm yer I'm

Great mum thanks I'm with grandma and granddad right now grandma trained me for some reason it was so long".

"Family abilities or how you would call it for some reasons, powers."

Everest "yer don't know why she would train me it's not like I'm staying here with her".

"Maybe because she feels you need it to protect yourself. She did the samething with me."

Everest "maybe hey mum can I see what Shaggy and my pups are up to"?

"Of course is part of our specialties while we are asleep."

Everest smiled as she thought about Shaggy and her pups.

The images only showed the three pups playing while Shaggy was keeping close on Shade.

Everest smiled "oh thank god they are safe and Shade looks nearly fully recovered I will see them again when I get home".

"They do look safe. So tell me, what have you known of Blizzard?"

Everest "well it turns out his not a murder which is good and the body he was just moving it after they found it dead already".

"And what you know of his owner?"

Everest sighed "his owner is the monster the exiled and he has Marshall but his safe which is good".

"I wish I knew what goes through that guy's head. He must be doing something."

Everest sighed "yer so do I" she sighed heavily.

"Maybe mom knows about him. They have fought like ten times with each other."

Everest "what grandma has fought with the exiled ten times wow".

"Yeah, she always told me to always be wary of him. She knows all his tricks."

Everest "I will have to ask her then thanks mum your the best" Everest hugged her.

"But whatever you do you must listen to her. She is the only one who has returned in one piece after a fight with him. Father did to but he lost his sight. The Exiled is the reason that dad is blind."

Everest "ok then I will mum thanks I love you".

"Now you take care of yourself sweetie."

Everest smiled "thanks mum I miss you so much why can't you just come back"?

"If I knew how I would. Is not common to resurrect out of the blue. Unless a miracle brings me back."

Everest sighed "I wish it would happen".

"Maybe it will, who knows? But we can't just push our luck."

Everest "yer who knows it may".

"Well you seem to be waking up."

Everest sighed "dam well I will see you next time mum".

"Be safe dear."

Everest "I" she slowly opened her eyes and saw she was with Magnus and Dash.

They were both still sleeping.

Everest sighed softly as she just watched them both sleep.

"You are awake?" Asked Apollo.

Everest "mmmmmmm what"?

"You are awake. I wasn't expecting for you to be a morning type of dog."

Everest "what how long was I asleep for and what time is it"?

"Is 9:00 of the morning."

Everest "oh wow well I'm just going to stay lying here then maybe start walking back home today".

"Oh then is better you rest here for a little while then." Said Apollo. "I DON'T WANT EXCUSES, MOVE YOUR ASSES AND GO GATHER FOOD!" Screamed Belona from the outside.

Everest "wow she can really yell and so loud".

"Yeah, if you don't obey she can get on her dark side."

Everest nodded "wow well they better obey then".

"Yeah. Well I will just stay here in the bed. I'm too old to stay awake like this."

Everest giggled "well I will just rest here until these two wake up".

"Yeah...yeah...wake..." Apollo fell asleep quickly.

Everest just rested her head down and thought about her pups.

"Sis wake up." said Magnus.

Everest sighed "I am awake Magnus I'm just resting my eyes I have been awake for a while".

"Is time to go."

Everest "oh ok then oh wait I need to ask grandma something before we leave where is she"?

"Oh take your time she is outside."

Everest ran outside and saw her grandma and ran to her "hey grandma".

"Oh hi dear."

Everest "I need to ask you something can you tell me what you know of the exiled please"?

She changed her expression to a serious one. "Come with me."

Everest nodded and followed her.

They went into a private. She then lied down. "So you want to know about him."

Everest "everything grandma every single thing he lives in my town now and has turned one of my friends into something evil".

"The Exiled. His race is not known but we call them Flesh eaters. The most common thing we came up with. The Exiled is known to be very powerful. He uses his tentacles yo kill faster but he has strange powers in which je can't be harmed with human weapons also he heals in seconds. Roughly three seconds to heal from anything. I once ripped his arm and it just regenerated two seconds later."

Everest sighed "dam it is their anyway to beat him"?

"Tjey say a weapon made with their own powers can kill them but he is not easy to kill."

Everest "dam it how am I going to get that mmmmm anything else you can tell me grandma"?

"Well I do have a weapon to kill them but he is too smart to get him."

Everest "what is it"?

"Is shaped like a sword but it is made of one Flesh eater I killed."

Everest "I may need that weapon I will protect my friends and family from him".

"Then you cam take it but, you better know how to fight him."

Everest "how do I fight him grandma and live"?

"I trained you, you just need to avoid his attack and try to land a hit on him."

Everest nodded "ok then I will protect the ones I love".

"The weapon is in my room. Be careful using it, its power is hard to control. And please try to be careful maybe the weapon can kill him but we don't know if he can resist this weapon."

Everest nodded.

"Everest!" Called Magnus.

Everest "What"!

"Sorry I couldn't find you. Sorry."

Everest "oh right well I'm right here".

"Okay, tell us when you are ready to leave."

Everest "ok"

"Anything else you want to know?"

Everest "mmmmm not really I got to get back to my pups so that will be all for now grandma thank you very much".

"Okay but take the weapon with you."

Everest picked up the weapon and put it on her back to carry it "see you next time grandma lets go guys".

"Okay let's go home."

Everest smiled "yer lets go guys bye grandma and grandpa".

"Bye, remember if someone bothers you, kick their ass."

Everest "oh I will don't worry".

They took another two days in their travel back home, finally arriving in Adventure Bay at 12:00 of the noon.

Everest "oh that was another long walk back".

"Yeah but we made it back safely." Said Magnus. "DARYA I'M COMING!" Screamed Dash running to go home.

Everest "well I better get home as well Magnus talk to you later" Everest ran home and ran into Katie's shop "I'm home everyone"!

No one answered.

Everest "hello pups Shaggy anyone"?

There was a note in the on a door.

Everest we went to eat out of home so if you find this note, we are here to let you know we are at your brother's coffee shop.

Everest sighed "ok then guess I know where they are".

Everest walked to their room and lied down on the bed as she waited for the others to return.

After some hours they returned home. "It was good food."

Everest heard them come back "hey everyone".

"Oh hey you are back." Said Shaggy. "MOMMY." Screamed her pups.

Everest "hey everyone" Everest hugged all the pups including Shade as she saw he was recovered "hey my pups" she nuzzled them all.

"They all missed you especially Shade." Said Shaggy.

Everest looked at Shade "oh my dear I'm here now" she smiled.

"Mommy, mommy!"

Everest smiled "I'm here for all of you dears" she nuzzled them all again.

"So how was your visit?" Asked Shaggy.

Everest "it was great I got to see my grandma and grandpa and talk to them how have things been here since I left"?

"Good. Wait a minute. Will you look at..." He looked at his mate. "Hello, someone has been working out."

Everest giggled "yer my grandma trained me in some of the family ways so yer I'm fit as can be now anyway Shaggy come here" Everest pulled Shaggy towards her and kissed him on the muzzle deeply.

"Oh I missed that so much."

Everest "so have I my love I missed kissing you so much so pups did you all behave while I was away"?

"Yeah they did. I took them to Skye too and they were nice."

Everest smiled "that's great to hear I bet they all missed feeding from their mummy".

"Actually they almost grew out of it now. Almost because Shade still wants your food."

Everest "what I was told they feed from me for milk until 2 or 4 weeks old".

"Well maybe they still want. But they are getting use to eat other stuff now. I think. Katie has been feeding them." Said Shaggy a little confused. "Yeah because I extracted milk from Everest, while she sleeps sometimes. Just in case she is gone."

Everest "yes I k ow you do because when I wake up sometimes my tits fell weird but it's ok I don't mind" she giggled as she still cuddled all her pups.

"Well I did have my share with family. They got to meet my siblings."

Everest looked at Shaggy "oh that's cool anything else happen while I was gone"?

"Yeah. He came."

Everest "who you mean the exiled came here"?

"Yeah."

Everest "did he do anything"?

"Not much he brought your brother over for some stuff."

Everest "what stuff"?

"I don't know. It was some specifics cosmetics."

Everest "oh ok then anyway what should we do for the rest of today everyone"?

"Well Ryder said the pups want to do a slumber party."

Everest "a what they really want to have a slumber party wow ok then I guess we could all go to that even our pups can come".

"Well I'll let Ryder know." Katie made the call.

Everest smiled "this well be great fun".

"Great fun?" Shaggy said giggling.

Everest looked at Shaggy "none of that type of fun Shaggy I mean like pillow fights and watching movies".

"I know but I never heard someone use great and fun together in a sentence."

Everest "well you have now hehehehe".

"Well I guess I will get se stuff ready then."

Everest "yer so you four want to come with us to a party you can stay close to me if you want to"?

"Yeah I want to go." Said Eclipse.

Everest smiled "what about you three Lilly, Sue and Shade"?

They all nodded to the question.

Everest smiled "ok then let's all go get ready baths for all four of you and you can all come have a bath with me so I can wash you all and get you all ready".

"Actually I can bathe them. They are good to be in water. I did that once." Katie said taking the four of them to take a bath.

 **To be continued…**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Fight and accidents.**

* * *

As everyone got ready Shaggy brought the small backpacks to the middle of the room.

Everest turned around and saw the cute little backpacks "Oh wow they are cute when did you get them for the pups my love"?

"Skye got them for the kids so I put their stuff in them."

Everest "Stuff what stuff (cough, cough) i have been away far too long".

"Toys and stuff."

Everest "nice" she sighed "i really need to spend more time with them".

"You should, because you have been off lately."

Everest sighed "Yer starting tomorrow i will spend a lot more time with our pups no matter what".

"Unless your mother tells you about other families of course."

Everest "No i need to spend time with our pups you and them are my family".

"Yeah but you know. Mommy says, daughter do. It happens each time you find out about one you always leave."

Everest sighed "yer but can you really blame Shaggy i always thought i had no one all my life"!

"Why do you have to raise your voice? Are you mad?"

Everest sighed "No just oh i don't know shouldn't i be the one to birth the pups and everything" a tear fell from Everest's eyes.

"Can you please at least stop crying for stuff that don't matter. You won't be happy if you do."

Everest sighed and slowly stopped crying as she lied on the ground "Yer your right" she rested her head on her paws and waited for the pups to come back.

"So yeah, lost your mother, you cried and then forget her, she won't return. Shade got hurt you cried but he is okay so fuck it is all okay. You have to learn to let go."

Everest was starting to get annoyed and looked at Shaggy "you really think it's that easy well let me tell you it's not that easy Shaggy you may be a big tough wolf but me I'm not I'm a lot more emotional then you and so i can't just forget stuff that easily and i will never forget my mother"!

"Oh so now I have no emotions! I have no feelings, is that what you are saying?!"

Everest "that's not what i said at all and you know it i just have a lot more emotions then you do"!

"Exactly my point! Is like saying I have no feelings. I'm a emotionless wolf. Real life true love. When someone dies, you can't see them again ever. So maybe your dream mommy is just a delusion by yourself."

Everest "maybe she is but that doesn't mean I will just forget her you don't get it Shaggy at all"!

"You know what? I know more than you think just like I know you have secrets you say its fine but is only you hiding it. Is like you take me for a fool."

Everest sighed "you really think I take you as a fool Shaggy I really don't and yes I keep secrets but you can't say you don't and fine you want to know something then ask I will tell you"!

"You know, I don't want now, because I think is something stupid like always."

Everest "why are we fighting like this we shouldn't be if you want to ask something just God dam well do it I will tell you anything you want to know".

"Just forget it. I don't even want to be in the stupid slumber party anymore, you can fuck it all. Is just stupid."

Everest right away slapped Shaggy across the face as soon as she heard that word "how dare you say that word around here while our pups are close by maybe we both need a break from each other for a while"

"Fine! Go! See if I care! You bitch!"

Everest "you get out and go back to your God dam cave then"! Everest picked Shaggy up and threw him out the door then closed the door and locked it as she went to the back room again and cried heavily.

Shaggy started to walk on the street and suddenly without warning a truck hit Shaggydog and as all the wheels ran him over, he kept yelping incredibly loudly.

Everest heard the yelps and quickly ran outside to see Shaggy lying on the road "Oh god Shaggy"!

The trucker kept driving leaving Shaggydog bleeding on the road.

Everest was shocked that the driver didn't stop as she picked Shaggy up and ran back into Katie's "KATIE, KATIE, KATIE"!

"WHAT?!" She saw Shaggy. "What happened?"

Everest was in tears "I saw a big long tuck drive away so I don't know please help him".

"I can't, I never dealt with this. He needs to go to a hospital." She said with desperation. Suddenly Shaggy threw up a lot of blood. But was nowhere near being awake, his breathing was slowing down.

Everest "please Katie can you get him there I will take the pups to this party I can't be around him right now where are the pups Katie's"?

"But Everest he is your mate. He might needs to see you and the kids if he wakes up." She said trying to grab him but his weight made it hard.

Everest had tears falling down her face "after the fight we had I don't know if we are mates anymore Katie".

"Everest! He is your mate, every couple fights but now his life is on the line." She called the ambulance and went outside to talk and keep an eye for their arrival.

Everest sighed and looked at Shaggy "oh Shaggy why did this have to happen".

Shaggy suddenly stopped breathing.

Everest "NO PLEASE SHAGGY NO STAY WITH ME PLEASE KATIE HELP HIS STOPPED BREATHING"!

Katie entered back and she was accompanied by paramedics. They picked him up and took him to the back of the ambulance. They started to put him on the bed and started to fight to keep him breathing.

Everest watched as they then drove off to the hospital "I need to be with our pups" she went into the back room where the pups were and cuddled them all.

"What happened to daddy mommy? He looked hurt." Said Eclipse.

Everest looked at Eclipse "he will be ok dear he is hurt but everything will be fine dear".

"Can we see him?" Asked Sue.

Everest sighed "I'm sorry dear no you can't".

"But we want to see him." Said Lilly.

Everest "I wish you could Lilly I really do but I'm sorry".

"But...daddy loves us. He would want us to be with him." Eclipse kept insisting.

Everest lowered her head when Eclipse said that "I will get Katie to take you to see him as soon as you can ok".

"We want to see him now."

Everest "I'm sorry you can't see him right now everyone please understand" a tear fell from Everest's eyes.

"Why not?" He kept asking.

Everest "even if you did see him right now he wouldn't be awake he would most likely be in with doctors right now so you would be asked to wait in the waiting room anyway".

"Then I wait, but I want to see him now." He kept insisting.

Everest "please Eclipse just stop".

"NO I WANT DADDY!" He yelled.

Everest looked at him "ECLIPSE"!

"I WANT DADDY!"

Everest had, had enough "FINE I WILL ASK KATIE TO TAKE YOU THEN" She left the room crying and walked up to Katie "Katie".

"Yes?" Katie asked.

Everest "can you please take the pups to see Shaggy please right now I need to be alone" she said tears still falling from her eyes.

"I was taking everyone. Ryder called asking why we were late and I told him of the accident. Even the Paw Patrol will be there."

Everest "I need to be alone so I will be going for a walk on the beach".

"Don't you want to come?"

Everest "no not really sorry Katie" Everest them ran out the door crying and down to the beach.

"Why the tears my child?"

Everest "I'm not even asleep how I am talking to you mum and because I had a big fight with Shaggy and I'm not even sure my pups love me anymore".

"You had your first big fight. Is okay every couple does. I had it with your dad."

Everest "yer every couple fights I get it but after our fight he got hit by a truck and is now in hospital and I can't keep doing this" she cried more.

"Then why are you here? Be there with him."

Everest "I can't face him or even look at him right now" she lied on the sand and looked out to sea.

"Do you love him?"

Everest "of cause I love him but after that fight I think we both need a break from each other for a while".

"Having doubt on his love is a big step backwards. What if that accident made him realize his mistake? What if he wants to see you and dies without doing so? At his state, he probably only wants to see you there and his kids more than anything. You really want to be away from him for a while? What if he dies and never got to see you there one last time? What if he could say sorry before? Don't risk it."

Everest didn't even answer back as she got up and slowly started walking back to Katie just to see the Paw patroller drive off down the street "oh dam looks like I'm walking oh well better get started" she started walking towards the hospital.

Someone far away watched her in the distance and disappeared instantly.

Everest kept running to the hospital "oh come on I got to make it".

There was a doctor who was prepared to close the doors.

By the time Everest got there the door was closed as she walked up to it she heard people talking inside the room.

It was the Paw Patrol and Katie and the pups. Inside they were talking to a doctor.

Everest didn't open the door as she just sat outside the door and listened.

"He is already patched up but his oxygen is very low and we have to hope he makes it through the night. He has a broken leg, ribs and he broke his neck. Is amazing he survived but he did lost his voice so he can't speak for two weeks. But only if he survives. Let's just hope that tomorrow he wakes up. He has the cast, bandages and cone on and a cast of the neck. If he wakes up then we can be sure to try and see how he can communicate. But the surgery was successful at least. Just needs his oxygen." The doctor said muffled.

Everest sighed relief when she heard he was alive then slowly opened the door and walked in without a word.

Everyone followed the doctor to a room connected to theirs. In the bed was Shaggy with the things the doctor described but he also was shaved on the left hind leg and on the whole belly. He had stitches on his belly indicating he was through surgery.

Everest walked over to Shaggy and looked at him "oh Shaggy I'm so sorry this happened to you if only we didn't fight this never would have happened to you".

He was hardly breathing do to the small amount of oxygen.

Everest got onto the chair that was next to Shaggy's bed and just watched him as she kiss him gently on the side of his face "I love you Shaggy please be alright and come back to me and our pups".

At a sudden movement one of his ears twitched.

Everest smiled as she saw his ear twitch "that's a good boy Shaggy just rest for now I will be here for you when you wake up my dear".

His ear twitched again. Like he was responding back with his ear.

Everest smiled again "I wonder if from what the doctor said mmmmmmm Shaggy my love if you can hear me twitch twice".

He twitched his ear two times.

Everest smiled again "that's good baby I'm so happy your alive I'm so sorry we had that fight my love all I want to do is be with you and our pups" she gently nuzzled Shaggy's face around the come.

He did nothing but to let her nuzzle him.

Everest "my love can you forgive me for what I said before in the fight please one no two yes".

He twitched two times.

Everest smiled as a tear fell from her eyes and onto Shaggy "I do still love you Shaggy and forgive you completely for what was said".

He suddenly started breathing normally and slowly opened his eyes gaining consciousness.

Everest saw him opening his eyes "guys his waking up come in quickly".

Everyone heard her and rushed inside. The doctor started to check on him.

Everest smiled "he talks with his ears twitching them for yes and no".

"He woke up sooner. That's great news. Is official he will be all right." Everyone was happy hearing the news.

Everest just looked at Shaggy before looking at each of their pups "you four want to come up here"?

"Yeah." Said Lilly.

Everest "ok but be gentle ok" Everest picked Lilly up and slowly put her on the bed.

Shaggy looked at her not moving anything and smiled.

Everest "ok you three want to come up as well"?

They nodded wagging their tails.

Everest slowly bought each one of them up and put them on the bed with Shaggy.

"Now with time his voice will return but he will have to remain in bed all the time. Tomorrow you can take him home.

Everest "that's great I will make sure he gets a lot of rest".

"And he needs help to walk, just in case he needs a bathroom break and such."

Everest smiled "I will help him with whatever he needs he will be fine".

"He is lucky to have you as a mate." The doctor left the room.

Everest smiled "yes and I'm lucky to have him".

"You see is all good." Said Katie.

Everest smiled "yer it is".

"Wait what happened?" Asked Skye. "Nothing just couple stuff." Said Katie to not get into details.

Everest "all good Skye nothing to worry about".

"Okay then, well we have to postpone the slumber party for now. Until he feels better." She said looking at Shaggydog.

Everest "that's a great idea Skye".

"Well guys I think we better stay in the waiting room. Just to let him rest." Said Ryder.

Everest smiled "I'm staying right here by his side and never leaving him Ryder".

"That's okay Everest. I knew you would say that. But the rest of you let's leave them in here." Ryder said getting out with the others.

Everest nuzzled each of the pups as they lied on the bed "I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier Eclipse I should t have I love you all".

He didn't say nothing but to lay next to her.

Everest looked at each of the pups "and I'm sorry for being away so much starting right now I'm going to be spending a lot more time with you four".

"Promise?" Asked Sue.

Everest kissed Sue on the head "yes I promise Sue".

Shaggy smiled but when he turned he still had the paw mark of when Everest smacked his face.

Everest sighed when she saw the mark on Shaggy's face "sorry about that my love anyway are any of you four hungry right now?"

They all nodded.

Everest put them all on the ground then jumped down and lied on her side so they could suckle from her tits "their you all good have a good feed" she smiled.

They all started to feed from her.

Everest smiled as they fed from her "I have missed you all every time I went away I missed you all so much".

There was a tap in the window outside. It was Blizzard in his mask and leather uniform or Kitsune as his code name.

Everest took no notice as she kept her eyes on her pups.

He tapped again louder.

Everest again took no notice even though she could hear the tapping.

He just opened the window and entered himself on the room.

Everest "oh what do you want Blizzard"?

"You sure have grown ignorant towards me." Said Blizzard, her pups stopped feeding and hid behind her.

Everest "well yer not just towards you just not having a good day sorry what's up and why are you dressed like that"?

"I'm going to raid the streets with The Exile."

Everest "what do you mean raid the streets"?

"Attack. Isn't the word raid getting in your head?"

Everest sighed "oh come on why tonight can you at least stay away from Katie's shop and the lookout please".

"Oh god. Listen we aren't really attacking. We are just on our meal but you have something and I don't like what you are thinking."

Everest "oh forget it all I want is for my family and the paw patrol to be left alone I won't do anything as long as that happens I don't want to hurt to kill anyone".

"Then why do you have Grandma's weapon."

Everest "look before yes I was highly thinking of it but now I just want my family and friends to be safe that's it and for protection in case he ever does come after me or my family".

"Who my owner? Please that won't work and besides he is not what you think he is."

Everest "then we should never have a problem then should we"?

"And with that said, tell me where it is so I can destroy it."

Everest "I'm sorry bro I can't do that I will make sure it gets back to grandma".

"No, it must be destroyed."

Everest "and what if your wrong bro what if one day something does happen what then tell me"?

"No, that question doesn't apply to us. Location, now!"

Everest "no it will stay with me bro it will be ok besides he killed mum if anything that's enough of a reason to keep it with me just in case something happens".

"Tell me...where...is...it!"

Everest "let's see mmmmmmm no".

"Tell me, is he a monster?"

Everest "who your owner yes I would say he is since he killed mum what part of that don't you understand".

"So I'm a monster too? I do the same."

Everest "no you're not you didn't kill mum did you".

"So you are after him, you know that if you want him, you have to go through me."

Everest "what did I just finish saying if you guys don't come after us we won't have a problem".

"Then hand me the weapon."

Everest "I will if you answer me one question".

"What?"

Everest "with everything tell me what if he does come after us yes you say he won't but what if he does tell me what we should do then"?

"Nothing because nothing can stop him. Happy? Now hand it over."

Everest "that's right so we would all die is that what you really want and fine it's in the cave down at the beach".

"You know I can read your thoughts right? Is in our blood to have this ability, remember? Tell me again but this time I will look in your head. Where is..." He couldn't finish as he was pinned by a cloaked Belona. "Oh my bubbling grandson getting cocky? You don't even know how to read minds. Because I don't recall training you." She said.

Everest "grandma what are you doing here"?

"I could smell his flesh eating blood from home. Having a late night meal? Ha, I don't think so." She said mockingly

Everest "blizzard I will never give the sword to you I will keep it for protection".

"So going for the sword? You haven't told her your sin did you?" Belona asked.

Everest "what did he do grandma"?

"Tell her, come on." Belona was just grinning in his face. "I will then. Did you know he ate his girlfriend and is the culprit of making your poor father to be injured for the rest of his life, you know since he limps every time. Oh and he almost ate him too luckily the doctors could fix his front legs in time." She said making him to start shaking.

Everest was shocked to hear this "brother why yes you are a monster just like I'm sure Marshall is now get him out of here please Grandma".

"You don't understand. That was a long time ago. Is not easy for us to live like this you know and Marshall. Marshall is the only one who hasn't done any sin. You think you know us but you know no..." Belona stepped on his face shutting him up. "You talk much. So what will you do with him dear? Besides having him away of here."

Everest sighed "I will leave that to you I just want to be left alone with my family oh right pups come beside me your great grandma is here just stand beside me".

"Well, we are going to have fun keeping you in our special flesh eater jail. You can come question him anytime dear." She took Blizzard away from the hospital.

Everest nodded and watched them leave she then closed the window and got back to her pups who started to feed again from her.

Shaggy luckily was asleep during the visit. He didn't even heard a thing. He was peacefully asleep.

Everest then waited until the pups were done feeding and cuddled them all "are you all ok"?

"They nodded before falling asleep. The whole room was quiet. The only noise was the air conditioner and the machines that were connected to Shaggy beeping in a normal status.

Everest stayed awake the whole night and watched over them.

 **To be continued…**


	16. Chapter 16

**Triple update, if you skipped, go to Chapter 14.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Mental promise.**

As 6 am came around and the sun started to come up Everest was still awake watching over the pups and Shaggy "I will protect and watch over you all".

Shaggydog was still asleep. He just rested. Eclipse woke up feeling a little uneasy for some reason.

Everest saw Eclipse was awake and went over to him "morning sleepy head you ok"?

He was looking around. It was easy to notice he was still sleepy.

Everest giggled as she watched him "oh boy still young and cute" she walked up to him and nuzzled him.

He slowly fell asleep again as it was too early.

Everest smiled as she kept watched over them all.

A nurse came inside to check on Shaggy carefully. She did not disturbed anyone.

Everest looked at the nurse "morning how is he doing"?

"Morning. He is doing fine. I'm just making sure it stays that way."

Everest "that's good I have kept a close eye on him through the night we get to take him home today" Everest was very tired and was forcing herself to stay awake.

"Well you need your sleep. Is not good for you to stay awake either."

Everest "but I must watch over my" her body some came as she fell to the floor and fell asleep right next to her pups.

The nurse put a blanket on her. And left the room.

Everest had a smile on her face as she slept next to her pups.

After hours Shaggy woke up and did nothing.

Everest woke up a few hours later and noticed Katie was in the chair next to Shaggy.

"Hey you finally woke up." Said Katie.

Everest smiled and looked at Katie "yer I stayed up almighty and then just randomly fell asleep how's he doing"?

"Well he is just staring at me but he seems fine."

Everest "have the pups woken up at all"?

"Yeah, Skye is watching them."

Everest "oh that's good so when can we start taking him home"?

"The doctor said anytime but we have to be careful because he is like crystal at this state."

Everest sighed "how should we get him then"?

"He said we can take the bed with us and return it when he feels better."

Everest "how are we going to take that"? She was very confused.

"This one has wheels."

Everest "oh ok then well then I'm good to go whenever he is".

"We just need to carry the things as well so we need some hands."

Everest "oh this will be interesting I can tell".

"Katie went out of the room to ask Ryder for some help.

Everest looked around to see if Skye was in the room which she wasn't "I guess they are in another room".

Katie and Ryder entered with Jake too.

Everest saw Jake "well long time no see stranger" his giggled and smiled at Jake.

"Everest, it has been so long." He pet her smiling.

Everest "yes it has been Jake mmmm Katie where is Skye and my pups"?

"Oh they are outside in the waiting room."

Everest "thanks I will go wait with them" Everest walked out of the room and into Te waiting room and over to her pups "hey you four you being good for Skye"?

"Oh yeah they are behaving very well." Said Skye having Shade on top of her.

Everest giggled seeing Shade on top of her "looks like Shade loves being on top of you Skye" she said as she walked over to Skye and kissed Shade.

"He is pretending I'm a horse."

Everest smiled "that's good his enjoying himself which is great to see aren't you Shade dear"?

He barked happily.

Everest smiled "that's good" she nuzzled him then looked at the others.

Eclipse and Sue were fighting to see who gets the toy.

Everest had an idea for something when they got home as she walked over to then "so you two having fun"?

"Yeah." Said Eclipse without letting go.

Everest "I got to get you two a tug toy so you can tug a war with each other that's very fun".

"What is that?" Asked Sue not letting go either.

Everest smiled "it's a game were you both get one side of the toy and pull as hard as you get the first one to let go losses".

"That sounds cool." The twins said at the same time.

Everest "oh it is anyway I have to find your sister Sue now where is she"?

"You are talking to me mom. Me and Eclipse?"

Everest "yes I know I'm asking you Sue where your sister Lilly is"?

"I don't know?"

Everest "ok I better go find her have fun you two" Everest walked over to Skye "hey Skye have you seen Lilly"?

"I thought she was with the other two."

Everest started to get worried "oh no, where is she? LILLY WHERE ARE YOU"?

There was no answer from here.

Everest "oh no, where is she?" Everest started looking around.

There was no sign of her around.

Everest was starting to get very worried now "oh god oh god where could she be"?

"Mommy!" There was a faint yelling in the long hallways of the hospital.

Everest heard Lilly's voice and ran towards it "Lilly where are you"?

"Mommy!"

Everest kept looking around for her "where are you Lilly I can't see you"?

She was then standing still in a hall to the right shaking and on the edge of crying.

Everest then noticed her and ran to her picking her up and cuddling her "oh Lilly are you alright dear mummy is here its ok now" she nuzzled Lilly gentle.

She started to cry. "I got lost mommy."

Everest cuddled her more "it's alright dear don't worry about it you're ok and back with me now no need to cry" she carried Lilly back to Skye and the others.

"Oh you found her."

Everest "yer she got lost but its ok she is alright and safe now" Everest lied down and put Lilly in the middle of her paws.

She was still shaking but knew her mom was there.

Everest nuzzled her and started licking her head gently "you're ok now Lilly it's ok if you want to cry".

She kept crying close to Everest.

Everest smiled and held her close as she kept gently nuzzling her.

As she kept nuzzling her, Ryder and Jake were moving Shaggy already.

Everest "come on pups time to go home Lilly you can ride on my back if you want".

Lilly got on top of Everest and kept crying in here back.

Everest smiled as they all walked back to Katie's.

Shaggy was placed in a room on Katie's shop and they put the things close to him. He got there safely without any problems.

Everest watched Shaggy then had an idea "well I did say I would spend more time with them" she then went into the room which the pups were in "ok you four let's play a little game if I catch you I'm going to tickle you".

The pups laughed and started to run away.

Everest started to slowly run after them to give them a chance she caught Lilly first and started tickling her "got you sweetie".

"But I wasn't ready." She said between laughs.

Everest licked her and after tickling her for a little bit let her go to run again "I'm coming again who's going to be next"?

Eclipse was hidden nearby.

Everest "mmmmm where are they" she then found Eclipse "got you dear" she started tickling him.

"No." He giggled.

Everest kept tickling him for a while before letting him go to hid again "oh this is so much fun with my pups" she giggled and smiled "ok who's going to be next to be tickled".

Sue giggled from her secret spot.

Everest smiled "oh I know that giggle" Everest quickly found Sue and started tickling her "got you Sue sweetie".

She laughed as she was tickled.

Everest giggled "are you having fun sweetie"?

"Yes."

Everest "that's good sweetie" Everest kissed her before letting her going to his again "ok now for Shade where could he be"?

There was no sign of him.

Everest "mmmmmm where could he be" she slowly started looking around the room.

He was not around the room.

Everest had searched the whole room with no sign of Shade "what where is he if his not in this room then where is he"?

He was so quiet that it was impossible to find him.

Everest "unless there is one place" Everest went to the one part of the room she hadn't been and found Shade in a very small hiding spot "great hiding spot Shade but I found you now" she got Shade out and started tickling him.

"Mom is the second time now." Eclipse said laughing. His dark fur was like Shade's in the room.

Everest "wow I keep getting you and Shade mixed up so much Eclipse I can't find him anywhere".

"No way mommy. I can't help. Is cheating."

Everest tickled Eclipse more "I know dear I'm just saying I can't find him anywhere".

"Well keep looking." He ran away to hide.

Everest giggled as she kept looking for the others and Shade.

In a place was Lilly's tail out of a pile of sheets.

Everest giggled as she got Lilly again and tickled her again "got you again sweetie" Everest kissed her on the head.

"How?"

Everest giggled "your tail was out my dear and I saw it now you get more tickles" Everest tickled her more.

"No." She laughed.

Everest smiled and laughed "this is great fun playing with you pups now I need to find Shade" She let Lilly go to hid again as she started to think where Shade could be.

He was still nowhere around.

Everest was a little bit worried then had an idea "is it possible he went into that room maybe" she walked over and looked into the room where Shaggy was.

Shaggy was awake on the bed.

Everest walked in and gave Shaggy a kiss while looking around to see if Shade was in the room.

He was still not around.

Everest smiled "I will be back later my love" she went back into the other room "ok guys come on out".

All of them came out except for Shade.

Everest "ok does anyone know where Shade is"?

They giggled. I guess he is in his secret spot. Only dad knows about it." Said Lilly. "He doesn't come out unless you find him once." Said Eclipse.

Everest "oh this will be fun anyone know where this spot is or which room it's in"?

"Nope but dad could. If he could tell you." Said Sue.

Everest "oh great ok then" Everest walked into Shaggy's room and over to him "hey love I need your help to find Shades secret spot can you help me 1 for no two for yes".

Shaggy smiled and twitched his ear twice.

Everest "ok is it in this room or the pups room one for this room two for the other room"?

He twitched once.

Everest "so it's in here oh no wonder I couldn't find him is it behind something two for yes one for no"?

He twitched twice but the second one was a half twitch.

Everest "what that one supposed to mean something else as well dear"?

He twitched twice to say yes.

Everest "are you trying to point to something"?

He started to look at one direction but his neck wouldn't allow him to move his head.

Everest looked at where he was trying to look there was a big wardrobe with two doors "is he inside that or behind it dear one for in and two for behind"?

He pointed again with his eyes but he twitched his tail a little.

Everest "oh this is so hard SHADE please come out".

Shaggy was still wagging his tail slowly.

Everest "what are you trying to say dear" she sighed.

He kept moving his tail smirking a little.

Everest "what are you" she then looked around the area his tail was pointing at while moving.

The pups giggled.

Everest sighed again and just looked everywhere

Everest then looked at Shaggy's tail again "what are you trying to tell me dear with your tail is he under the floor"?

"Mommy why is daddy's tail so long?" Asked Eclipse making the three of them laugh.

Everest looked up and down Shaggy's tail and noticed it was longer than normal as she smiled she slowly walked up and pocked Shade gently "found you".

Shade laughed and moved away from the tail.

Everest caught Shade and started tickling him "oh you're not getting away from the tickle monster Shade".

He laughed as he was tickled.

Everest giggled as well as she tickled him then kissed him on the head "ok you four want your morning feed"?

They all went for the tits without giving her a chance.

Everest giggled as they fed while she was standing up "my, you four are hungry this morning aren't you" she smiled.

They stood there just drinking milk.

Everest wasn't use to feeding while standing and felt weird as if her legs where going to give way "oh no not now" Everest suddenly fell to one side just missing Shade as she fell.

They quickly got in position again and kept feeding.

Everest smiled again as she felt them feeding from her tits "oh they are still so cute and they feed so gently it's great".

Shaggy started to close his hind legs tight.

Everest giggled seeing what he was trying to hide.

He kept his legs closed.

Everest "hey you four want to go to the beach later maybe Zuma can teach you all how to swim in that new pup pool he just finished building".

They all smiled and barked happily.

Everest smiled and called Zuma "hey Zuma you awake"?

"Yeah."

Everest "hey how is that new pup pool you have been building coming along, is it finished yet"?

"Yeah only need to fill it up. Is big but I also though on your kids, so I got life jackets for them."

Everest "oh that's great thanks Zuma when do you think you will have it filled by?"

"Well in about 45 minutes it should be good."

Everest "sweet will you be able to teach my pups how to swim today"?

"Yeah. You want me to teach them?"

Everest giggled "yes Zuma I did just say that because you are the water rescue pup and would be the best one to teach them".

"Sure, I can teach your pups. It will be gweat."

Everest yes just don't let anything bad happen to them please Zuma we will see you down there in about an hour sound good"?

"Yeah, one hour it is."

Everest "ok see you then Zuma" she ended the call and watched her pups feed.

They kept sucking but Shaggy was now putting his legs in a funny way.

Everest saw what Shaggy was doing "you alright dear do you need to go outside"?

He just twitched twice desperately.

Everest "ok pups stop for a minute I got to help your dad" they all stopped as Everest got up and helped Shaggy out the back.

He was walking so slow and limping slowly to the outside.

After a minute they made it outside. He had to put himself in a sitting position like females do to pee due to his injured legs. Everest giggled as she turned away and waited for him to be finished. After he finished he slowly stood up again and limped slowly.

Everest walked by his side until they got back into the room. She then lied on her side again "ok you four can feed again if you want".

Shaggy took his long time to try to get in the bed again.

Everest watched him to make sure he would be alright.

He suddenly fell off and this made him to move his head, which caused him to yelp from his neck injury.

Everest got up right away and ran to him "you ok love"?

He was in an instant paralysis at the moment.

Everest "oh maybe I should get Katie".

Shaggy couldn't move. So he stayed on the floor.

Everest "KATIE HELP"! She sat next to Shaggy and nuzzled him "it will be alright my love".

Katie entered. "Yes?"

Everest "help please he fell off the bed and yelped".

"Is okay. Is okay." Katie helped him up and put him on the bed. He was looking at her but she loojrd around his neck. "Okay, he just made a sudden movement, but he is okay. The pain made him be paralyzed. But he is okay now. Thanks for calling me anyways."

Everest sighed "I should have helped you up my love I'm sorry".

"Don't worry. He is okay. You just need to remember to help him in the bed too."

Everest "yer I do at lest he is ok hey Katie can you watch him for a while I'm going to take the pups down to Zuma's pup pool so he can teach them how to swim".

"Yeah it's fine. I need to give him food later anyways."

Everest "oh that's a great idea could I have food please Katie I haven't eaten in a while and feel like I could eat a house and everything in it" she giggled.

"Yeah just give me a minute."

Everest nodded and started playing around with the pups

Shaggy rested himself.

Everest kept an eye on him as she played with the pups "so you four ready to learn to swim"?

"Yeah mommy." Said Eclipse.

Everest smiled "what about you Shade do you want to learn to swim"?

He only nodded.

Everest "none of you have to do it if you don't want to I will be watching if to just want to lie with me it's ok".

"We want to. Said Sue.

Everest "ok then after I eat some food we can go ok oh and Eclipse and Sue I told you two about tug a war" Everest bought out a toy that was new and placed it in front of Eclipse and Sue "ok now Eclipse you bite that end and Sue you bite that end don't pull on it yet".

They both grabbed their sides.

Everest "ok now pull as hard as you can first one to let go losses".

They started to pull with their little strength.

Everest giggled "have fun" she then sat and waited for her food.

Katie returned to the room with food.

Everest smiled and started to eat her food as Katie put it down in front of her Everest started eating quickly.

Katie exited again to prepare more food.

Everest kept her food.

Lilly was booping Shaggy on the nose.

Everest giggled "oh Lilly having fun booping your dad on the nose"?

"Yeah. Boob." She said touching his nose.

Everest giggled again "ok well I'm finished my food so you four ready to go"?

"Yeah." They said.

Everest smiled "ok my love we will see you when we get back lets go pups" Everest slowly walked over to the door so the pups could keep up.

They moved with her together without moving away from Everest.

Everest smiled "ok let's go" she walked out the door with them all close by after about 15 minutes walking they came to a pool where Zuma was waiting "hey Zuma".

"Hey!"

Everest "everyone come out and say hi to Zuma he will be teaching you four how to swim".

"Yay!" The excitedly tried to jump on the water. But Zuma was not ready.

Everest "WAIT COME BACK HERE".

They stopped when they heard their mother.

Everest "please listen to Zuma and don't go near that pool until he is ready and says so ok you four"?

"Okay mommy." Said the three of them.

Everest "good and I will also be keeping an eye on you all" she then turned to Zuma "please take it easy on them thanks Zuma".

"Sure, okay kids first you need to wear these." He then kept explaining the rules.

Everest watched closely to make sure everything was ok with the pups and if they needed help at all.

They were doing everything Zuma told them and they were doing so nicely.

Everest kept watching closely.

"Hey Everest." Said Chase coming her way.

Everest heard and looked beside her to see Chase "oh hey Chase how are you"?

"I'm fine. And you?"

Everest "yer I'm good thanks just watching my pups learn to swim from Zuma".

"Why don't you go to swim? The water is fine."

Everest "I will get in when my pups do that way I can help them out if they need it".

"Oh okay, well how Shaggy is doing?"

Everest "yer he is doing ok resting at Katie's, how are you and Skye doing Chase?"

"Me and Skye?" He started to blush.

Everest giggled "oh Chase I'm joking with you it's always funny to see you blush like that when I say her name".

"Yeah right. I have to go check...on...my puphouse." He ran off.

Everest laughed "oh he so has feelings for her and I know she loves him so why don't they just get together" she then turned and kept watching her pups.

Zuma was holding them in the water as they swim with his help.

Everest got up and walked over "how are they doing Zuma"?

"Fine but they still need my help before I let them swim on their own."

Everest smiled "that's ok I'm going to get in in case they fall in" Everest got in the pool the water wasn't that deep as she watched her pups more.

"It's just a puppy pool. I still need to build the big one."

Everest "that's ok like I said I'm here just in case one of them fall in or something".

"This Life jackets will keep them floating. They are just insecure so they want me to hold them."

Everest smiled "good job Zuma".

Eclipse want it to do something daring so he jumped to the water without Zuma supervising him.

Everest luckily was keeping an eye and on everyone and caught him as he jumped in "Eclipse what did I say"?

"But I had Life Jacket on." He said putting an innocent face.

Everest "doesn't matter Eclipse please be more careful" Everest held him in and then kept him above the water.

His life jacket got a little loose. He got a little scared thinking he might go underwater.

Everest "I got you Eclipse see you're ok just because you had that on doesn't mean you can do anything you want".

"Sorry."

Everest hugged him close while still in the water "it's ok dear I'm just happy you're safe".

"Good work Lilly. You awe doing gweat." Said Zuma still holding her

Everest looked over and saw how Zuma was holding Lilly "ok Eclipse I'm going to hold you the same way and you and practice swimming ok"?

"Okay."

Everest held Eclipse just like how Zuma was holding Lilly "ok Eclipse I will not let you fall in ok now kick".

Eclipse started to kick slowly. "Okay Lilly now that you know to kick, I will let go of you for thwee seconds while you swim by yourself but my paws will be under you so if you go down you will land on my paws instantly and I will bwing you up. But this time I will not hold you for thwee seconds. Okay? And go." Zuma let go of her and started to swim by herself slowly but nicely. "Wemember front legs fiwts then kick with hind legs. Just like that. Good job." Meanwhile Eclipse was still doing it slowly with Everest.

Everest smiled "take it as slow as you want to Eclipse you're in no rush at all ok you're doing great".

He want it to go faster but his quick movement just made him spin around like he was chasing his tail.

Everest giggled "oh Eclipse just keep going slow for now ok dear"?

He stopped moving and started over slowly.

Everest "good boy Eclipse".

He slowly got the hang of things and started to move forward a little.

Everest followed him keeping her paws under him "you're doing great Eclipse".

When he slowed down a little he was going down ever slowly but he got scared and started to freak out.

Everest put her paws up and held him "it's ok Eclipse like I said you're not going to go under everything is ok".

He was still freaking out but he calmed down after a while.

Everest "maybe you should have a little rest Eclipse".

"Yes please." He said.

Everest took him over to the rest area and put him down she then looked at Shade "would you like to come learn to swim with mummy Shade"?

He just nodded.

Everest held out her paws "ok come here Shade".

He jumped to her and landed on her paws.

Everest smiled "ok we will work on back paws first" Everest gently put Shades paws on her shoulders and her paws under him so he wouldn't go under "ok now slowly kick your back paws Shade".

He did as told but he went slow and easy.

Everest smiled "good boy Shade you're doing great we will change to work on your front paws soon but for now keep kicking your back paws and legs".

He kept doing it but he was slowing down now.

Everest "that was great Shade are your back legs tired now are they"?

He then did something unexpected. "Vroom,vroom." He then swam fast losing his mother's grip and he swimming around the pool by himself.

Everest was very shocked at this and kept a close eye on him "wow Shade that's great but how".

"VROOM, VROOM! VROOM, VROOM!" He kept saying swimming around.

Everest was still shocked watching him swim around so well "wow ok Shade come back to mummy".

He then let go of his life jacket and go underwater.

Everest "OH NO SHADE"! She quickly went to where he went under and pulled him up. "oh god are you ok Shade"?

He nodded smiling. No sign of being scared.

Everest smiled and hugged him closely "oh dear your very good at swimming you sure your feeling alright Shade"? Everest said sounding a little bit worried.

He was still smiling.

Everest "Shade I will let you swim by yourself but please just don't go under the water you will make me worried ok"?

He just nodded.

Everest lot him go to swim on his own "please be careful Shade while swimming" she then went over to the rest area again and lied down for a bit of a rest herself while watching Shade and the others.

"Look mommy I'm swimming." Lilly said giggling.

Everest looked at Lilly and smiled "that's great Lilly good job".

"Okay Sue, you are next!" Called Zuma as she went in.

Everest again watched closely while lying down next to Eclipse resting.

Fortunately the others joined except for Rocky for obvious reasons.

Everest smiled knowing their where lots of pups in their in case something happened.

In the distance was a strange cloaked dog watching them but was keeping its distance.

Everest then had a feeling they were being watched she got up and started looking around.

The strange dog took notice and hid in the bush next to it.

Everest "mmmmmmmm what was that" she then just lied back down and kept watching her pups.

The dog just popped its head and after a short while ran away but it left a piece of its cloak that was ripped on a branch.

After a few hours Everest knew it was time to go "Ok pups come on time to go home".

They all nodded and walked out of the pool and shook themselves dry. But they were still soaked.

Everest giggled "did you all enjoy your selves"?

"Yeah mommy." Said Sue.

Everest smiled "that's good to hear now let's head home you four" she started walking back to Katie's.

In the way she bumped into someone who was carrying boxes. "Whoops sorry." Said the other one but his voice was awfully familiar.

Everest "sorry" she thought the voice was familiar but didn't think too much on it as she kept walking back home with her pups.

The other guy kept on walking his way.

Everest and the pups walked into Katie's shop 5 minutes later "that was a good walk home".

The shop was not empty Shaggy's room was open and there was a female wolf that walked inside with some flowers.

Everest walked into the room and saw the female wolf give the Flowers to Shaggy "mmmmmmmmmmm what's going on here who are you"?

Then the pups ran to her. "AUNT NYMERIA!" They screamed. "Hey, the little pipsqueaks." She said looking down at them, she was slightly bigger than Shaggydog.

Everest was very confused "wait what"?

"Mommy is Aunt Nymeria one of daddy's sisters." Said Eclipse.

Everest "oh ok then" she walked up to her "hello I'm Everest Shaggy's mate and mum to these cute pups nice to meet you".

"So you are that little mate I have heard. He said you were smaller than him. Can see why."

Everest "little but strong".

She hit her on the chest. "Like a rock. And then men call us weak."

Everest "yer I'm strong and will protect my family no matter what".

"Well you keep doing that." She looked back quickly. "Want to know Shaggydog's weakness?" She asked with a low tone.

Everest smiled and giggled "nar I'm good thanks I'm sure I will learn them in time thanks for the offer" she walked up and nuzzled Shaggy's face.

He smiled looking at her.

Everest smiled and kissed him "I really do love him his one of the best things to ever happen to me".

"And here I said he would never find love." Nymeria laughed thinking of that.

Everest "well he did and it's someone who loves him very much and deeply".

"Well I did noticed that." She got closer to Everest. "Don't tell anyone but I rub my tits. It feels funny and nice too." She whispered. "I don't say anything because they might think I'm weird."

Everest giggled and whispered back "its ok I have done that as well it does feel nice so don't worry you're not weird".

"Well Lady saw me once and she told me." She then made a British accent. "Nymeria, what on earth are you doing? Good God that's so inappropriate, stop that you are a young Lady. Behave yourself."

Everest giggled "well don't worry its ok we are young and like to explore our bodies and play with parts and rub parts" she giggled.

"Yeah, I'm two years old. And still I'm considered a pup."

Everest "oh god I can't remember how old I am Hahahaha but yer people still call me a pup as well".

"Until we are three years we are still pups. Even though two years is like 21 or 24 in human years."

Everest "well I must still be like two years old them or something".

"Yeah but is lucky we are educated enough. We still live with a strong thing in or heads. As tough as we look or no matter what we say, we still cry for knowing that our mother died when we were born. She was killed by a ram, we only met her corpse when we opened our eyes. And Shaggy took it hard since he is the youngest of us." She was letting one tear fall and shook her head.

Everest sighed "yer I didn't get to see my mum alive either from what I can remember anyway".

"Well I guess we share something in common. I guess you and Shaggy more since you two are the youngest of the litter."

Everest smiled "yer true"

"Well enough of Nostalgia. Let's change subject."

Everest "yer lets".

"So do you have any other family members?"

Everest smiled "yes I do I have three brothers and three sisters who I only just found out about not to long along from my dad".

"Any other?"

Everest "not that I want to talk about so what else can we talk about oh wait pups you four want a feed"?

"We aren't hungry mommy." Said Lilly.

Everest "ok then if you say so".

"Well auntie Nymeria is leaving. I just came to see my brother. See you later dears." She hugged the pups before heading out.

Everest smiled "cya later".

"Mommy?"

Everest "yes I'm here what's up"?

"Why does daddy has a thing between his legs?"

Everest looked "oh that's just his tail Eclipse nothing to worry about dear".

"Oh okay. Why is he like that?"

Everest "most likely so no one steps on it".

"Okay." He just walked away trying to find something to play with.

Everest smiled "so dear do you need anything right now one for no two for yes as normal".

He twitched once only.

Everest "ok then" she nuzzled and kissed him before going off to watch the pups.

Shade was trying to dig on the floor.

Everest walked over to Shade "hey Shade what are you doing"?

He kept trying to dig on the floor.

Everest "Shade"?

He then looked at his mother.

Everest "what are you try to dig to"?

He pointed a bone chewing toy.

Everest smiled "ok then you have fun digging it out my dear" Everest kissed him on the head before lying down on the floor and watched her pups.

"Is mine!" Said Eclipse. "No is mine!" Said Sue.

Everest looked over and saw Eclipse and Sue playing tug a war with each other.

They each try to pull but neither could let go.

Everest smiled and giggled "well they both are having lots of fun now that's good".

"Hello anyone inside!" Yelled someone outside.

Everest "who is it"?

"Domino."

Everest "oh great Katie front door for you"!

Katie ran to the door and deactivated the lock. "Hi Domino, I'll be right with you." She said.

Everest just kept watching her pups.

"So this is how it looks. It looks clean." Domino said looking around.

Everest "yer because Katie keeps it clean all the time".

"I can see that."

Everest "so what are you doing down here Domino"?

"I was going to take a bath in here."

Everest "oh nice Katie gives the best baths ever".

"That's what I heard."

Everest smiled "well it's very true enjoy it".

"Come here Domino, is ready." Called Katie. He walked to her.

Everest smiled "well you better go while it's warm".

Katie started to bathe him once he was in the water.

Everest stayed lying down watching her pup and slowly fell asleep.

In her dream world there was nothing but snow around.

Everest lied in the snow

The whole place was empty.

Everest "hello anyone here"?

There was no answer.

She sighed and just lied their

"Hello?" Asked a childish voice.

Everest looked around "hello who's their"?

In front of her was a young pup version of her. "Hello?"

Everest "hello their".

"Hello?" Kept asking young Everest.

Everest "is this me after I woke up in the snow"?

"Mommy?"

Everest had tears start to fall down her face "I remember I cried mommy for ages".

"Mommy?" She kept saying looking around but finding no one. "Mommy?"

Everest sighed "no matter how much I cried no one ever came".

Her puppy self walked slowly in the snow and decided to curl up in the snow to cry.

Tears ran down Everest's face as she cried seeing this.

Her puppy-self started to shake from cold.

Everest closed her eyes not wanting to see anymore

The image vanished. And it was replaced with the snow place she knew.

She started to cry "why did I see that I was all alone".

Her dream world turned dark. It was made into night. But the moonlight was shining upon her.

Everest "what's going on"?

There was a strange voice in the environment. "The cloaked one awaits you."

Everest "what"?

The voice said nothing more.

Everest was confused "what the hell was that"?

The moon still shined upon her with a relaxing way.

Everest "oh well then" she just lied down as tears fell from her eyes.

A distorted voice said. "I'm closer than you think."

Everest jumped up "who's their answer me is that you mum"?

The voice never returned.

Everest just rested.

"Mommy." Came an echoing voice.

Everest suddenly woke up "mmmmm what's up"?

"Mommy are you okay?" Said Eclipse in the real world noticing her sadness.

Everest smiled "yes Eclipse I'm alright now mummy just had a bad dream but I'm a lot happier seeing you".

He gave her a small lick.

Everest smiled and pulled Eclipse in and hugged him "thank you Eclipse".

He was smiling and suddenly burped.

Everest giggled "nice one Eclipse how are you doing"?

"Sorry."

Everest licked Eclipse on the head "its ok dear don't worry about it".

"I love you mommy."

Everest smiled "I love you to Eclipse".

"I'm hungry mommy."

Everest "you want a feed do you go for it" Everest lied on her side "feeding time if your hungry everyone".

Eclipse was the only one feeding at the moment.

Everest smiled as he fed from her.

After a while they all came to feed.

Everest smiled and watched them as all the pups fed "I love you all so much".

Sue then coughed.

Everest looked at Sue "you alright sweetie"?

She kept coughing but in a hard way.

Everest pulled Sue close to her and started patting her gently "you will be alright sweetie".

She kept coughing and she was couching out some of the milk she drank.

Everest kept gently patting her on the back "it has just gone down the wrong sweetie you will be alright".

She then stopped coughing and started to cry because she was interrupted in her feed.

Everest kissed her "its ok sweetie you can go back to feeding now if you want to".

She went back to feed but she was doing it slowly.

Everest was a bit worried so after all the pups were done feeding she went and found Katie "Hey Katie can I ask you something"?

"Sure."

Everest "after the pups have a nap would you mind doing a check up on them please"?

"Sure but why? If I can ask."

Everest "just worried is all Katie".

"Okay sure, no problem."

Everest smiled "thanks Katie you're the best".

"No problem."

Everest then returned to the pups who were all cuddled together sleeping "Aaaawwww they are so cute like that" Everest slowly walked over to the pups and lied with them gently giving each of them a kiss.

Shaggy was awake but he couldn't look anywhere so he just stood there bored.

Everest then had an idea since the pups were asleep she went into Shaggy's room and jumped up next to him "hey my love bored out of your mind"?

He twitched two times. His face even told of his boredom.

Everest giggled then kissed him deeply on the muzzle pushing her tongue into his mouth.

He just moved his tongue around and smiled a little.

Everest "would you like to feel a little bit good I won't do a lot but it should make you feel good"?

He twitched twice.

Everest giggled and locked the door as she went down near Shaggy's penis and started gently rubbing it with her paws.

He couldn't moan but he wagged his tail insanely fast.

Everest rubbed his penis for about 3 minutes then started licking the whole thing with her wet tongue balls to tip.

He stick his tongue out and started to pant fast he could feel the pleasure.

Everest smiled as she saw she was making happy "so do you want more my love" Everest said in a sexual voice.

His member stood up hard when he heard the voice she used.

Everest smiled and giggled "I will take as a yes" Everest put her mouth over his penis and slowly sucked it.

He involuntarily started to trust but his mind was open enough to do slowly.

Everest smiled and kept slowly sucking his hard penis.

He enjoyed his moment and since he was not strong enough to hold, he cummed inside Everest's mouth. He stretched his hind legs feeling himself cumming.

Everest took in all his cum and licked his penis clean then looked into Shaggys eyes "did you enjoy that my love"?

He smiled receiving that time of hot pleasure he started to think on mating with her again just for fun when he feels better.

Everest "maybe when you get better we can mate again and maybe have more pups together my love" she nuzzled him.

He have gave to that thought of having more pups, it would be nice. Heck he loved how they mated for pups, it was long and beautiful for him he could go for that. He twitched twice to her.

Everest saw him twitch twice as she smiled "thanks my mate I love you so much we will have a really good time when your better I promise".

He want it to make her happy and she always had the idea of having more pups so he will grant her that.

 **To be continued…**


	17. Chapter 17

**Again triple update. I had a very busy month so sorry for this again.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Mother.**

Shaggy fell asleep after the small fun ride.

Everest smiled and licked Shaggy before going back to the other room where the pups were still sleeping. She walked over to them and gently nuzzled and licked each one before lying down with them.

Shaggy was asleep, but he didn't notice when someone entered his room on the window.

Everest heard something in Shaggy's room and rushed into the room to see a clocked pup standing next to Shaggy "HEY YOU"!

The cloaked dog tried made a run for it.

Everest blocked the window "STOP NOW WHO ARE YOU"?

The dog tried to look for another exit and saw the door.

Everest was too fast and got back to the door and blocked it "who are you tell me"?

The dog just did the next plan, escape through the same window.

Everest sighed and let the pup get away.

The dog broke the window and jumped but in the process it cut its leg with the broken glass. The noise woke up Shaggy.

Everest sighed and walked over to Shaggy "it's ok dear go back to sleep".

Shaggydog fell back to sleep, he was too tired to care for that noise anyway.

Everest went over and started cleaning the glass up slowly but while cleaning up the last bit a large bit of glass went into her front left paw making her yelp loudly "OW KATIE HELP"!

Katie ran to the room in her pajamas. "Yes?"

Blood was rushing out of Everest's paw were the glass was sticking out as well "help please".

"Oh that. Don't worry." She looked around and found bandages and alcohol. She quickly grabbed them and crouched next to Everest. She pulled out the piece of glass and used a small towel with alcohol and started to clean the wound.

Everest yelped when Katie pulled the glass out then was in more pain when Katie started cleaning the wound "it hurts so much maybe I should have left the cleaning to you Katie".

"Don't worry. Stay put I have to keep putting alcohol." She wet the towel again with alcohol and cleaned more.

Everest did as she was told "it hurts so much dam it I should have been more careful" she sighed.

Katie then bandaged up her leg and then cleaned the rest of the glass on the floor.

Everest sighed "I guess I have to stay off that paw for a while don't I Katie"?

"Yeah but is not that big deal probably a day off that paw. No biggie."

Everest smiled "only a day that's good" she left the room and lied down with her pups again".

Katie want it to replace the window at morning so she put a temporary plastic screen in place to at least cover the open window.

Everest looked at each of her pups and smiled "maybe you four will have more brothers and sisters soon" she said softly.

They didn't woke up but kept sleeping calmly.

Everest smiled and kept watching them.

"Everest." A voice came in her head.

Everest thought to herself "mmmmmm yes is that you mum"?

"Yeah."

Everest "nice to hear from you again".

"Yes. I have took noticed that you know our family tricks."

Everest "most of them yes".

"You know you can read minds now right?"

Everest "yes but I don't really like to use it".

"Well you can give it a use on your mate, maybe he can speak to you in the mind."

Everest "mmmmmm maybe I could ok I will" Everest got up slowly walked into the room where Shaggy was sleeping and started reading his mind.

His mind was speaking. "I wish I hadn't fight with her. It didn't even made sense. I can't even let go of my mother. I just lied to myself saying you had to let go."

Everest felt a tear run down her face "oh Shaggy I'm so sorry".

"Why did we even fought? I love you, and yet I insulted you. I was lucky to find you. I don't want to lose you. Is just so easy to say sorry. But is not enough. I want to give you something more deserving. Something special, like you. If I could speak, I know I would just say this in front you."

Everest "Shaggy I love you as well and I can hear you now my love" she nuzzled Shaggy.

"How does she hear me? Is this a dream?"

Everest licked Shaggy on the nose "I'm reading your mind right now my love I can hear everything you think".

"Really? So...you heard me."

Everest smiled "yes my love I heard what you said and I do forgive you".

"That's all I want it. For you to give me a chance again. I promise I won't be a jerk again."

Everest "it's ok my love I was a jerk as well I shouldn't have started yelling but what is a relationship with out a fright or two".

"Thank you. I hope I can speak someday again."

Everest "you will be able to but you can talk to me now baby".

"Well I did like what you did with me before I fell asleep. I can still feel it."

Everest giggled "well that's good because when you're all better again I want more pups and you know what that means".

"Don't remind me. I don't want an erection during the night."

Everest giggled "well I think I should rest I'm so tired".

"Okay." His mind then was silent.

Everest lied down beside Shaggy and fell asleep.

Morning started to hit on Adventure Bay. It was around 9 AM.

Everest slowly started to wake up "mmmmmm that was a good sleep".

There was a soft moan coming from Shaggy.

Everest looked at Shaggy "hey my love".

He only smiled at her sight.

Everest smiled back and licked his face "how are you feeling this morning love"? She red his mind.

"I feel great. Thanks for asking."

Everest "this mind reading thing is great just like talking".

"Well now I can tell you my thoughts."

Everest "yes you can my love".

"Your paw. Is hurt."

Everest "yer don't worry about it dear I will be alright".

"As long as you are fine, it doesn't matter." He said in his mind while he smiled.

Everest smiled "yer I'm fine well I better go check on the pups" Everest looked Shaggy's face then went into the other room and saw all the pups awake "morning you four sleep well"?

"Yeah mommy." Said Lilly.

Everest nuzzled and kissed them all "ok well that's good today Katie will be giving you all checkups just to be on the safe side so have any of you been feeling sick or anything lately"?

"No. We feel fine." Said Sue. "Mommy did you had milk? You have dried up milk on your mouth." Said Eclipse pointing out the white thing on the side of her mouth.

Everest "oh I do mmm I thought I cleaned all that stuff off yes Eclipse I had milk I better go clean it off and that's good but she will still give you all a checkup just to be safe" Everest went to the bathroom and cleaned her face and returned 2 minutes later.

Katie was ready checking up on them. "Open your mouth Shade." He opened his mouth. "It looks good."

Everest watched as Katie checked over each pup.

"You are good too." Then an unexpected visit came up. "Hello darlings. Hope you don't have a busy day." Amelia said walking in.

Everest "hey Amelia why what you up to"?

Katie saw her entering and just fainted. "Mommy?" Said Sue confused.

Everest looked at Sue "yes sweetie"?

"I think Katie is tired." Said Sue. Amelia just laughed at her cuteness.

Everest looked at Katie "you alright Katie you don't look so good"?

Katie was repeating. "She's in my shop. She's in my shop. Amy Lockheart is in my shop."

Everest face pawed herself "oh right Amelia Katie is like your biggest fan and loves you and Sue she is alright don't worry".

"Is not the first time someone does this whenever I walk in somewhere." She said sitting in a seat.

Everest giggled "so what's up Amelia"?

"Well I did want to visit you and your kids and also, I want it to, I don't know have some service in here." She said causing Katie to stand with wide eyes. "You want me to give you service?" She asked. "Yeah that sounds about right." Said Amelia making Katie to faint again.

Everest laughed "oh Amelia you sure know how to make someone go head over heels for you Everest giggled.

"Well you get used to it unless there's thousands of fans trying to be over you. I'm glad security is outside." There were a lot of pup fans outside screaming wild for her.

Everest "well this place is sound proof so that's good".

"Yeah, but I hope is paw print proof cause they are so many that they push each other on the glass." She said just sitting naturally.

Everest "oh well the only broken window is in another room where my mate is resting".

"Oh can I meet him? I so want to meet him."

Everest "his not in a great way right now and can't talk so better to wait until he is recovered".

"Aww, I really want it to see him." She said dropping her ears. "Well I can't disrespect someone's privacy."

Everest "well I guess seeing him would be alright but just remember he can't talk come with me" Everest walked into the room were Shaggy was.

"Oh my. Oh poor thing. I hope he gets better. I would ask what happened but just seeing him like this is too much. Is he doing okay?" She asked a little heartbroken at the sight of his state.

Everest sighed "yer he will be alright just needs time to recover is all".

"Well he does seem nice looking. I think he is sleeping maybe we should just let him rest. I feel rude."

Everest kissed him "yer let's let him rest" Everest and Amelia left the room and returned to the pups and Katie.

Katie was standing up again.

Everest "good to see you back up Katie".

"Oh god. Okay, I will love to attend you miss...Amelia." She giggled jumping.

Everest giggled

Amelia was already in the seat. Katie then was starting to deal with her hair while holding her fangirl smile.

Everest sat and watched as she went over and cuddled her pups "I love you all so much".

"She is pretty." Said Lilly.

Everest nodded "yes she is Lilly she is your auntie since she is my sister".

"Cool."

Everest "yes it is cool".

The screaming fans soon left in panic outside.

Everest looked at the front door "wonder what's going on out their".

Out of nowhere there was to people fighting one of them was The Exiled, while the other was just a random grown dog.

Everest walked to the front door and looked outside "oh god not him".

These two were fighting to death in the street but the dog was losing the fight while Exiled was unharmed.

Everest sighed and walked out of the shop "REALLY EXILED YOU HAVE TO HAVE A FIGHT IN FRONT OF THIS SHOP"?

Exiled ignored her and kept fighting with the dog who charged at him. "You mutt." He punched the fog hard in the face making it yelp.

Everest looked at the other dog and tried to read their mind.

The dog's mind was only focusing on death to The Exiled. He charged again with big anger but this time the Exiled finished him with his tentacles by grabbing the dog and ripping it apart instantly. "You stupid dog."

Everest signed and walked back into the shop.

The Exiled dropped the corpse and walked away doing nothing. "We don't need another of you around here." He simply said.

Everest wondered who the dog was that he killed but she was just happy that he didn't come for her and her family.

The dead dog was trying to move but as it crawled it fell dead again.

Everest went back to the room "wow Amelia you look even more amazing then before".

"Thank you." She said. A small voice of the dead dog came before his mind died. "My kids. He is going for them."

Everest smiled "no problem Amelia".

"Weird I heard a voice."

Everest "wait if you heard it as well that was mums voice which no it can't be" Everest ran out the door.

The dead dog was already completely dead.

Everest "mum"?

"That's a German Shepherd. A white one." Said Amelia.

Everest nodded "yer I thought it was mum by that voice dam it".

"After my pups. What does that means?"

Everest "it means he's finally going to come after us and we have to be ready".

"But it came from this dog. She said that. We heard her dying words. What does that means?"

Everest "the Exiled is coming for us now we must get ready".

"You sure?"

Everest nodded "yes I'm sure and I have the only weapon that can kill him".

"Whatever you say."

Everest sighed " yer well let's get back inside I want to get back to my pups".

"Sure."

Everest smiled went back into Katie's shop and to her pups.

"So I better leave. I look good now see you later sis."

Everest smiled and hugged Amelia "see you later sis"

Amelia left the shop.

Everest "so Katie are they all alright"?

"They are fine." Said Katie.

Everest smiled "that's good to hear thanks Katie".

"What happened outside? Is everything okay?"

Everest "don't worry about it everything is ok".

"Okay. I can't believe I just groomed Amy Lockheart." She said obviously excited.

Everest smiled "well you better believe it because she will come back for more, later".

"Really? You think so?"

Everest nodded "I know so".

"That's so cool."

Everest "yes it is Katie".

"Well I will go and rest for a nap."

Everest "ok then Katie have a good nap".

Katie went to her room to take a nap.

Everest lied on a pup bed and watched her pups play.

"Mommy can we go to the park?"

Everest "sure we can".

"Yay." The pups went to gather some of their toys.

Everest "oh I hope nothing bad happens please nothing bad happen". She said to herself

In the street The Exiled was walking with three puppies in his hands.

Everest was standing at the door "you four ready"?

They nodded with toys ready.

Everest "ok now remember stay close to me and within my vision ok"?

"Okay mommy"

Everest "ok then let's go" Everest walked out the door with the pups and after a few minutes they all came to the pup park "ok you four have fun I will be lying under this tree right here" she lied under the tree.

The four of them started to play around.

Everest kept a close eye on them and the area around them

The cloaked dog was in a tree looking to them from the distance.

Everest could again feel that someone was watching them and looked around

The dog was up in a tree but did nothing.

Everest "why can I feel something watching us?"

The jumped to a next tree to be closer.

Everest heard something in the tree next to her and got up looking right at it "come out now I know you're in their".

The cloaked dog dropped down of the tree.

Everest "who are you?"

The dog walked behind a bush.

Everest "oh come on I know you're their come out now".

The dog just stood behind there.

Everest ran behind the bush and tackled the dog to the ground "who are you"?

The dog pushed Everest off it.

Everest "tell me why you are spying on me and my pups now"!

The dog put its gloved paw on her face.

Everest "why will you not tell me who you are"?

The dog removed the gloves and the paws were white.

Everest "who are you? It's ok I'm not going to hurt you".

"I've found you." It said in a female voice.

Everest "that voice no, is that you"?

"My child." She said notably with the voice cracking.

Everest "mum"?

She took off her cloak revealing herself.

Everest was shocked as she right away hugged her mother "mum it's really you".

"My baby!" She started to cry.

Everest had tears running down her face as she hugged her mum "but how are you alive am I dreaming"?

"I was never dead my child."

Everest "wait but I thought you said the exiled killed you"?

He didn't, I escaped and I could treat myself I was imprisoned.

Everest stepped away and looked at her mum "but you told me he ate your ripped out your heart and left you for dead how can you be here"?

"I lied because I didn't want you to search for me."

Everest sighed "ok then well would you like to meet your grand pups?"

"I would love to."

Everest turned "LILLY, ECLIPSE, SUE AND SHADE COME OVER HERE PLEASE"!

The four of them came to Everest.

Everest "you four I would like you to meet my mother and your grandma".

They eyed the wolf in front of them.

Everest "mum this is Lilly, Sue, Eclipse and Shade".

"Oh they are so cute." Aurora said looking at them.

Everest giggled "yes they are and I love them all".

"Well. I was always hoping for the time to meet you.

Everest "well now you have and your grand pups".

"But I want it this." She hugged Everest in a way only a mother could.

Everest hugged her back "I have missed you so much mum".

That missing motherly hug was touching Everest deep.

Everest smiled and closed her eyes as she kept hugging her mum.

She then gave her that awaited kiss that Everest searched for.

Everest closed her eyes and smiled more.

Aurora brought the pups in the hug and they accepted it without questioning.

Everest "will you staying around mum"?

"I want to get to know my daughter."

Everest "well you can get to know me for ever now".

"But I don't want to leave you yet."

Everest "what you won't leave me will you?"

"No. I want to be around you. It has been so long that I have seen your face."

Everest "good because I don't want you to ever leave".

"I won't this time."

Everest smiled "thank you mum and you four can go play again if you want".

The four of them went to keep playing.

Everest "join me mum" she lied down under the tree again and watched her pups.

Aurora got next to Everest.

Everest "you can stay with me mum as long as you want".

"Well, I can't leave you after finding you. When I escaped that horrible place I returned to that place we left you, but I couldn't find you. Then I visited your dreams and I managed to try and follow you basing of what you told me."

Everest smiled and nuzzled her mum.

"I was so worried. I want to see mom again, because she needs to know my truth."

Everest "what"?

"You know, not being dead like they say. Everyone in the family should."

Everest "oh yer you should go tell them".

"But not yet, today I want to be with you. The reason I have been out there by my own."

Everest "ok then sweet"

"I want to know. How is, your father?"

Everest "mmmmmm I haven't seen or talked to him in about a week now he was ok last time I saw him".

"Oh, then we have stuff to do some day."

Everest nodded "yer we do".

"Your kids are cute. Does Shade speak? Or is he the type that doesn't talk much?"

Everest "yer he doesn't talk much but they are all cute and well behaved".

"That's lovely. It feels weird to be around you after so long. Is like in your dreams I always felt this barrier around us that didn't let us touch or do anything."

Brb

Everest "yer I felt that as well".

"But now look at us." She licked Everest on the cheek.

Everest smiled and giggled as she nuzzled her mum again "I love you mum".

"I love you too dear."

 **To be continued…**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Shaggy's past.**

Everest lied next to her mum while watching her pups "they are having so much fun".

"Yeah. I still remember how you never left my side. It was like I was a magnet to you. It was hard for you to keep away from me, even in bath time. You never want it any unless I was next to you." She giggled.

Everest smiled "I somewhat remember that mum I would never do anything without being near you".

"Yeah, but now you are a young adult. You have a family and all. Is like... I don't have a baby but a young grown daughter. It makes me happy to see you this grown."

Everest smiled "yer but I will always be your baby mum".

"I know you will. You are so nice to me."

Everest giggled "well I think it's nearly time to go home you four come here".

The four puppies came to their mother.

Everest "that's enough play time for today you four we have been out here for a while now let's go home".

They all nodded and picked up their toys.

Everest watched "ok let's go" she slowly started with them home "coming mum"?

"Oops. Sorry." She followed her daughter.

Everest giggled then saw Sue limping "Sue is your paw ok"?

"I don't know." She said.

Everest "does it hurt at all when I touch it" Everest gently touch Sue's paw.

"A little."

Everest "mmmm maybe get Katie to have a look when we get back ok"?

"Ok."

Everest "that's a good girl".

"I can carry you if you want." Aurora said as she put Sue in her back.

Everest giggled "well now you get a free ride Sue".

"I love the view here." She said giggling.

Everest giggled "well that's nice sweetie".

Katie's shop was near.

Everest "hey look we are nearly home everyone when we get home do any of you want a feed or anything"?

"Yeah we are hungry." Said Eclipse.

Everest smiled and giggled "ok then when we get back and after Katie checks out Sues paw you all can have a feed".

They all barked happily.

Everest smiled as they all walked into Katie's shop.

"Wow, it is pretty in here." Said Aurora looking around.

Everest "yer it is this is where we are staying mum".

"It is gorgeous."

Everest smiled "ok you four go put your toys away and then come back please".

"Okay mommy." said three of them.

Everest looked at Sue "and I will call Katie for you Sue" Everest turned around "Katie you around"?

"Yeah?"

Everest "could you come out and look at Sue's paw please"?

"Sure thing."

Everest "thanks Katie you're the best".

Katie went to check on Sue's paw.

Everest "oh and Katie this is my mother".

""Wait...she...is...alive?"

Everest smiled and nodded "yer she is I'm so happy".

"But...but...how?"

Everest "it's a long story Katie".

"Okay well I will check...on...Sue."

Everest "thank you Katie".

Katie was checking on Sue.

Everest "how is her leg Katie"?

"Sprained. She injured herself. I don't know how?"

Everest "mmmmm not good but I'm happy it's only a sprain".

"Yeah but it will be fine."

Everest smiled "that's good so just need an ice pack for it does she and some rest"?

"Just bandages and some rest."

Everest smiled "ok then thanks Katie" she then nuzzled and licked Sue.

"But I want to play."

Everest "oh Sue the more you rest the paw the quicker you will be able to play again".

She lowered her eyes.

Everest hated seeing her pups like this "well I guess if you are very careful you can keep playing".

"Really?"

Everest "yes just be very careful please Sue".

"Okay. Can you help me down?"

Everest helped Sue down "just be careful on that paw please sweetie".

"Okay mommy."

Everest smiled "thank you dear ok everyone feed time"! She lied on her side.

They all came to feed from her.

Everest watched as they all started to feed from her tits "good pups I love you all so much".

Aurora smiled and this reminded her during that time.

Everest "so mum was it like this with me and the others"?

"Kind off. It was a little more crowded."

Everest "yer it would have been more pups. Hahahaha".

"So how is he?"

Everest "oh Shaggy his getting there, should be ok soon".

"Yeah. So do you talk to him or stuff like that after that fight?"

Everest smiled "yer everything is alright now we made up and talk though our minds".

"That's good. We all make mistakes when we are upset, when the first one strikes you have to forgive and forget because we all make one mistake with someone individually each time."

Everest "yer and we have forgiven each other and forgotten so all good".

"I told you everything would be okay."

Everest "yer you did tell me that and everything is alright so yer".

"I still remember I used to sing you a lullaby when you were crying. It always helped you sleep."

Everest smiled "I remember someone singing to me when I was crying must have been you".

"Yeah. It always made you stop and yet it made you fall asleep."

Everest "well yer singing always makes me fall asleep don't know why it just makes me so relaxed".

"That's probably because I always made it sound about me being with you."

Everest smiled "thanks mum I do remember that mmmmmm you use to do so much for me mum so thank you".

"What kind of mother wouldn't?"

Everest "yer true, me and Shaggy will be having more pups soon after his better".

"Really?"

Everest nodded

Aurora chuckled. "Wow. You sure want him over you again." She said smirking.

Everest giggled "yes mum I do because I'm the one that wants more pups and to have more you know what has to happen" she smiled.

"Someone feels a little needy."

Everest giggled "maybe but I always wanted about 6 pups mum so yer".

"What if you end up having five making nine?"

Everest giggled "I wouldn't mind that at all mum honestly I wouldn't" she smiled.

"Well but don't go making up 100."

Everest laughed "God mum we wouldn't make that many in one go hahahaha".

Aurora laughed along with Everest.

Everest then just smiled and watched her pups keep feeding

"How much do they feed?"

Everest "they feed a lot but not as much as they use to".

"I guess they will stop feeding from you in the next two or three days."

Everest smiled "yer maybe I don't mind if they keep feeding from me it makes our bond stronger every time they do".

Aurora suddenly felt something. She widened her eyes looking at the door.

Everest "what's wrong mum"?

She changed her attitude into an angry one. "HIM!" She said between growls.

Everest "what is he nearby oh god not again".

Aurora looked at the door just to see The Exiled with his entire team. Marshall, Blizzard and some others and another team of flesh eaters. They were all at the beach.

Everest "how did he get out oh no that's not good well I'm ready if he comes for us".

"Who got out?"

Everest "blizzard grandma took him and was supposed to put him in a jail".

"Then maybe Exiled got him put."

Everest sighed "yer anyway let's forget about them for now mum".

The Exiled felt Aurora close but something else as well making him smile under the helmet. "Deadhound. Go to the shop and get me that weapon." Dusty or Marshall nodded and rushed to the shop.

Everest felt Marshall coming towards the shop "mum quickly take the pups and go to the back room now please".

"All right." Aurora took the pups and moved to the back room.

Everest looked at the door before turning and facing the front door as she waited for Marshall.

Marshall burst through the door and halted.

Everest "well I can't tell what your here for can I Marshall".

"As a matter of fact now. You can't." His mask made him sound more sarcastic than what he wants.

Everest "I know your here for it just one problem ever since my brother came for it I have moved it and yes it's nearby but it's not here Marshall so get out I don't want to hurt you".

"Sadly I can't because Exiled needs it. Don't worry I can smell that sword, so I know where it is."

Everest "you will never get near it while I'm here".

"It is close by your mate right? His scent is mixed with it. So you have it there so you can actually feel the determination of protecting him while the sword is close to him. So now you are forced to play hard against me."

Everest laughed "no Marshall your way off its nowhere near him".

"Why should I believe that? Is not like you know what I can do or even capable of. Besides, is not like you are that smart to hide something from this nose.

Everest laughed more "that's rich coming from you Marshall because it is closer than you think you fucking mutt".

"Exactly my point." His eyes turned in that black color with the red irises.

Everest smiled "you really have no idea because the sword is in this room and your nose has always been shit that's why Chase always had the better nose".

"Before yeah, but with what I am is far superior than his. Isn't making Shaggy get ran over by a truck enough to stop being such a bitch."

Everest laughed "oh Marshall I will always be a bitch to you ever since you turned evil".

"And you lost your sword." He said looking at Blizzard running with the sword from behind.

Everest laughed "that's the fake one you want the real one" the sword appeared on her back as she pulled it out "come get it Marshall".

Something underneath her was tying her legs and it held her strong.

Everest was stronger and broke free "really Marshall you think that can stop me".

"No." Said Exiled smashing her on the wall and grabbing her by the neck. "But I can." He held the throat tighter reaching at deadly choke.

Everest disappeared and appeared on the other side of the room "close Exiled but I have been told everything you try so being it".

"Not everything." He used his tentacles and had them around him.

Everest watched closely.

He threw the tentacles at her.

Everest dodged all of them "this is why I kept the sword and didn't give it to my brother I knew you would come after me and my family you monster".

His tentacle was holding the sword thankfully when she dodged the tentacle. He took the sword by force. And had it in his hands.

Everest sighed "their you got the sword now leave and leave my family alone please"

As he turned around one of the flesh eater entered and bit her in the neck in attempt of getting some food.

Everest didn't Yelp she turned around and with all her power hit the flesh eater and sent him flying she the looked back at the Exiled "happy now you monster" blood poured from Everest's neck.

"Do you think I want it this?" He clicked his fingers making Blizzard take the Flesh Eater and kill him outside. "I told you. You don't know everything about us."

Everest "no I don't but you were told I only had the sword for protection in case you came after my family or me".

"But we have to be sure, don't we?" He broke the sword in half and threw it in the ground.

Everest "please leave now".

"I can't unless you want them around." He exited the shop with his team. And engaged the others. "This is yours." Said Marshall throwing her pup pack destroyed. "Don't worry, Jake is fine. For the moment."

Everest sighed as she started to fall weak "mum help" she fell to the ground and past out.

Aurora rushed to her passed out daughter. "KATIE!"

Everest was still losing blood and was getting weaker by the minute.

Katie after the call saw Everest and spent nearly an hour treating Everest.

Everest slowly opened her eyes after a while and moaned "ow" she softly said.

"Dear? Are you okay?" Aurora's voice was echoing.

Everest moaned "it hurts" she softly said.

"Everest, can you hear me?" Aurora asked worried.

Everest couldn't hear anything her ears were ringing for some reason so she used her mind "mum I can't hear you normally".

"Katie she can't hear us." She said now extremely worried. Katie put a mask to make her sleep to give her another check. She turned the sleeping gas on.

Everest fell asleep "mum I'm scared" she said in her mind.

A humming sound came in her head it was Aurora humming her Lullaby inside her head.

Everest talked to her mum in her mind "thank you" Everest mind went quiet.

Her Lullaby kept going in her mind. After a couple more minutes the treatment was done.

Everest slowly opened her eyes again.

There was the sound of the air conditioner.

Everest moaned "mmmmmm mum"? She said softly

"Next to you."

Everest slowly turned her head and saw her mum "why does it hurt so much" tears fell from her eyes.

"Flesh eaters' bites are stronger than ours. They always bite to grab a bite for eating so they go deeper. He didn't ripped a piece of you at least. But it was close. But you are probably going to have a scar.

Everest sighed "are the pups ok"?

"Yeah. They are nowhere near being hurt."

Everest did her best to smiled "that's good as long as they are not hurt that's all I care about and I lost the sword".

"Yeah, mom won't be proud but I prefer the loss of a sword than the loss of my daughter."

Everest "thank you mum so weak still will you watch over them while I rest please mum"?

"Of course I can."

Everest smiled "thank you" she fell asleep with in a second.

Lilith was walking by and saw her brother in the coffee shop, and every staff were taking away their stuff. "What happened?" She asked. "I'm sorry sis. But we are closing down. This place is dangerous for us and the customers. Some events have come up and this place is a big target." Blizzard said sadly. "Oh no." She was sad. Gen then gave her one last cup of coffee. He smiled. "I never forget my number one customer." She took it and drink it smiling. "We will have to go to a place in which we can be safe. But we found on in a street on Adventure Bay so we can see each other." Said Blizzard. "Then take care." She said. "You too sis. I'll see you around." He said as he and the rest walked away.

A while later Everest woke up it was night time and she could smell something amazing coming from the kitchen "mmmmmmm that smells good" she said softly.

The smell became stronger now.

Everest smiled "mmmmmmmm really does smell good now I wonder what she is cooking".

The smell still came strong.

Everest tried to get up but her legs were still too weak so she fell right back down "ow dam it guess my body is still a little weak" she sighed.

"Weak." Said an instant faint hoarse voice.

Everest "oh go away voice I don't care what you say".

"Squirt." It talk again.

Everest didn't listen to the voice.

"Coo." It said.

Everest looked around the room "who is saying these things"?

The room went quiet.

Everest then stood up and slowly walked out of the room.

"Coward." It talked again.

Everest didn't listen again as she walked outside the shop and over to the grass area she lied down and watched the sea and the moon "who's voice is calling me all these things"?

"There was only silence outside."

Everest lied their closed her eyes and listened to the sound of the wind and waves.

There was a low howl inside the shop.

Everest turned and ran back inside the shop "hello anyone"?

They were in the kitchen and didn't hear her. But there was a metal noise coming from the room she was.

Everest "who's here come show yourself"?

"Useless." Said the same voice.

Everest giggled "so it's you the voice I'm not the one hiding you chicken".

"Small."

Everest "I don't have time for you coward" Everest went into the kitchen "hey everyone".

"Hey Everest." Said Katie.

Everest "so there is someone in the front room being a chicken and stuff so yer I don't know who they are anyway Katie what you cooking that smells so good"?

"Noise In your room? Oh you are in the same room with Shaggy, Probably it's him. And I'm not cooking."

Everest "wait if your not cooking what is that great smell I can smell and maybe" Everest ran back into her room and over to Shaggy "my love are you awake"?

He was crying in his sleep but spoke in a hoarse voice. "Pathetic."

Everest ran to Shaggy's side "Shaggy wake up my love".

He didn't woke up.

Everest nuzzled and licked Shaggy's face.

He was still crying in his sleep. He entered in a lot of stress making his heart to go fast.

Everest linked her mind to Shaggy's "my love calm down I'm here my love".

He still was stressed. His equipment was beeping quickly.

Everest was starting to get worried "Shaggy my love please hear my voice I'm here for you my love" Everest put her paws over Shaggy and hugged him.

His heart rate kept increasing.

Everest kept hugging Shaggy "my love please relax".

He was still leaving tears his breathing became fast and then his equipment stopped completely.

Everest "No Shaggy don't give up on me and our pups now come on you are stronger then this Shaggy come on".

His heart rate was dropping lower than normal.

Everest "Katie can you come here please"?

Katie entered the room quickly. "What is it?"

Everest "his heart rate is dropping".

"He seems stressed. But why?"

Everest was worried "I don't know why can you help him Katie"?

"Is stress I can't work because he is having some sort of psychological trauma."

Everest "then what can I do to help him" tears fell from her eyes.

"I don't know. Is not like I know what is in his head." She said trying to find a way.

Everest then looked at Shaggy and looked inside his head.

His head was only filled with an image of a small black wolf puppy with green eyes. Crying with shadows of other wolves taunting him and calling him names.

Everest walked up to him and hugged him "shaggy you are loved by me and your pups I love you Shaggy".

"Who are you?" The little puppy Shaggy asked.

Everest "I am a pup who cares about you very much Shaggy".

"They are making fun of me." The shadows were still insulting him.

Everest hugged him again "don't listen to them you are better then they will ever be Shaggy".

"I miss mommy." He was crying.

Everest hugged the little pup more "I know you do but know this where ever your mummy is she will always be watching over you".

"She is?"

Everest "yes Shaggy your mum will always be watching over you".

In real life, Shaggy was calming down making his heart rate to go back to normal.

Everest smiled as she kept hugging the young pup "that's a good pup I love you Shaggy".

The young pup was replaced by his older self. "Thank you."

Everest licked and nuzzled Shaggy's face "I love you Shaggy so much".

He then disappeared.

Everest disappeared then woke up in real life next to Shaggy "well that was interesting".

"What happened?"

Everest "I'm not sure but whatever I did it worked".

"Yeah. His system s got back to normal."

Everest "mmmm good what time is it Katie"?

"8:00 pm."

Everest "well I better go see how the pups are doing where would they be Katie"?

"They are with your mother."

Everest smiled "ok then thanks Katie" Everest ran into the room where the pups and her mum were "hey you four hey mum".

"Shh." Her mother shushed her. She pointed at her sleeping pups.

Everest stopped talking and looked at them "Aaaawwww they are so cute when sleeping together, don't they?" she walked over and kissed each one on the head gently.

"Yeah."

Everest smiled and lied down with them "I love them so much mum".

"I can notice."

Everest giggled softly "we'll wonder what tomorrow will being for us".

"Answers."

Everest "wait what"?

"Mom says that whenever The Exiled comes more frequent it only means that something between Flesh Eaters is happening." said Aurora.

Everest "oh ok then well we better get some sleep sounds like we will have a big day tomorrow".

"You go ahead. I'm still good to be awake.

Everest "oh I normally stay awake all night to make sure all my pups sleep well and are OK during the night".

"But you should sleep. You should do what I did."

Everest "oh what did you do mum"?

"Part of our bloodline uses the protective side for moments like these. We create an aura of protection that surrounded us. Almost like a protective bubble or...oh what's it called? Barrier. This aura uses a protective shield that not only protected us from threats but also created a soothing environment inside of it. Whoever was inside of it, that wolf or pups were always calmed and relaxed making it easier to sleep at night."

Everest "what how do I do that"?

"Is not hard. It always whenever you want to sleep but you are set to protect them at the same time."

Everest tried to say something but was to tired and fell asleep with her pups.

Aurora stood awake for a few minutes before she could go to sleep.

 **To be continued…**


	19. Chapter 19

**Again triple update go to chapter 17 if you skipped.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Tests gone wrong.**

Aurora looked around. She knew that The Exiled would be active more frequent so she was making her aura around her daughter and grand pups before falling asleep.

Everest woke up a few hours later and saw everyone was still asleep as the sun was just coming up "oh I hope it's going to be a good day".

There was a light snore next to her.

Everest looked next to her to see who was making the light snoring sound

It was Shade who had his little paw over his little nose.

Everest giggled softly before slowly moving Shades paw away from his nose "oh that was so cute".

There was a creepy whisper. "Don't turn it against us."

Everest "oh what was that"?

It kept repeating the same thing once in a while.

Everest sighed "ohhhhhh why can't it just stop it's too early for this sort of thing".

Then it said. "You don't know what we've been through."

Everest looked around to see if she could see where the voice was coming from.

The room was just dark since everything was closed.

Everest just lied her head back down closed her eyes and did her best to bloke out the voice

The voice stopped after that last thing and it never bothered again.

2 hours later Everest woke up again and felt someone playing with her ears "who's playing with my ears"?

It was Lilly who woke up and played with her favorite "toy".

Everest "oh Lilly my ears aren't toys but you can play with them as much as you want to",

She started to pull on it.

Everest allowed it as Lilly was having fun

"Everest!" Called Katie.

Everest "Yes Katie"?

"Come here."

Everest "Ok Lilly dear can you let go please mummy needs to go somewhere".

Lilly let go instantly.

Everest smiled and kissed Lilly on the head "Thank you sweetie" Everest ran to were Katie was "Yes Katie"?

"Look who is recovering." She pointed to a sitting Shaggydog on the bed.

Everest looked at Shaggy who was sitting on the bed now she smiled "wow your sitting now that's great my love".

"I feel so vulnerable." He said in a raspy voice.

Everest smiled "well at lest you can talk a bit again".

"I check on him and I can assure that he is good to at least walk around again. But slowly of course." Katie said.

Everest "that's great news Katie".

Shaggy slowly got down of the bed and walked slowly around.

Everest walk close to him and made sure he was walking ok

He was just walking slowly but he felt grateful Everest was next to him.

Everest got him and helped him back up "I got you love" she kissed him as she got him back up.

The pups saw their dad and they ran with excitement. "DADDY!"

Everest "Slowly you four don't go to fast his still recovering".

The four puppies halted and stood there sitting.

Everest giggled "I didn't say you couldn't hug him just not hard ok".

They slowly approached him.

Everest watched them "good pups" she smiled.

They cuddled their father gently.

Everest smiled "good pups" She suddenly felt very, very hot and fell to the ground breathing very heavily.

"Everest, are you okay?" Asked Aurora.

Everest "I don't think so mum I feel very hot and unwell".

"Mommy?" Asked Shade.

Everest slowly looked at Shade "I will be o...k dear" she said in a soft weak voice.

Aurora touched her daughter and felt her temperature. "Fever."

Everest sighed "I don't have a fever I'm fine mum" she said as she stood up and right away fell down onto the floor again.

"Don't say stuff like that, because then you won't have help and then it will give you problems."

Everest sighed "I can't have a fever I have to look after my pups" she sighed.

"Well I will, you will go to lay down for a while."

Everest sighed but nodded as she slowly made her way over to her pup bed and lied down she didn't feel well at all "why did this have to happen".

"Just stay down, drink water and take a medicine and it will be fine. I'll tell Katie."

Everest sighed again as she rested her head on a pillow "guess I have to".

After a while, Katie returned with cold water in a bowl and medicine for Everest.

Everest "thank you Katie cough COUGH"

"You're welcome."

Everest had the medicine and drank all the cold water in one go before lying her head back down on the pillow.

"Now rest a little and it should go by then." Katie said while she walked away.

Everest rested wishing she didn't have a fever and was able to play with her pups.

Someone then walked in to the shop.

Everest stayed resting and didn't turn her head to see who it was.

"Where's mother?" Asked a familiar but not likeable voice.

Everest knew the voice "why should ... I tell you"? She said weakly.

"Just tell me. She is my mother too you know."

Everest "MUM you got a visitor"!

Aurora came out of a room and saw her son. She was utterly angry just to see him. "What do you want?" She said. "Really is that a way to talk to your son?" He said in defense. "I clearly remember to raise good pups not monsters." She said.

Everest "oh dear cough cough" Everest past out on her bed.

"Let's talk shall we." He said looking at Aurora.

Everest was still past out

The two of them went in a different room to talk in private.

Everest slept for the next 6 hours

After six hours of talking Aurora came out of the room filled with blood around.

Everest slowly woke up and saw the blood "mum what happened"?

"Oh nothing. He said he want it to talk but I just let my claws do the talking."

Everest sighed "so you killed him why mum he wasn't bad he saved me that's what I was going to say before I pasted out".

"I wish I had." Aurora fell to the floor with a wide cut on her back.

Everest sighed "what but why" Everest was suddenly shot in the back with something knocking her out.

"QUICKLY GET HER WE NEED HER FOR OUR TESTS"!

Everest was put into a bag along with Shade and Eclipse and taken away as the others were all knocked out.

After a long while people were in that same base from last time.

Everest woke up a while later feeling weird and not able to move

Around her was her entire family. Mother and father, siblings, grandparents and members of their pack. Including her mate and kids in which they were in a cage.

Everest "no not this again"

"Welcome back." Said the same man. "Hope you had a nice sleep on your way here."

Everest "dam you I will get out of here just like last time" she was suddenly shocked "is that all you got".

"No. But we can try and encourage you with your lovely mate. He was a little feisty but je is too weak." Shaggy was put in the middle with twenty chains holding him down.

Everest "SHAGGY GOD DAM YOU MONSTER"!

"But we will save him for later. Right now I want to see what your brother here have for us. I can sense something different on him." He said looking at Blizzard.

Everest didn't say anything

"Tell me, would you mind if I have a little test run on him." Asked the man.

Everest looked at her brother "he is family so yes I do mind what sort of question is that"?

"Well because my men have been spying on you and knowing on the many things he did, well I just asked." He said pulling a knife and choosing a place to stab Blizzard.

Everest couldn't watch and closed her eyes

When he chose close to the heart he went for it but when the knife made contact with Blizzard's skin it broke apart. "What the hell?"

Everest giggled

"Oops." Blizzard said. "You can mock, but you are way more interesting. But let's see about this." He grabbed some metallic tool and he grabbed the tongue and ripped it out by force making Blizzard scream.

Everest "oh so his more interesting than me well I will lay here then and go to sleep".

Blizzard's tongue regenerated after it was ripped out. The man laughed but when he saw Everest sleeping he lost it, so he grabbed a pipe and with force he hit Shaggy in the head. Shaggy yelped loudly from the hit.

Everest woke up "STOP IT GGGGGRRRRRRR" she was shocked again this time it was a lot more powerful "aaahhhhhh".

"What will you all do? Huh?" He then went to the pups and prepared to slam his feet on top of them.

Everest pushed hard and even though the chains went into her she kept going and broke free she then rushed over and pushed the pups out of the way just as the man bought his feet down on top on her smashing her into the ground as she bleed heavily from where the spiked chains were in her " you will never hurt my pups again".

He then kicked Everest away and grabbed Shade again. "Hello again little guy. This time you will meet your creator." He started to choke on Shade.

Everest got right up and head butted the guy knocking Shade out of his hands Everest got him "it's ok Shade I got you" she then turned to the guy "you want to get to them you have to go through me first you monster".

"Deal." He brought a smaller knife and when he went for the kill he was attacked by a hungry Blizzard. His black eyes and red irises were there and with no though he just grabbed the throat and ripped it wide open. The man screamed with the pain but he was silenced once Blizzard kept biting through eventually ripping the head off. He grabbed the headless corpse and trashed it around violently.

Everest was just able to stand for a minute more before falling to the ground from loss of blood as it kept rushing out of her.

The men around then attacked Blizzard but he fought them off easily.

Everest smiled as she slowly made her way to her pups "are you four ok"?

"Uncle Blizzard scares me." Said Eclipse seeing Blizzard killing the last man.

Everest smiled "he scares me to Eclipse but its ok your all with me now I won't let them hurt any of you" blood was still rushing out of Everest making her weaker by the minute.

Aurora and the others were set free after Shaggy's brothers and sisters broke free and helped them. Aurora went to Everest and mad an aura that would not heal her but would keep her strong until the wound can be treated. She then put a special thing she found from these men and put it around Everest's head to avoid the blood to keep rushing. "Stay close to me dear."

Everest nodded and stayed close to her mum "I need a hospital mum" she said softly then a beeping started and slowly got quicker "oh that can't be good".

"What is that?" She asked.

Everest "I don't know and don't want to stay around to find out let's get out of here".

"Everyone move out and remain calm!" Said Shaggy's oldest brother Grey Wind as he and his other brother Ghost helped Shaggy.

Everest kept moving as fast as she could while keeping all her pups nearby.

They all safely made it out before the whole place went on lockdown.

Suddenly the place collapsed and fell into pieces. Everest sighed as the base fell apart "I think we need a hospital".

"Where's Blizzard?"

Everest "he's already gone he will take care of himself".

"He shouldn't be out there by himself." Said Belona.

Everest "I don't think his ever alone Grandma. He has friends that even we don't want to know about that always know where he is" suddenly the aura around Everest started to weaken.

"Leave it that way, we talk about it another time. I can't hold this for all day." Said Aurora walking away with Everest and the pups. Shaggy's siblings followed them helping Shaggydog.

Everest suddenly coughed up a lot of blood "mum I'm not going to die am I"?

"No. This head injury is treatable, I just need to hold this aura, but we will make it. I have strength."

Everest looked around as blood started to come out again "it hurts mum I can feel myself getting weak again".

"Trust in me, if you do this I can't keep this thing right. Just hold."

Everest did her best to stay strong as she could as the group kept on walking.

"You hurry to help. I know you want us to be at pace with you, but at this rate you won't make it. Don't worry about me, my brothers and sisters have me. Just help Everest fast." Said Shaggydog with his raspy voice.

Everest "no either we all go or not I'm not going anywhere without you Shaggy".

"Don't argue with me. I'll be okay, you need help."

Everest "so do you our pups need both of us not just one".

"Everest! I can't risk losing someone else. I can make it safely home. You need help."

Everest "but I don't want to l...l…lose you either".

"You won't. I'll be okay. But you will not be okay if you keep waiting."

Everest had tears falling down her face "fine but please make it home safe my love let's go mum quickly".

Aurora put her on the back and picked the four pups and started to run fast.

Everest "Mum I ..." She passed out.

Aurora didn't stop running and made it out of the forest finding the hospital.

As Everest was passed out words came out of her mouth "I love you mum"

Aurora made it to the hospital and searched for help. Eventually it came.

Everest was taken care of and slowly woke up 4 hours later she could hardly see anything and just let out a soft moan.

"Mommy?"

Everest moaned again and weakly said "mommy is here".

Shade was next to her. "Mommy?"

Everest slowly turned her head which was a bit painful but she saw Shade "I'm here Shade" she said weakly just able to see him.

He gave her a soft lick.

Everest smiled the best she could "thank you Shade".

"Are...you...okay?" He said his first few sentence.

Everest smiled hearing Shades first whole sentence "I will be Shade how are you and the others doing"?

"G...go...good."

Everest smiled "that's good Shade our getting better at talking great job".

"T...tha...thank...um...you."

Everest smiled more at Shade "that really is great work Shade so, where is everyone else? Are you the only one here right now"?

"Umm...yes."

Everest "mmmmm ok then where is everyone else"?

"With...with...gran...grandma."

Everest smiled "great job Shade and thanks for telling me come closer so mummy can give you a hug".

Shade came closer to her.

Everest slowly and gently pulled Shade right to her chest and hugged him as she rolled back onto her back and Shade was on her chest Everest patted him as well as hugged him.

He always loved being on top of Everest, he always nuzzled her around.

Everest giggled as Shade nuzzled her she nuzzled him back "oh Shade you love being on top on mummy like this don't you "she smiled and giggled while looking at Shade.

He was burying his head on her fur, for him it was comfy. "I'm cold mommy."

Everest hugged Shade closer to make him warmer "its ok Shade I will help you become warm".

He slowly fell asleep on top of her.

Everest smiled as she saw a blanket next to her and pulled it over her and Shade as she gently kissed Shades head and softly patted him as she watched him sleep on top of her.

He nuzzled her again with his head and was sleeping peacefully.

Everest smiled and nuzzled back as she saw she had two lines running from her left leg to two bags "oh well interesting I wonder how long I was out for"?

Aurora entered the room carefully

Everest saw her mum enter the room and quietly said "hey mum".

Aurora replied quietly too noticing Shade asleep. "Hey sweetie."

Everest's vision was a bit burred but she could still see where her mother was "how long was I out"?

"A few hours." Aurora replied.

Everest rested her head back against the pillow "I can see and feel all the bandages on me how bad was it mum"?

"A little more than expected." She said.

Everest "which means come on tell me"?

"You may not have chance to be pregnant again. You had a spike of that chain in the ovary, that being said. It will be hard to have more pups."

Everest "what but there is a chance I can still have more right"?

"Only a 10% that you might have more pups."

Everest sighed "well a chance is a chance better than no chance at all" she smiled.

"I hope you feel okay about this. I mean I know how much you want to make pups again."

Everest "it's ok mum even if I don't have more pups I got this little guy and three cute other who I will take care of and rise to be great pups" she smiled looking at Shade sleep.

"And that's good enough."

Everest "well if I don't have more yes it is".

Aurora smiled and kissed her daughter.

Everest didn't move so she did t wake Shade up but kissed her mum back "so how long will I be in here have they said"?

"They don't know yet but it shouldn't be long."

Everest "well knowing that one of them bags hooked into me is a big pain killer so that's most likely why I'm feeling druggie right now and can't feel any pain".

"Sweetie that's not painkiller. That's water to keep your body hydrated."

Everest giggled "well there are two bags mum and yes I can see one says water the other says painkiller so it must be a pain killer mum"

"There's two bags?"

Everest "yer there are they are right next to each other" Suddenly the doctor came in.

"Hello girls."

Everest "ssshhhhh hi"

"Sorry." He said quietly.

Everest "all good you didn't wake him so you here to check up on me I guess since I only woke up like 10 minutes ago"?

"Yes. So just ignore me I won't do much."

Everest "do you know how long I will be in here doctor"?

"Actually not much but since I'm not sure I can't say for certain."

Everest sighed and just watched Shade sleep on top of her.

"I will be back with some answers once we see the studies."

Everest "wait what studies"?

"We had to make some studies on you to see about your body state and such."

Everest "oh ok I don't understand but ok I will just wait here" she gently patted and nuzzled Shade.

"They said that you could have internal injuries. That's why they made studies on you." Said Aurora.

Everest "oh ok that's not good have you heard from Shaggy at all Mum"?

"Oh Katie said he was home safely so there's nothing to worry."

Everest smiled "that's good" Everest closed her eyes as her head rested against the pillow.

"Anyway I'll be outside with the other three."

Everest was soon asleep with Shade.

Shade started to have small hiccups while asleep.

Everest woke up the minute she heard the first hiccup from Shade and gently cuddled and patted him more while keeping him warm under the blanket "you're so cute my little Shade".

He then let out a tiny burp, stopping his hiccups.

Everest giggled as Shade burped before resting her head on the pillow again.

Some nurse brought a different pup in the same room.

Everest looked over at the nurse as she bought in the other pup

"Now you will stay here and behave. Okay?" Said the nurse leaving the pup on the bed and then leaving the room.

Everest just watched Shade sleep more

Ur part

The other pup started to play with the lamp on the counter of its side.

Everest sighed "why couldn't I just get a room to myself"? She thought to herself.

"Twinkle, twinkle little star...(coughs.)"

Everest "oh god this is going to be annoying".

The other pup stopped playing with the lamp and coughed a little harder.

Everest "hey you ok"?

The pup kept coughing until it ended up coughing blood at the same time.

Everest saw and pushed the button behind her for help.

The nurse arrived in the room quickly.

Everest couldn't watch and looked away as Shade kept sleeping.

The nurse kept the curtains closed while she treated the pup.

Everest covered Shades ears and just watched him

The nurse was fighting to get the pup under control but things got very wrong.

Everest just did as she was doing hoping nothing bad would happen

After five minutes he nurse managed to calm the pup and to proceed her usual medication on the pup.

Everest "nurse I thought I would get a room by myself"?

"There's no private room available. So we had to put you in this one. Sorry, we understand you would want one but, we can't do anything."

Everest sighed "ok then thank you".

"Yeah. We will try and find one if we ever find one, we will let you know quickly."

Everest "thank you I hope I get out of here soon",

.

The nurse walked out of the room.

Everest watched Shade sleep again "oh I could never get tired of watching you sleep Shade my dear",

.

The other pup coughed again but normally.

Everest started to feel light headed and dizzy suddenly "oh what's going on why so I feel this way"?

"Cute puppy. Is he yours?" Asked the other pup coughing.

Everest slowly looked over at the other pup "yer he is and yes he is cute isn't he".

"He..." The pup coughed again.

Everest "are you ok"?

"No."

Everest "what's wrong with you"?

"Virus."

Everest "oh that's not good you don't look that old either I'm sorry to hear it".

"I know but what can you do?"

Everest "so how old are you"?

"4 months."

Everest "oh dear you still a puppy I'm so sorry where is your mum and dad"?

"Eaten."

Everest "wait what"?

"Eaten by those bad people with black eyes and stuff."

Everest "oh them yer I know them I'm sorry to hear that".

"I have no one. And no one even wants me around. They all leave me."

Everest "well that's not good are you getting any better from being here"?

"You are the only one in the world who at least speaks to me."

Everest smiled "well it would be mean if I didn't speak back to you when you asked me a question but you haven't answered me are you getting better at all"?

"No."

Everest "poor pup I'm sorry to hear that".

"The main reason why no one wants to be around me. My every day sickness."

Everest "oh that's sad if I was able I would come give you a hug pup".

"Hey good news we found a free private room, we can take you there." Said the nurse returning.

Everest "yes please thank you very much" Everest looked at the pup "I hope you get better soon pup and if you do come find me you may just gain yourself a mum" Everest and Shade were gently picked out and taken to the other room.

The pup watched as Everest was taken away.

As Everest was put in the new room with Shade still asleep on her she could stop thinking about that pup.

"If you need anything just let me know." Said the nurse.

Everest "nurse would you be able to keep me updated on that pup please"?

"Umm sure. I can do that."

Everest smiled "thank you very much".

"No problem."

Everest fell asleep quickly.

Shade climbed up more until he was close to Everest's face.

Everest's paws remained on Shade as she slept keeping him warm.

 **To be continued…**


	20. Chapter 20

**Multi update.**

 **Chapter 20: The miracle.**

* * *

Everest lied on the bed still with Shade on her chest keeping him warm as she thought about the pup in the other room.

Shade woke up by surprise with his eyes wide open.

Everest saw Shade wake up "hello sleepy head have a good nap"? She kissed Shade on the head.

Shade just looked at his mother until there was a scream on the room Everest was before.

Everest held Shade close "what was that"?

The screams kept coming while a lot of doctors ran to that room.

Everest "oh I hope that pup is alright anyway how you are after your nap dear"? She looked at Shade.

"Happt."

Everest smiled "close dear try again".

"Happy?"

Everest smiled and kissed Shade "that's it dear you got it great job".

"Happy! Happy!"

Everest hugged Shade "good boy Shade you hungry"?

"Grandma fed...me...food."

Everest smiled "that's good to hear".

After some minutes all the doctors returned to their patients. Everest's doctor went to visit her.

Everest looked at the doctor "hello what happened"?

"Oh nothing. Just that our young one went through a painful operation."

Everest "is he alright"?

"Yeah but we had to do operation without any anesthetics, sadly."

Everest "ouch why is that may I ask"?

"If we put him to sleep, it would have made the virus to spread faster on his tiny body. And we wanted to avoid that."

Everest "oh poor pup I hope his alright after that is he awake right now"?

"No. But if you want it's clear that he is free of the virus. He is no longer in risk of dying."

Everest "would you be able to being him in here so the room can just be me and him I was thinking of maybe becoming his mum since he has no one".

"Oh that would be great. You know we were thinking on looking for families since he was found in the alleys. I'll be right back." The doctor exited the room.

Everest smiled and waited as she patted Shade gently.

The doctor returned with the pup on his arms.

Everest smiled and made a place right next to her for the pup to be placed "Shade this is your new brother".

"I ran tests on him. And he is a pure wolf, no wonder no one liked him."

Everest was a bit surprised "wow well I'm half wolf and I like him so I will become his new mummy".

"At first his voice made us think he was girl but his member says otherwise."

Everest giggled "yer that does mean his a boy can't be a girl with that".

"Yeah. Well here he is. We cleaned him around when we finished. A nice grey wolf." He put him in the bed gently.

Everest smiled and looked at the pup "he told me he was 4 months old he looks a lot younger".

"He is just small but still he is two months and a half. Wolves are usually larger even in two months."

Everest "yer they normally are".

"Well when he wakes up call us, he needs to eat."

Everest smiled and nodded "does he have a name"?

"Not that we know of. Maybe he has but doesn't tell or he hasn't been named."

Everest "ok then I will keep an eye on him".

The doctor then exited the room.

Everest looked at the pup then at Shade "so Shade what do you think of your new brother"?

"Small. Like...me."

Everest smiled "yer he is".

"He's sleeping."

Everest "yer he is Shade".

The wolf pup started to howl lowly in his sleep.

Everest gently patted the pups head.

The pup stopped howling.

Everest smiled more as she pulled the pup close to her.

Shade soon fell asleep on top of Everest.

Everest smiled as she watched the two pups sleep "well the family just got bigger by one".

The pup automatically hugged Everest in his sleep.

Everest was a bit surprised but just smiled and put one of her paws around the small pup.

He smiled while his head was filled with an image of a shadow of a mother hugging him with love.

Everest hugged both the pup and Shade "you both are loved and will be forever more".

They stayed asleep.

Everest just kept watching them before digging off to sleep herself.

Morning came after the long night. Something was sniffing Everest around.

Everest slowly opened her eyes.

Shade was the mysterious sniffer.

Everest "what you doing dear" Everest softly said.

"Sniffing."

Everest giggled and let her nose touch Shades nose "what you sniffing"?

"You."

Everest giggled again "what you sniffing me for dear and do I smell interesting"?

"It's funny."

Everest smiled "I smell funny do I"?

"No. It's funny to smell you."

Everest smiled "well you can smell me whenever you like Shade now what do I smell like to you"? She asked nuzzling Shade.

"Me."

Everest "what I smell like you do I" Everest giggled "well that's good because I love you Shade my dear".

Shade giggled just then the little wolf pup started to wake up.

Everest looked at the little pup who she was still hugging close to her "good morning you remember me"?

The pup opened his eyes looking at her with little memory of her because the room was dark and he couldn't see her good. "Who are you?"

Everest "I'm the pup who you talked to in the other room not you remember"?

"Now I remember. But then you left."

Everest "yer I did to be put in this room now you remember how I said you may get a new mum"?

"You want to take me?"

Everest "I have already taken you in I'm now your mum and this is Shade your brother one of them".

"There's more?"

Everest "yes you now have two brothers and two sisters ".

"Do I have a daddy?"

Everest "yes you do he just doesn't know you yet by the way to you have a name"?

"Grey."

Everest smiled "well Grey welcome to your new family" Everest then pushed the button to call the nurse.

The nurse came in after short minutes.

Everest "he is awake I was told to call someone when he woke up".

"Oh yeah. We have to give him food. I'll be taking him. Unless you feel like we bring the food here." Said the nurse.

Everest "yes that would be good since I'm his mummy now he can stay in here and eat" Everest looked at Shade "dear would you please go get grandma and the others please"?

"Okay." He quickly got down and went to look for the others.

Everest "his such a good pup" the nurse then bought in the food for Grey.

"Here it is." She put it down as Grey quickly gobble the entire bowl. "Oh my. Well I better bring the bag and stay just in case." She left to get the bag.

Everest looked at Grey "so what do you know about yourself Grey"?

"Well. I just know that I grew by myself in the forest. And I don't know much from there except that my pack didn't liked me, so they always said I'm not worth living."

Everest gently hugged Grey "I'm so sorry to hear that everyone is worth living and now you will have a family that will love you forever".

"Yeah."

Everest "yes" she kissed him on the head gently".

The nurse returned with the bag of food and added more to the bowl.

Everest "now Grey don't eat to fast or too much ok".

"Okay." Said Grey eating a little slower this time.

Everest "good pup" she gently patted Grey as he ate.

Aurora entered the room with the rest of the pups. "Hello."

Everest looked over "hey mum and you four please say hello to Grey he is your new brother please be kind to him and make him feel welcome to the family".

"Hi." Said Grey. Sue giggled. "He has a squeaky voice. Isn't better call him sister mommy?"

Everest giggled "well Sue he is the same as Shade and Eclipse so I do hope you four will be kind to him as like I said he is now part of the family now also you four come here so I hug all my pups at once come hug mummy".

They all came to her. Aurora just sit down on the floor looking and smiling.

Everest smiled as she hugged all her pups including Grey "I love you all and I will forever you all are very special to me"

Grey looked at Aurora and her look reminded him of his mother.

Everest looked over at her mum "come over and say hi and meet Grey mum" she smiled at her mum.

Aurora got closer. "Hello little one, I'm your grandmother."

Everest smiled and looked at Grey "what do you think of your new family Grey besides you haven't met your new dad yet".

"I like it."

Everest "that's good to hear" Everest gently and softly licked and nuzzled each of her pups.

The doctor came inside. "Good news Everest. You are all checked out and you are good to leave today at any time." The puppies cheered at this.

Everest was surprised "that's great news thank you very much is this little guy all good to come home as well"?

"He is. Now that he is virus free, he can make contact with anyone without worrying."

Everest smiled "that's great news so who's ready to go home"?

"Me, me, me." Said the five pups around her.

Everest went to stand on her four paws and right away fell down "mmmmmmmmm I have dead paws" she giggled.

Aurora giggled. "Do you need help?"

Everest "that would be great thanks mum if you don't mind my legs and paws are completely asleep".

"I noticed." Aurora picked Everest up and put her on her back. "Come on you five walk with me to Katie's." She started moving as the pups followed her towards Katie's.

Everest giggled "just like old times hey mum thanks I think I'm good to walk now" she was moving her paws.

"Okay." She lowered herself letting Everest get down.

Everest stood on her paws and slowly walked with everyone back to Katie's being very careful.

They arrived at Katie's and when they entered they find a sitting Shaggydog waiting for them.

Everest smiled happily when she walked in and saw Shaggy sitting there waiting for them "hey my love".

"Hello Eve."

Everest slowly walked up to Shaggy and nuzzled him before giving him a kiss on the muzzle "I hope you don't mind baby but I got pregnant again and gave birth all with in one day this is Grey I have he is your new son Grey this is Shaggy your dad".

"New pup you say?"

Everest looked at Grey who came and stood in front of her "yes dear this is Grey our new son".

Grey was looking at Shaggy and his size kind of scared him. He was huge. "Hey there champ. I'm Shaggydog your new dad."

Everest saw Grey was kind of scared of Shaggy's size "it's ok dear he is your dad now he won't hurt you".

Shaggy chuckled. "I'm big just like my heart. Don't worry." Grey got close to him and climbed on Shaggy carefully.

Everest giggled as she watched him climb onto Shaggy "just like the others" she smiled as she lied down on her pup bed as the others all started climbing onto Shaggy.

"Careful on daddy, I'm still in bad conditions."

Everest watched then saw Katie walk in the room "hey Katie I'm home".

"Oh welcome back. I was worried. I went to visit but you they said I couldn't see you because it wasn't a good time."

Everest "wait what I was never told that dam I would have loved to see you your my family as well".

"Yeah apparently you were too asleep after they treated you."

Everest "oh right".

"Is nice to see you all right." Katie said petting her.

Everest smiled enjoying Katie patting her "also we have a new member of our family" she pointed to Grey "I took him in since he had no one".

"Aww that's so adorable. Helping a lonely pup."

Everest "yer so now we have another pup" she smiled as she kept enjoying Katie's pats "by the way Katie what's for dinner tonight"?

"I'm not saying."

Everest "oh sweet a surprise I can't wait".

"I know you can't."

Everest smiled "I love you patting me so much" Everest rolled over.

Katie was rubbing her belly fast.

Everest smiled and put her tongue out "oh Katie that's so good".

"Okay I have to make me some lunch." She stopped scratching Everest.

Everest rolled back over "thanks Katie that was great" she had a massive smile

""You are welcomed. Now I'll go and do my stuff."

Everest went back to watching the kids and Shaggy.

Shaggy was watching them play around.

Everest nuzzled Shaggy "how have you been my love"?

"I've been good. Not much to tell really."

Everest "that's good I have missed you so much".

"Me too. I still remember the day we met."

Everest "so do I, that day in the snow".

"I had found you in the snow laying there with no help then I came around."

Everest smiled "yer then you helped me and my life changed forever".

"You mean our lives."

Everest giggled "yes our lives forever".

"Mommy, Eclipse is not sharing!" Said Lilly.

Everest looked at Eclipse "come on Eclipse share the toys please".

'But..." Soon Shaggy interrupted. "Eclipse, come on don't make it harder." Eclipse then threw the other toys aside.

Everest "thank you Eclipse".

"Well it changed a lot more."

Everest "yer it did when you got me pregnant with the four of them but I'm happy you did my mate".

"So what about your career as a Paw Patrol?"

Everest "that's a good question I would like to still do it when your able to take care of the pups by yourself again when your healed up".

"Well why I wouldn't be able to. I mean is kind of my job to be there for them whenever you are busy."

Everest "that's true I will go talk to Ryder when I'm ready to be put back on patrol".

"Oh yeah because you basically ran away with me."

Everest giggled "yer I totally did oh by the way I saw a sign in the hospital there is a big fair coming to Adventure Bay next week I was thinking it would be great if you me and the pups went to it together"?

"A fair. What is that?"

Everest "oh right you haven't been to one before it's a mmmmmmm how to explain it I don't know really you will have to come and find out for yourself".

"That's okay I guess." Shaggy said still confused.

Everest nuzzled Shaggy "you will love it Shaggy it's a place where everyone has a lot of fun".

"Well that's good enough I think."

Everest "by the way I got some bad news" she sighed and lowered her head.

"What is it?" He asked concerned of her.

Everest "I can't get pregnant anymore" a tear fell from Everest's eyes.

"Really?" He asked.

Everest "well I can but it's a really, really low chance of it I think the doctor said like 10% or something".

"I'm sorry to hear that. I mean, I know how much you want it to have more."

Everest sighed "yer but these things happen I guess I'm happy with our five pups and besides" she whispered into Shaggy's ear "we can still have fun and try my love I know how much we both enjoy having fun with each other" she then kissed Shaggy's ear and giggled.

Everest giggled and got closer to Shaggy.

"Everest can you get her please." Said Katie from the entrance.

Everest "what get who"?

In the entrance was a nurse from the hospital.

Everest slowly got up and went to the entrance and saw the nurse "hello".

"Oh Everest I have something really important to tell you. The doctor was looking through the files and he found this. Is the radiography we made. Apparently there was a mixed up, those results of your ovary weren't yours. It was another's this is yours. It says everything is fine. You can be pregnant without problems." She said smiling while showing the studies.

Everest was shocked "wait what really"?

"Yes." The nurse assured.

Everest smiled "that's great thank you so much" Everest ran back to Shaggy "SHAGGY SHAGGY SHAGGY"!

"What?"

Everest "I'm fine I can get pregnant without problem the nurse just said that there was a mistake with some tests and I'm all good to have more pups" she smiled greatly.

"Really?"

Everest smiled "yer I can".

"That's excellent! Is a miracle!" He said jumping around with her.

Everest smiled "yer it is" she lied down very tired.

"This is amazing." He said lying down next to her.

Everest "yer it is I can't believe it but I'm so happy I can have more pups now".

"Just like you want it." He said getting closer to her.

Everest giggled "yer just like I wanted" she got closer to Shaggy and hugged him gently.

"Hey is getting closer for dinner time." He said not letting go of her.

Everest "yer it is but I just want to stay here and cuddle for a bit longer".

"My hair on my legs is growing fast. Katie took out my stitches. I will enjoy mating again."

Everest giggled "you mean we will enjoy it again and try not to use that word while our pups and close by Shaggy".

"Sorry."

Everest kissed Shaggy "it's ok my love just don't want them getting the wrong idea or trying stuff if you get what I mean".

"Yeah I get it perfectly."

Everest kept cuddling Shaggy "I love you so much my mate".

"Dusty what are you doing here?" Asked Katie from the entrance. "I'll tell you if you let me in." He said. "Sure. But first I will do something so wait in there." Katie said while she went to the storage room.

Everest didn't take any notice as she was slowly falling asleep with her head on Shaggy.

Shaggy already knew the truth of Dusty and he was sure not as happy as one would want.

Everest "don't worry about him love ok just stay with me" she said sleepily.

"I just can't let go of how he hurt us. Insulting us like nothing matters."

Everest "please just not now baby" she slowly nuzzled Shaggy.

"Okay."

Everest "thank you baby".

He stopped glancing at Dusty and kept on with his business.

Everest just kept resting her head against Shaggy As the pups kept playing together.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Screamed Katie to Dusty. She looked for a broom, this made Dusty to run out of the shop. "NEXT TIME YOU PUT YOUR PAWS HERE, YOU WILL SEE THIS IN YOUR FACE MARSHALL!" She said screaming from the entrance.

Everest sighed "oh boy now I can finely" Everest fell sleep on Shaggy.

An instant depressed voice passed in Everest's mind. "What has this world turned into? They are against me, is no use."

Everest had connected with Marshall's mind somehow "Marshall is that you"?

"I guess it is."

Everest "you know who this is why did you come to Katie's"?

"I thought she could at least be friendly. But she knows who I am."

Everest "tell me what you came for I'm not against you or my brother anymore I'm happy he gave you a second chance Marshall and I can see you're not that evil".

"To start over. But not even Ryder wants me."

Everest "do you really want that Marshall to start over"?

"I miss everyone. I tried to start new with this new identity but everyone just thinks I'm using it to hide a monster."

Everest "did you think everyone would forgive you right away Marshall after what you did the road to forgiveness is going to be a long one for you Marshall and very hard".

"I'm trying but is useless. It would be better off being dead. Who would want to befriend something like me? No one understands us. They don't know our pain."

Everest "well if it's any help Marshall I forgive you".

Everest was suddenly woken up for dinner

"Is about time you wake up." Said Katie.

Everest "oh dinner time already"?

"Yep."

Everest smiled "sweet I'm hungry as hell".

"I know."

Everest followed Katie to where everyone was getting ready to eat as all the pup yelled "MUMMY"! And ran towards Everest tackling her to the ground "yes I'm happy to see you five as well.

"Okay who's ready for some liver pizza?" Asked Katie with a few boxes in her hands.

Everest's face lit up like a Christmas tree full of lights "ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME"!

"Okay calm down. First the kids."

Everest calmed down and waited.

Katie gave pizza to the pups and then gave some for the adults.

As soon as there was some put in front of Everest it was gone within seconds "oh I love this pizza so much".

"Don't worry, precisely why I ordered a lot." Katie put like five slices in Everest's plate.

Everest ate the slices like they were nothing and within seconds they were gone.

She kept putting slices.

Everest kept eating and eating them

Everyone else was full already.

Yet Everest just kept eating until everything was gone

"What? No left overs?"

Everest "sorry guys I love that pizza so much".

"You always tell us to never eat fast and a lot." Said Sue.

Everest giggled "that's true but that's because you all have little tummies and you can easily get tummy ache".

"But isn't that the same if you eat more than we can? Because you can eat more than us. Because we can only eat like two slices." Said Grey.

Everest "yer your right sorry everyone".

"Is okay but you need to take it slowly next time Everest. Because you too can have tummy aches." Said Katie.

Everest "yer I know but I was so hungry it's amazing".

"Well is getting late so you five better go to bed." Said Aurora.

Everest "yer you five need to get some sleep".

"Awwww." They all said. "But we are not...(yawns)...tired." Eclipse said sleepish.

Everest giggled and walked over to Eclipse "oh is that so" Everest started to tickle Eclipse.

Aurora "Okay enough fooling around sleepyheads. Is time for bed." The pups instantly moved to their beds.

Everest watched as all the pups went to their beds and lied down as normal Shade was out like a light followed by Grey, Eclipse, Lilly and Sue "goodnight little ones" Everest kissed them all on the head before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

Shaggydog "Are they asleep?"

Everest looked at Shaggy "what do you think"?

Shaggydog "Just asking."

Everest giggled "sorry Shaggy I'm also tired".

"Yeah I'm tired too. I will just go to bed. I'm totally beat."

Everest nodded and made her way to her bed as soon as she lied down she fell asleep right away

Katie closed the shop and everyone went to bed.

A week has passed and during the time the pups grew a little bit, while Shaggy was almost fully healed.

Everest woke up early because she had something very important to do today "ok today I have to go see Ryder" she walked into the room where the pups were all still sleeping and smiled "they have grown so much in so little time" she closed the door and started walking towards the front door.

Katie "Hey, going out?"

Everest saw Katie "good morning and yer going to see Ryder about something what are you doing up this early"?

Katie "Just waiting for some products I ordered. They should arrive today in the morning."

Everest smiled "cool well I'm off see you later Katie" Everest left the shop and started walking towards the lookout.

The Lookout was already in sight. And in the far distance was Rubble skateboarding.

Everest got to the lookout and saw Rubble "hey Rubble".

Rubble "Hey Everest."

Everest "is Ryder around"?

Rubble "Inside."

Everest smiled "thanks Rubble" Everest walked inside and saw Ryder watching TV she walked over to him "hey Ryder".

Ryder "Hello Everest, how's it going?"

Everest "it's going great I was wondering if I could talk to you for a bit"?

Ryder "Of course you can."

Everest "I was wondering if I could come back to the paw patrol please"?

Ryder "I would never refused to let you in. Yes you can. Besides being off was good for you, you know you have a family so the time off was beneficial."

Everest "yer about that me and Shaggy will be trying for more pups soon so you know what that means but that's ok isn't it"?

Ryder "Well is your choice really so, you can take that time off too. By the way, how is Shaggy?"

Everest smiled "well he is doing great thanks and I have been waiting to come back to the paw patrol for so long".

Ryder "Well if you need anything else, you can always come to me."

Everest smiled and hugged Ryder "thanks so much Ryder".

Ryder "You are welcomed Everest."

Everest "well I better be off I'm taking the pups to the big fair coming to town day after tomorrow it will be great".

Ryder "Oh you are going there too? We are going there."

Everest "cool and yer will be the pups first massive big day out and first time at a fair".

Ryder "Well you better watch them close then."

Everest "yer I just hope nothing bad happens".

Ryder "I'm sure it will be okay. And if it does, we will be there."

Everest "yer I'm sure it will be as well".

Ryder "If it makes you any better, Rocky is assisting those guys gearing up the machines and stuff. To make them extra safe."

Everest "that's great to hear".

Ryder "Yeah so just relax okay. But still we will keep an eye."

Everest "yer I want to take them on that big wheel thing that goes around".

Ryder "The Ferris Wheel. A classic ride."

Everest "yer it is which is great".

Ryder "Well, I talk to you later. I have to go to Farmer Yumi's."

Everest "cool what you doing over their Ryder"?

Ryder "Pick up some apples she saved for me."

Everest smiled "cool have fun".

Ryder "Okay see you later."

Everest "ok bye" Everest then went to find Skye.

Skye was outside cleaning her house but she looked different in her belly area.

Everest walked behind Skye and saw her belly "well looks like someone is going to be a mum".

Skye jumped a little but smiled in a shy way. "Hey, sorry if I didn't tell you."

Everest hugged Skye "so you and Chase finely mated took you both long enough".

Skye "Yeah. It was amazing. We don't know how many I will have. I was going to Katie's today to check that out."

Everest "you want to have a guessing game with it see if we can guess how many you're having"?

Skye "Well I was thinking closely five."

Everest "wow roll over let me see your belly so I can guess".

Skye slowly rolled over showing her big belly.

Everest touched and felt Skye's big "wow your very big how far are you along"?

Skye "Week and a half."

Everest was shocked "wow your very big for only a week and a half I would say you're going to have close to 6 or 7 even I wasn't that big at a week and a half" Everest rubbed Skye's belly for the fun of it.

Skye "Having fun?"

Everest giggled then stopped "yes I was so you want we can walk down to Katie's together and by the way I will be getting pregnant again soon as well".

Skye "Really? That's nice. Ow, I hate when these happens."

Everest hugged Skye "I know how you feel them contractions hurt like hell for me".

Skye was breathing controlling herself. "Okay, I'm good now."

Everest "you have them once a day as well"?

Skye "Make it two times a day. Morning and noon."

Everest "mmmmmm I can't remember if I had them twice a day or not but they sure did hurt but trust me giving birth hurts a hell of a lot more".

Skye "Why something beautiful has to be so much hell?"

Everest "I don't know Skye I don't know but it's all worth it when you become a mum and see your pups".

Skye "That's what I hope for."

Everest "well yer oh by the way I now have five pups".

Skye "Five. Where did the fifth one came?"

Everest "I took him in when I was in hospital he had no one so I took him in".

Skye "That's so sweet of you."

Everest smiled "yer so my family will be massive when I get pregnant and give birth again".

Skye "It will."

Everest "yer so I'm going head back to Katie's you want to come"?

Skye "I have to."

Everest giggled "well you don't have to but it will be nice to spend some time with you again we haven't had a girls day out for a while just you and me".

Skye "I have to. Remember I need to know how many I will have and how healthy they are too."

Everest "why how healthy you think something is wrong"?

Skye "No but I need to be informed anyways. I mean I can't just go without knowing how well they are doing."

Everest "well let's get going then".

Skye started to walk slowly next to Everest.

Everest "let me guess you're still getting use to walking with the belly"?

Skye "A little. I have walked before but still is a bit hard."

Everest "yer it took me a while to get used to it as well but you have a bigger belly then what I had so it would be harder for you".

Skye "Don't remind me."

Everest giggled as the two slowly walked to Katie's "well I did so pup sitting my pups has gotten you ready for what will come out of that belly Skye".

Skye "Well I don't want much attention on my belly, Zuma destroyed the fun of being pregnant."

Everest "why what did he do"?

Skye "He said I turned from a little pup to a giant beach ball. I was so embarrassed and hurt."

Everest was shocked to hear that Zuma would say such a thing "that's so mean how dare he say that to you, what did Ryder do about it"?

Skye chuckled "Not Ryder."

Everest "oh ok what did Chase do about it"?

Skye "Well, Zuma loves water so Chase taught him how to swim on trash. In public of course. With diapers and a cute bow on the head."

Everest giggled the laughed "oh god I would have paid to see that".

Skye "Well he learned to never insult a pregnant girl. Especially if she is his mate. Like me."

Everest giggled "yes our mates protect us when we are pregnant which is great but now Shaggy has to protect me and our five other pups when I become pregnant".

Skye "That's still easy, I mean who would want to beef with your mate?"

Everest giggled "yer true but I am very strong myself and there are people after me who will hurt anyone close to me to get what they want" she sighed.

Skye "Flesh eaters?"

Everest "how do you know them and no it's not them".

Skye "Marshall."

Everest "no some guys who want some power inside me or something they took me and Shade the first time and then the second time which I only just got out of hospital last week from they took everyone".

Skye "No but the reason I know about flesh eaters is Marshall. He came at night."

Everest "oh right yer anyway we are here" Everest and Skye walked into Katie's.

Skye "Is she around?"

Everest "I don't know Katie you around anyone"?

Katie "Yeah!" She said from a room.

Everest "where are you"?

Katie "Storage room!"

Everest went to the storage room and saw Katie "hey Skye is here for you".

Katie "Oh. I'll be right there." She went a little faster putting the last few things. Then she got out of the room.

Everest went and waited next to Skye as Shade and Grey came and jumped onto Everest "MUMMY"! Everest giggled "hey you two what are you both doing"?

Shade. "We are bored."

Everest got them both on the ground and started tickling them both "bored well let me change that".

Grey "RUN!" Grey and Shade ran away knowing she would chase them down.

Everest "I will see you soon Skye I got two pups to chase" Everest ran after Shade and Grey.

Shade was running behind Grey.

Everest kept chasing them nothing "I'm going to get you both and tickle you both".

Shade was the closest to Everest by now.

Everest got Shade first and started tickling him "got you Shade dear".

Shade started to laugh from being tickled.

Everest kept tickling him "had enough yet Shade"?

Shade "Yes."

Everest stopped tickling Shade nuzzled and kissed him as she went and started looking for Grey "Grey where you are dear"?

He was easy to find because he was sitting in the middle of the room.

Everest giggled as she went up to Grey "you ok dear"?

Grey "You are slow."

Everest giggled and got Grey and started to tickle him "Slow am i well I only stopped because I got Shade and tickled him first".

Grey "You are slow." He slipped away from her and ran away.

Everest ran after him when suddenly she stopped as one of the other pups scream "what happen"? She ran towards the scream.

In a room was Lilly looking at a flesh eater who got in mysteriously and had her cornered.

Everest "HEY GET AWAY FROM MY PUP YOU MONSTER"!

The Flesh Eater hissed and looked at Everest.

Everest pushed the flesh eater sending it though the wall "I will never let you touch any of my pups or family"!

"I already had my taste." He said cleaning his teeth filled with blood.

Everest "you MONSTER"! Everest run towards him and pushed him into the ground and kept pushing digging him into the ground.

He kicked her away with his feet. "Poor thing. Oh she tasted good."

Everest ran quickly back inside and checked Lilly who was fine "if not Lilly oh no SUE WHERE ARE YOU"? Everest ran around the shop looking for Sue.

Sue was lying in a corner crying while there was the small eaten are of her leg. It wasn't big but the injury was making her bleed.

Everest ran to Sue and hugged her while she cried as well "I'm so sorry Sue I wasn't there to protect you I'm so sorry".

Sue "It hurts mommy." She said crying and afraid for being nearly eaten.

Everest picked her up and ran to find Katie "KATIE KATIE KATIE"!

"What?" She said exiting from the room that was Skye.

Everest put Sue down in front of Katie "please help her I need to go do something" Everest walked over to Shaggy "get the pups together and watch them all closely until I get back please my love".

Shaggy. "Okay."

Everest walked out of the shop and closed her eyes "MARSHALL where are you we need to talk"?

Marshall was walking around the city but go to Katie's shop when he heard her.

Everest "meet me around back please right away" Everest went around the back of the shop and waited for Marshall.

Marshall dropped from the ceiling with his Flesh Eater suit on. "Yes?"

Everest "I need your help a flesh eater just attacked us".

Marshall "And why you called me?" He just asked not knowing why she called him.

Everest sighed "because I'm sure you know how to defend yourself against them don't you and have a way of killing them".

Marshall "Do you at least know where he went?"

Everest "he went towards the town area last I saw of him he bit Sue I should never have let you guys destroy that sword".

Marshall "We had to. You know that sword was a very evil Flesh Eater that could corrupt his user right?"

Everest "I don't care I could have protected my pups if I had it".

Marshall "And then you could have feed the sword and it would have made you kill your own pups. The only reason your grandmother hasn't been corrupted was because she never killed any with it. There's some shit about Flesh Eaters that you don't want to ever know. Just be grateful the sword is not alive anymore." He started to leave to search for the enemy.

Everest "is there at least a way I can protect my family from them if they come back"?

Marshall "I think I can help with that." He made his wings appear and walked for a while in the forest. After some minutes he returned with a thin long sword. But his left wing was cut off. He put the sword on the ground.

Everest "you made a sword out of your own wing for me"?

Marshall "At least it will not corrupt you and besides. My type concentrates on speed and agility. This will make it better to fight quicker. Its energy can shoot rapid spikes whenever you need to attack from the distance.

Everest smiled "thank you Marshall very much".

Marshall "Whatever to help a...old friend I guess."

Everest "maybe new friend again".

Because of his hood it was hard to tell but under his mask he was on the verge of crying. But he held it good. "I better find this guy."

Everest smiled "good luck" Everest slowly walked away and back into the shop.

Shaggy saw her entering. He saw the new sword but didn't say anything. "Everything okay?"

Everest "it is now how is Sue doing"?

Shaggydog "Katie had her. She will be fine. The wound wasn't big so it will heal in 4 or 5 days."

Everest "that's good how are the others doing"?

Shaggydog "Good enough. Your mother is doing great by telling Sue nice stories and such. Just to get her to forget what happened."

Everest sighed "I will protect them next time I swear it".

Shaggydog "You will."

Everest "yes so Shaggy I was thinking of maybe having some fun tonight".

Shaggydog "Describe fun." He said whispering.

Everest whispered back "you know what I mean by fun dear and getting me pregnant again".

Shaggydog "Just wait for a couple hours and we can go to the back room. But I feel I want to test you. How about you do what I did with you this time, you know make me want you. Just like I did when we mated first time I want to know how it feels." He whispered in a sexy tone.

Everest giggled in a sexy way "oh but then we need a shower and I will make you want me so much".

Shaggydog "We have one here you know."

Everest giggled "yes, yes we do oh we will have so much fun" she giggled before going over putting the sword away then hugging all her pups.

Aurora was watching over Sue in the room. Meanwhile Skye exited her room.

Everest looked over at Skye "so how did it go"?

Skye "Good. I'm having 7 pups."

Everest "7 wow".

Skye "I think Chase was to blame." She giggled.

Everest "why you say that what you didn't want 7"?

Skye "Is not that. Is because of how we (whispers) mated."

Everest "oh" Everest took Skye into another room "so tell me about it come on".

"He was amazing and too daring. We did it on the beach and no one was around because they were all asleep. He first danced around my body in such way and his member rubbing against me all the time. Then when we took action he was thrusting so slow at first but so good. Then he started to kis me around. He then stopped and let me taste him. Oh how I kissed and sucked that penis of him. So big and hard. He then kept thrusting inside me and eventually he cummed but even after that he kept thrusting but his kisses were so good, I didn't stopped him he then after thrusting so fast, he cummed again. We still couldn't believe the town didn't heard our screams but it was the beach so."

Everest giggled "oh Skye that's so cute and sweet well I will be pregnant still when you give birth but I'm happy for you and him me and Shaggy are going to mate tonight in the shower like we did when we first mated".

Everest "I'm going make him want me so bad before he even gets close to my sweet vagina".

Skye "That will get him so much."

Everest "I know it will be great then I will be pregnant again I can't wait I love it when we mate it's the best thing ever".

Skye "Well I will be back at the Lookout. Take care sis. And have fun tonight."

Everest giggled "bye sis and I will" Everest kissed Skye on the side of her muzzle before she left the shop Everest then returned to her mate and pups.

Shaggy "Hey love."

Everest "hey baby" Everest walked over and kissed Shaggy before going to find Katie to talk to her.

Katie was clearing the bed when Skye left.

Everest "hey Katie".

Katie "Hey Everest."

Everest "hey Katie would you mind if me and Shaggy mated in the bathroom tonight"?

Katie giggled "Well as long as you don't make a mess around, just be sure to be careful."

Everest smiled "thanks Katie you're the best".

Katie kept giggling as she kept picking up her tools.

Everest walked out of the room and went into the room where her mum and Sue were as well as the other Pups now "come here you five mummy wants to hug you all".

They all came to her and hugged her.

Everest hugged them all "I love you all so much and hate seeing any of you get hurt" she also nuzzled and kissed each one of them.

Later that night Everest had just finished putting the pups to sleep and closed their door she then walked out and saw Shaggy.

Shaggydog "Hey love."

Everest walked up to him "hey baby ready for our fun"?

Shaggydog "Yeah."

Everest "well then follow me big boy" Everest slowly walked toward the bathroom swinging her rear at Shaggy as she walked.

As he followed her he was already having a small boner. It was so long since his body felt this strong after being weak.

Everest giggled "enjoying the view my love" she kept swinging her rear at him and moving her tail as he saw her vagina.

Shaggydog "Its beautiful back here."

Everest giggled "dam right it is" she then entered the bathroom "ok now you get on that side of the glass my love".

Shaggydog did what he was told. He then waited.

Everest closed and locked the door to the bathroom as she got on the other side of the glass "now let's see if I remember how to make you really want me" Everest stood on her two back legs with her belly against the glass and moved it around slowly showing off her tits and belly area first.

Shaggy was now heated. "Oh wow." He was now with a full erection.

Everest "dam baby already full erection and haven't even gotten to the good stuff yet" she rubbed her tits and belly area with one of her free paws.

His mind want it to get close to the glass but he want it to see more before doing that.

Everest kept rubbing her tits for a while making herself a bit wet in doing so she then bought out the big guns and turned around and started rubbing her vagina and ass against the glass with her tail up.

Shaggy "Oh screw this." He then pressed his penis in the glass and started to rub on it. He wondered how fun it would be to have sex with a thing separating them first before they get to touch each other. "Let's have fun like this for a while baby." He said with desire on his voice as he kept rubbing against the glass.

Everest was already very wet inside her vagina as she nodded and kept rubbing her ass and vagina on the glass "oh this feels really God dam good".

He started to hear noises. Their bodies making that noise when they rubbed against the glass. For him that noise was sexy at this moment. He moaned feeling his penis working in the glass.

Everest moaned as well feeling amazing as she rubbed her rear against the glass.

There was always a first time for stuff but this was so pleasant and unique for Shaggy. He kept moaning with pleasure. But the more he saw Everest's rear against the glass the faster he rubbed he felt close to the climax already.

Everest "oh Shaggy can we stop this I want you inside me so bad please baby I would to feel you big hard penis inside my wet hot vagina"!

Shaggy stopped and dropped to the ground awaiting for her.

Everest came out of the shower and put her rear in the air "do me my love mate we me and make me pregnant again please"! She was very hot and her vagina was so wet there was stuff coming out of it.

Shaggy "You sure now how to make me crazy." He then mounted her fast. And started to go to work.

Everest moaned loudly as she felt Shaggy's penis enter her wet vagina "OH SHAGGY YES DEEPER GO DEEPER INSIDE ME"!

He went deeper on her. He even made a little dance moving his rear against her.

Everest moaned more feeling him deeper inside her now "oh Shaggy come on this is amazing just like the first time we mated I love you baby".

He then started to move his front legs to her belly to rub her tits with his paws.

Everest was getting more wet by the second as she moaned more her body was overcome with joy and happiness as ear and Shaggy mated "oh Shaggy how I have missed you playing with my tits and rubbing my belly oh and having your big hard penis inside my hot wet vagina".

Shaggy started to trust faster on her. "God I'm about to...AAAHHH!" He then cummed inside of her moaning loudly as he started to slowdown.

Everest moaned as she felt Shaggy's warm cum start filling her vagina up "oh god Shaggy don't slow down keep going come on we haven't mated in so long you can keep going and fill me more up can't up big boy I want more of you inside me".

He started to take deep breaths before starting to trust again.

Everest had orgasmed about 10 times already and was going to keep going her body was so tired but she wanted more of Shaggy "come on baby let's enjoy this as much as we can".

Shaggy "I'm...getting...a...little...tired." He could feel his penis throbbing now. His breaths were so heavy.

Everest was getting tired as well "ok then let's stop now there, we both are tired".

He cummed so much he grew extremely tired and when he separated from her he dropped to the floor, he then with the little strength he had, he walked to his bed and as he reached he dropped on it falling asleep.

Everest felt all the cum fill her up "oh god that's a lot inside me now I better do the same as him but first" Everest cleaned the bathroom totally as soon as she was done she didn't even make it to her bed before passing out asleep on the clean bathroom floor.

Aurora was aware of her plans with Shaggy so she saw her daughter and took her to the bed. Before continuing her sleep.

Everest smiled a lot as she slept thinking of the good time her and her mate just had.

 **To be continued...**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Trouble in the fair.**

* * *

Morning raised in Adventure Bay and by first instinct Shaggydog was the first to wake up. He looked at his side to see Everest asleep next to him. He smiled and nuzzled her gently.

Everest slowly and sleepy opened her eyes and nuzzled Shaggy back slowly "Morning".

Shaggydog "Morning."

Everest smiled "I think we over did it last night love" she said softly.

Shaggydog "Yeah. But I enjoyed that. You sure had me to want you." He said in a low tone to not be heard much.

Everest giggled "ow yer but my whole rear end hurts more so my you know what hurts a lot".

Shaggydog "Well I'm big so, it is to be expected. But look on the bright side. Something good will come out of this."

Everest smiled "yer it will won't it oh it's going to hurt to walk today".

Shaggydog "The best part is, that you know what is coming so, we are prepared."

Everest "yer which is great all the eating sleeping and weakness well you want to go wake up the pups so we can take them to the fair today"?

Shaggydog "Oh that thing. Yeah I'll do that." He stood up and walked to the other room.

Everest slowly stood up with the pain showing on her face from mating last night "oh this will be an interesting day".

Someone rang the bell up front.

Everest slowly made her way to the front "hello who's their"?

Flesh Eater "On the roof." She whispered.

Everest smiled and took the sword with her to the roof.

Flesh Eater "Don't be alarmed. I'm sided with The Exiled, I just came here on behalf of Marshall." She said putting her hands up front with no hostility.

Everest "ok then talk fast I don't have much time".

Flesh Eater "Okay. I just came because Marshall is busy, but he want it to let you know that he took down the one that attacked you, but he also had information. Your grandmother is declaring war on us and we don't want to accept but she would never listen to us. We just hoped that some time not too late that you could reason with her. The last thing we want is to kill innocents like you or others."

Everest was shocked at this "I have no control over my grandmother even if I did tell her everything I don't think she would listen to me at all sadly".

Flesh Eater "Can you at least try. Please, she will listen to you more because you are family. We don't want to be forced kill them. Please try. We had families too. We know what it means to lose them. Please try." She said in a painful voice before going away.

Everest sighed "why grandma why oh boy" Everest went back inside and put the sword away the waits for Shaggy and the Pups in the front room".

Shaggy came out with the pups. They sure grew fast, they almost are as big as Rocky now.

Everest smiled "wow you all have grown so much and your all becoming fine young pups I'm very happy for each of you so who's ready for the fair today and to have fun"?

"Me, me, me, me, me, me!" The five of them said jumping around.

Everest smiled and giggled "ok then but you all stay close to me and your dad please".

They all made a line very organized.

Everest smiled "very good now let's go have some fun" Everest stalked out the door at the front with Shaggy at the back as they went towards the fair.

When the pups looked at the fair from the distance they got excited.

Everest "wait till we get closer".

Shaggy was a little concerned of the strange things he was looking at.

Everest "it will be ok dear nothing to worry about".

Shaggydog "In the name of Fenrir, what are those things?"

Everest giggled "they are called rides people and pups go on them to have fun".

Shaggydog was still unsure on how those things work but he tried to look positive.

Everest "ok pups let's go" Everest walked slowly now towards the fair.

"Yay!" Is all the pups said.

Everest just smiled and kept walking

Up front was the ticket booth.

Everest walked up to the ticket booth "seven tickets please"?

The men took out seven tickets. "Just walk up front to receive your bracelets. Have fun."

Everest smiled "thank you let's go everyone" Everest slowly walked with Shade right next to her.

Shade. "This look fun."

Everest "oh it is dear it is".

Up front was the man who gave the bracelets.

Everest gave the man seven tickets and got seven bracelets which she then put on the pups and herself she gave Shaggy his to put on himself "ok everyone stay close to us while we are here ok everyone"?

"Okay mommy." They all said.

Everest smiled "ok then let's go have fun".

"Yay!" The all said excited.

Everest walked around with her pups and Shaggy as she watched them all have fun looking at everything.

Sue "Mommy, I want to go there." She was pointing to a ride with giant tea cups.

Everest looked at it "ok then dear you and I can go on it anyone else want to come with us"?

Eclipse "I want that Rollercoaster."

Everest "ok then so since you need a adult to go with you on the rides I will go with Sue and Shaggy would you mind going with Eclipse"?

Shagyydog "Have an idea. I take the boys and you take the girls then after some minutes we switch so they take different rides."

Everest smiled "that's a great idea Shaggy let's do that so Sue and Lilly your with me".

Shaggy "Okay boys follow me." The boys went to do their time.

Everest and the girls went on the tea cup ride and enjoyed it as the ride went round and round "oh this is so much fun".

Sue "WEEEE!"

Everest "WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

The ride stopped.

Everest "oh that was a lot of fun what ride you want to go on next girls" as they got off the ride.

Lilly "The Launcher thingy."

Everest "The what dear"? Everest said somewhat confused.

Lilly "That one, it goes up and up and drops down fast."

Everest looked at the ride "you sure you want to go on that ride Lilly"?

Lilly "Yeah."

Everest "ok Sue so you want to come with us on you"?

Sue "It looks scary."

Everest "it will be ok you will be right next to me if you come on it".

Sue "O...okay."

Everest "ok let's go on it".

They were three sits available next to each other.

Everest "ok let's take them sits and have fun" the three girls sat next to each other "ok ready"?

The operator came to adjust the security and lock it safely.

Everest watched closely to make sure her pups would be safe.

As everything was set he started the ride and it started to go up slowly.

Everest "you ok Sue"?

Sue "Is too high. I don't like this. I want out, I want out!" She was almost on the verge of crying.

Everest "it's ok dear just close your eyes and think of a happy place".

Then the machine dropped down at high speed causing Sue to scream in terror. While Lilly was laughing.

Everest held sues paw "it's ok dear it's over now" the ride had stopped and Everest took Sue out and held her "I got you now dear its ok".

The operator saw Sue crying. "Do you want to get down? It still has like seven more drops to go."

Everest "yer me and her will get down Lilly will you be alright stay on by yourself"?

Lilly "Yeah."

Everest "ok good me and Sue will wait for you just down here" the operator let Everest and Sue off as they walked over to a sit Everest picked up Sue and hugged her.

Sue "I don't want high rides."

Everest nodded "ok dear I'm sorry for making you go on that one" Everest kept hugging and nuzzling Sue.

After a few minutes the ride was over. Lilly then got down on a smile in her face.

Everest "Sue it's your turn to pick a ride".

Sue "I want the house of mirrors."

Everest "the house of mirrors ok then let's go do that".

The house of mirrors was located next to a rollercoaster.

Everest "will you be ok in their Sue"?

Sue "Yeah."

Everest "ok then let's go" Everest slowly walked in with both Sue and Lilly.

They entered the house of mirrors.

Everest "wow this is amazing" Everest was starting to feel a bit sick.

Sue "Mommy look. I look funny."

Everest looked and laughed "oh Sue you really do look funny but look at me I'm all over the place" she giggled.

Lilly "I look like a box."

Everest agreed "yer you do that one's cool".

Sue "Now I'm grown up." She looked like an adult on that mirror.

Everest giggled "yer it looks like you are Sue and soon you will be anyway wow look at this one I'm as tall as a house".

Lilly "Long legs." She giggled.

Everest giggled "yer very long legs".

Sue "Bleh. (Giggles.) Nhuuh. (Laughs.)"

Everest laughed "oh this is so fun".

Lilly "Hey I'm thin like a stick."

Everest giggled as she was as fat as a ball.

Sue "Mommy, which one am I?" There were millions of Sues around.

Everest looked around "oh my I don't know but I didn't know I have millions of pups" she laughed.

Lilly "Can we go somewhere else?"

Everest "yer we are nearly at the end so when we get out of here where would you like to go Lilly"?

Lilly "The water ride."

Everest "oh that will be interesting Sue would you be ok on that"?

Sue "Yeah."

Everest "ok then let's go to the water ride and get wet".

"Yay!" The both girls said.

After getting out of the house of mirrors the girls walked over to the water ride and waited in line.

Luckily the line moved fast.

Everest "ok now as soon as we get on this we can't get off you two are you both sure you want to go on this"?

Lilly "I'm sure." She said. "Is just water right?" Said Sue.

Everest looked at Sue "yes it is just water but you come down that into the water Sue" Everest pointed to the part where the log came down into the water.

Sue "As long as it's not too high. Like sky high."

Everest "Well that's how high it is Sue will you be ok"?

Everest said sounding a little worried

Sue "I guess I can try."

Everest smiled "Ok then let's go on".

Their log arrived.

Everest let Lilly be in front as Sue got in the middle and Everest was at the back holding Sue in case she got scared.

The log started to move slowly like a normal water trip around a lake.

Everest "I hope you girls are ready to get wet because this will be great".

After some fast current they reached a cave and then the log started to go up.

Everest "Here we go girls ready"?

Lilly "Yes!"

Everest felt Sue holding tightly onto her paws that were around her "you alright Sue"?

Sue "I don't know?"

Everest "Hold on to my paws if you want to Sue its ok if you want to".

She held on her paws tighter than expected.

Everest smiled as Sue held her paws even though she held them tight she didn't mind at all as the log went down into the water.

Lilly screamed with happiness as it was coming down until it made the big splash at the bottom.

As the log got to the bottom the big splash wet them all including Sue and Everest who smiled "see that wasn't that bad was it Sue"?

Sue "I guess not."

Everest kissed Sue on the head "you're alright so Sue your turn to choose what to do next"?

Sue looked around but the rides that were around, were just ones that go way too high up or even made you be upside down.

Everest "you alright Sue sweetie"?

Sue "Is there anything else than those ones?"

There was a ride that looked like an alien spaceship right next to the Extreme Swing.

Everest looked at it "Sue would you like to go on that one"?

Sue "Does it go up?"

Everest "no but it does go very fast around".

Sue "Okay."

As the girls walked up to it they saw Shaggy and the boys in the same line and walked up to them "Hey boys you all going on the UFO as well are you"?

Shaggy "Yeah." Eclipse started. "It was cool, dad took us in roller coasters in the thing next to us and that one and we were upside down and then..." Shaggy stopped him. "Easy there son."

Everest "would you mind taking the girls on it as well as I'm feeling a bit unwell right now".

Shaggy" Sure, why not?"

Everest smiled "thanks dear ok you two your dad will take you on this one I need to have a sit for a bit".

"Okay mom." The girls said together.

Everest "have fun all of you" Everest went and sat down on a chair.

They all entered the UFO and after a while it starts to spin slowly with some party music inside.

Everest watched the ride go.

Skye "Hey we are in the same bench."

Everest looked beside her to see Skye "oh indeed we are".

Skye "Well I'm enjoying doing nothing here." She giggles.

Everest giggled "well that's what happens when you're pregnant like you are".

Skye "Yeah but hey, I got this big bunny plushie."

Everest "oh that's cute where did you get that from"?

Skye "Chase rang the bell. That was nothing for him. It was in his first try."

Everest "cool that's nice of him I'm only here because I feel unwell right now".

Skye "You got on a ride?"

Everest nodded "three of them"

Skye "So you got preggers again?"

Everest giggled "well we only did it last night but yes I hope I'm pregs again".

Skye "You owe me that story. I told you mine."

Everest giggled "oh I will tell you it was so amazing but when we are in a little bit of a more private area Skye".

Skye "I know. Really, who would speak stuff like that in public?"

Everest was about to say something when suddenly someone randomly yelled out "YES I HAD SEX WITH MY WIFE AND GOT HER PREGNANT" Everest was confused and shocked "will that answers that question".

Skye "Sometimes humans can't keep stuff for themselves."

Everest giggled "yer I know right".

Skye "Hey maybe sometime we can go to the games around and win prizes."

Everest smiled "yer that's a great idea Skye you want to go do that"?

Skye "Yeah but I need to wait for Chase. He is in the Thunderbolt. A large roller-coaster."

Everest "yer I need to wait for Sue and Lilly they are in the UFO I'm taking the girls around while Shaggy takes the boys for a while then we will swipe".

Skye "Cool." After some minutes both Chase and Shaggy with the pups came out of the rides.

Everest smiled see all smiled on her pups "did you all enjoy that"?

Shaggy "I felt like it was flattening me. But they enjoy it." They were just excited.

Everest "that's good I'm happy you all enjoyed it so Shaggy I was thinking of going on a slow nice ride called the farriers wheel".

Skye "Ooh the Ferris Wheel. Can we go there Chase?" She said begging at Chase. "I see no problem." He simply said.

Everest "would any if you like to come" She said looking at her pups.

Shaggy "Let's all go to a ride together. It would be nice."

Everest "ok then let's go".

Shaggy "Then let's go."

As they all went to the big Ferris wheel they saw it was a massive big one this year and only three pups could go in a car together "well ok the since Sue doesn't like heights I will take her and Shade it's me ok"?

Shaggy "I will take Grey and Eclipse. And Lilly you can go with Sky and Chase." Shaggy said. "Okay daddy." She said standing next to them.

Everest smiled as the car came and her Shade and Sue got in the car "see you when we finish" the next car was Shaggy's group then Skye, Chase and Lilly.

"The Ferris Wheel went around like it normally does.

On its third turn round it suddenly stopped with The car that had Everest, Sue and Shade in it stuck right at the top "oh this can't be good".

Sue "Mommy?"

Everest held both her pups "everything will be alright you two" suddenly the wind picked up a lot and a pole fell off the Ferris wheel smashing into the ground below.

Sue "MOMMY!" Shaggy could see the events. "Everest!"

Everest held both Sue and Shade close to her "it will be ok you two I will protect you both" another pole fell off the Ferris wheel this time it made a car fall to the ground with no one inside as the car that Everest, Sue and Shade were in started to swing a lot.

Sue "MOMMY! MOMMY! MOMMY!"

Everest "oh dear this isn't good it's going to be ok Sue it will be ok we will be fine" Suddenly the car with Skye, Chase and Lilly in it broke and was holding on by one pole.

The cart moved roughly and Sue fell off from the side "MOMMY!"

Everest "SUE NNNNNOOOOOOOOO" Everest still holding onto Shade tightly jumped down and just got a hold of Sues paw as she was still hanging outside the cart "hold on sweeting I got you".

Sue tried to hold on but she was a slipping a little.

Everest was doing her best to keep her hold on Sue but as the cart moved again she couldn't hold on and Sue slipped out of her paws "NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO SUE"!

Sue started to fall "SUE!" Shaggy screamed. Sue was like 15 feet of touching the ground when suddenly The Exiled out of nowhere dashed to her and caught her in time. Then his team appeared and the held on onto the swinging carts to keep them from falling. Some others Flesh Eaters grabbed everyone on board in each cart and extracted them to the ground safely away from the Ferris Wheel.

As soon as Everest was on the ground she ran and hugged Sue "oh thank god your safe sweetie" she looked at the Exiled "thank you so much".

Exiled "Is our goal." He said before Ryder came in. "Stop right there! Surrender in the name of the law." The entire people were surrounding him and his team.

 **To be continued...**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Declaration.**

* * *

Everest looked at Ryder "please don't Ryder".

Ryder "Exiled you and your gang are all surrounded. Surrender now or I will have to use force with the law."

Everest" Ryder they just saved us doesn't that mean anything"?

Mayor Goodway "It doesn't matter, after all the crimes they committed I have come to terms to their capture. Hurry up Ryder Chickaletta is mighty scared." Chickaletta was asleep like usual. "Don't worry Mayor. Chase, use your net!"

Everest sighed "I'm sorry Marshall" Everest took her pups away from the group.

After a while all of Exiled's group including The Exiled himself were detained and taken away some of them tried to escape but doing so resulted them in getting shocked with Taser.

Everest sighed "come on you five let's go play some games".

As Shaggy followed his family he tried to comprehend of the events or to ask if he saved his daughter why he just let the city take them away. He was confused.

Everest sighed "so what games would you five like to play"? Everest had a lot of pain in her tummy area but didn't let it show.

Shade "I don't know mommy. What's to play?"

Everest looked around "well you all could play that water gun game whoever gets their one to the top first wins".

Eclipse "But we can't use those, we don't even know how to use them."

Everest sighed "then what would you kids like to do"?

Grey "I don't know." Then in Ring Toss shed was the man watching some news from the country and with the reporter was a man from Japan or scientist. The reporter lady brought an interesting subject. "So you know everything about the flesh eaters, what can you tell?" She asked. "Well for starters they are not called like that they are Ghouls. And one question we all should ask is why do they eat humans. Well to make it simpler, ghouls have a different tongue than ours. Their taste buds reject our normal food but it feels better with human flesh and blood. The reality is that eating normal human food can poison or even kill them if they are not careful. If they do eat it, they have to throw it up in order to avoid being poisoned. There fore is not a choice they have but instead they are forced to eat human flesh. They can spend aonth without eating but doing so can drive them insane, eventually making them become the ferocious beings you see these days." The scientist said.

Everest sighed as they walked towards the ring toss "so you all know how to play this right you toss the ring onto the pole".

Eclipse "That's easy."

Everest "ok first to get five rings on the pole wins good luck you five".

The five pups started to toss them around and to their surprise Grey got the five rings in the pole first try while the others did it slowly.

Everest smiled "great job Grey you can pick your prize".

Grey "I want the big tiger."

Everest picked the big tiger then gave it to Grey ok what next"?

Lilly "Ball toss."

Everest smiled "ok let's go to the ball toss them and have some fun" Everest said the last word quieter as she was in pain from her tummy aching.

Sue "Mommy are you okay?"

Everest looked at Sue and Smiled "yes dear I'm ok mummy just has a bit of a tummy ache I will be ok".

Shaggydog "Do you need some help?"

Everest looked at Shaggy "I think I will be ok dear let's try and have a good time while we are here" she smiled doing her best not to show more pain.

Shaggydog "Everest you know if you feel unwell we can just get you something to keep the day up. A medicine or something because you don't look too well."

Everest "it's just a tummy ache it will pass I'm sure of it..." Everest went over to a chair "I think I need to lay down for a bit" she got onto the chair and dropped right away into a lying position "I don't think I should have gone on them rides".

Shaggydog "Well at least drink some water."

Everest "I really should yer I haven't had a drink for a while let's go find a drink area or something dear will you help me walk please"? She slowly got off the chair.

Shaggydog "Sure."

Everest slowly walked with the aid of Shaggy as the family soon came across a big drinking area with water bowls everywhere "oh wow this looks like a good spot for a rest and some lunch for you all".

There were other dogs around drinking from other water bowls. I one of them was Darya noticeably pregnant.

Everest looked around and saw Darya and noticed her big round belly and thought to herself "well looks like Dash will be a dad soon" she then slowly started to drink water out of the bowl in front of her.

Suddenly Dash came around with a sad expression and sited next to Darya.

Everest saw Dash with the sad look on his face and linked with his mind "hey brother what's up why so sad"?

Dash "They captured them."

Everest "yes they did but why are you sad about that"?

Dash "It's unfair. They aren't bad. They saved me and my mate like three times and yet I tried to speak to them but they didn't listened to me. No one else stood up for them so I was alone."

Everest sighed "no one will listen to anyone about them Dash yes they are not bad they save me and my pups but no one will listen to anything we would tell them".

Dash "That's just it. Nobody cares, even after they helped. Heck not even those two from the Paw Patrol did to try and stand up after they saved them."

Everest sighed "yer I know and they should have but they will hopefully see soon that they made the wrong choice and taking them away".

Dash "Didn't you see what they did to Blizzard. He took out his tentacles to shield himself. But the people ripped one off him. And Ryder held his mouth to silence his scream. What kind of normal person does that, and then to see how they laughed at him. Everyone is just fucking idiots!" Dash stopped the link and took Darya with him home, angry and upset.

Everest sighed and just slowly kept drinking the water.

Shaggydog "Hey isn't that your brother?"

Everest "yer his going home you guys should go have fun I will rest here for a while".

Shaggydog "Okay. Come on kids let's look for more games."

Everest starts thinking she never saw what they did to her brother if only she knew that tears rolled down her face.

Then a voice spoke to her. "A shame to see such dog like you squandered."

Everest "what who are you"? She said in her mind.

The voice didn't spoke again.

Everest sighed as she started to think about what she should do.

Everyone was walking around her just enjoying their day like usual.

Everest "why would you do something like that Ryder why"? This question replayed in her mind.

Then in her mind the words of that scientist ran around her. "Is not a choice they have, they are forced to live the way they do."

Everest "bullshit bullshit bullshit I'm sure they have a choice they have choices" she said in her mind as she took off her pup tag and looked at it.

The pup tagged started to beep traditionally.

Everest didn't know if she wanted to answer it or not as three tall guys in black suits came up to her "Are you Everest"? Everest turned around and looked at the men "yes why"? They all the suddenly hit her over the head knocking her out put her in a bag and ran off with her as her pup tag was lift on the ground.

There was a long ride to a strange place that it took like 45 minutes to get there.

Everest slowly started to open her eyes and saw she was tired to a chair completely and couldn't move there was even a rope around her neck to the chair "what's going on"? She said softly.

A General made his way towards her and turned the lights on around the room.

Everest couldn't see for a while until her eyes started to slowly clear up she saw a person in front of her "who are you"?

"I'm General Ludwig, and you are in our base."

Everest "what do you want"?

"We have seen things from your family and that is flesh eaters. There's one running in your family."

Everest "so what you think I'm one as well"?

General "No but we want your brother."

Everest "so what you will never have him".

General "Is that so?"

Everest "yer well you guys could have him without me don't you guys have a lot of power and say over what happens"?

General "Yes but you think they will just let us have them. With their power we can have more and even win wars."

Everest "they would never work for you".

General "How can you be so sure?"

Everest "because I know my brother and he wouldn't work for power hungry people like you".

General "Exactly we are so powerful that they can't stand against us."

Everest "they still won't their group doesn't kill people that's the other group you want".

General "But The Exiled is far more powerful so the better the best for us."

Everest "oh I'm still not going to help you".

Soldier "Sir the base is under attack!"

Everest "oh I wonder by who".

General "Put a lockdown in the base." He ordered.

Everest "I would guess that they are most likely here for me maybe it's that guy that's been trying to capture me and experiment on me".

Out in the door some red spikes got the General pinned in the floor.

Everest just watched as she still had a tummy ache.

"Don't worry I'm good." Said a familiar voice.

Everest smiled "hey Marshall".

He approached her and broke the rope

Everest "thank you Marshall".

Marshall "Let's get out while we can."

Everest nodded "let's go".

As they walked out there was a lot of soldiers who were captured around the base. Only two of them were a little critically injured. "Get in that car."

Everest got in the car.

Marshall "Remo take her to Adventure Bay." He ordered. "You got it." She said driving away rather quick.

Everest looked at Marshall "There is good in you Marshall thank you".

Marshall "Being with Gen really helped me become a better person, or pup in the matter."

Everest smiled as she lied down in the car

Marshall "Remo please drive a little slow." She nodded and went slower this time.

Everest "let's go".

After a slow ride they reached Adventure Bay but on the way Marshall hid under to avoid being seen.

Everest "thank you Marshall you're a great friend".

Marshall "I try to do my best to at least be accepted again. Now go. Is not usual to see a military car in here. Shaggy is looking everywhere for you."

Everest nodded and got out of the car and walker slowly to Katie's

Inside the shop was Shaggy talking to Katie with a lot of desperation.

Everest walked into the shop "Katie" she dropped to the ground tried and in pain.

"EVEREST!" They both screamed.

Everest "I'm sorry" she said weakly.

Katie "What are you feeling now?"

Everest "pain in my tummy a lot of it".

Katie "Okay I can deal with that. Wait there."

Everest didn't move from her spot on the ground as she stayed lying down.

Shaggydog "What happened to you? One minute you were at the fair and then you vanished."

Everest "I don't want to talk about it right now Shaggy sorry".

Katie returned and picked Everest and carried her in the room.

Everest "it hurts so much Katie all I did was go on some ride with the pups".

Katie "Well you shouldn't have. But is okay, just let it come and be ready to throw up any moment."

Everest "oh dear I hate t..."Everest threw up a lot.

Katie "Just keep them coming."

Everest kept throwing up "what did you give" she threw up again.

Katie "I didn't do anything. This is all you. Getting in those rides made your digestion to go wrong and well here you are throwing up. It happens when you get on rides while being pregnant."

Everest "oh but I can't be pregnant yet we only mated last night so" she threw up again "oh dear" she dropped to lying on the table "I'm so tried now".

Katie "Well being sick when going on rides only means you are pregnant."

Everest smiled "well that's good because that's what I wanted just" she threw up again "forgot about the ride thing while pregnant my body feels so drained and warn out".

Katie "Well it's only temporary just rest you'll be back again in a few hours."

Everest nodded as she fell asleep on the table.

Katie closed the door.

Everest was having a nice dream as she slept in it Katie was giving her a bath while she was heavily pregnant and she was being gently washed around her belly and all over her body which she was enjoying with a smile on her face.

Katie noticed the smile and she just not wondered why.

Everest kept smiling while she slept.

Katie finished bathing her and dried her carefully.

Everest smiled more as she softly said "yes that is great" in her sleep.

Katie ignored that just not wanting to know.

Everest woke you suddenly and peed herself.

Katie "Really, you peed yourself again?"

Everest sighed "I'm sorry Katie I can't control it right now" a tear fell from her eyes.

Katie "Hey it was a joke, don't take it personal."

Everest "it's not that Katie I was having a great dream and didn't want to wake from it the peeing thing is normal for me when pregnant just like last time".

Katie "Really?"

Everest "well yer remember last time I peed myself lots because I couldn't control it for the first week or so".

Katie "Yeah."

Everest "so yer I can see that happening a lot now oh boy I can see the pups telling about it all the time when they see me do it" she sighed.

Aurora "You really think they will make fun of you?"

Everest looked at her mum "I didn't say they would make fun of me about it I said they would tell me about it every time which they are pups so it's all fun to them".

Aurora "Not all the times."

Everest "indeed but we will see they are good pups so yer we will have to see I still feel warn out I'm just going to stay resting for now".

Aurora "Then we will leave the room."

Everest "mmmmmmm Katie would you mind putting me on a new table please"?

Katie "Okay."

Everest "and I think it's gotten into my fur to dam now I'm going to smell like pee".

Katie "Don't worry I can clean you up again."

Everest "thanks Katie you're the best".

Katie started another bath.

Everest smiled "yer I get a bath from Katie sweet".

Katie "Ready?"

Everest "you will have to hold me Katie I can't stand on my own yet".

Katie "I know." She picked Everest up with effort and placed her in the bathtub.

Everest "thank you Katie".

Katie "You are heavier now. You are almost an adult dog."

Everest smiled "yer almost".

Katie started to clean her around carefully. Especially that area with urine smell.

Everest sighed "well this time being pregnant will be interesting"

Katie "And easier, you know what to expect. It is a fact that when you give birth once, a next time would be so easy that you won't feel much pain or annoyance."

Everest "yer that's true but giving birth will still hurt but it will be great".

Katie "Yeah but remember you know what will happen so you will be going through the weeks smoothly."

Everest sighed.

Katie finished bathing her.

Everest "thanks Katie".

Katie "No problem."

Everest smiled "l think I will go back to" she fell asleep in Katie's arms".

Katie "Rest." She put her in a bed this time.

Everest slept soundly

Katie turned off the lights and looked at the time. She closed the shop and turned out the lights.

The morning came and Everest slowly woke up around 8am "oh boy yesterday was such a crazy day".

In front of her was the face of Grey looking at her but with his eyes closed.

Everest smiled and gently touched Greys nose with her nose.

He automatically licked her nose while he was still asleep.

Everest giggled and gently moved Grey next to her and hugged him softly while he slept.

He put his paw on her face.

Everest smiled again and gently moved his paw then kissed him on his face.

He put his paw on her face again.

Everest smiled and just left it on her face she didn't mind it.

A silent hiccup caught Grey.

Everest smiled and just watched Grey sleep "cute pups still".

Katie "Hello."

Everest smiled and looked at Katie "sssshhhhhh his still asleep hello".

Katie "Still. He loves to sleep a lot."

Everest smiled "yer he does how are the others are they still asleep"?

Katie "Yeah everyone is tired from yesterday."

Everest "that's good".

Katie "Yeah. Well I will go out to buy some stuff. You guys stay here. I told your mother to close the shop because I will be out so stay safe."

Brb

Everest nodded "ok I will rest some more".

Katie "Okay. Remember if someone rings the bell don't open because I'm not available. But this closed sign should help so just keep guard."

Everest smiled "ok then have a good time shopping Katie".

Katie exited the shop as Aurora locked the main door.

Everest stayed lying with Grey watching him sleep.

A silent knock on her room was heard. "Hello?" Aurora asked silently.

Everest "yes mum"? She said softly.

Aurora "How are you feeling today?"

Everest "I feel ok today still need to rest a bit".

Aurora "Good. If you need something just let me know."

Everest smiled "thanks mum a bowl of water would be great".

Aurora "Okay."

Everest "thanks mum".

Aurora exited from the room closing the door a little.

Everest started to slowly pat Greys head as she watched him sleep.

Aurora returned with a bowl filled with water.

Everest "thanks for that mum".

Aurora "You are welcomed."

Everest slowly drank the water.

Aurora left the room

Everest finished the water and just lied next to Grey looking at him.

Grey started to wake up but his eyes still signaled he was still very tired.

Everest giggled "hello sleepy head" she kissed him on the nose

Grey was too tired and couldn't reply.

Everest giggled "go back to sleep dear it's ok".

Grey immediately fell asleep again.

Everest smiled as she fell asleep as well again

Grey started to move his legs in a running motion in his sleep.

Everest slept through it.

Grey unnoticeably stood up and run but smacked crash instantly against Everest.

Everest woke up "ow what was" she saw it was Grey "oh he was sleeping running again great".

Grey woke up by this sudden event and looked around.

Everest doesn't know that

Everest looked at Grey "you ok dear"?

He stood looking everywhere. "There was a monsters." He said still looking around.

Everest "oh you had a nightmare dear its ok you're awake now there are no monsters".

He was whimpering a little still unsure.

Everest pulling him close to her chest and hugged him "it's ok dear I'm here".

He stood close to her not doing anything.

Everest kept hugging him and gentle rubbed his back with her paws.

Shaggydog enters the room feeling a bit tired.

Everest noticed him "her love".

Shaggydog "Hello."

Everest "Grey you want to try sleep again"?

He was not tired anymore now. He preferred to be awake.

Everest smiled as she stopped hugging him "Are you ok now Grey no monsters will ever get in here they got to go through me and your dad first".

Shaggydog "Did he ate breakfast?"

Everest "no neither of us have dear Grey you hungry"?

Grey "Yes."

Everest "ok then let's go eat some breakfast".

Grey stood up and stretched himself first.

Everest "everything ok Grey sweetie"?

Grey nodded.

Everest smiled "ok well let's go get some breakfast then".

Grey "What's for breakfast?"

Everest "good question I don't know Shaggy what is for breakfast dear"?

Shaggydog shrugged.

Everest smiled "well let's go find out".

There was a magical good smell coming from the kitchen.

Everest smiled "oh it smells good" she slowly started to walk.

Shaggydog "It does."

Everest was still feeling a bit unwell as she walked into the kitchen with Shaggy and Grey.

Aurora was in the kitchen cooking good stuff.

Everest "hey mum what you making"?

Aurora "Just French stuff."

Everest smiled "sweet can I have some when it's ready"?

Aurora "Why do you think I'm cooking? I know you want some."

Everest smiled "yer sweet can't wait".

Aurora "I know you can't."

Everest smiled as she saw her other pups playing with each other but Shade was sitting all by himself watching. Everest walked over to him "morning Shade is something wrong"?

Shade "No."

Everest "then why aren't you playing with the others"?

Shade "I was eliminated."

Everest "oh well that's not good what game is it"?

Shade "I don't remember."

Everest "it's ok dear".

Shade "I know."

Everest "so did you enjoy yesterday"?

Shade "Yeah."

Everest lied down on the floor "that's good I'm happy you enjoyed it".

Shade "Mommy why is Grey bigger.?"

Everest "because he is older then you".

Shade "But a week ago he was smaller than now."

Everest "well that would be because he is a full wolf unlike you".

Shade "Will he be as big as dad?"

Everest giggled "no dear he won't be".

Shade "Why? Daddy is a wolf."

Everest "yes he is but is a different type of wolf".

Aurora "Breakfast is ready!"

Everest smiled "sweet breakfast".

Everyone gathered in the kitchen.

Everest smiled as she got into the kitchen "that smells so good mum".

Aurora "Is French styled breakfast so it should be delicious."

Everest smiled "well I won't eat that much right now as she slowly started to eat".

Everest smiled "well I won't eat that much right now" as she slowly started to eat".

Everyone got their food and started to eat as well.

Everest didn't eat that much before stopping.

Aurora "Is everything fine dear?"

Everest "still a bit unwell mum".

Aurora "That's okay."

Everest "yer so I'm just taking it easy today".

Aurora "Don't worry its soft so you can eat calmly."

Everest "thanks but I think I will wait a bit".

Aurora "Your choice."

Everest slowly ate again after a while finishing her breakfast.

Everyone finished their food.

Everest "that was great thank you mum".

Shaggydog "Yeah miss Aurora it was great." Aurora smiled. "I'm glad you like it."

Everest suddenly ran out of the room and into the bathroom.

Aurora "I guess I know where that food will go now."

Everest came out 10 minutes later.

Aurora "Are you good now?"

Everest "mmmmmmm somewhat".

Aurora "Geez that's so clear."

Everest "I don't think I will be doing much today".

Aurora "It's all good. Don't worry."

Everest "yer I don't like feeling like this means I can't play with the pups at all" she sighed.

Aurora "You sight a lot you know."

Everest giggled "yes I know I do".

Aurora "Sometimes you have to be a little more positive towards every little hateful event."

Everest "yer maybe I do have to be".

Aurora "Well while you were in the bathroom, your mate took the pups to the playground."

Everest smiled "that's great it's good to hear that they had fun yesterday".

Aurora "So until Katie is back is only us in here alone."

Everest "yer" Everest went to her bed and lied down looked sad.

Aurora "Why so sad?"

Everest looked at her mum "I just have a lot on my mind mum do you think it was right what the people did to blizzard"?

Aurora "What do you mean?"

Everest "Dash told me they hurt him and held his mouth shut as they pulled his tentacles off him and he wasn't even trying to hurt them after he saved us".

Aurora "Wait, they hurt him?"

Everest nodded "yer that's what Dash told me if only I knew I would have stopped it" tears rolled down her face.

Aurora "But what happened?"

Everest "the ride we were on broke down and started to fall apart and Sue fell from the car we were in and they saved her and everyone on the ride even Skye and Chase".

Aurora "They who?"

Everest "the flesh eaters the exiled leads they saved us all then gave up without fighting her hurting anyone they let the people hurt them".

Aurora was now confused she never heard of The Exiled being one to care about people.

Everest "Marshall then saved me from the army that took me mum I think they really have changed for the better".

Aurora "But why they would punish someone who saved the people?"

Everest "I don't know but I didn't know but I want to know where they are being held".

Aurora "I think that if Marshall helped you from that military base I guess they escaped."

Everest "yer hopefully they did but why would the people do that when they weren't hurting them or trying to get away".

Aurora "I guess is just ignorance."

Everest "yer I guess it is as well".

Aurora "Sometimes people can't see nothing good but a monster so they ignore those good deeds the others do."

Everest "yer well let's talk about something else mum".

Aurora got trailed off in her head and didn't heard Everest.

Everest sighed and rested her head on her pillow.

Aurora "I'm sorry did you said something."

Everest "never mind".

Aurora "Okay then." Aurora then left to a different room.

Everest sighed as more tears rolled down her face.

Aurora "Stop sighting." She said from the other room.

Everest didn't respond.

The entire shop felt silent. Then a few minutes later Katie returned.

Everest was just lying on her bed looking down at the ground.

Katie "Hello."

Everest "hi".

Katie "You look down."

Everest "mmmmmmmm yer".

Katie "Why is that?"

Everest "just because I don't feel well and I don't like not feeling well".

Katie "Sorry I asked."

Everest "its ok Katie don't worry about it".

Katie "Try to chin up sometime."

Everest "Katie do you know what happened yesterday"?

Katie "I heard some Flesh Eaters attacked or something."

Everest "they didn't attack they saved everyone on the ride that fell apart then the people hurt them when they didn't even hurt anyone".

Katie "Well I just said what Ryder told me."

Everest "Ryder he held my brothers mouth shut while the people hurt him I'm not happy with him at all".

Katie "Wait, he made someone suffer? That doesn't sound like Ryder."

Everest "no it doesn't but my other brother saw him do it".

Katie "But why would he? It couldn't be him. He would never dare to hurt someone."

Everest "I need to go ask him" Everest slowly got up and walked out the door toward the lookout.

The city was filled with more people today.

Everest didn't noticed all the people as she kept walking and soon made it to the lookout.

Skye "Hey Everest."

Everest looked at Skye "hey Skye".

Skye "I didn't expected a visit."

Everest "do you ever when I come up and this time I need to see Ryder".

Skye "Inside."

Everest hugged Skye "will come talk to you after if everything is ok" she walked inside.

Skye "Okay see you later."

Everest saw Ryder and walked over to him "hey Ryder".

Ryder "Hey Everest."

Everest "Ryder I need to ask you something and please answer honestly".

Ryder "Okay."

Everest "did you hold my brothers mouth shut when the people pulled off his tentacle"?

Ryder "I knew you would come for that."

Everest "so you did then"?

Ryder "Yeah."

A tear fell from Everest's eyes "why Ryder why he wasn't even trying to hurt anyone he could have easily killed everyone even though you did have his mouth shut but none of them did".

Ryder "Honestly I don't know."

Everest "goodbye Ryder and think who are the real monsters" Everest ran out of the lookout crying and back to Katie's.

Ryder sited down, his mind was flowing with a lot of questions of whatever happened yesterday. He was surprised that Chase let them escape. Something odd was happening around.

After a while Everest chose to go down to the beach and lay on the sand as she watched the sea.

That strange voice sounded again. "You are on the verge of a new truth."

Everest "a new truth wonder what it is".

The voice was gone.

Everest walked into Katie's shop and back to her bed.

Aurora "How are you feeling?"

Everest "somewhat better".

Aurora "Good."

Everest "yer it is".

Aurora "Well I want it to show you something. When you are ready come to me."

Everest nodded to her mum "ok let's go".

Aurora went to a room with no lights.

Everest follower her into the room.

Aurora then turned the lights on there was something hidden in cloth.

Everest "what's that mum"?

Aurora "Something I found long ago. It was your favorite."

Everest "what is it"?

Aurora "Your favorite plush."

Everest "what"?

Aurora "Your old plushy I always hid it to give it to you when I was hoping to find you."

Everest "I don't remember it at all sorry mum".

Aurora "I know but still I don't forget."

Everest smiled and hugged her mum "thank you mum so much".

Aurora "Anything for my baby."

Everest nuzzled her mother while hugging her.

Aurora placed the plush in front of her.

Everest picked up the plush and hugged it.

Its smell was somewhat familiar.

Everest "this smell it's familiar what is it"?

Aurora "Blue raspberry."

Everest "I love blue raspberry".

Aurora "It was your favorite so we bought you this one because of that."

Everest "I remember that" she smiled.

Aurora "I knew you would."

Everest smiled "yes I love it".

Aurora "I'm glad you do."

Everest "I wonder what the pups and Shaggy are up to"?

Aurora "Who knows maybe a surprise? Oops I shouldn't have said that."

Everest wasn't listening as she was looking at her toy "sorry did you say something mum"?

Aurora "Ahh no, no just who knows?"

Everest "yer hope they are having fun wonder what I should get them with Christmas coming up soon".

Aurora "I don't know I though Santa did that job."

Everest "yer but I want to get the pups something for their first Christmas as well".

Aurora "So two presents."

Everest smiled "yer something they will keep with them forever".

Aurora "I understand."

Everest "just need to think of something".

Aurora "Well don't think too hard."

Everest giggled "I won't mum".

Aurora "Good." After a while Shaggy and the pups returned.

Everest was lying on her bed with her toy hugging it while resting.

Shaggydog "Hello Eve."

Everest looked up and saw everyone "hey everyone have fun"?

"Yeah." The five of them said giggling.

Everest "what's so funny you five"?

Grey "Nothing." The giggled again.

Everest "ok then I'm happy you all had fun where did you go"?

They all looked at Shaggy and he made the shush thing quietly. "The Playground." They all replied.

Everest smiled "that's good".

Sue "Yeah."

Everest "so did you do anything else you all were gone for a very long time".

Lilly "No." The giggled again.

Everest was confused but she let it go as she rested her head back on the pillow.

The pups walked away from her to start playing.

Everest smiled as she watched her pups.

Shaggydog "So how was your day?"

Everest "mmmmmm it was so n so".

Shaggydog "So and so huh?"

Everest "yer".

Shaggydog "Okay then."

Everest "so dear why are you and the pups not telling me the truth"?

Shaggydog "I don't know what you mean?"

Everest giggled "ok then" she nuzzled Shaggy.

Shaggydog "Now if you excuse me, I have to go to pee."

Everest "ok then.

Shaggydog walked outside in a quick pace to find a place to do his business.

Meanwhile Everest watched the pups play while resting.

Shade sit down and started to slide his rear on the floor in a silly way.

Everest "Shade what are you doing"?

Shade "I don't know."

Everest "do you feel alright? Do you need to go"?

Shade "No."

Everest "ok then" she smiled seeing the others playing tag.

Everyone want it to tag Grey but he was too fast for them. "No fair Grey you have to be it sometime." Protested Sue.

Everest giggled.

Grey "Well if you go faster you can tag me."

Everest "his right Sue or you all could work together to get him".

Sue "But he is too fast."

Everest "yes he is but if you four work together you can get him easy".

Lilly "But how working together helps? He still run fast as we chase him it won't change."

Everest "well try it and find out".

Aurora "Your mother said you together should think of other ways to get him besides using speed and chasing him endlessly."

Everest "yes indeed now" Everest got up and ran to the bathroom again.

Aurora walked behind her as she left the pups planning.

Everest chucked up in the sink once before walking back to the door.

Aurora "Are you okay?"

Everest "honestly I don't feel ok I thought I was better but now who knows".

Aurora "Okay."

Everest "so yer i better go back and rest some more while watching the pups".

Aurora "Okay."

Everest went and lied down on her bed again as she smiled and watched the pups play.

The pups were still trying to catch Grey.

Everest giggled

Grey was still running too fast for them.

Everest "Grey be fair to them please".

Grey "I am. They aren't fast enough."

Everest "do remember that you're older than them".

Grey "I can't help it." He kept running away from his siblings. He then reach a wall and bounced from it making a backflip landing behind the other pups and running to the other direction.

Everest sighed.

Everest "come on you four can get him".

They all kept trying to catch Grey but he was too fast. But Grey didn't noticed the wall so he crashed on it hard. "OW!" He yelled.

Everest "you ok Grey"?

Grey "Ow, ow."

Everest walked over to Grey "let me have a look where you hurt yourself".

He turned his head showing a small bump on his face.

Everest "mmmmm it's not that bad Grey" she licked and nuzzled him.

Shade "What happened?"

Everest "he ran into a wall face first".

Eclipse "Can we keep playing?"

Everest "that's up to him".

Grey shook his head.

Everest "I guess that's a no".

Eclipse "Wuss."

Everest "well you four can keep playing just Grey will not".

They all stopped playing.

Everest "you four can keep playing if you want".

Sue "Is not the same."

Everest "ok then".

Meanwhile in the far forest. Belona was preparing her army and making formations. "Alright, you all know that we are at war. Hopefully I got the support of three of my grandkids so we still have an advantage over them. Now, we have trained for days and the moment has come. We will kill them all and then we will make that Exiled pay for what he has brought upon us. ONWARDS TO ADVENTURE BAY!" She screamed loudly and they all moved forward to make a journey to Adventure Bay. She had anger and vengeance in her eyes. "For my daughter."

 **To be continued…**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: The War.**

* * *

Everest slowly woke up in the morning still tried from staying up alright watching her pups. She smiled as she looked at them all "so cute they all are I couldn't be happier".

During the weeks the five pups grew up a lot now that they were one month old abd Grey was 3 and a half months old and three new additions who were 2 weeks old.

Everest then looked over at Shaggy and nuzzled him as he was lying right next to her.

Shaggydog "Hello."

Everest "morning dear sleep well"?

Shaggydog "Yeah, I did."

Everest "that's good dear I stayed up most of the night watching the pups to make sure they slept well".

Shaggydog "Again? You should sleep more often."

Everest "I know but I'm used to doing that now tonight I will sleep the whole night dear".

Shaggydog "Just try not to stay too awake is bad for your body."

Everest kissed Shaggy "yer I will try sleep more from now on dear".

Shaggydog "So what do you have planned for today?"

Everest "nothing really so just have to see what the day has in store for us".

Shaggydog "Yeah."

Everest smiled "so Shaggy what do you think we should do today"?

Shaggydog "I don't know. We can visit Skye or do something."

Everest "that's a good idea we could all go and visit Skye and her pups and Chase".

Shaggydog "Yeah."

Everest smiled "well then when the pups wake up and have a feed we will go".

Shaggydog "Just remember they are two weeks they don't breast feed anymore."

Everest "yer I know that but they still need a feed when they wake up because just like everyone when they wake up they will be hungry".

Shaggydog "That's called breakfast." He said trying to sound sarcastic.

Everest "hahaha very funny dear I love you so much and our eight wonderful pups".

Shaggydog "I know."

Everest "I'm so happy for our family and I'm really happy I meant you I don't know what would have happened if we didn't meet".

Shaggydog "Probably I would have been alone all my life."

Everest "and I after a while maybe have gotten together with Marshall after like two months or something".

Shaggydog "Yeah, it has that ring to it."

Everest "yer it does but that's not going to happen because I'm all yours and your all mine" Everest kissed Shaggy on the muzzle.

Shaggydog "True, true."

Everest "yer you know I had a crazy dream when I did sleep last night".

Shaggydog "What was it.?"

Everest giggled "oh that Shade find a girlfriend and Lilly a boyfriend and they both where Skye's pups".

Shaggydog "Do tell."

Everest "well Shade and Lilly both found great mates and they both just happen to be Skye's pups I woke up after that sadly".

Shaggydog "Well is not impossible to happen."

Everest "true and it would be good if it did happen".

Shaggydog "Speaking of which, have you noticed how big Shade has become."

Everest "yes I have he has gotten very big which is great".

Shaggydog "Must be that he has my genes on the growth side."

Everest "yer must be and have you noticed Lilly has my eyes".

Shaggydog "Oh yeah."

Everest "yer I think Shade will grow up and be just like you and Lilly will be just like me".

Shaggydog "Well we will see what happens."

Everest smiled "yer we will".

Nymeria. "Yoo-hoo! Shaggy." She said from outside the window.

Everest jumped "oh my".

Shaggydog "Oh no it's her again."

Everest "what's wrong love"?

Shaggydog "Every time I see her is just a sign of...the noogie."

Everest "oh".

She entered the shop and started to run to her brother. "SHAGGY!" She yelled.

Everest "SSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH".

She grabbed Shaggy and nudge his head repeatedly. "HOW'S MY LITTLE BROTHER DOING!?"

Everest "hey will you please not yell the pups are sleeping".

Shaggydog "Amazingly her screams can't wake anything up."

Everest "ok then".

Nymeria "That's because they know is just me so they won't react. Isn't that right Shiggy." She kept nugging his head. "Ow, ow, ow."

Everest "ok can you stop doing that to him please".

Nymeria "Why should I?" She shot a very dark and deadly glare to Everest.

Everest "because you're hurting him so please stop".

Nymeria "Are you telling me what should I, or should not do with my brother?"

Everest "I am asking you to stop please".

Shaggydog. "Besides why would a flat chest like you would harm her brother?" Nymeria's face turned completely red at that comment.

Everest giggled "that's a good question why would you want to hurt him"?

After twenty seconds of silence a vein started to appear on her head she then got her claws out, Shaggy then gulped knowing what would happen.

Everest sighed.

Shaggydog "Nymeria you know what they said. Is too early to give up, you have come from a long way, just keep following your dreams and you will accomplish your goal." He said but he was met by her claws making him yelp and she made a cut on his back shaving a small part of it and letting a piece of fur saying "Moron".

Everest got up and went into the kitchen for something to eat.

Shaggydog "You see what I mean of her? Are you okay?"

Everest "yer and yes I'm ok are you ok"?

Shaggydog "Yeah, I may need Katie to give me some of that cream to make my fur grow a little faster."

Everest "yer I don't really like that sister of yours".

Shaggydog "Hey she is not bad, she just has a short circuit when it comes to her condition."

Everest "sorry Shaggy my love" she lowered her head.

Shaggydog "Its okay. Just don't judge my siblings fast, remember you don't know them well. Actually we both haven't introduced much our siblings to each other."

Everest "yer true baby can you go see if the pups are awake yet please" she kissed Shaggy.

Shaggydog "Sure." He went to the room for a while.

Everest started looking around for some food.

Shaggy came back out. "They are awake."

Everest "oh that's good".

Shaggydog "Yeah."

Everest "well we need to get breakfast for them and ourselves".

Shaggydog "Do you know how to cook?"

Everest "sadly no I don't".

Shaggydog "I know someone who can. Wait here."

Everest waited.

After 15 minutes he returned with his other sister Lady.

Everest "oh hi".

Shaggydog "Here we are Lady, thanks for agreeing." He said. "Whatever, where's the kitchen?" Asked Lady.

Everest "this is the kitchen Lady".

Lady "It looks very different." She said looking around. "Well we are not home so you can't expect all those old things." He said assuring her.

Everest wondered what she was going to do or make.

Lady "Okay first off, I need everyone out of here, mama needs to concentrate."

Everest went out into the room where all the pups were "morning pups".

Shade "Morning mom."

Everest smiled as she looked at Shade "morning Shade how is everyone this morning"?

Lilly "Still waking up."

Everest giggled "that's normal for us girls Lilly it takes us longer to wake up then the boys" she walked over and hugged Lilly.

Lilly "I know."

Everest "come here everyone give me a morning hug and kisses".

They all came to hug her at the same time.

Everest smiled as the pups came and hugged her she hugged them all at once "mummy loves you all and I will never leave you" while hugging she also kissed each one of them on the head "and I hope your all being kind and gentle to your new brother and sisters".

Eclipse "What if not?"

Everest "well I won't be happy why Eclipse have you done something wrong to them"?

Eclipse "No." He said with a dubious face.

Everest "Eclipse if you did tell me now and you won't be in trouble".

Eclipse "I did not." Sue stick her tongue at him.

Everest saw Sue stick her tongue out "Sue is there something you want to tell me"?

Sue "I always see him hiding stuff." Eclipse VB looked at her "No I don't shut up."

Everest "Eclipse don't tell your sister to shut up that's not nice and that just tells me she is telling the truth".

Eclipse "She lies. Is none of anybody's business anyways."

Everest "Oh Eclipse would you rather tell me what your hiding in private"?

Eclipse "I'm not hiding anything."

Everest "ok then Sue since you think he is then you can tell me what do you think his hiding and where"?

Sue "Under his bed. He has something big on it." She said. "No I don't! Shut up!"

Everest "Eclipse what did I say before not tell your sister to shut up it's not nice and if you're not hiding anything then you won't mind me having a look" Everest walked over to Eclipse's bed and picked it up.

Eclipse "NO!" He ran off grabbing the box hidden.

Everest quickly grabbed the box off him "Now I will not open this but if you want to hid stuff don't hid it in this room you all have your own lockers in the other room to hid and keep stuff so Eclipse why did you hind this under your bed?"

Eclipse "I have my rights to not tell." He said trying to snatch it over. "Maybe new pranking tools, he has been speaking with Zuma a lot lately."

Everest "ok then" she gave the box back then saw Snowball, Icee and Snowflake and walked over to them.

Sue "Really mom, you just gave him his box, what if he pranks me now?"

Everest "well Sue you all have the right to hid stuff there is nothing wrong with that and if he pranks you Eclipse just don't hurt her, friendly pranks are ok".

Eclipse lowered his box. "If I could I would." Snowball was so curious he grabbed one of the things from the box and started to pull it out. "Hey! You fluff stop it!" He pulled the box away but he knock it down revealing some heart shaped stuffs and love letters. "Pfft, Eclipse has a girlfriend. How funny. Who would want to be with you?" She laughed at him. "Stop it! This is why I hid it." He said running away crying.

Everest looked at Sue "that was mean Sue when I get back you're in deep trouble" Everest went after Eclipse.

Lilly "You are so heartless sis. You should be ashamed." Grey nodded. "Falling in love is not a thing you should laugh at."

While trying to find Eclipse Everest wondered "why is she like that did I do something wrong while being them up"? After a while she found Eclipse crying and walked up to him "Eclipse dear"?

Eclipse "Go away mom. Please."

Everest "no" she walked closer to him and hugged him "I'm very happy for you Eclipse it's great to know you have a girlfriend who loves you I couldn't be more happier for you what your sister did is very mean laughing at you finding love Eclipse is hard but when found is special" she held him close to her "and it's ok to cry".

Eclipse "I want her to be my girlfriend but I knew Sue would do this. She always does this stuff."

Everest kept holding Eclipse close "so it's sounds like to me that you really love this pup and she doesn't know it is that right"?

Eclipse "No she doesn't."

Everest "well then Eclipse if I was you I would tell her how you feel because you never know she may just feel the same way and love you as well and if you wait too long you may miss your chance".

Eclipse "But she lives at the Lookout, I don't know when I will see her."

Everest "oh it's one of Skye's pups isn't it Eclipse"?

Eclipse "Yeah." He said letting a small blush out.

Everest smiled "it's great and you will get to see her really soon today Eclipse".

Eclipse "Why?"

Everest "well after breakfast we all are going up there to visit Skye and the others".

Eclipse "We will?"

Everest giggled "yes Eclipse we are after breakfast we will be going up so which one do you love Eclipse sweetie if I may ask"?

Eclipse "Ruby. She is just so beautiful mommy. Her smile so warm and the voice of an angel." He then blushed noticing what he said.

Everest smiled and nuzzled Eclipse "well sweetie I'm very happy for and yes she is very kind and a beautiful pup I really think you should tell her today how you feel".

Eclipse "I hope she likes me. I was so nervous I even asked Zuma how to approach her."

Everest "oh sweetie why didn't you come and ask me I'm your mum and know a lot about these sort of things".

Eclipse "I was nervous. But he told me what to do, I think I can get her."

Everest "just wondering what did he tell you to do"?

Eclipse "He said I should just approach her and be myself and to not act up for her attention and to just tell her how I feel. And...and if I feel scared that it was normal and just take deep breaths and telling her calmly. Then he said I could attempt on trying to spend the whole day with her to get build up a good relationship with her."

Everest was surprised "wow I never knew Zuma knew so much that's really great how about today you spend the whole day with her and then tell her or maybe she will tell you first".

Eclipse "He did."

Everest "well that's good".

Eclipse "I'm hungry."

Everest giggled "yer so am I let's go and have breakfast I got to think of something to do for your sister as punishment".

Eclipse "Oh."

Everest "yer anyway let's go sweetie".

Eclipse followed Everest closely.

The two entered the kitchen area and the smell was amazing "oh my that smells amazing".

Lady "I'm not done so wait outside."

Everest "oh ok sorry" Everest went back out into the other room with Eclipse.

Shaggydog "She kicked you huh?"

Everest "yer but it's ok dear can I talk to you please in the other room"? Everest walked into the other room.

Shaggydog "Okay. What is it?"

Everest "what do you think I should do with Sue for punishment for laughing at Eclipse just because he is in love"?

Shaggydog "What?"

Everest "you see Sue laughed and was mean to Eclipse after finding out that he is in love and I don't think she should get off with nothing but I don't know what to do".

Shaggydog "You don't want to ask me, I don't know. In my place the punishments are cruel and out of content."

Everest sighed "oh ok then I'm sure I will come up with something".

Shaggydog "Ok."

Everest walked out of the room with her head down as she looked at the pups playing.

Grey "My ball." He said. "No my ball." said Lilly.

Everest "what are you two doing you both have the same ball so why are you fighting"?

Grey "We are trying to see who can get it longer. Longest time wins."

Everest "oh ok that sounds fun".

Lady "Is ready."

Everest "oh sweet let's eat everyone".

Everyone sited down including Aurora. Lady then put bowls with a new strange looking food.

Everest "this looks interesting what is it"?

Shaggydog "She made it up so we call it, The Lady special."

Everest "ok then it looks good" Everest started eating

They all took a bite and the goodness in everyone's mouth exploded like heaven.

Everest "oh my, this is amazing" she kept eating

Shaggydog "Yep nothing better than her cooking."

Everest finished her meal "wow I agree"

Everyone finished and they were left with wanting more. "Sorry, too much stuff in it, it can make you fat." Lady said simply.

Everest giggled

Shaggydog "Is true though."

Everest "i believe it".

Aurora "Well it was amazing. Thanks for the breakfast."

Everest "yer thank you for the meal Lady".

Lady "Is good. Now I have to go back home."

Everest smiled "ok thank you and as for us we are off to the lookout for a play date with Skye and her pups".

They all cheered.

Everest smiled "ok let's go".

Everyone got ready to leave and they formed a line.

Everest smiled more "ok good now let's go".

The pups followed their parents organized during their small trip.

After a little bit they came to the lookout and saw Skye, Chase and their pups playing on the grass as they all went over their Everest went up to Skye "hey sis how you all doing"?

Skye "Hi Everest. We are good."

Everest "that is good we are here for a visit and a play date".

Skye "Cool I think my kids would love to have yours around for play."

Everest "that's great you all have fun playing I'm going to lay with Skye for a bit".

They all ran to play with the others.

Everest lied down next to Skye and signed "I have had a busy morning sis".

Skye "Really?"

Everest "oh yer I have had trouble and stuff happening with the pups".

Skye "Again?"

Everest "yer but not all bad" Everest whispered to Skye "one of my pups is in love".

Skye "Really?"

Everest "yer"

Skye "Give me details."

Everest "well I will tell you one thing he is in love with one of your girls".

Skye "So one of your boys?"

Everest "yer is in love with one of your girls".

Skye "That's so exciting."

Everest "yer are any of your pups in love with anyone"?

Skye "Not that I could tell."

Everest "well I will tell you that he is in love with Ruby that's all I can say.

Skye "My Ruby. Hmm, she hasn't brought anything to do with relationships.

Everest "well young love is cute and I kind of hope it works out can you tell which one of my boys loves her"?

Skye "I'm not psychic."

Everest "hahaha I know that but look at your Ruby and tell me which one of my boys and staying close to her" she winked.

Skye "Grey?"

Everest "nope it's Eclipse".

She whispered

Skye "Really? Well I though Grey because he is closer to her and Eclipse is like 10ft away from her."

Everest looked "mmmmmmm I know Eclipse loves her and would like to tell her but her is worried she doesn't like him or something around that".

Skye "So he is shying out?"

Everest "yer a little bit he is shy but he does want to tell her and I think we should help them".

Skye "Oh no. You never help one in these situations. It makes them more nervous and can make them act up. They should approach with their own courage."

Everest "yer your right so what have you and your family been up to"?

Skye "Not much. We get out a lot but is not like there's much to do. Our missions has been growing more boring lately. Damn that chicken."

Everest "hahahahaha well it seems the days have gotten very slow haven't they".

Skye "Yeah and is worst at the fact that we are bigger and yet we are called pups."

Everest giggled "well I don't mind that makes me think we are young still so yer".

Skye "Funny fact. Two years in human years are 22-28 and yet we are considered pups."

Everest "God that makes me feel old now" she laughed.

Skye "Meh good thing of that is that we can be 6 years old and since our years are different we are practically adult but our systems make us feel like a human of 21. Told you is a funny fact."

Everest giggled "yer so true but we won't be here forever I'm happy I'm getting to see my pups grow".

Skye "Why are we talking about aging?"

Everest "I don't know why".

Skye "Let's stop that."

Everest "yer lets so what you want to talk about now then"?

Skye "Well you do owe me the story of how you guys mated the second time."

Everest giggled "oh I do don't I well then let me tell you it first we did it in the bathroom which was great we both teased each other from the other side of a window rubbing against it which was amazing I remember then him licking my vagina which I love him doing then he slowly put his massive penis inside me so gentle and well you can guess the rest".

Skye "Wow you guys always have an interesting way to do it. That's so neat. I bet he want it you when you were teasing each other."

Everest giggled "oh he did so much I could tell it was so good like always and the mating oh boy it's gets better each time".

Skye "I bet."

Everest "and let me tell you I was so wet from him I think I could have filled a pool" she giggled.

Skye "You are kidding?"

Everest "nope I have never been that wet in my life".

Chase "Really? You don't say?"

Everest "and what are you doing listening to our talk Chase"?

Chase "I don't know what you mean?" He said. "You sneak, you are not supposed to eavesdrop." Said Skye.

Everest giggled "anyway that's that Skye".

Skye "Look, Eclipse is approaching Ruby."

Everest looked and watched.

He started to speak to her.

Everest hoped that it was going to go well.

After a while Ruby spoke to him but she said something that made Eclipse to lower his ears.

Everest "oh dear something went wrong I guess".

Ruby walked away from Eclipse but she was as well sad and with some confusion in her sad face.

Everest "I wonder what was said"?

Skye "I will talk to her. She is obviously lost on what happened."

Everest "yer I will go talk to Eclipse as well" Everest got up and walked over to Eclipse "you ok sweetie"?

Eclipse "I...I don't understand."

Everest "what don't you understand dear"?

Eclipse "I don't know."

Everest "Sweetie what happened"?

Eclipse "She said that we were different but then she said she doesn't know and...I doubt she would love me."

Everest "well sweetie that isn't a no maybe she just isn't ready to love yet give her some time and see what happens ok".

Eclipse "Maybe."

Everest hugged Eclipse "yer just give it time sweetie and see what happens not everything happens quickly".

Eclipse "Okay."

Everest smiled and kissed Eclipse on the head "ok good now run along and play with the others sweetie".

Eclipse stood up and walked away.

Everest smiled as Eclipse walked back to the others as she walked back over to Skye who was over at her pup house.

Skye "Well she spoke."

Everest "oh and what she say"?

Skye "She didn't know what to do. No one asked her. I asked how much she liked your kid and she gave me straight answers but also she admitted she felt something around him."

Everest "oh what was her answer does she like Eclipse? And if she feels something around him that's a good thing right"?

Skye "I told her to get him because it means that you care about him in a special way."

Everest "oh that's good well I told my son to give her time and see what happens".

Skye "I think she will just go to him." She pointed to them.

Everest looked and saw her walking up to Eclipse.

Ruby started to speak with Eclipse.

Everest "well this should be interesting what do you think Skye"?

Skye "I don't know." After the spoke Ruby left Eclipse after she kissed him on the cheek.

Everest giggled "well I would say that went well since Eclipse has a massive smile on his face and is turning red".

Skye "Yep."

Everest "well I'm happy for them very happy".

Skye "Me too."

Everest "young love is so cute so what should you and I do for the day since our pups are playing"?

Skye "Want to play a prank on Zuma?"

Everest "mmmmm what sort of prank"?

Skye "Well he has been a bad boy lately so I guess something during his nap would be cool."

Everest giggled "ok then let's do something".

Skye "Now what to do to prank Zuma napping?"

Everest "mmmmm I don't know I haven't pranked for a long time".

Skye "Well let's think back of how he pranked us a long time ago."

Everest "mmmm well I remember he once put a bucket of water above my pup house and when I walked out it went all over me".

Skye "He once put flour on my blower."

Everest "mmmm so what should we do to him?

Skye "How about we make him pay a visit to the birds."

Everest "oh that sounds like a plan".

Skye "He once put a very realistic eagle doll on my bed while I was asleep and I almost had a heart attack."

Everest "mmmmm how about oh what is he afeard of"?

Skye "No one knows, but maybe Rocky could know. I mean they are best friends I'm sure they tell each other secrets."

Everest "mmmmm yer but then Rocky could tell Zuma what we are up to".

Skye "Or maybe he won't."

Everest "mmmmm yer but what if he does".

Skye "And what if he doesn't?"

Everest "well let's do it then and see what happens".

Skye "Besides, if he tries I can bribe him."

Everest "ok then well let's do this then sis".

Skye "Wonderful."

Everest got up "well what are we waiting for".

Skye and Everest entered the Lookout finding Rocky working on his projects.

Everest "hey Rocky".

Rocky "Hey."

Everest "been awhile but I would like to ask do you know what Zuma is afeard of"?

Skye "Yeah do you know what he is afraid of? His fear?" They asked. "Um yeah. For what I may ask."

Everest "just wondering because everyone knows ours and yet we don't know his one".

Rocky "Wondering huh? Why is it so important for you to know?"

Everest "important who said it was important to know"?

Rocky "Come on, to ask something like this, can only means you want to use it against him."

Everest "we just want to know Rocky you don't have to tell us if you don't want to".

Rocky "Exactly." Skye then went for it. "Well Rocky, how about you tell us for a little something, something?" She pull out a brand new last model automatic tool that he always want it. He looked at it and gazed with wonder at the tool.

Everest just waited to see what would happen.

Rocky "Oh god, that thing looks so...great...so...perfect." He kept staring at it. "And you can have it for free, if you tell us Zuma's fear. And you won't have to spend thousands for it. What do you say?" She said in a very convincing voice. "DEAL!"

Everest smiled "so what is it"?

Rocky "Zuma is scared of camel spiders."

Everest giggled "thanks Rocky".

Rocky "Okay."

Everest "Let's go Skye" she walked out the door".

Skye "Now where on hell are we going to find a camel spider?"

Everest giggled "it doesn't need to be real right"?

Skye "Yeah but we don't know how they look."

Everest "not true I have three of them in toys for my pups to play with".

Skye "Oh, how do they look anyways?"

Everest "big very big".

Skye "I will check on that later."

Everest "anyway I will go get the toys since I bought them with us".

Skye "Okay."

Everest left and got the toys then bought them to Skye's pup house and waited for her inside.

Skye" Did you go...AAHHH!" She jumped at the look of the toys.

Everest "hehehe yer I got them see told you they were big".

Skye "I though you said spiders not aliens."

Everest giggled "oh these spiders are real and can get bigger".

Skye "Okay let's put them in Zuma's pup house."

Everest "well he is sleeping right now having his nap I think we put one right in front of him and the others around him".

Skye "Yeah."

Everest giggled and carefully went and did it before returning to Skye's pup house".

After a few minutes there was screaming in his house.

Everest laughed

Skye followed until the screaming stopped.

Everest "I think it worked".

Skye "Let's go see his priceless face."

Everest smiled "ok let's go".

His pup house was open and he was laying in the floor.

Everest giggled as she saw his face

Then a real living camel spider was crawling on his back leg.

Everest then saw the real one "oh shit Skye go get the medical pup we may need him".

The spider hissed at them and crawled to their direction.

Everest stood still before catching it under a bucket.

Skye "Oh dear it may have killed Zuma! Oh god, oh god."

Everest "go get the medical pup now Skye".

Zuma snickered and laughed.

Everest "well now we know he's not dead".

Zuma "How funny."

Everest smiled "yes it was so where did the real one come from Zuma"?

Zuma "It's my pet spider. I trained it. I overheard you talking to Rocky so I counter pranked you."

Everest laughed "oh that was good Zuma very nice".

Zuma "Just remember, you can't prank a master prankster."

Everest "oh really" Suddenly Bucket of flour tripped over Zuma.

To their luck the flour fell on them instead of Zuma. "Really. Come on. I have total awareness, I saw the bucket before time. I changed the measurement."

Everest laughed "good job Zuma".

Zuma kicked the bucket out and put his pet Camel Spider on the glass box.

Everest got all the flour of herself "well it's always a good laugh isn't it and thank you Zuma for what you told Eclipse".

Zuma "What?"

Everest "about girls anyway I'm hungry".

Skye "But is morning, didn't you eat breakfast before coming here?"

Everest "yer but I'm still a little hungry don't worry about it I will wait till later".

Skye "Okay. So...how's...Marshall?"

Everest "he is good well he was last time I saw him".

Skye "I guess that's good."

Everest "yer".

Skye "Do you think something bad will happen?"

Everest "mmmmmmm it is highly likely something very bad will happen soon but I don't know".

Skye "I wish things were normal."

Everest "so do I Skye I don't want my pups to live in a bad world".

Domino "For me is normal."

Everest jumped when she heard him "oh my".

He was hanging upside down from a rope.

Everest "you shouldn't do that to others".

Skye "Is okay, he was repairing something." She said calmly. "I fell again." He said in a sad tone.

Everest "oh ok then".

Skye "its okay Domino. At least you are not hurt."

Everest "indeed so what is he fixing"?

Skye "A part of the slide. It was about to break down."

Everest "ok nice".

Skye "Yeah."

Everest then looked over at the pups and smiled as she saw Ruby and Eclipse playing together and smiling.

Skye "They look happy."

Everest "yer they do which is great

Aurora "Everest!"

Everest "yes MUM"!

Aurora "It's happening."

Everest "what is happening"?

Aurora "The War."

Everest "oh that dam where is it happening"?

Aurora "The center of Adventure Bay."

Everest "oh dear can we stop it"?

Aurora "I don't know."

Everest "Skye can you watch over the pups please I need to go do something"?

Skye "Okay."

Everest ran from the lookout into town.

Aurora "They will start soon."

Everest "well we have to try and stop it Adventure bay is not the place for a war

Aurora "No part of the world is ready for a war like this one."

Everest "there has to be a way to stop it somehow".

Aurora "That's your grandmother to decide."

Everest "mmmmm I hope this war can be stopped".

Aurora "We have to reason to Belona or it will end bad. I remember this pack's last war. The city was destroyed and thousands of humans and wolves of the pack died because of flesh eaters using their powers."

Everest "mmmmmm is their really any way we can reason with her"?

Aurora "Yes but she doesn't want to see the reality of stuff. She is so blinded with rage that even my presence is blurred that I'm just a wolf that looks like her daughter. She needs to wake up."

Everest sighed "how can I get her to wake up to herself".

The voice returned. "Show her the path of the new truth and show it by guiding her through your own path."

Everest "mmmmmm how do I do that but will she even listen to me"?

Aurora "Who are you talking to?"

Everest "oh just myself mum".

Aurora "Ooookay."

Everest "yer".

On the left side Belona's pack emerged while in the right walked in The Exiled and his followers.

Everest watched "oh come on I can stop this" Everest ran towards Belona.

Belona was in front seeing Exiled on the other side.

Everest "GRANDMOTHER"!

Belona looked to her right to see Everest running down.

Everest got to Belona "Please don't do this".

Belona "Step aside."

Everest "no".

Belona "What?"

Everest "I said no grandma this is a useless and pointless war so why do it why fight"?

Belona "Because he took away everything from me."

Everest "what did he take tell me grandma what did he take that means you have to fight"!

Belona "My life, my friends, my KIDS."

Everest "and yet one of your kids my mum is here right now and your life your still alive and I'm sure your friends are still here THIS FIGHT IS PONTLESS"!

Belona "NO THIS IS FOR MY FAMILY! ATTACK!" She yelled making all the pack to charge forward. Including Everest's siblings. "Knock them out but avoid kills. GO!" The Exiled commanded as the flesh eaters activated their Kagune and charged.

Everest lowered her head "no this can't be the way it ends no".

 **To be continued…**


	24. Chapter 24

**Final chapter since it was multi update go back to Chapter 20 if you skipped.**

 **Chapter 24: The good life.**

* * *

As they all charged they clashed with each other already starting a raging battle.

Everest cried her eyes out "There has to be a way to stop this there has to be".

The flesh eaters were doing their best to just put them to sleep but more wolves were attempting to kill them.

Everest watched closely to see if there was anything she could do to stop it.

So far there was no death nor injured. The flesh eaters were taking them down quickly. Reducing their amount.

Everest didn't know what to do as she kept watching.

Then Belona charged with her grand pups and she alone started to kill flesh eaters.

Everest "Oh stuff this" she went down and stood in front of three of her siblings "Stop"!

Magnus "Everest what are you doing here?"

Everest "I'm here to stop this fight it doesn't need to happen, is this really for all you want"?

Magnus "They are flesh eaters sis."

Everest "Yes they are and so is one of our brothers but really you all don't want to be killers do you can't you see they are not trying to kill us can't you all see that"?

Lilith "What do you mean?"

Everest "Well you all know our brother Blizzard is a flash eater and he has helped me out a lot and look around they are only knocking the wolfs out not killing even though they are trying not to be killed themselves".

Another flesh eater fell dead. They looked around seeing their pack killing the flesh eaters.

Everest "Now do you see they aren't even trying to kill the wolves, so there is no need to kill them no matter what grandma has said".

Magnus "But mom, she couldn't think that way as you, not after what he tried to do."

Everest "and yet mum is not here trying to kill them this fight is just to see who is stronger there is no point in it at all".

Out far Zen and Dash screamed. "Stop this fight now!" They all looked there to see the two of them and their grandfather Apollo with them.

Everest smiled "See you three so please stop fighting and walk away please" Everest walked towards Zen and Dash.

The other three followed her.

Everest smiled "thank you three".

Lilith "We need to know what's happening."

Everest "Grandma is what is happening she just wants to kill them all" they made it to Zen and Dash "Hey you two".

Zen "Hey."

Everest "You two here to stop the fight as well are you?"

Zen "Yes. I owe my life to them. And so those grandpa, he has a story he never told but at this situation he must tell."

Everest "if it will stop this fight then great".

Belona was already all over Blizzard.

Everest "NNNNNNOOOOOO"!

Marshall launched himself to the bite and she ended up biting Marshall's throat.

Everest "this has to stop NOW"!

Belona threw Marshall away, his body went limp. The Exiled was getting angered at the fall of his friends and slowly he was losing his calm.

Everest "m...Marshall no how could she" Everest turned "If you can stop this fight do it now before more die" She ran to Marshall "Marshall you alright"?

He didn't answered.

Everest "Marshall answer me please"!

No response.

Everest cried as she picked up his body and hugged it.

Aurora "Stop my mother. I will see if I can help him."

Everest nodded and ran towards her grandmother.

Belona was at the verge of getting The Exiled now.

Everest "Grandma STOP THIS NOW"!

Belone then bit The Exiled in the neck and ripped it out. But to her miss it regenerated curing him again. He just stood there already taking his tentacles out.

Everest ran into Belona knocking her away from The Exiled Everest now stood in front of him looking at her grandmother.

Belona "Move."

Everest "NO I WON'T MOVE YOU LEAVE"!

Belone "Who do you think you are raising your voice at me?"

Everest "IM THE ONE WHO DOSENT WANT ANYMORE KILLING SO STOP THIS because if you want him you will have to kill me first".

Belone "Fine then!" She rushed to Everest but she crashed with the tentacles in front of Everest."

Everest looked at the Exiled "its ok move back and whatever happens not stop us but thank you for helping Marshall with a new life".

The Exiled moved his tentacles away. "Everyone retreat." The living flesh eaters ran away from the place while he and Blizzard checked on Marshall.

Everest looked at her grandma "Well then come on come and kill your granddaughter".

Belona was trying to get close but didn't move.

Everest "see you don't want to kill me really do you grandma and you should listen to what granddad has to say".

Belone "You let them escape."

Everest "yes i did because they don't deserve to die don't you get it at all didn't you see what they were doing in that fight"?

Belona "No."

Everest "they weren't trying to kill they only knocked your wolfs out didn't kill any of them at all even though you killed some of them".

Belona "I don't care they killed my girl is all I want. To kill her killer.

Everest "they didn't kill her otherwise she wouldn't be alive right now".

Belona "What are you saying?

Everest "I'm saying you have been fighting all this time for nothing you were told they killed her and that in turn blinded you to the truth".

Belona "She is gone!" She started to break.

Everest "No she is not what's her name say her name grandma"?

Belona "Aurora."

Everest "That's right my mum" Everest turned around "MUM COME OVER HERE PLEASE"!

Aurora walked slowly towards them.

Everest "Grandma this is your girl".

Belona "It can't be, she died."

Everest "can't you see it is her you can see her can't you".

Belona "Is not her."

Everest "Yes, yes it is her why don't you believe that"?

Belona "Everyone can look alike, but my daughter died."

Everest "How can you be so sure ask her something only your daughter would know then".

Aurora got close and started to do a strange unknown handshake game with Belona.

Everest watched on.

When Aurora finished with a movement in her paw. Belona stood there shocked.

Everest 'So believe it's her now"?

Belona was idle but slowly tears started to appear.

Everest smiled "See I told you it was her.

She broke down in tears and hugged Aurora.

Everest smiled "Thank god that's over now".

Meanwhile Apollo was telling his story to the other wolves.

Everest looked around at the area now that there was no fighting going on then saw Marshall still on the ground and ran over to him.

He was still lying motionless on the ground.

Everest slowly walked up to him "Is he..."

He was not breathing.

Everest had tears running from her eyes "His not dead is he"?

The Exiled picked him up and started to carry him away, not saying a word.

Everest "I'm sorry" Everest ran towards the beach crying.

A strange man with black uniform and a strange helmet covering his face appeared behind her. "You stayed in the path of the truth. Your path has lead you here. You honored us, for that we will serve you and grant you a reward of your choosing. Whichever you wish, we will use our power to grant your wishes." Four more man dressed exactly like the first one appeared behind him.

Everest was confused "So what do i get to choose from as my reward"?

Stranger "Whatever your heart desires."

Everest "How many rewards do I get since there are five of you"?

Stranger "It depends on how big it is what you wish. But choose carefully. Our power can do anything, including the impossible, so think first before answering."

Everest "how many would it be to have someone bought back to life"?

Strange "Only three of us."

Everest "then I don't need to think about my first wish I wish for Marshall to live again please".

Stranger "Acknowledge that would leave two more or one more."

Everest was confused again "ok then mmmmmmmm I don't know".

Everest "you said you can do the impossible would you be able to make Marshall and my brother back into normal dogs"?

Stranger "Turning Ghouls back to normal beings. Not a challenge. You have three wishes, are these the ones you want us to grant you?"

Everest nodded "yes I want you to turn my brother and Marshall back to normal dogs".

Stranger "Very well. Your wishes will be granted." They disappeared. And arrived next to The Exiled.

(I will put this scene on the editing so I will skip to you again.)

The Exiled stopped on his tracks as the five men appeared to him. "Young Ghouls, we have come to accomplish our task. The dog in your hands and the one on your side will be our mission. We shall bring the dead on to live, but both of them will return to normal and leave their lives as ghouls."

Exiled "What?"

Stranger "You have done well protecting them and putting them in the right path. But they clearly don't belong in this world like yours."

Exiled looked at both of them.

Blizzard "You really can help me be normal? Gen that's great isn't it? But wait, then that means I can't see him anymore?

Stranger "We will only turn you back to normal, however he is still your owner."

Blizzard looked at Gen. "Okay, just as long as he is happy, I don't mind about it." Said the Exiled, or Gen as his real name.

The stranger put Blizzard back to normal instantly, Blizzard felt the constant change in him, and then they revived Marshall and turned him normal as well. Suddenly the five strangers vanished. Blizzard took a small bite of an apple and he jumped happily to be able to taste real food instead of human flesh. Marshall then groan and woke up. "What happened?" He asked.

Exiled "I'll tell you what. You have become the pup you were before. Normal and pure." He simply said.

Everest smiled and looked out to sea.

They returned to Everest. "Your request has been fulfilled, it has been an honor serving you. Remember to stay in the path of truth." They started to fade in a bright light.

Everest smiled "thank you".

Shaggydog "EVEREST!"

Everest looked behind her and saw Shaggy "hey dear what's up"?

Shaggydog "Are you okay?"

Everest smiled "yes I'm ok thank you dear how you and the pups doing"?

Shaggydog "Good. I got worried for a while."

Everest "where are the pups"?

Shaggydog "Katie has them, the Paw Patrol was sent in a mission."

Everest "oh what mission"?

Shaggydog "I don't know." But it hasn't to do with snow rescues or something."

Everest "I wonder why I wasn't called" Everest then tried to call Skye "Skye you their"?

Skye "No. I'm not."

Everest giggled "ok then what's this mission you guys are on right now"?

Skye "What do you think? Is that darn chicken."

Everest "I heard it was a snow mission or something like that".

Shaggydog "I said it wasn't about snow or anything related."

Everest "wait where is the chicken this time anyway"?

Skye "On top of the roof of city hall. Again"

Everest giggled "oh my, that chicken is nuts anyway I will let you get back to it talk later".

Skye "Kay, kay."

Everest smiled and ended the call then looked at Shaggy "I love you dear".

Shaggydog "So what happened out there?"

Everest "lots happened out their but it's all good now".

Shaggydog "Okay."

Everest "you want to mmmmmm have some fun down here while we are all alone my love"?

Shaggydog "I don't know."

Everest "hehe tag you're it" she ran away.

Shaggydog "Hey I wasn't prepared." He started to follow her.

Everest giggled "I know".

Shaggydog "Cheater." He was catching up to her very fast.

Everest giggled and ran faster and faster "it's the only way I would be able to stay ahead of you my love".

He again was gaining on her.

Everest laughed and giggled as she had fun.

Shaggydog reached her and tagged her. "You're it." He ran away.

Everest ran after him the more she ran the faster she got.

But his speed was bigger than hers so he was still far away from her.

Everest "Oh come on I have to get faster than him" she kept getting faster and faster and slowly was starting to catch up to him.

He raised a bit his own speed.

Everest was going so fast she didn't look in front of her and tipped over a rock and went head first into a rock "OW"!

Shaggy stopped and walked back to her. "Everest?"

Everest "Dam rock that hurt".

Shaggydog "Are you okay?"

Everest then got up and kissed Shaggy "Tag you're it" she hugged him more.

Shaggydog "Aww." He hugged her tight but carefully.

Everest giggled and hugged him back just as tight "I love you so much Shaggy thank you for your love".

Shaggydog "Anytime. You know I forgot about my real home. The time I have spent here, it has made forget about it."

Everest "I don't know if that's a good thing or bad thing really".

Shaggydog "Oh I forgot about it so I don't care. At least I'm happier here, that's a truth."

Everest smiled "yer and your with me the love of your life" she kissed him deeply.

Shaggydog "Yep and have beautiful pups. Which I never though I will."

Everest "yer you and me both but life has a funny way of making things work".

Shaggydog "True. It all started as a wish to be in a new place."

Everest smiled.

Shaggydog "Then I found you and it all lead here. Even though we had a fight and I got run over by a truck. It all turned out okay. Including now."

Everest "yer and yet it has all worked out".

Shaggydog "Someday this will be a story passed on the family."

Everest smiled "yer it will be".

(Two years later.)

In the bushes was a female wolf smelling the berries of a bush, she had floppy ears. But behind her a black tall figure was stalking her and watching her every move. She caught up the presence and then the big black wolf pounced on her and pinned her down, then the wolf growled at her. He then put a smile. "Got you Icee." Said Shade. "Ouf I hate when you do that. Some big brother you are." He laughed at her statement.

Everest could hear everyone doing their own thing "oh Shades doing that thing again".

Shaggydog "Hey he is being like his father."

Everest smiled and giggled "yer he is just like you".

Grey "Brothers and sisters. Gather around here." He called up on top of a rock. His voice was more adult now in his age. "Who could have though Grey was going to take the role of the big brother and leader of the pack?" Asked Shaggy looking at Everest.

Everest smiled "yer it's great to see and amazing I'm so proud of all of them".

Grey "Okay you all know the rules. Shade. Eclipse, where are your mates?" He asked. "Ruby is busy. She is helping her mom." Eclipse said. "And Mistic was called up for duty at the police station." Said Shade.

Everest watched on closely.

Everest "I'm so happy Shade got a mate as well and his happy".

Grey "Okay, so they won't be here. Snowball stop hiding in the snow." Snowball came out. "Sorry, is just too addictive." He said.

Everest giggled "he loves the snow just like me".

Grey "All right. Today before Christmas gets here in about some weeks. We have to make sure to have a good behavior around town. Sue do the honors." Sue then cleared her throat. She had hair in her head like aunt Lilith but she caught the voice of aunt Amelia. Sue started to sing in a beautiful way.

Everest smiled as she listened to the lovely voice "Christmas oh boy too bad we are not as young as we use to be".

Shaggydog "What are you saying?"

Everest "I'm saying I wish we were young again like we use to be".

Shaggydog "Don't worry your head, technically we are still young we are like a person in its twenties."

Everest smiled "yer true so my love what would you like to do with me this Christmas"?

Shaggydog "I know where we can go. Follow me. You will like it."

Everest "oh ok sweet let's go" she followed Shaggy.

Shaggy guided her to the forest close to Jake's house.

Everest smiled "been awhile since we have been here".

Shaggydog "Close your eyes."

Everest giggled and closed her eyes

Shaggydog guided her until he came to a stop. "Ok. Open your eyes."

Everest giggled again before opening her eyes "wow"

It was a rocked shaped like them but they were forming a heart with their bodies. Shaggydog was on the right and Everest on the left and it has a lot of Christmas lights and ornaments. "This is our old cave. It collapse one day last year and I told Rubble if he could help me keep our memory here so he made this. And is protected so it can't be taken down or painted by kids."

Everest "wow it's amazing I love it and I think the kids should paint it and it should be kept in the family forever".

Shaggydog "Yes. Yes they should."

Everest "this is so amazing love how long did this take to make"?

Shaggydog "Months. Even Ghost and Summer helped."

Everest "wow I was wondering where you kept disappearing to every now and then now I know".

Shaggydog "Yeah."

Everest "I love it so much my love where did you get all the lights from"?

Shaggydog "Ghost."

Everest "very nice I love them all the colors" she smiled.

Shaggydog "So shall we tell the kids to come here?

Everest smiled and nodded "for sure we should right away".

Shaggydog "Then let's do it."

Everest smiled and ran through the forest towards the kids.

Their kids where walking together in the city.

Everest slowed down to a walk when she saw the kids and got up to them "hey everyone".

Lilly "Hey mother."

Everest "what are you all doing right now"?

Grey "Not much, just making a stroll around."

Everest "good me and your father have something to show you all follow me" Everest started walking off.

They followed their mother with curious looks.

They soon came to where Shaggy was waiting.

Shaggydog "Hello."

Everest "now we have something to show you and hope you all will keep it in the family forever".

Grey "Okay."

Everest "Dear you want to show them what it is please"?

Shaggydog "Kids, what I will show you is a very meaningful symbol, which holds the memory of the beginning of the family that we are now."

Everest "it is part of the pace where your dad and I first became mates".

He showed them the statue of Him and Everest making a heart with their bodies. The young grown pups stared in complete awe. "This before it became this symbol, was a cave I took for the first time I arrived in this place. That was the day I met your mother and we fell in love after I helped her out. It collapsed a year ago so I requested to build this."

Everest "so what do you all think of it"?

Sue "It's beautiful." They all agreed with her.

Everest smiled "thanks we have one other surprise for you all".

They looked at Everest.

Everest "we want you all to paint it and gave it color".

Shaggydog "Your painting will add you to this beautiful memory so the whole family can be printed on it."

Everest "yer this way we all will be a part of this and will be forever".

Shade "I like that."

Everest smiled "well I look forward to seeing what you all do".

Grey "We will work on it but you can't be around."

Everest nodded "I would have it no other way guys have fun with it come on love" she walked away with Shaggy.

Shaggydog "Well there's that."

Everest "yer can't wait to see what they do to it".

Shaggydog "So how's your brother Blizzard?"

Everest smiled "his doing great thanks".

Shaggydog "It has been two years and yet I don't get how Marshall and him stopped being flesh eaters. Which reminds me how is Marshall doing? Has he accomplished to gain that lost trust and friends he fought for?"

Everest "that's a good question I haven't seen Marshall for a while now but I hope he has and who knows how they stopped being flesh eaters".

Shaggydog "Is still a mystery. Should we go see Marshall to see how he's doing?"

Everest "that's a great idea let's do that".

Shaggydog "Okay.

Everest "well let's get going" they went towards where Marshall lived now.

Shaggydog "I wonder how he got this place. It looks so fancy."

Everest "who knows but it's a great place".

Shaggy ringed the bell.

Everest "MARSHALL YOU HOME"?

A female Afghan Hound dog opened the door. "Hi, he will be down in a second."

Everest "thank you very much".

She entered back inside. "Who was she?" Shaggy asked.

Everest "good question I don't know".

Marshall came and opened the door. "Hey! How are you guys?"

Everest "hey Marshall we are great how are you? And who's the female your with"?

Marshall "Oh that, well she is my mate Vesta and I have three pups with her."

Everest "three pups wow congratulations I'm very happy for you Marshall that you found someone that loves you".

Marshall "Yeah, come in, come in."

Everest "ok thank you" Everest followed Marshall inside.

Shaggydog did the same.

Everest entered the house "wow this place is amazing".

Marshall "Yeah I had help for it."

Everest "how did you get it Marshall come on tell me".

Marshall "Well since Gen helped me, he also decided to help me in funds and money by a new business he built after the coffee shop we had. So I work my money off."

Everest "that's great Marshall I'm happy for you so much".

Marshall "Yeah. Oh stay here I'll bring my kids."

Everest smiled "ok then" Everest stayed

Shaggydog "A nice living room."

Everest "a very nice living room".

Shaggydog "It reminds me to something. I have a surprise that I have kept for so long, and now I can give it to you."

Everest "oh what is it my love"?

Shaggydog "Nice try but is a surprise."

Everest "oh I can't wait to find out what it is" Everest was wondering what it was.

Marshall came down with three young adults behind him. "Guys this is my son Constantine, my daughter Anastasia and my other son Tex." The first two were more Afghan Hound but the third one was a Dalmatian with long fur.

Everest "hello I'm Everest your dad's friend nice to meet you three".

Constantine "Evening."

Anastasia "Pleasure."

Tex "Hiya."

Everest smiled "very kind kids".

Marshall "They got that from their mother."

Everest "very nice so are you planning on having more Marshall"?

Marshall "Nah I feel fine with what I have."

Everest smiled "well I have eight now which I love them all they grow up so fast".

Marshall "You tell me." Constantine started to play the piano.

Everest "wow and gifted also amazing".

Marshall "Oh yeah he plays piano. Anastasia the violin and Tex cello." The other two joined Constantine with their instruments.

Everest was amazed "that's cool your kids are very gifted they play very well".

Vesta "To top it off, they are giving music lessons to those interested in music."

Everest "oh hello and that's great to hear and nice to meet you Vesta".

Shaggydog "This is nice."

Everest "yer they play amazingly this is great music".

Marshall "What can we say? Is the happy family I always want it."

Everest "yer it is what you always wanted".

Shaggydog "What about your friends?"

Everest "yer Marshall how is it coming with the others are you all friends again"?

Marshall "It took time but we reached to be friends again. Not like before but at least." He lowers his head. Vesta got close to him to keep him some company.

Everest "well we knew it would take some time Marshall never will ever be like it was before".

Marshall "I know. But still, no calls of them, or something." A visible tear ran down his cheek.

Everest "I'm sure everything will be back to normal one day Marshall".

Marshall "I know but, I was hoping for some opportunity. I mean they all make a Christmas party every year, but so far I had never been invited in the last two years."

Everest "I'm sorry Marshall I tried everything I could".

Marshall "Is okay, I just...got a little...a little..." He was close to cry, but was holding it a lot. "A little nostalgic." He forced a smile. "Kids come with me. Your father may need some time." Vesta and the kids went to a room upstairs.

Everest "oh Marshall".

Marshall "Is fine." He lied.

Everest giggled "oh Marshall you're the worst at lying you know that".

He was already silently breaking down. He held his tears for two long years and yet didn't want to cry for losing his friends from a choice he unwillingly made.

Everest "Marshall have you ever wondered how you became normal again or how you're not dead"?

He shook his head.

Everest "would you like to know anyway"?

He didn't respond and just became all ears.

Everest sighed "after the battle stopped and I saw you dead on the ground I ran to the beach and cried until a voice behind me talked to me and said I had five wishes I used three to being you back and two to make you and my brother normal again I have never told anyone this".

Marshall "Gen told me. I never knew of why they did it though."

Everest because I stayed good and went on the path of truth Marshall and I didn't want to lose a good friend".

Shaggydog "Then can't you help them change their vision of Marshall. After all you were his victim. You could stand up for him."

Everest "I have tried so many times it's like they don't want to believe it but they know it's true".

Shaggydog "Well be angry about it. They have to learn the hard way, sometimes is better to show your dislike to their actions to actually wake them up."

Everest "no I will not be angry about it I have gotten this far staying on the path of truth and good I will not leave it Marshall the Christmas party is tomorrow night at Katie's come and being your family along".

Marshall "Okay."

Everest "I got to go and do something will see you later Marshall".

Shaggydog "I bet they are done by now or something."

Everest "yer they would be let's go bye Marshall bye everyone" Everest walked out the door and towards the forest.

When they arrived the statue was colored in a very beautiful way.

Everest was wowed "wow that is amazing".

Shaggydog "It is."

Everest "I never knew our kids where such artists".

Shaggydog "Yeah."

Everest "I'm very proud of them".

Snowflake "What do you think?"

Everest "I love it it's really amazing".

Snowball "Thanks."

Everest went and hugged each of her kids "thank you for doing it".

Shaggydog "Now our family is printed in here."

Everest "yer and it's the best thing I have ever seen".

Shaggydog "Okay stay here for a moment." He went to talk with the kids in private.

Everest "oooooook" she stayed where she was.

Their kids walked out of the forest, leaving the two of them behind.

Everest wondered what was going on.

Shaggydog walked up to her.

Everest looked at Shaggy.

Shaggydog "Ready for the surprise?"

Everest "oh I'm ready what is it what is it"? Her tail was going a million wags a second.

Shaggydog "Follow me."

Everest nodded "ok lead the way".

They both walked around until they arrived to a street that is known for having rich people living in it. "How about we pay a visit to a very famous person."

Everest "ok then just up the road" they walked until they came to the house and Everest rang the bell.

No one answered.

Everest "Sis you home"!

Shaggydog "This is not your sister's home, her home is a few blocks away." He opened the door and the house inside was quiet.

Everest "oh ok" she followed Shaggy.

Shaggy ran outside and closed her inside the house.

Everest was very confused "wait what ok then".

He rang the doorbell.

Everest opened the door.

Shaggydog "Honey I'm home."

Everest laughed "oh Shaggy".

He kept smiling at her hoping she could figure it out.

Everest "are you staying this is our home my love"?

He nods.

Everest was stunned "what really this is our home"?

Shaggydog "Yes."

Everest "how did you get it"?

Shaggydog "Your sister did helped with the money but I was the one who said how I want it. Or rather I thought it would be best for us. And the kids helped too with their rooms. Even though they were pups back then."

Everest "wait how long has this been in the planning"?

Shaggydog "Do you remember two years ago when me and the pups returned from our walk while you were sick after the fair incident, and the pups were giggling at you and you asked "What's so funny?" and they said nothing?"

Everest "yer oh you can't be for real this is what you all did wow I honestly don't know what to say my love".

Shaggydog "It was for you all. We need our space and our own roof. This is the real dream of our family to live in a place we can call our home."

Everest was in tears "thank you so much Shaggy thank you".

Shaggydog "Anything for us."

Everest "I never thought I would live in a house like this ever its amazing".

Shaggydog "Me neither but it is happening."

Everest smiled "yer it is so where are the kids"?

Shaggydog "In their room. Want to see ours?"

Everest nodded "yes I do".

Shaggydog "Is upstairs." He went upstairs.

Everest followed him close behind

Shaggydog "This way sweetie."

Everest kept following him

He stopped at a nice detailed door. "Ready?" He asked.

Everest smiled and nodded "yes I'm ready as I will ever be".

He opened the door revealing a big well decorated room with a big bed and big TV and such.

Everest walked in and her mouth dropped open as she looked around the room "wow is this really our room dear"?

Shaggydog "Yes."

Everest smiled "it's amazing Shaggy I love it so much".

Shaggydog "Check this out. The bed is super soft and comfy and the walls are soundproof so we can have fun and no one can hear us. And the lights can be set to romantic too. And the best a music system to make our fun more effective."

Everest "what really wow that sounds great I think I know what we will be doing more of my love" she giggled.

Shaggydog "Yeah."

Everest giggled more "I want to see the kid's rooms".

Shaggydog "Sure thing."

Everest "cool show me".

Shaggydog" Over here."

Everest went to where Shaggy was

He started opened the door to one room. The room was very big with eight beds and the kids were around playing their videogames in their big screen TV.

Everest walked in "wow don't you all have a massive room with a massive tv".

Shade "We like being in one room together. Is better."

Everest smiled "I'm happy that you all do and get along so well".

Lilly "Now we have our own place to have fun."

Everest "yes we do indeed".

Shaggydog "Want to see the indoor pool?"

Everest "wait what we have an indoor pool"?

Shaggydog "Yes."

Everest "hell yes I want to see it".

Shaggydog guided her to a part of the house that had the indoor pool with waterslides and everything.

Everest didn't know what to say she was so shocked at what she saw.

Shaggydog "So?"

Everest "let's have some fun".

Shaggydog "Wait there's more."

Everest "what their more"?

He turned off the room's light and then the pool was having a colorful light show underwater and around the slides and the ceiling like it was a neon night club.

Everest "wow now that's amazing".

Shaggydog jumped to the water.

Everest jumped in right after him.

He laughed while he kept swimming.

Everest loved swimming in the pool "oh the water is so nice".

Shaggydog "Take the pipe love, take the pipe." He was being carried by a current on the pipe.

Everest giggled and took the pipe.

The current made her go fast around the pool.

Everest "oh this is fun".

Shaggy was launched in the air and landed in the water at the end of the pipe.

Everest giggled as the same thing happened to her

Shaggydog "Swim with me to the cave of looove."

Everest "what a cave of love oh I'm their" she quickly followed him.

They soon reached a cave of the pool and it had a very romantic environment and it was glowing pink inside.

Everest "oh my now this really is a cave of love".

Shaggydog "Care to test it?"

Everest giggled and jumped onto Shaggy and started to kiss him deeply.

He kissed her back and was swimming around with her on top of him.

Everest "I could get used to having fun like this my love".

Shaggydog "Is a pool, what do you expect?"

Everest "well I expect a lot from this epic love cave so what would you like to do to me my love"?

She said in a sexual voice

He put his back against the cave's wall. "Well let's see this cave's potential."

Everest "yes let's".

He kissed her passionately around in a sensual way.

Everest moaned softly "oh Shaggy you haven't lost your touch at all".

He started to rub his paws on her tits in a pleasant way and started to kiss her tits.

She moaned more "oh yes Shaggy oh god yes" she used her back paws and started to rub Shaggy's balls gently.

He then went underwater and put his tongue inside Everest.

Everest couldn't keep it in and moaned loudly as she felt Shaggy's tongue enter her "OH GOD YES SHAGGY THATS THE PREFECT SPOT DEEPER WITH THE TONGUE PLEASE" Everest used her paws and pushed Shaggy's head right up against her vagina.

He kept using his tongue inside her and until it was time he stopped and went on surface to catch some air.

Everest "oh dear that was amazing the way you used your tongue just then I love it every time you do that".

Shaggydog "Make me feel right baby."

Everest giggled and went underwater and started slowly licking his penis while playing with his balls.

Shaggy moaned. "Oh yeah baby, kiss it good please."

Everest kept doing what she was doing for a while before she just licked the tip of his penis over and over again nice and slowly.

Shaggydog "Oooohhh god, yes. Two years, TWO YEARS WITHOUT THIS! DON'T STOP!"

Everest was thinking the same thing as she kept licking and licking until she had to come up for air "how was that baby"?

Shaggydog "Perfect."

Everest "I want more from you baby I want you to make me feel more amazing" she could feel her lower half was warm and she was very wet inside.

He smiled at her and put his penis inside her and lowly whispered in her ear. "You make me go wild baby." He then started to thrust very slowly.

Everest moaned softly as she felt him inside her "oh baby you make me go wild as well you sexy beast" she went down on his penis making it go right into her vagina as deep as it could go as she did this she moaned loudly "oh hell yes that's prefect mate with me baby mated with me hard".

He thrusted gently but at doing in so it was so sexy and pleasurable that he kissed her in the mouth as deep as he could.

Everest kissed back just as deep "I love you so much baby" her tongue entered his mouth and played around.

He even rubbed her tits as he thrusted and kissed her playing with her tongue.

Everest let out another loud moan "oh god baby yes keep doing this please OH YES"! She kissed him more.

He then rotated and put her against the wall this time and slowly he started to dominate her as he kept thrusting at a normal pace this time.

Everest smiled giggled and just said one thing "MORE"!

He thrusted so hard but pulled out his new trick at one time he went to a very slow thrust but this thrust as slow as it was it was the deepest that got in and kept his normal paced thrust.

Everest moaned loudly "OH GOD YES YES BABY YES"!

He liked his new trick so he kept doing the same thing continuously, turtle slow but deep.

Everest moaned loudly again as she became so wet it started coming out of her Vagina but at the same time her vagina got tighter and tighter around Shaggy's penis.

Shaggy's trick made him cum inside her. He growled so hard and gave a big howl that was filled with intense pleasure.

Everest's vagina got so tight it made it hard for Shaggy to get his penis out "so baby what do you think of my new trick I can tighten my vagina whenever I want".

Shaggydog "Oh baby let's stay like this for a while. I'm still cumming. Two years baby, two years.

Everest "I know what you mean its mean so long since we have done this it feels so amazing".

Shaggydog "Although maybe you won't get pregnant but is worth it."

Everest "you know I can't get pregnant anymore my love so we can mate as much as we want to".

Shaggydog "That's the best part."

Everest giggled "yes it is indeed".

Shaggydog "Well we better get ready for the Christmas party tonight."

Everest "wait what it's tonight oh no I told Marshall it was tomorrow night".

Shaggydog "Then tell him, hurry." He exited from the pool.

Everest got out of the pool and ran down to Marshall's house.

There were people already getting out for the Christmas party.

Everest "MARSHALL YOU HOME"!

Marshall frantically answered. "What? What?"

Everest "the party I'm sorry I forgot it is on tonight not tomorrow night" she was trying to catch her breath

Marshall "Oh dear." He entered back in and warned his family about the party and to take a shower and get ready.

Everest "I'm sorry Marshall I forgot they made it tonight and not tomorrow anymore".

Marshall "Is okay, it happens but I have to rush now. See you there Everest." He closed the door politely to avoid rudeness by doing the "slam the door in the face" thing.

Everest went back home and got ready as well since she kinda smelled after mating and having fun with Shaggy she got in the nice warm water in the bath and just lied in it "oh this feels so nice".

Shaggydog "Eve dear, try not to take too long, okay?"

Everest "ooooohhh but this is so nice".

Shaggydog "I know, just don't be too long. There's no rush." He was already bathe and was getting as nice and neat as he could and he put on a fancy and expensive Christmas themed collar on. He put Everest's on the bed and he walked to the kids' room to give theirs.

Everest cleaned herself all over then got out a d got ready "ok ready dear".

Shaggydog "Ohh you look lovely with that collar."

Everest smiled as she looked at Shaggy "Thank you my love you look very handsome with yours on as well".

Shaggydog "I never had a collar in my life except on our first date. They boys and girls are downstairs waiting already."

Everest 'Well then i can't wait to see how they turned out let's not keep them waiting my love" She walked past him and down the stairs.

The kids were waiting for them in a couch.

Everest "Hey everyone line up for me i want to see how you all turned out please".

They all lined up nicely, Sue was obviously well groomed due to her hair being very well brushed.

Everest "Wow you all turned out amazingly" She smiled.

Shaggydog "All right let's go to the Christmas party."

Everest "Yer lets go" She walked out the door.

They all went outside towards the party.

Everest "Who knows the rest of you may come out of this party with girl or boy friends" she giggled.

Grey "Very funny mom."

Everest "Im not joking Grey you all look stunning".

Marshall and his family got out as well and they all looked like they came from a high class grooming shop.

Everest and her family walked up the road.

The party was in Katie's and it was packed.

Everest "Wow a lot more people here than last year i will stay at the door and wait for Marshall and his family to come".

Shaggydog "Okay I will see if I can find my siblings."

Everest "Ok you kids go have fun we will catch up later on".

They all got inside without Everest. Then Marshall and his family arrived.

Everest "Wow don't you all look great hey Marshall hey everyone".

Marshall "Hey Everest, thanks for inviting us. It was nice of you. My kids were waiting for their first Christmas party. Two years without being in one made them feel excluded."

Everest "Well I'm here to make sure you and your family get in alright".

Vesta "Thank you so much."

Everest "no worries at all".

Everyone around was murmuring at Marshall's arrival.

Everest "don't worry about them Marshall ok".

He nods

Everest "ok let's go in".

They followed Everest inside. Everyone had the same expression on his arrival.

Everest "try to have fun ok everyone" she smiled.

They still had that sharp look on Marshall.

Everest "I hope you and your family have a god night Marshall".

Marshall "We will try."

Everest smiled "that's all any of us can do Marshall".

Marshall "Okay."

Everest smiled "ok if you need help find me" she ran off to join her kids.

Marshall and his family started to walk around the place.

Everest was with Shaggy "so dear how's the party going"?

Shaggydog "Is going great."

Everest "that's great to hear".

Shaggydog "Although the ambience went a little down when you entered."

Everest "well I knew that would happen".

Shaggydog "I noticed we could have Marshall's kids to play up there. You know to share their gift."

Everest "oh that's a great idea".

Shaggydog "Shall we tell them?"

Everest nodded "yer let's go find them".

They started to search for Marshall and his family.

Everest looked around "hey their they are"

Shaggydog "Let's go."

Everest walked over to them.

Marshal was eating snacks with his family.

Everest "hey Marshall how would your kids like to play"?

Marshall "They can."

Everest nodded "yes they can".

Marshall "Sweet, hey kids go play some music." He said. "Splendid idea dad." Constantine said walking with his two siblings to the stand.

Everest smiled as she saw them walk on stage.

They stood there but were ordered to step down.

Everest walked up "no let them play".

Mayor Goodway "Sorry but only professionals."

Everest "please mayor these kids are gifted please just this once".

Mayor Goodway sighted "Fine."

Everest "thank you".

She allowed them to come up the stage and they prepared their instruments.

Everest got down and stood with her family.

They started to play an orchestrated version of Christmas songs.

Everest smiled "they sound amazing".

The people actually gave Marshall's kids credit.

Everest smiled "this is great".

They kept playing nicely.

Everest kept watching as she put her head against Shaggy.

Shaggydog "They are lovely."

Everest "yes they are" Everest looked over and saw Snowball with a female "hey baby looks like Snowball may have a girlfriend".

Shaggydog "Really?"

Everest "yer look over their".

Shaggydog "Oh."

Everest "yer told them they may find girl or boyfriends here" she giggled.

Shaggydog "Nice."

Everest smiled "yer it is very nice".

There was a commotion in an area making the kids to stop playing the music.

Everest "what's going on"?

The commotion continued.

Everest went over to the commotion "what is going on over here"?

There was an incident and they all pointed to Marshall instantly.

Everest "no I will not have this don't lie everyone please".

They kept arguing to him but mist at Vesta who was defending her mate.

Everest got the microphone "STOP THIS NOW"!

They all stopped.

Everest "now you all have been told lot of times that Marshall is a normal dog again and is kind just like he used to be it's been two years why can't you all just forgive him like I have".

Man "We are not sure if he changed."

Everest "Marshall come up here look everyone he has changed a lot and I should know better then anyone because of the things that happened to me and what happened full stop what do you all want from him"?

Aurora "Is a Christmas season. Isn't the gift of love what matters?"

Everest "also forgiveness matters Marshall I forgave you two years ago and now I will forgive you again I forgive you for everything" she hugged Marshall.

Aurora "I for one should hate him the most because of what he did to her. But I have seen so much in him and I could reach in him and all I could see is pain and isolation. Shame, regrets. What he became it was an utter choice to try and start over, but mostly to escape. But can a being who has suffered enough be truly bad? My daughter the main victim could forgive him and forged a good friendship, but you can't even show it by inviting him to a party that was created to grow the love and friendship, where's the Christmas spirit in you? Is it well to ignore and leave someone out in a season like this?"

Everest "everyone if you can't find it in your hearts to forgive him for everything then hell this isn't the town I use to live in or a party I want to be at".

Everyone including the Paw Patrol felt shame on their actions.

Everest looked at Marshall "come with me Marshall and being your family we will go have a party of our own at my house" Everest started to walk out of the party.

Marshall and his family along with Everest's family followed Everest.

Everest had tears running down her face as she entered her house with her family and Marshall's.

Shaggydog "I'm sorry for this Marshall, we really though it would turn out good. We were hoping to give you and your family a good first Christmas party."

Everest "yer I was hoping for something a lot better then what happened I'm sorry Marshall" she lowered her head and walked into the pool room where it was nice and cool.

Marshall "Everest, I'm really grateful you did this but I think it was predestined to happen. I mean, in the past two years, there's has been tons of activities and no one has cared to invite me. So is not your fault this happened. I guess they may have chosen to never forgive me."

Everest "you see Marshall that's no alright at all people need to learn to forgive and forget".

Marshall "I know." The doorbell ringed loudly.

Everest "oh I got to get the sound on that turned down" Everest walked to the door and opened it.

It was Skye and her family.

Everest "hey Skye".

Skye "Hey Everest. Can we come in?"

Everest "mmmmmmmm maybe".

Skye " Oh, look we really want to...make things right. Because what you and your mom said, were very true. We just came here to...start believing in him again. We don't want to be beings that wants to destroy others Christmas, and by others I mean Marshall." She had a broken voice when she spoke.

Everest "ok come on in and are you alright Skye"?

Skye "No. Because I pushed a friend away." She was sad. Even Chase and their kids were.

Everest "well come on in Marshall and his family are here as well so yer no fighting please".

Skye "We won't." They all came inside.

Everest smiled and closed the door behind them.

Skye "Thanks"

Everest "no problem now I'm going for a swim" she went to the pool room.

Skye and Chase used this opportunity to fix their mistakes with Marshall.

Everest lied down and put her front paws in the cool water.

Shade "Are you okay mom?"

Everest smiled "yes Shade sweetie I'm ok thank you what are you doing in here"?

Shade "I'm worried about you."

Everest smiled "why are you worried about me dear I'm ok".

Shade "When we left the party, you seemed sad."

Everest "oh that well yes I was very sad when we left that party Shade sometimes people and dogs need to see past what happened in the past and forgive and forget but everyone at that party just didn't want to forgive Marshall and that made me sad".

Shade "Marshall is great. He at least visit us two times every month, I think that's nice of him. Sure I never knew about his family but still."

Everest "yer he is a great guy to know and be friends with".

Shade "Is that the way he was before you met dad?"

Everest "before I met your dad Marshall loved me and wanted to date me and become my mate but I didn't feel the same way but he was the friendliest pup I ever knew".

Shade "If that happened we probably wouldn't exist."

Everest "yer most likely but I didn't love him the same way he loved me".

Shade "But that's good I love him and look how wealthy he turned out."

Everest looked at Shade "yes that's a good thing I guess".

Shade "He has money, he has a mate that loves him back, gifted kids. He has things that would give happiness to someone."

Everest smiled "yer he does so Shade who was that girl I saw you with at the party"?

Shade "What girl, I was with my mate Mistic mom."

Everest "oh god I'm bad at remembering stuff it was Snowball I saw sorry dear".

Shade "Its okay mom."

Everest "thanks Shade".

There was a lot of noise in the living room. "That's a lot of noise for just a couple of people."

Everest "but the sound of it I would say a lot more people have come".

Shade "You don't think..."

Everest giggled "no Shade I don't think at all" she laughed.

Shade stepped out of the pool room and check what was going on.

Everest got up and walked out as well.

The whole town was inside and they were actually happier and they could manage to overcome the past, and they were even talking to Marshall as they passed him.

Everest smiled as she saw this.

Shaggydog "I guess Christmas made it to their heart."

Everest "I guess so this is a great night".

The Paw Patrol was with Marshall to catch up with him in their friendship.

Everest "this is great to see everyone getting along this is amazing" a tear of joy fell from Everest's eyes.

Shaggydog "Oh look at you crying of happiness."

Everest kept crying "I'm so happy right now my love".

Shaggydog "I know." Out of nowhere along with Marshall's kids Amelia and Sue started to sing.

Everest joined them.

They kept singing in their lovely voice.

Everest kept singing happily for as long as everyone else did.

The whole Christmas party went on until it finished with nothing but happiness.

Everest fell asleep right after the party on the floor.

Shaggydog picked her up and carried her to the bed and then entered the bathroom.

Everest slept with a massive smile on her face.

Shaggy took his and her collar before joining her to bed.

Everest slowly woke up a few hours later.

Snowball "Mom, dad, is Christmas Eve, Santa is coming tonight!" He yelled in their bed.

Everest giggled "yes dear he is and you better be in bed asleep when he comes" she giggled more.

Ok I'm off to bed Loki after my next line

Snowball "Wake up we have a fun day today and tonight we will be around the tree in town."

Everest "ok, ok it's hard to get out of a nice warm bed put it is a fun day so let's have some fun".

Snowball "Get out, get out, get out, get out, get out, get out, get out."

Everest giggled "ok I'm up I'm up" Everest got out of bed and knocked Snowball onto the ground spas she started trickling him "got you".

Snowball "Mom you know it's hard to tickle me."

Everest "I know but I keep trying one day I will find the place to trickle you Snowball one day".

Snowball "Maybe you won't."

Everest "well you never know you never know".

Icee "Mom I'm going outside to be in the snow!"

Everest "Ok Icee have fun I will be out soon".

Icee exited to the backyard and played in the snow

Everest smiled as she saw her kids start playing in the snow.

Shaggydog "I love this season."

Everest "so do I it's my favorite season because I love snow".

Everyone was either making snowmen or snow forts.

Everest was going crazy and building a snow house.

Shaggydog "Wow she is really crazy about this season."

Everest giggled as she made a full two story house "sweet lips epic".

Shaggydog "Eve, aren't you a little high?"

Everest "nope not at all love".

Shaggydog "Be careful dear."

Everest "I will dear" she slowly came down and hugged Shaggy.

Shaggydog "Thanks"

Everest "no problem dear now hey Kids come over here for a second".

They all gathered around her.

Everest "now kids this house here is for you all to destroy with snowballs"!

Snowball "Me?"

Everest giggled "no not you Snowball I mean with these type of snowballs" Everest made a snowball and threw it at the house.

Snowball "Ok."

Everest "so everyone ATTACK"!

.

They all started to throw Snowball at the house.

Everest joined in having fun with her kids.

Grey "Get it!"

Everest smiled as she watched her kids destroy the house "oh this is great".

Eclipse "Let's use the secret weapon."

Everest "what secret weapon"?

They all prepared what it look like a big snowball.

Everest "oh very nice great thinking".

They launched their big snowball and destroyed the house down.

Everest "very nice kids, great job".

Snowball then stop curling into a ball. "I did it!"

Everest laughed "very nice well you all destroyed the house" she smiled.

Snowflake "What do we get?"

Everest giggled "you will see tonight what you get".

Snowflake "Dammit."

Everest giggled "nice try Snowflake".

Lilly "Haha."

Everest "well great job taking the house and now let's have a snowball fight" she threw a snowball at Shaggy.

Shaggydog "Why do you always target me?" He threw a bigger one to her.

Everest moved and threw and big one back at him and then another one at Shade.

Shade ducked making it hit Icee.

Everest giggled "come on everyone let's have some fun"

One by surprised hit her in the face. "How's that for fun?" He said provoking the kids to laugh.

Everest "oh that is it" she threw lots of snowballs at Shaggy and then got ready to throw more".

They all began a war of snowballs very quickly.

Snowballs kept flying and flying hitting everyone and everything.

There was laughter and screaming from the family.

Everest giggled "now this is fun isn't it everyone"!

All snowballs fell on her completely.

Everest after a while she was under a lot of snow "ok, ok I give in".

They laughed watching her trapped under the snow.

Everest got out after a while "oh I love that everyone agree it was fun yes"?

Shaggydog "It was."

Everest "we should have more fun like this it's epic".

Shaggydog "Well we can. So tonight we will have that Christmas Eve gathering on the big tree."

Everest smiled "sweet and everyone will get gifts tonight".

Shaggydog "Yeah that."

Everest "oh today will be an epic day".

Eclipse "Yeah."

Everest "so what do you all want to do now"?

Shaggydog "Don't know, what you want to do?"

Everest "I don't know what do the kids want to do"?

Eclipse "We haven't seen grandad for some time."

Everest "yer true let's go see him".

Grey "Then let's go."

(Night time.)

Everest "ok so everyone ready to go out to the big tree"?

Shade "I'm ready as ever."

Everest "ok then let's go to the big tree and have fun".

They all started to walk to town for the Christmas Eve gathering.

Everest "oh tonight will be one of the best night ever".

Shaggydog "Yeah."

Everest "so you kids going to be asleep tonight in time for Santa"?

Shaggydog "After the gathering they will."

Everest "that's good I can't wait to see all the lights I love Christmas lights".

The big three made itself visible in the distance.

Everest "wow that is such a big tree".

Shaggydog "You say that every year."

Everest "yes I do".

Shaggydog "But I get you, it is amazing."

Everest giggled "yes it is amazing every year it is more and more amazing".

On the tree site was Amelia caroling while the people stood there.

Everest smiled when she heard the voice "oh what a great voice".

Shaggydog "Your sister is good."

Everest "yes she is amazing".

They went closer and Blizzard waved them to come.

Everest and family went over to Blizzard "hey bro how you doing"?

Blizzard "Great, never better."

Everest smiled "that's great to hear bro".

Everyone was there including Shaggys's brothers and sisters.

Everest smiled "best time of year this is ever".

They all spend the time in the gathering sharing and enjoying before going to bed for Christmas.

Everest stood outside in the snow and looked up at the sky with her eyes closed "what a wonderful time of year".

She remembered the very beginning of this life, from when they met to this day.

Everest smiled "I have had a great life". She went to bed and slept next to Shaggydog on their bed.

Exiled "Yep I know what you are thinking maybe this story had a lot of confusion but is simple simply. It wasn't about me and my team nor all those problems we saw in this story. It was about how in every little situation Shaggydog's and Everest's love for each other stood there ever since the beginning to the end. Also it shows of how being different doesn't make you any less of a person with emotion. Their life could be reflected in the snowfall of winter. You saw it all started with the cold wind of winter and it ended with that same wind of winter. They followed their dream and they accomplished even with so many obstacles on their way. Every dream can be accomplished but you have to push yourself on that ledge with no fear and no surrender to get that dream. There's no shortcut in life, all comes at its time. Hope you enjoyed this adventure and probably we will meet again. I know it's early my dear readers but remember my words. Merry Christmas and have a happy New Year."

 **The End.**


End file.
